


STATISTICALLY SEDUCED (Professor Levi x Student Reader)

by CherryHatake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Angry Sex, Ass Play, Bedroom Sex, Belly Rubs, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cockblocking, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Doggy Style, Dominance, Dream Sex, F/M, Family Drama, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Graphic Description, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Horny Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hugs, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Jealousy, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Kneeling, Lapdance, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overprotective, Overprotective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy, Sexy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Romance, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Submission, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Virginity, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 134,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryHatake/pseuds/CherryHatake
Summary: First impressions do tend to leave a lasting effect. The only thought that ran through your head when you saw the raven haired man for the first time was, "Damn. He's hot." Too bad he turns out to be your Professor. But the damage was done and you couldn't find it in yourself to reverse your feelings. Your hormones couldn't stop themselves, even if they tried.Tip - Read through my Guidelines Section for more clarity on certain narratives of the story before beginning on the chapters.Warning - 18+ (NSFW - Adult Themes and Sexual Content, Swearing and Graphic Scene Depiction)•Completed•





	1. GUIDELINES AND AUTHOR'S NOTE

✳️This fanfiction is set in AU.

✳️Levi will be your Professor and you will be a second-year University Student.

✳️Levi is 30 years old while you are 21. I want to provide the atmosphere of an actual student-teacher relationship so age gap is a must.

✳️I am not familiar with the structure of American Degree Programs/Non O-level or Alevel Pathways so I'm using the concept of my own country's Degree Programs as an example, so please don't be confused.

✳️A-levels (Grade 12 & 13) are kind of like your high school diploma that provide you with the entry to a university where you can directly pursue a course. Your choice of degree program will depend on the subjects you chose to study during that level and the grades you received (there are general subjects for common programs as well).

✳️Usually a Bachelor's degree (or Undergrad as US would say) would take maximum 3-4 years. Then you move on to Masters and PhD so forth.

✳️You are a Business student and Levi will be your Quantitative Techniques Professor. Quantitative Techniques include the mathematical side of Business such as Statistics, Financial Mathematics and Operations Research. Basically, a whole lot of graphs and maths.

✳️You are an average (but not dumb) Maths student in this fanfiction. If you are below average or above average in the mentioned subjects, bear with me so we can actually create some cliché settings.

✳️Can't have you understanding French here. For plot purposes.

✳️Levi will speak French at times because he is a native. Please forgive me for any translation errors because I am turning to Google for help. If there are any readers who know French, please feel free to correct any mistakes in the comments. I will be so grateful!

✳️Just a quick reference. The story is written in Third POV. Thoughts will be italicised.

✳️The reader will be able to have her own native tongue as well. Sentences that are in bold show that you are talking in your language (anything other than English & French).

✳️F/T - Father's Title. Since you are not a native English speaker, you will refer to your family with the respectful clinical terms used in your supposed first language. M/T - Mother's Title. G/T - Grandma/Grandpa Titles. B/T - Brother's Title, etc. Bolded words are spoken in your mother tongue. The rest are in English. To get a better understanding, remember how Japanese have both respectful and personal terms to refer to their loved ones? This is something similar.

✳️As you might have figured at this point, I like kinky smut so prepare your virgin minds. I wanted to give a shoutout to Elia_Meribel from AO3 for requesting certain kinks. I managed to incorporate one into this story. Hope I did you proud, lol. I love writing new things.

✳️Reader will be a little on the smaller side here (sorry to any tall ones, it clicks better with Levi when you're short). You will be shorter than Levi. I also want to show some love to the itty bitty titty community so you will be a smaller chested female as well. But if you are bigger, it doesn't matter. Just ignore some descriptions. I believe inclusion is important.

✳️The last chapter in this book will be a gallery of images that will provide you with an idea of how I visualized certain objects to look like. You may browse through to gain a better understanding of my descriptions in the story.

✳️I have a thing for S/T relationships so yeah, don't fuck with me. I've been fantasizing about this for a while. If this kind of relationship disturbs you, don't read it. Peace.

DISCLAIMER

✳️I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction. All rights belong to Hajime Isayama.

✳️Any and all songs, videos and choreographies referenced in the story belong to the rightful owners. Credit is given.


	2. Chapter #1

*

March, 2nd - Monday

"Can this bus go any slower?" you groaned, swirling your head anticlockwise to crack the frozen muscles in your neck. The instant click in your joints made you sigh in relief. You leaned your head to look through the window to see where your location was, mentally calculating the time it would take for the bus to reach the university. For a bus that drove specifically for campus students, it was incredibly slow.

"Hey! Move your head away. I'm eating," Eren whined, pushing your head away from his seat near the window, as he proceeded to gobble on his ham and egg sandwich, small fragments of egg falling onto his trousers.

You recoiled in disgust. "Ugh, could you be more repulsive? Can't you eat like a regular human being? That bread isn't going to fly away," you said, shaking your head in annoyance.

"But I'm hungry," he replied childishly.

"And the sky is blue. Tell me something I don't know."

"Oh, shut up. I'm already moody from the thought of having to return back to Uni and start studying again. The least you could do is let me enjoy my breakfast in peace."

You rolled your eyes and snuck a glance at your watch. In your experience, it would take another ten minutes to reach the premises. You had already gotten a glimpse of the large metal fencing around your college grounds from around the corner.

You and Eren were good friends. You had only met during your first year in college but you had grown to love the exuberant boy like your own sibling. You were from another country and moved to the city for your education and had no knowledge of the area whatsoever. He had found you stumbling through the streets with your phone, trying to find the gates of Kyojin University. Eventually, you ended up confusing yourself and had slumped on the busy pavement, distraught and exhausted. Being the kind soul that he is, Eren took pity on you and accompanied you to the gates, and that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

As it coincidentally turns out, Eren lived in a flat with his roommate and childhood friend, Armin, near your own apartment complex, giving him and you the opportunity to grow more closer. Unfortunately, both of you didn't share the same classes. Eren was studying Psychology while you were aiming for a Business Degree.

Your friendship with Eren extended to Armin, who you discovered was in your Business Classes. You formed an immediate older sister-younger brother relationship with the short, cute blonde. He was the sweetest, kindest and smartest boy you had ever met in your life. The three of you took the bus to and from college and hung out at each other's apartments when you had nothing else to do. You owed Armin a lot. He helped you with accounting whenever he could. The only reason you managed to get a proper grade in Financial Accounting during your first year was thanks to his last minute study group sessions.

You were by no means stupid. You excelled in all your other subjects but when it came to Accounts and Statistics, you were at a loss. It took you a longer period to figure out the complications and you spent a lot of time practicing the most simplest problems. Your accounts never seemed to balance. You found it hard, having no previous knowledge or training in the subject during your A-level years. You had picked completely unrelated subjects, so the struggle was real. It didn't help that Mathematics wasn't your strongest suit either. But you were determined to work hard to excel in whatever you had to pass to achieve your degree.

"Hey F/N, do you know that we're having a new Quantitative Techniques Professor?" Armin piped from the back. You turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"What? Seriously?! So we won't have that old douche-bag anymore? Yes!" You fist-pumped the air in victory. Your Accounting Professor had been an absolute nightmare to all the students. He was an old man, well into his seventies and could barely understand how to operate the projector in the lecture hall. He became irritated for the smallest things and would throw tantrums like a child when things didn't go his way.

"No, you guys are going to get a new douche-bag. Someone younger but twice as grumpy," Eren replied with his mouth full.

"What are you talking about? What do you know about our Professors?" you asked him, confused.

"I know because your new Prof is Mikasa's distant cousin," said Eren, giving Armin a meaningful glance. You furrowed your eyebrows at the familiar name.

_Mikasa?_

_Ah! Right._ Eren and Armin's childhood friend who went to Japan when she was sixteen. You had heard many stories about her and how the three of them were best buddies throughout their school years. Then all of a sudden, Mikasa had to leave the country with her father. You didn't know why she left and you didn't have any interest prying into an unknown individual's personal life so you never bothered to ask. Just a week ago, before your first semester of the second year began, you heard from Eren and Armin that Mikasa was returning back home and would transfer to Eren's batch in Psychology. Apparently, she was following the same course as the brunette. Both Eren and Armin were very excited at the prospect of their old friend returning home and threw a pizza party, inviting you. They wanted to introduce her to you, once you reached the university.

Armin's eyes widened, his baby blue eyes reflecting white specks in the rays of the morning sun, and a horrified expression crawled over his face as he heard Eren's response.

"E-eren, are you telling me that Mr. Ackerman is going to be our professor?" he stuttered. Eren nodded gravely.

"He's joining the teaching staff. He was going to work at a different place but Mikasa's father suggested Kyojin University and he got in as the new Professor. Since your old guy left and the school needed an immediate replacement, he got in pretty easily."

"Oh no, this is going to be a terrible year!" cried Armin.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" you asked, completely out of the loop.

Before Armin could answer, the bus rolled in front of the gates and all of you scrambled quickly to get down. Walking up the cobblestone path, you repeated your question, hoping for an answer.

"He's kind of an asshole. We met him, back when we were kids and he was so mean. He even used me as a punching bag once. He swears a lot too. And he's short," Eren responded.

"Okay? Definitely sounds like a douche. But hey! What's wrong with being short?" you asked him, slightly peeved. You were not the tallest girl out there, being 5'2". It didn't help that both of your friends were taller than you.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong with _you_ being short. It's just funny because he's short. But he's still taller than you," Eren said cheekily.

"Fuck you. Well, I don't want to judge a person without meeting them so I'll wait until I actually meet the guy to get an impression," you told him.

"You're such an angel, F/N," Armin chuckled. "Keep reminding me," you smirked. The three of you made the long walk to the main building.

Kyojin University was a pretty large and well structured college. It consisted of a huge castle as their main campus with multiple branching buildings for each education sector. The main campus was also the focus of the university's student life. These buildings housed a large proportion of the university's catering outlets, and provided space for recreational rooms, bars and function centres. A separate Sports Complex was also present with a fully functional gym, pool and several courts for different sports. The surface area of this university was so big that it took you months to memorize the path from the main gate to your own lecture rooms. You weren't still completely sure of your way around the place but that's where the handy university app came into play. It was like a GPS system but built solely for the campus grounds. Everybody who worked or studied at the university had the app downloaded on their phones.

While the campus itself was large, the student body was not in equal ratio in courses. While Business was a highly demanded degree, the amount of students in your university was less compared to the number of students that dominated several other sectors. Most students who wanted a Business Major enrolled in a Business targeted college like the University of Shiganshina. It was to be expected. Your college prided itself on being one of the top universities to offer Medicine and Engineering and was heavily involved in research, thus making the Business sector rather overshadowed. Nonetheless, the education quality was incredible and you enjoyed the life here.

All of you had plenty of time until your classes began. Since it was the first day back, it would be spent on going over the semester curriculum and getting into the assignments. The three of you headed towards the cafeteria where Eren eagerly searched for his friend.

"Somebody's pretty excited, huh?" you teased Eren.

"Well, yeah! I haven't seen Mikasa in five years. I missed her so much!"

"There she is!" Armin shouted. "Mikasa! Over here!"

Armin and Eren ran across the cafeteria and bear hugged a tall, thin girl standing with her back to them. As she turned to envelope her arms around the boys, you took a good look at her form. She was a beautiful girl with pale skin and silky black hair, cut in a bob style. Mono eyelids curved over her dark brown orbs. Button nose and thin lips, straight and firmly set. She had a stoic expression upon her as she hugged the boys but you could see the glimmer of happiness in her eyes from your position. Her body was fit and well shaped, clearly displaying the fact that she worked out. She was wearing a beige blouse with white pants and a thick red scarf hung around her neck. _She's so pretty!_ you mentally exclaimed, feeling a little insecure in your own university hoodie and black jeans.

You slowly walked towards them, unsure if you should introduce yourself or just stay in the shadows and give them their private moment. You noticed a shorter man standing some distance away from Mikasa and staring at the reunion with narrowed eyes and folded arms. He was one inch taller than you, you presumed but below average for a man. Even so, he was breathtakingly beautiful. Your lips parted in shock as you stared at his emotionless, yet handsome face. His raven hair was styled in an undercut, the top section parted on the right side. He was quite muscular, you noted keenly. You could make out his biceps through the white Oxford shirt and his black slacks hugged his legs perfectly. His overall clothing was crisp, not a dent or crumple in sight. He wore a grey waistcoat over his shirt which complimented his stormy eyes quite nicely. He looked young but his attire gave away his status. _Definitely not a student. He must be a Professor._ His cold eyes locked onto yours and you snapped your jaw back in place as you realized how creepy you must have looked. You quickly turned away and moved towards the boys.

Eren saw you approaching and quickly pulled you towards them.

"Mikasa, this is the one we told you about. F/N! She's a really great girl!"

Your ears turned red at the sudden compliment and you bowed your head towards her.

"Hello, my name is F/N L/N. Nice to finally meet you in person, Mikasa!" you beamed, stretching your hand out for her to shake. Your smile faltered as she observed you with hostile eyes, not making any move to touch your hand or acknowledge your introduction.

"Um." You pulled your hand away, feeling foolish and a little embarrassed. Eren frowned and said, "Mikasa, don't be rude. Say hello!"

"Hm. Hello," she muttered and headed towards the bakery stall. You felt cross at her dismissing tone and turned to look at the two upset boys.

"So, this is Mikasa?" you asked them, eyebrows raised.

"I'm so sorry, F/N. I don't know what's gotten into that girl. She's usually not friendly but she isn't rude to people either," Armin said, running his hand through his hair. "She spoke to us just fine when we mentioned you during our calls."

"Maybe she's a little jealous that another girl became good friends with you two," a deep voice sounded from behind you. You swerved your head to see who it was.

_Oh my God! The hot guy!_ The raven haired man stepped up to face the two now-terrified boys and nodded at them.

"Jaegar. Arlet."

"M-mr. Levi!" Eren and Armin shouted, moving their right arms to a salute.

"Tch. This isn't the military. Calm down."

He turned his face to look at you, his eyes peering into your face. Feeling self-conscious, you tucked a stray hair behind your ear and avoided his gaze.

"What's your name, brat?" he spat out.

_Brat? I'm not a brat! A pretty face with a nasty attitude!_

"Maybe address me properly and you'll find out," you said, scowling. You saw Armin shake his head violently from the corner of your eye and snuck a glance at your friend.

"That's Mr. Ackerman!" mouthed Armin, pointing at the shorter man.

_Wait, what? This hot guy is our new Professor?!_

Your eyes widened and you stared at him, a little worried. _Shit, maybe I should have kept my big mouth shut. _

Mr. Ackerman raised an eyebrow and moved his body completely to face you. "Insolent brat. Is this how you respect your superiors? Can't you see that I'm a Professor here?" He pulled at the tag around his neck.

You lowered your head, angry at the entitled tone he used to regard you. _Bitch, I don't give __jackshit__ if you're a teacher. _

"Didn't anyone teach you how to respect others when greeting them? Do you go around calling strangers, a brat? How is that respectful?" you said, looking up at him.

"Tch. You-" Before he could finish his sentence, Armin pulled you away from Mr. Ackerman and hurriedly muttered a goodbye. Dragging you away from the cafeteria, he sat you down on a bench in the pavilion and gave you his disappointed stare.

"F/N! What was that? Why on earth did you talk to him like that? He's a a-a-asshole! When he finds out that you're in his class, he'll pick on you for sure!"

"Damn it, Armin. The guy was rude. I just gave him a taste of his own medicine. If he wants to know something, he better learn how to ask properly. No matter how senior he is to someone," you growled. Then realizing, "Aw, you used a bad word," you teased.

"Oh, hush. I just hope he doesn't terrorize the class."

"Don't worry, Coconut. I'll protect you."

Armin just shook his head and sat down next to you, sighing heavily. "And then there's Mikasa. I really imagined you guys would hit it off. I wonder if she's really jealous like Levi said."

_Levi. Levi Ackerman huh. So that's his name. _

"What's there to be jealous of? I mean, she's gorgeous and tall and so pretty. Look at me. I look like a potato." You rubbed your neck and smiled forlornly. "I only know you guys for a year too. Even though we hit it off pretty well."

"Don't be modest F/N. You know you're pretty. You just choose to dress like a slob and refuse to let your beautiful hair free from that messy bun on your head," he said, blushing slightly.

You elbowed him in the ribs playfully. "Ouch. I didn't think you'd be so straightforward in complimenting and insulting me, Armin."

Armin grinned. "Being around you and Eren made me a little bit more confident, I guess. Hehe."

"But still, there's no reason for her to be threatened by me! I'm harmless. Unless you make me a bitch of course."

Armin frowned and hummed. There was a few moments of silence where you both sat thinking. "Of course! It all makes sense now. She likes Eren! Eren has always been oblivious to her hints. I think she got angry when he started talking to her about some other girl he met at Uni. I'm sure this is the case. I can't believe I figured this out now." He face palmed himself.

You raised your eyebrows in disbelief. "Wow, you realize that she likes him now of all times? Men are really dense creatures." You shook your head at the stupidity. "If that's the case, I totally understand. But Eren's like a brother to me."

"She obviously thinks otherwise."

"You know what? I'll confront her the next time I see her."

"Be careful. Even though Mikasa is more of a quiet type, if you anger her, she'll kill you."

"That makes two of us," you said, mouth curving up in a smirk. You changed the subject. "So is rudeness a common trait in the Ackerman family or what? You guys weren't kidding when Eren told me he was an asshole."

Armin laughed. "It's more of his thing. He's like that to everyone. You get used to it. But he's still scary. We saw him beat a guy twice his size in seconds. He's really powerful."

"Yeah, I guess I can believe that," you nodded, remembering the relatively thick but not too bulky arm that flexed out as he stood in the cafeteria.

Armin stood up and pulled you. "Come on! Let's get going. Otherwise we'll be late."

You nodded and stood up, brushing down your hoodie. Both of you headed off to the auditorium where a common meeting was to be held before all of you separated to go to your lectures.

_Back to work._

* * *

L evi grunted tiredly as he placed a stack of freshly printed sheets of assignment topics on his desk. Sitting heavily on his chair, he rubbed his fingers over his temples. It was only his first day and he was already exhausted. His first few hours had been with an animated bunch of newbie first years who took the wind out of him. Then there was the lectures with the half absent, drab, third years who looked like crackheads rather than university students. It was like teaching to a stone wall.

_University students are supposed to look like _ _crackheads_ _. Tch, why did I choose this job?_

His final hours in this hellhole would be with the second years whose period would start in about fifteen minutes. He opened his briefcase and smuggled out a small, steel flask filled with good, old Jack Daniel's and swallowed a large gulp.

"Ah, fuck." He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes.

_That bratty girl. Who does she think she is?_

He couldn't stop thinking about you. No one had ever responded with such snark to him before; those that did, usually found themselves with a swollen eye or few broken ribs. He didn't catch your name either, since you refused to answer him unless he spoke to you more nicely. Eren had vacated the spot after Armin had dragged you away so he didn't have the opportunity to drill the brunette about you.

_Why on earth am I thinking about some random female university student. I have better things to do._

He heard the lecture room door creak open and a few students slowly streamed in. He didn't pay much attention to the lot since it would take a while for the room to be filled. He placed his flask back inside his briefcase and picked up a file with the list of names. Running an eye over the names, he noticed Armin's and smirked.

"At least I have one kid who'll actually study something I teach."

He flipped through the file for the next twenty minutes, keeping one ear open for the sound of creaking and shuffling footsteps. The room was full of small chatters, the occasional rambunctious laughter hooting from the back.

Levi stood up from his seat and slammed his hand against the table, eyes still fixed to the file. The students immediately quietened. He clicked on the microphone that was fixed to the front of his shirt and a crackle echoed throughout the room.

"Shut your fucking traps and answer when I call out your name."

He read out each name one by one, looking at each student as they answered and came up to a surname which was definitely not a common name in this country. He pronounced it halfheartedly, not really bothered to get it right.

"L/N F/N!"

"That's not how you pronounce it," said a singsong, feminine voice.

Levi looked menacingly towards the familiar voice and saw you sitting in one of the centre rows, facing somewhat directly towards him. You were smirking, twirling a pen between your fingers. Most of the student body were staring at you with wide eyes. Armin, who was sitting next to you, had a panicked expression on his face.

"It's L/N, sir. Here!" you replied cheerfully to his frigid gaze.

Levi maintained his emotionless facade on the outside while inside his jaw dropped considerably. _So that bratty girl is in my class?! __Goddamnit__. And who the fuck does she think she is? Don't let it get to you, Levi. Deal with her later, after class._ Most of his restraint was thanks to that shot of whiskey he had earlier or else he would have definitely exploded in a mass ball of stress.

"I'll call you however I want, brat. Arlet Armin!"

"H-here, sir!"

Role-call went for another five minutes and all ninety students were finally addressed. Levi placed the file back on his desk and turned to confront his students.

"The name's Levi Ackerman. Call me Professor Ackerman. I don't tolerate lateness or disobedience in my class." He sent a glare towards your innocent form. "You'll find yourselves cleaning my office and lecture rooms thrice if you try anything with me. I want absolute silence and full attention on me when I'm teaching. Speak only when I ask you to. Have I made myself clear?" he threatened.

The class remained silent and nodded fervently, partly in fear, partly in confusion. It was amazing what a midget with an evil aura could accomplish.

"Tch. Good. Let's begin."

He placed the stack of printouts on the front row and instructed the students to pass them around. He walked back the the podium and switched on the projector, adjusting it to showcase his prepared presentation.

"We'll be covering Statistics for Management this semester. This will be your table of contents. We will run through the introduction for the first three days and I will keep a mock exam at the end of the fourth day to test your previous knowledge in Stats." The class immediately groaned in a chorus. "Silence! Once we clear that, we'll begin with Tables and Graphs, that is Grouping and Displaying Data to convey Meaning. You might have already covered this during A-level Stats and had a basic chapter that was taught to you last year but your second year is where we focus particularly on the subject associated with your Business Management program. So pay attention if you want to pass my class."

The rest of the hour zoomed with running over the basics of what most of the students had already learned during their A-level years. Since you were one of the few who didn't take Commerce related subjects, you diligently noted everything down, actually paying attention to Levi's teaching instead of drooling over his body like how some of the female students where doing. Once or twice, you caught your Professor staring at you. You smirked inwardly. _He must be shocked to see that his so-called disobedient student is one of the few that's actually paying attention. _

Armin read the PowerPoint slides with a confident gaze. You weren't really surprised. The boy always had a head start on anything that was taught and he was extremely intelligent, so his grasping ability was far quicker than yours.

Lectures finally came to a close and Levi shut down his laptop, switching off the projector. You started packing up, placing your notebooks and laptop inside your bag. He gave the signal for the students to leave but called out to one individual in particular.

"L/N, I'd like to see you after class. Stay back," he said, mispronouncing your name on purpose.

You scowled and sat back on your bench, huffing loudly. Armin gave you a weak smile and patted your shoulder, murmuring that he would wait for you at the pavilion with Eren. You nodded and waited till everybody had left. Levi was leaning against his desk, staring at you with a calculated gaze. _Fuck, he's so hot. I just want to know what he looks like underneath those clothes._ You mentally slapped yourself after that sudden thought. _He's your fucking teacher. Dirty thoughts F/N!_

"I must say, I didn't think you of all people would be in my class. I hope you realize that your bratty attitude won't be tolerated here. So learn some respect, or get the fuck out."

"Why am I the one who has to learn respect? You're the one who was rude to me in the first place!" you exclaimed, throwing your hands up.

Levi lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "I am your Professor. It's a given."

"Entitled asshole," you hissed to yourself in a hushed voice.

"I expect you to be more obedient in the future, L/N. By the way, I'll apologize for butchering your name. And for calling you a brat unexpectedly. I call everyone a brat. So get used to it."

You nodded, accepting his apology reluctantly. "I'm sorry for talking back rudely too. I swear, I'm usually more polite. I just snapped."

"Don't let it happen again," Levi said in a more softer tone. "You're not from around here, are you?" he asked, trying to keep his curiosity hidden.

You shook your head and gave him a secret smile. "No, sir. Am I dismissed? The shuttle bus will leave without me if I don't head off now."

Levi cocked his head towards the exit. "Get going then, brat. I'll see you tomorrow."

You jumped up and moved to exit the lecture room in seconds, confused about the entire situation.

_He seemed like an okay guy right now. Was my initial judgement about him wrong? Well, anyway, I'm glad he didn't punish me or anything. Although, I wouldn't have really minded if he- NO! Bad girl, F/N! _

"Oh and L/N? Cleaning duty, Friday afternoon. Don't go thinking that you can get away with calling me an asshole. Mind your words next time."

Your stared at his smirking face with a comical expression. _He heard me?!_ You scrunched your face and stomped towards the exit. _Ugh. Scratch that! He's a bastard. _

You sighed at your thoughts and headed towards the pavilion where Eren, Armin and Mikasa were waiting. The boys were awkwardly smiling as you reached them, all of you sensing the dark waves rolling off the Asian girl. You rolled your eyes and told the two boys to walk ahead and that you would catch up to them.

Mikasa moved to walk with Eren but you caught onto her hand and stopped her. She turned furious eyes on you and tried to snatch her arm away but you held onto her tightly.

"Look, I don't like Eren that way. If you like the guy, fucking make a move on him instead of getting jealous at every girl who talks to him."

Mikasa's eyes grew in surprise and you saw her flush underneath the red scarf that covered half her face.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not jealous!"

You moved to walk towards the gates, motioning for her to follow you. "You so are. Why haven't you confessed?"

You saw her close up and reply defensively. "That's none of your business."

"Alright, fine. Then keep getting jealous. You do realize that I'm not the only girl Eren talks to around here. He's friendly with many people."

She turned to you immediately and growled, "What?!"

You smiled in amusement. "Wow, you really are crazy for him, aren't you? Look, I don't like unnecessary, bitchy dramas. So what's say you drop your terrible attitude and actually give me a chance. You have nothing to worry about. I don't like Eren like that. Gross. He's like a brother to me."

Mikasa relaxed a little and looked at you in wonderment. "Oh. I'm sorry for being rude and unfriendly. I guess I did overreact. You must probably think bad of me." She looked down and let her hair frame her face, blocking your vision of her.

_Oh? I had two _ _Ackermans_ _ apologize to me today. I wonder if that's an achievement?_

You grinned and nudged her. "Nah, it's cool. I miss having a girl-friend. I've been parading with these boys for a year and honestly, while they're awesome, I do crave the company of a female at times. I only see some girls I like once a week. And all the girls in my class are plain boring wannabes. Ugh. So, what do you say? Want to be friends?" you asked, holding up your pinkie like a child.

You saw her smile widen and she shyly raised her pinkie to curl through yours. "Hn. Friends."

Both of you silently walked towards the gates and got into the bus. You saw the boys sitting at the back and headed towards the bench one before the last, sliding in and patting the seat next to you. Mikasa immediately moved to sit next to you and both of you turned sideways to face the boys, who looked at you with their mouths wide open.

Mikasa smirked. "Flies going to fly in, boys."

Armin was the first to recover. "Whoa. What happened in the two minutes we were gone?"

You responded nonchalantly. "We're girls. Had a girl talk. It's all good." Mikasa nodded. "She's my friend now," she agreed.

Eren whistled. "Well, damn. That's not what you said to me when we were in class." Mikasa slapped her hand over Eren's mouth to shut him up.

You raised an eyebrow. "What did you say about me in class?" Mikasa shook her head furiously. "Nothing! Nothing. I misjudged you. I'm sorry for that. You seem like a nice girl."

You chuckled. "Did she call me a bitch?" you asked Eren. He nodded, smirking. Mikasa gasped. "Yeah, she's my kinda girl. Finally, a girl-friend that I can stomach."

"Didn't know you liked women like that, F/N!" Eren laughed.

"I'm straighter than the stripper pole you like to dance on, Jaegar." Armin and Mikasa snorted.

"What the fuck, F/N?!"

"Glad to know there was someone keeping these knuckleheads in check while I was gone," said Mikasa.

"Hey, Mikasa! I'm not a knucklehead!" whined Armin.

You giggled and bopped the blonde's nose with your finger. "Aw, you're not a knucklehead. You're a cute, little coconut." Armin whined again.

Eren glared at both of you. "I don't like this. Both of you should have stayed enemies."

Mikasa put her arm around your shoulders, shocking everyone including yourself and turned you so you were facing forward with her. "Too late. I like her."

Armin shook his head. "I knew you guys would hit it off pretty easily. Girls are so weird sometimes."

The rest of the ride was spent on getting to know Mikasa and the boys telling stories about their days back in school. Mikasa was renting the flat one floor above Armin and Eren's. It was going to be the four of you from here on. You were glad. The more you talked to Mikasa, the more she opened up to you and talked about her interests more freely. She and you had a lot of similarities and admired each other's hobbies. For one, both of you enjoyed Onigiri and Ramen. You had a fascination for Japanese food and their culture. You told her you enjoyed dancing and she marvelled at the fact that you were in the University's Dance Group as an elite dancer. She had a black belt in Martial Arts while you had a past with street fighting. When she questioned you about that, you laughed out loud.

"Well, I grew up in a pretty sheltered home but I hung out in rough areas of the town a lot and self defence was something that I absolutely needed to know in case shit went down. Some of the guys who I was...acquainted with taught me how to fight and wield weapons. They didn't want me to get into any serious trouble. I was such a troublesome kid in so many different ways."

You spent the entire bus ride talking to her and completely forgot that the bus had stopped at your halt. Only when Eren slapped your head to get your attention did both of you sheepishly get off the bus.

After exchanging numbers and saying goodbye, you headed off to your apartment, sighing happily.

* * *

March, 5th - Thursday

The next few days passed relatively fast. It was soon Thursday, the day of the mock exam Levi had enforced on your heads. You had wanted to ask Armin to tutor you on the basics but the poor boy was called in to visit his sick relative at the last moment and couldn't find the time to help you, so you were stuck looking through several reference books, having no idea what to study in particular. You were left with no choice but to brush through the general sections in the chapters Levi had covered during the Introduction part. You had tried to google the A-level Statistics contents but ended up browsing through several head scratching searches, ultimately resulting in you giving up and deciding to just answer whatever questions you knew.

After your Business Strategy lesson, you had a break and then it was Management Statistics. You were sitting in the cafeteria, munching on a donut and sipping a cup of coffee while reading through your notes. Armin hurriedly rushed from god knows where to the table and sat down, dumping his bag.

"Armin! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry! I just got back from the hospital."

"Oh right, how is she?"

"She's dying."

"Shit! Well, I'm sorry for your...future loss."

Armin chuckled sarcastically and replied. "Your sensitivity sucks, F/N. Be thankful I don't really like that relative of mine."

You gasped. "What? You? Not liking someone?"

"Yeah, I know. She was always mean to me. She made fun of how feminine I looked as a child and used to comment on my weight a lot. When she met Eren and Mikasa at my house one time, she called Eren a hooligan and made fun of Mikasa's ancestry. Believe it or not, I hated her. I didn't even want to see her at the hospital. I would have much rather spent helping you study if it wasn't for my stupid family."

"Don't sweat it, Coconut. It's only a mock paper. I don't think I have to worry too much. And family is family. You can't give up that." _Yeah right. I don't even abide by my own words._

Armin looked at you, pouting. "Don't call me a coconut. It makes me feel like a child."

You leaned in and kissed his cheek, giggling as you left a chocolate kiss mark. "But you're so cute, Armin." He blushed furiously, mumbling to himself. You smiled at how adorable he looked. "You have chocolate on your cheek."

"Ugh. F/N! Gross." He swiped at his cheek with a tissue.

You smirked and licked your lips to clear the chocolate glaze off and looked around, accidentally locking eyes with a pair of grey orbs. You flinched at the cold gaze of Professor Ackerman, watching you from his table across the room.

_What the fuck? Why's he looking at me with such...intensity? Handsome weirdo,_ you thought.

The next few days had kept you busy getting into a routine so you hadn't paid much attention to things other than organizing your work. You had completely forgotten about his presence other than during lectures where he collectively ignored you. You would see him when he passed you in the halls but he never acknowledged your presence. In return, you pretended as if he never existed outside the classroom.

You turned your eyes away and gulped down the remainder of your coffee. You stood up, Armin following your lead and both of you headed towards the next set of lectures.

This time, you sat in the third row in Levi's class. You had a more clear view of him. The students filed in quickly and a few seconds later, Levi himself sauntered in with a cardboard box in his arms.

He placed the box on his desk and pulled multiple stacks of papers. He called around ten students who were sitting in the corner of the benches to hand out the papers to the rest of the class.

"You have two hours. Each question will take you half an hour. I will collect your answer sheets and teach for the remainder of the lesson. Has everyone gotten your paper? Right. Begin."

Once you got your sheet, the classroom quietened and you began. Looking through the questions, you noticed some were things that Levi had explained over the last three days and immediately answered those. It was a trial paper so questions from different units were jumbled here and there. There were a total of four large questions to answer. You managed to somewhat finish two with a little thinking but you were struggling to answer the rest.

_Chi-square? I remember seeing it in the reference book but I didn't go heavily into it. Oh no, why didn't I read the section properly! I could have answered this. I thought this was supposed to be a basic knowledge testing paper. He gave us a goddamn midterm paper. What a dick._

Two hours passed by in a blur and soon you reluctantly handed in your half empty answer sheet to the boy who came to collect from your row. Levi stacked the papers back into the box and moved to switch on the projector to start the lesson.

Once class was over, you and Armin walked through the hallways towards the pavillion, talking.

"I think I flopped. Hehe."

Armin looked at you worriedly. "Did you find some questions hard? I knew I should have stayed back and helped you out! I'm so sorry, I-"

"Yo, Armin! Calm the fuck down. I'm not scolding you. I just stated a fact. Who cares anyway. It wasn't a credits paper so I'm not technically worried."

"But still," he started. "But nothing. We'll study together later," you finished in a firm tone, giving him a reassuring smile and a side arm hug. He hugged you back and smiled in return.

Once all of you reached your impromptu meeting spot, you said goodbye and walked towards the building that hosted the performing arts. Mikasa looked at your disappearing form confusedly.

"Where is she going? The bus is this way."

Eren laughed and replied, "She's not coming with us today. She never does on Thursdays. She has dance practices till five."

"Ah. Okay then."

The trio hurried to the bus and left soon after. You strolled along the acting studios and theatres and finally reached the Dance Block. This block had several medium sized, private, mirrored studios and one larger auditorium like studio where you could perform on stage while your fellow dancers could sit and watch. The complexity of dancing was separated into Beginners and Advanced. A studio was designated for each level dancers to practice in. You headed to the Advanced Dance Studio and entered the room.

"Hey guys!"

Annie and Krista turned to look at the newcomer in the midst of tying on their shoes.

"Hey, F/N! I didn't see you since last semester. How was your holidays?" asked Krista.

You plopped down next to them and took out your own duffel bag, rummaging through the contents. "Uneventful. What about you guys?"

Annie shook her head in a negative but Krista jumped at the opportunity to share her stories. You exchanged a smirk with Annie as the tiny blonde chattered about a girl she had met during her charity volunteer work.

"Her name is Ymir and she's so cool. She's really tall. So there was this fellow volunteer guy called Reiner who's really creepy and scary. He followed me around for a week or so and I got really paranoid. Then he cornered me inside one of the tents we had set up for free fruit drinks and tried to ask me out. When I rejected him, he came onto me and tried to kiss me! But guess who saved me?"

"Ymir?" Annie said, sarcastically.

"Yeah! She literally tore through the tent with her bread knife-"

"Bread knife?" you asked, completely lost.

"Mhm! She was in-charge of the food stall and was busy making sandwiches when this happened. So she cuts through the tent, kicks Reiner in the nuts and rams a watermelon on his head. You should have seen it, oh my gosh! His head was covered in soggy watermelon pieces and it looked like he was wearing a helmet. Then Ymir made me stay with her in the food stall for the rest of the day. On our last week helping, she confessed that she liked me and now we're dating!"

You smiled enthusiastically at the excited and happy expression on the small girl's face. "I'm really happy for you, Krista. You should introduce us to her sometime. You have a picture?"

Krista fumbled for her phone. She showed you and Annie a selfie image of herself and a tanned, freckled, black haired girl. "She looks bad-ass. So that's what the cute girls are into these days, eh?" Annie murmured.

Krista slapped Annie's arm, blushing. "Oh, shush. She's really great. I like her. I'll bring her in one day during choreography performances."

"I bet she'd love to see Krista dance," you teased.

Krista slapped both of you on the arms again. "Stop it! You guys are dreadful. Go on, F/N. Change and come fast. I have a really awesome song that I want to dance to."

You laughed and got up with your bag to head to the female lockers that was commonly shared by the Performing Arts girls to change into a pair of sports bra and stirrup leggings.

You returned back to the studio and started to stretch with the two girls. There were more dancers, both male and female but since it was only the start of the year and everyone was settling in, most hadn't come in or would come for practices a few weeks later. Annie and Krista were dedicated dancers and additionally, classmates following the same degree. You met them when you joined the University Dance Club as a member for the first time.

You enjoyed dancing. The feeling of the music flowing through your body as you twisted around the dance-floor was an exhilarating moment and always left you feeling energetic and satisfied afterwards. What you liked about this particular club was that they welcomed all types of Dancers, both classical and non-classical. Predominantly, the members practiced hip-hop style dancing but other variations also existed. There was even a dance class dedicated to boosting confidence in an individual's body and self-esteem. Those classes were labelled as Pumpfidence. You loved those classes. You just loved dancing to inappropriate songs. Certain beats of a song could just pull the inner stripper out of you. The real you. The freaky you. It brought out every bit of sexuality from within you and you loved it. It was your freedom.

Thirty minutes in and your fellow male dancers joined in and all of you chattered as you worked together to create some exciting new choreographies.

* * *

March, 6th -  Friday

Stats class was really awkward in your opinion.

It was the next day and you had a two hour lecture with Levi before you could leave college to head home. You were particularly winded out today and just wanted to get home soon so you could shower, eat and sleep.

Throughout the presentation, you noticed that your Professor would walk around the podium and even leave his side of the room to walk in-between the rows, keeping a sharp eye on what the students were doing. He had already caught two boys at the back, eating instead of taking down notes and had assigned them to mop his classroom early in the morning, next week.

_He wasn't kidding when he warned us about cleaning duties. _

You had unwittingly picked a seat in the corner of the sixth row today and you could feel him staring at you in particular as he droned and walked past your figure. You looked at your notebook and pretended to be busy, writing down whatever he was saying. You did this religiously for two hours so your introverted self could avoid awkward eye contact. As much as you tried to keep your gaze off his form, you failed miserably. You had reluctantly come to the realization that you were attracted to the short Professor. Your body didn't care about the warnings your mind screamed about him being an asshole or him being your teacher. Each time you caught him running his hands through his hair, you imagined twisting your own digits around the silky black locks, craving to feel the soft strands glide through your fingers and brush against the palm of your hand. Your occasional glances when he had his back facing you resulted in your eyes meeting his as he abruptly turned, the intensity of his stare sending a shiver down your spine.

His eyes always appeared as if they were looking through your body and into your soul, telepathically reading the mayhem that was taking place inside your mind. It made you super uncomfortable and you just wished he would start ignoring you again like he had done for the last couple of days.

Once Levi wrapped up the class, he told his students to 'Get the fuck out'. As you quickly got up to bolt out of the lecture room, you felt someone grip your shoulder tightly, stopping you.

"Ah!" You whipped your head to look at the person who had interrupted your speedy escape. "Professor?!"

Levi gave you an unamused stare. "Where do you think you're going? Did you forget that today is Friday? You have your punishment with me today."

_Oh shit! I completely forgot about that!_

"By the expression on your face, I can tell that you did. Whatever. Stay here, brat." He hurried towards his desk and switched off his laptop, checking multiple different reports to see if he needed them or not.

Armin gave you a worried look and you smiled at him and told him to tell the others to leave without you. Levi packed his things and walked up to you with his laptop bag just as Armin left.

"Let's go."

You followed him, confused. "Where are we going, sir? I thought I was supposed to clean?"

"You will be cleaning my office. I haven't had time today and it's very messy. I have papers to mark so I can't do it myself."

You nodded and walked beside him. Levi's office was located on the ground floor of the Business Sector Building amongst other Professors' offices. He headed towards a shiny wooden door with a golden plaque that read "Prof. Ackerman" and unlocked it.

You slowly entered the room behind him and looked around with wide eyes. _This is messy? But it's so clean!_

"Well? Don't just stand there looking like an idiot. I have some supplies in that cupboard." He pointed to a tiny door in the wall. "Get the broom out and start sweeping. Then I want you to dust the windows. Make sure to wipe them clean. I don't want to see any spots."

"Uh, sir? You room is sparkling clean. What am I supposed to sweep and dust?"

He gave you an impatient look. "Don't tell me you're blind? Just look at this mess!" He waved a hand at a rather clean floor and tapped his foot. "Specks of dirt and footprints everywhere from those god awful kids stomping into my office. Now stop talking and start cleaning."

You gave him a look as if you thought he was crazy. Blinking, you slowly placed your bag on his visitor's chair and moved to open the small supply closet he had shown you and took out a broom. You tried sweeping his tiled floor, feeling like an idiot when barely any dirt appeared at your ministrations. You finished sweeping his small office relatively quickly and went to grab a duster, window cleaner and a squeeze window wiper but Levi stopped you.

"You call this sweeping? Do another round again."

"What? But it's clean!" you complained.

"Two rounds," he smirked.

You threw your hands up in frustration. "Ugh. Fine."

Levi sat at his desk, watching you agitatedly sweep his pristine floor with an amused gaze. Inwardly, he was snickering at your actions. He had already hoovered the place during his break but he wanted to see what you would do. He was reading through some of his student's papers, consecutively marking and checking your cleaning. He couldn't understand why but he found it difficult to keep his eyes off you. He could have just sent you home after making you clean the place once, but he didn't want to.

_She's just another student. What's so special about her?_ he thought, unable to answer his own questions.

You took a longer time searching for the window cleaning equipment. When he turned to see what you were doing, his eyes landed on your form. Your over-sized, full sleeve, ribbed blouse rode up your thigh pretty high as you scrambled about. He couldn't help but notice your rather shapely ass stick out, highlighted by those tight leggings, as you bent to rummage through the closet. He scolded himself and turned away at the last moment, slightly blushing as you walked past him.

_Imbécile_ _! She's your student. Stop staring at her like that. [Fool!] _

You spent around half an hour dusting and wiping down the windows and turned to face him with the dirty wiper. Levi had not been satisfied with your single swipe cleaning and had made you clean them again. And again.

He gave a firm nod of approval at last.

"There is a staff bathroom down this hall. If anyone asks you why you're there, tell them that I sent you. Go wash your hands and clean the wiper and return to my office. I need to talk to you about something."

You nodded and headed to the bathroom to clean the wiper with the liquid hand-wash the university provided. You washed your oily face and hands, wiping with a paper tissue afterwards. Returning to Levi's office, you noticed that he had put away all the files that previously littered his desk and was drinking a cup of tea, seemingly waiting for you.

_Is he holding his cup from the top? Why is he doing that?_

You sat down on one of the visitor's chairs and laced your hands together. You felt nervous being alone inside a room with him. He intimidated you, although you never showed it on the outside, preferring to go with your tough girl facade.

You looked at the clock in his office and was shocked to find that two hours had passed so rapidly. It was already five in the evening. _Where did the time go?_ Levi finished his cup of tea and sighed. He leaned his elbows on his desk and looked at you with furrowed eyes.

"You don't look stupid."

You stared at him, open-mouthed in astonishment. _How random!_ Your brain took a while to process his words and you gave him an eloquent and educated response to his sudden statement.

"Huh?"

"Tch. I'm referring to that shitty excuse of a paper you submitted yesterday. Your answers in the statement questions were all correct but I don't understand what you did in the mathematical ones."

You blushed red and looked down. _Shit._ "Um, I'm not really good at the arithmetic side of Business, sir. I didn't study any of these previously so this is my first time learning some of these concepts."

Levi hummed and leaned back in his chair. His grey eyes peered at you, unblinking.

"Your credits for your first year Accounts is rather decent. A grade I wouldn't have expected from a student of your current level. How did you get such a grade then? Did you cheat?"

You gave him a furious glare. "What?! NO! I didn't. I had some help from a friend a month before finals. We had some study sessions together and he helped me out."

Levi felt a rather cold sensation wash over him, similar to what he experienced when he saw you with the blonde brat in the cafeteria yesterday, which had left him frustrated and confused. Shaking it off, he searched for clarification. "He? Do you mean Arlet?"

You nodded, biting your lip. "He helps me with some of the stuff I find difficult. I take a longer time to pick up on some stuff and it helps to have a student's view on things."

Levi remained quiet and you shuffled your feet uncomfortably. _So fucking awkward! Say something!_

"Stay back after college hours every Friday evening till five. I will tutor you on the chapters you find difficult."

"Wait, what? T-tutor me?" you asked, flabbergasted. _The hell? Are Professors even allowed to do that?_

"Yes, tutor you. I don't want you to disturb Arlet constantly with your problems. That's what you have me for-your teacher. You will clarify any doubts you have with me, understand?"

You frowned. "Uh, sir? If you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you helping me?"

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I just told you brat, I'm your teacher. I have to help my students who are struggling."

"Yeah, but there are even crappier students than me. Shouldn't you be tutoring them instead? Why me?"

He sighed heavily and responded in a low voice, not breaking his gaze. "Because, those students aren't interested in working or getting their shit done. You on the other hand are. You have potential. I took a look at your other subject grades and general attitude of the other Professors towards you. All of them mentioned that you were hardworking and an eager student. That's all I need. You have excelled in your other classes. I'm not having you flunk my class. You will get through mine as well."

You were dumbfounded. You sat in your seat, unable to reply to his compliment. This was a completely new experience. When you were in school, teachers disliked you, favouring the more smarter students and offering them advice and all their hours to help them, ignoring your pleas. You weren't an exceptional student in any of your school subjects and was always overshadowed by your much talented classmates. This had been a source of insecurity for the longest time and had struck you rather negatively during your A-levels. It caused you to completely give up studying on a whim and your failures increased even further, making you even more lazier. You didn't look at yourself as smart. Your parents were disappointed in your less than perfect grades and you were a constant source of belittlement in the family.

Months of wasting time and doing absolutely nothing had finally gotten to you. You hated what you were. You hated how society's expectations to be successful at everything had made you into a walking zombie. It was why you left home. You wanted to start new. Fresh. You were adamant on getting through university somehow, to show others that you were capable. Useful. To reassure yourself. To mend that broken part inside you so you could feel empowered once more. You worked hard during your first year, the most amount of effort you had put into something in your life, driven with an unspeakable force to not fail and be a laughing stock. Sleepless nights of crying into your books while sitting with your feet in a basin filled with freezing water. You worked to the point of almost starving yourself. When Eren and Armin got worried about you not leaving your flat at all during the first year semester holidays, they paid a visit and was appalled to see your pathetic self, trying to cram five thick books worth of knowledge into your brain. Eren had shook you, trying to get you to wake up from your caffeinated haze. Soon after washing your face and sitting down on the couch, one hug from Armin broke you and you had spent the evening crying in his arms while Eren comforted you. The boys knew the torment you had gone through and were determined to help you at any cost. That was a first too. Friends who didn't keep you around to boost their own self-esteem and reap personal gains.

Clearly, your painful efforts had paid off. Your chest felt lighter and a warm sensation wafted through your body. You cracked a watery smile and nodded at Levi.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Mm," he hummed. "Good. Do you want some black tea?" He asked you while pouring himself another cup.

"I do like black tea. But is it sweetened?"

Levi snorted and gave you a snarky response. "No. Who drinks tea sweet?" Levi was a firm believer that tea had to be drunk in it's original form alone and not be 'contaminated' with external additions. He had the habit of judging those who added milk and sugar to their tea.

Your mouth curled into a sneer. "Oh yeah? _You're_ judging me for drinking my tea with sugar? Who the fuck holds their teacup like that?" you asked him flippantly.

Levi looked at you with a little bit more interest and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk.

"Do you have a knack for swearing in front of your elders, brat?"

"Do you have a knack for swearing in general, sir?"

"Don't you know it's rude to respond to someone's question with another question?"

"Oh, do I see hypocrisy at it's finest? Look who's talking about rudeness," you retaliated.

Levi tried hard to keep his lips from spreading out into a smirk. You already had a shit-eating grin on your face.

"Anyway, I should get going. It's nearing five-thirty and the public bus that passes my area turns up around this time. It's the last one. I need to leave now so I won't miss it."

"Oh. Then you better go." You saw an odd look in his eye, something akin to disappointment. _Does he want me to stay?_ you thought.

Shrugging, you slung your bag over your shoulders and left his office, turning to look back just before you shut the door.

"Goodbye Professor! You're not as bad as how everybody makes you out to be!" you shouted, grinning.

Levi raised an eyebrow at your statement but before he could respond, you closed the door and walked off. You missed the small chuckle he let out and the soft smile that grazed his lips afterwards.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I really wanted to use Historia instead of the fake identity 'Krista' because it's her real name and that's how the manga plot goes, but the name wouldn't suit the personality that I'm using for her in this AU story. So fake name it is. Sigh.


	3. Chapter #2

*

March, 6th - Friday

"Well, look who finally dragged her ass back home! You didn't tell us you had a punishment with Levi!" exclaimed Eren, throwing a cushion at your face.

"It slipped my mind," you shrugged, catching the soft pillow and flopping down next to Armin on Eren's comfy couch.

You were visiting the boys and Mikasa who had made herself at home in Eren's kitchen, busy making dinner. You had arrived at your apartment and had just finished taking a shower when your phone rang. It was Armin, asking whether you had reached home and to come to their flat for dinner because they had pasta. Your fridge was completely bare and you had been planning on starving yourself for the night but homemade pasta sounded incredibly appetizing to your hunger induced brain so here you were, trying to taking a short nap on the couch before dinner. The annoying part was that Eren and Armin kept bugging you, hounding you about what had gone down in Levi's office.

"Guys, you make it sound like I was beaten to death or something. He just made me clean an already spotless room. No offense Mikasa, but I think he's a little..." You twirled your pointer finger in a circle around your temple.

Eren howled with laughter while Armin and Mikasa just shook their heads with a tiny smile.

"None taken, F/N. I don't really like him, so trash him all you want," Mikasa replied monotonously, chopping tomatoes and onions.

You raised your eyebrows in surprise. "What? But I thought he was your cousin or something?

"Yeah, distant cousin. His mother and my father are related. But I don't like him."

"Why?" you wondered.

Eren answered your question. "She hates him because during her 15th birthday party, he got bored and decided to kick me in the gut to entertain himself. Asshole."

"Eren, he didn't get bored. He kicked you because you made fun of Erwin's eyebrows. At least tell the story properly," Armin nagged.

"Why do you have be such a killjoy, Armin! Now I'm going to look like the bad guy."

You shook your head and face-palmed. "I don't really want to ask this but who's Erwin and what's up with his eyebrows?"

Eren chuckled and said, "Erwin Smith. He's Levi's best friend. Levi gets a little overprotective around the people he's close to and I kind of offended him at the time. Erwin's eyebrows are really thick and bushy, like holy shit! What is he doing to have it so perfect?"

"That's a question we'll never know the answer to," replied Mikasa.

"And Mikasa got furious and attacked Levi which started a family brawl. Ah, good times," Armin said with a smile, his eyes far away as if reminiscing the past.

"So Levi didn't like that Eren made fun of Erwin and Mikasa didn't like that Levi kicked Eren. Ackermans really get attached to someone they love, huh?" you teased, earning a warning glare from the Asian girl. You grinned wickedly.

Eren looked at you with confused eyes. "What do you mean? She just prevented Levi from severely injuring me, that's all. The guy can punch. Two more hits and I would have had internal bleeding."

You shared a sympathetic look with Armin and then looked at Mikasa who had her head turned away. _Poor thing. __Eren's__ such an oblivious idiot. _

"Nothing Eren. I was just stating something. Anyway, back to the topic. He made me clean an already clean room! What's up with that?"

"Levi has mild OCD. He hates when things aren't organzied or perfect and everything has to be absolutely clean. Even if one thing has a spot of dirt on it, he twitches," Mikasa said.

"Really? Well, damn." You stood up from your seat to help Mikasa and opened the lid of the pot to see how the fusillini pasta was cooking. "That explains his behaviour."

You stirred the pot using a wooden spoon and lowered your voice so the boys wouldn't hear.

"Don't worry, Mikasa. You'll be dating the guy soon. I promise you." You winked and gave her a secret smile.

Mikasa looked at you with wary eyes, trying to see what you were plotting. You liked the girl, she was sweet when she wanted to be and had a good heart. _She deserves better than Eren, to be honest._ But the heart wants what it wants and you were determined to set up your friends together. You rubbed your hands eagerly. _Oh, it's fun to be a matchmaker. _

"I don't know what you're planning but I don't like that look on your face," she whispered in a suspicious tone.

"Just leave it to me, okay? I'll think of something. If you guys don't get together because you won't say anything, I'm going to take matters into my own hands."

"Hn. Fine."

"Don't cook for them too often. Lazy bastards," you murmured. She chuckled and added the vegetables into the pan. "Don't plan to. I just had to eat something wholesome tonight. They were planning to eat nachos for dinner. That's the third time this week." She shuddered.

You could relate. You liked to cook. You normally went grocery shopping each week and bought rice and vegetables in stock very cheaply. Bread and butter was a staple breakfast. You learned the tricks of the trade thanks to YouTube, managing your finances when it came to bills. One of them was making different dishes with the same ingredients, adding one or two new things to trick your brain into thinking that it was getting something new. While your family was very well off and you had the possible option of eating out unlike a lot of university students, you preferred to save the money. Your frugal mindset was the reason you were able to afford to stay in a comfortable apartment and not have to share with anybody. Roommates didn't really do it for you unless you were absolutely close to them.

The boys were the complete opposite. They found any reason to eat out, going so far as to finishing their monthly allowance on meals and then groveling at your feet to cook them something to eat. You had managed to beat this habit out of them in the first six months of you moving in. Instead of buying take out, they would now fill in on unhealthy snacks. _I could never go out with a guy who struggles to make basic meals. We both cook or nope. _

With your help, Mikasa quickly finished making the sauce and soon, all of you sat around the small coffee table, digging into your meal and making small talk. Suddenly you remembered something and turned to Armin excitedly.

"Oh, Armin! You'll never believe this!"

"What?"

"Levi offered to tutor me in Stats!" you shouted, giving everyone a toothy grin.

The silence that followed your happy interjection was deafening. You could literally hear the crickets chirping from outside the window, adding to the atmosphere.

"Well? Say something!"

Eren choked on his skewered potato as he slowly came to terms with what you had just announced. "Wait, wait. Are you telling us that Levi-I don't fucking care about others-Ackerman is going to be helping you study? Personally? By _tutoring_ you?" he asked in shock.

You nodded, a little less enthusiastically as you looked at the expressions of disbelief written on all three of your friends' faces.

"This is interesting. Levi never helps anyone." Mikasa gazed at you with her brows furrowed.

"I don't understand either. What happened F/N?" said Armin, stabbing his fork on a piece of creamy chicken and pasta.

You swallowed a mouthful and replied to everyone's questions. "So we had a mock exam yesterday and he had finished marking my answer sheet. After I finished cleaning, he sat me down and asked me about my shitty paper. He didn't understand how I did well in the other subjects but flopped his. I told him that this was this and usually Armin helped me." You looked at Armin with a scrunched face. "He said that I shouldn't disturb you and should come to him directly for doubts and now, I have to stay back every Friday for lessons."

Armin's jaw dropped. "What? But I don't mind helping you! I don't think you're disturbing me at all."

You frowned and looked at your plate. "Truth be told, I don't understand either. I asked why he was interested in helping me and not the other kids who were worse off and he said that I had potential and didn't want me to flunk his class."

Eren hummed. "Oh. That makes sense. But it's still amazing. The guy doesn't usually give a shit about people in general. I really thought he disliked you after your little verbal spat in the cafeteria."

"He apologized for that too."

"What?!" This time, all three looked at you with their mouths agape.

"Are you serious?! You're not joking, right?"

"No, I'm not. He really did. That's why he made me stay back on the first day. First he threatened me and I cursed him secretly. Out of nowhere, he apologized and I felt bad so I said sorry too. Then he gave me a punishment because he heard me whispering rude names about him."

Mikasa whistled. "Holy fucking shit. I don't believe my ears. That grumpy, old Shorty restrained himself from killing you for talking back to him, actually apologized to you and now offered to tutor you."

"I think he likes you, F/N," Mikasa concluded.

Your heart beat increased and you turned slightly red. "What?! Are you crazy?! He's probably learning how to be a proper human thanks to yours truly," you blabbed, placing a fist above your chest, looking proud.

Eren snorted. "Yeah right."

Armin was still sitting in shock. "Wow. Just wow. I'm mind-blown."

"It's nothing, guys. You're overthinking it. This is the last time I want to hear of this. Let's talk about something else."

Thankfully, the topic stirred in the direction of something funny that happened in Eren and Mikasa's class and you sighed in relief.

_Levi, liking me? That's impossible. He's my Professor. He doesn't see me like that._ You rolled your eyes at the absurd thought and continued to eat.

* * *

March, 13th - Friday

The following week found you waiting in Levi's office, tapping your foot impatiently. Levi had informed you to go to his workroom and wait there while he attended to some errands; he had given you his office key so you didn't have to stay stranded outside. You didn't understand why he beckoned you to his office when he could have had the class inside the lecture room but you weren't keen on disobeying him. Thus, you silently followed his orders and unlocked his office door, moving to sit in the visitor's chair while looking around the room.

His desk was impeccably tidy. You were seeing the signs of his neatness with an open eye thanks to Mikasa's recent information about the raven haired man. There was a bookshelf hosting multiple files and several books that he used for his lectures. Everything was organized in alphabetical order and the files were labelled.

He had a small kitchenette type of thing going on in one of the corners of the room. It was just a small counter fixed to the wall, hosting an electric kettle, a teapot, several mugs and spoons and a few tins of tea leaves. _He must really love tea._

The room was well ventilated, windows fully opened to let the fresh air in and natural light illuminating the place beautifully. His office was very warm and clean, unlike some of the other Professors whose workrooms looked messy, uncomfortable and extremely cramped. They never let sunlight brighten their offices, nor did they do anything to get rid of the atrocious stench of mustiness that resulted in a closed room with no openings. While Levi's office was small, it was rather peaceful and quiet, making you feel relaxed.

The door opened and Levi entered the room, quietly shutting the door with his foot.

"Right. Let's get started."

You nodded and took out your books and laptop. You bit your lip and turned to address him as he sat on his chair.

"Why are we having our sessions here? Can't we use the classroom?"

"Do you have a problem with my office, brat?"

You shook your head, flailing your palms. "No, I just asked."

Levi sighed and muttered, "The lecture rooms are too big for just one person. I thought it would be easier to teach in a smaller place so I decided on my office."

"We could use the library desks. It's also available. Or the cafeteria tables. You know, places where people are usually present." You mumbled the last line inaudibly, feeling ridiculous.

"I can't teach you while we are in a library, idiot. You're supposed to be quiet. What's wrong? Are you nervous about being alone with me?" he said, giving you a tiny smirk.

You coughed and gave him a glare, feeling hot. "Of course not! Your office is fine."

"Then stop this chatter and show me your work. Did you read up on the chapter I gave you yesterday?"

"Yes, sir."

Levi knew how to work you. He made you answer his questions, made _you_ find your mistake and your problems. You watched Levi explain sections that you found confusing in a more simple way. He broke down every point, explaining it to you like a child. Where you should have felt patronized, being treated like a baby when you were a college student, you felt glad that he had the patience to start from the bottom and work his way up. His teaching method helped you to pick up topics more easily and your brain was able to catch onto certain things when everything was properly briefed. He didn't brush over anything like many teachers did. He made sure you had understood what he had covered and asked you questions, scolding you when you answered wrongly and occasionally patting your head when you got it correctly. He wasn't scornful, but firm.

You liked the feel of his warm hand rubbing the top of your head. In order to earn more pats, you paid extra attention, hellbent on answering correctly. You smiled in glee every time his hand made contact with your skin.

_You're hopeless. What are you, a schoolgirl?_

Levi watched you, bent over your books, writing down what he explained with a serious face. He noticed that you pouted when you didn't get a calculation right and bit your lip often when reading something that required a lot of concentration.

Your lips were L/C in colour, but as soon as your teeth sunk into the soft flesh, blood rose to the surface giving your lips a reddish pink tint. Then you would glide your tongue over to soothe the sting, leaving a glistening pair of bruised lips in its wake. Levi swallowed heavily, doing everything that he could to focus his eyes on articles other than your mouth. He looked at the window, his bookshelf, his door and even his crotch. It worked considerably. _Maybe being closed up in my office was __a__ bad idea,_ he thought.

Finally two hours were up and he finished his lesson, giving you a list of work to do over the weekend. Turning to rummage through your bag, you took out your purse and shuffled some cash in your hands. You held it out to him, blinking at his offended expression.

"What's this for?" he asked angrily.

"You're coaching me privately. It's only fair that I pay."

"Put the money back in."

You furrowed your brows, still holding your hand out. "No, please take it! You're wasting your precious time tutoring me. You need to be compensated."

"I said, put it back in."

You shivered at his spine-chilling tone. "Why won't you take it?" you whispered, almost inaudibly.

Levi's eyes glimmered with resolution. "I'm not doing this for money L/N. I'm doing this for your improvement. All I want to see is you getting better at the subject. Hopefully, even the best in class."

Your eyes lowered and you moved your hand back to your bag. "That's new. You're really different."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Different how?"

You swallowed nervously. "You're the first private instructor I've had that actually gives a shit about my improvement. The others just taught aimlessly to get paid."

Levi softened his eyes as he noted your guarded tone. _What's happened in her life?_ he thought. _Her eyes look faraway. _

"Well, don't look at me like how you look at them. You're my student and I care about your performance. Don't worry about anything else but impressing me with your work, is that clear?"

You stared back at him with determination. "Crystal, sir!" He gave you an approving nod.

You packed up your things and bid him goodbye. You stood up and Levi also got up with you, grabbing his bags.

"I will accompany you to the bus halt." Levi said in a stoic tone. _Merde__, where the hell did that come from? [Shit]_

You blinked. "Um, it's fine Professor. I can go by myself."

"Tch. What if there's a rowdy bunch of boys waiting to terrorize you?"

"I can beat their asses." He snorted. _Oh, bitch. Are you fucking underestimating me?_ You looked at him indignantly. "What? You don't believe me? I can fight, you know."

He raised an eyebrow, staring at you disbelievingly. "Yep, this girl can take care of herself," you said, pointing to yourself and smirking proudly.

"Well, in this context, this man doesn't take no for an answer. Move your ass."

You glowered at his smug face and shuffled noisily towards the door.

"Don't drag your dirty feet over my clean floor, brat."

"Maybe you should have put a rug outside, sir," you muttered snobbishly.

You heard him chuckle as he locked the door and turned to look at him in amazement. _Is he actually laughing at me?_ "Looking for another punishment, L/N?"

"If it means that you'll stop being a douche-bag, then yes, fine. I'll take it," you grinned.

Levi looked at you, face curved in a lopsided grin, chest rumbling with laughter. _He's so beautiful._ "Didn't think you had the guts to talk to me like that. Most people are afraid of me."

You strolled down the hallway, Levi by your side. "I tell it like how it is when the situation is appropriate. It might seem bitchy or rude to some people but I don't mean to be. I just state my honest opinion when I'm asked for it. I'm sure you more than understand, sir."

"I do," he hummed. "C'est un trait que j'aime chez une femme." [It's a trait I love in a woman]

Both of you froze, you in surprise and Levi in fear.

"Uh, what did you say?" you asked him. Levi coughed. "Nothing. I was just talking to myself. Forget it."

Levi sighed in relief as you nodded and turned away obliviously. _Thank God she doesn't understand French. What the bloody fuck was that? Why can't I control my mouth around her? I'm going mad! What if I had said that out in English? Then what am I supposed to do?!_

"So, you can speak French?"

Levi's heart stopped. "You heard what I said?" he asked cautiously. You nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that's French right? Unless I'm mistaken?"

"No, it's French."

"Oh, that's so awesome! I've never met a person who spoke French before! I've only seen on TV! Did you learn it in school? Are you from France?!"

"Don't you think you're asking too many questions, brat?" he said, feeling a little calmer. It was clear you had no idea what was said, but just caught the language with his accent.

You rubbed your arms while looking down, embarrassed. "Sorry, I was just curious."

Levi gazed at your form with a serious face and then turned to look forward. "My family is from France. So yes, technically I'm French."

You looked at him in awe. "Oh, that's so cool!" He rolled his eyes at your childish behaviour. "There's nothing cool about it, brat. It's pretty normal."

"Well, there aren't many French speaking people in my country or in the neighborhood of my family home. So, it's something new to me, I guess."

"Where are you from?"

"[Country Name]," you replied. He nodded in understanding. "So you moved here to study?" You nodded. "Permanently?" he asked, his tone a little anxious.

You nodded again and he exhaled. Then a thought struck you. You had reached the bus halt and Levi stood beside you, waiting until your bus came. You decided to clarify one last doubt you had.

"Professor, I have a doubt."

"What is it?"

"If you're French, then is Mikasa half French? Her mother is Japanese, right? Her father and your mother are related, aren't they?"

Levi turned and looked at you with narrowed eyes. "How do you know that?" he hissed.

"Mikasa told me," you said, feeling a little scared.

"I thought she hated you."

"Nah, we're friends now."

Levi shook his head at your airy tone. "Yes, she's half." There was a small moment of silence.

You muttered to yourself, "Wow, that's really interesting. But hang on. Something's not adding up-your surnames." You saw him tense.

The bus rolled in just at that crucial moment, making you growl inwardly. _No! __Goddamnit__, I was so close._

Levi pushed you forward and grunted out a hurried goodbye, heading off in the direction of the university.

You got in and sat down, mind in a blur. You hadn't really put two and two together when Mikasa told you that piece of information before, but now with the accidental French incident, you realized something important. Levi and Mikasa shared the same surname but it was Levi's mother that was the blood relative; it was clear that Mikasa's father carried the Ackerman name. Her mother was Japanese so Mikasa couldn't possibly be named after her mother's surname. Unless, you were missing information. So that resulted in only two possible outcomes.

One. Levi was a product of incest. His father could have also been blood related to the Ackerman family.

_Oh, fuck no. Definitely, NO. Scratch that._ So that left you with the second hypothesis.

Two. Levi's surname was his mother's Maiden name.

* * *

March, 16th - Monday

Levi walked through the corridors, heading towards the cafeteria. He wasn't a big fan of coffee, but on this pleasant morning, he was craving a large helping of the caffeinated poison. He was cranky, tired and it was only 8 a.m.

His last session with you was quite an awkward one. He didn't want to think about it nor could he stop thinking about it. He knew you would figure it out for sure. You weren't an idiot. He just wished Mikasa had kept quiet.

It wasn't that he was embarrassed about his father leaving his mother to fend for herself and their only infant son; he grew out of that phase a long time ago. It was that he didn't know how you would take it. You seemed to be chill but at the same time, in his experience people were inclined to be judgmental for the smallest of things. You hadn't sounded scornful. He knew that you would go and grind Mikasa for more news about his personal life and that she, with her grudge towards him, would jump at the opportunity to soil his name. Mikasa was by no means a gossip, but who could predict what girls would do when they hated people. He didn't want that. While he never gave a damn about what people thought of him, he wanted to appear good in your eyes. What he couldn't pinpoint was, whether the feeling stemmed because you were his student or if it was something else entirely. He just hoped the news about his family wouldn't swirl throughout the university. He didn't really need unnecessary publicity. Shaking his head at his thoughts, he looked around the place, trying to identify his location.

_This place is so goddamn huge. Fuck. I think I'm lost._

He searched through his pockets for his phone and clicked on the university app, searching for the icon of the cafeteria. As he was about to turn into another hallway, he heard two familiar voices talking. He froze in his tracks as he caught onto half the conversation.

"-ssor's last name comes from his mother, doesn't it?" he heard your soft voice ask. Levi breathed in and his heart squeezed. _I knew it! I guessed she would ask that brat._

Mikasa's monotonous voice was the next to be heard. "Hm, that's right." He heard you sigh in relief and felt confused. _Why on earth is she relieved?_ "Did you figure that out now?"

"Yeah. I wasn't really paying attention when you first told me but last week an incident brought the topic into my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it." _You and me both, L/N,_ he thought wryly. He felt foolish, listening to two girls talk about his family life in an empty hallway but he wanted to know. He couldn't miss this opportunity to hear what would be said about him.

"So what do you want to know? You want to know about his father, right? He's-"

"No. I don't." Your voice was cold and firm. Levi blinked in shock. _You don't? _

Mikasa was obviously thinking along the same lines as him. "You don't? I thought you wanted to know."

"No, I wanted to know if my guess about the name was right. I didn't want to assume things. That's all I wanted to find out. Whatever you're going to say, it's something personal. Personal to him. I don't want to hear it, unless it comes from his own mouth. It's none of my business. Ah, shit, it's getting late. I need to go. Bye, Mikasa!"

He heard your footsteps fading in the opposite direction and quickly backtracked and hid in a nearby room, figuring Mikasa would walk past his way. As he listened through the door, he heard Mikasa mutter something to herself.

"Eren was right. She really does mind her own business. You don't find people like that anymore."

_Agreed._ He was pleasantly surprised. He thought that you would jump at the opportunity to know some juicy gossip about your Professor. Clearly his assumption was wrong. You were definitely someone interesting. He felt eager to learn more about you.

Oddly, the urge to fill his stomach with coffee evaporated in an instant and the feeling of giddiness only remained, helping him to get through the day.

* * *

March, 20th - Friday

Something was weird. It seemed like a normal day with everything happening according to your daily routine but there was something additional going on that had you puzzled because you were not able to identify the causative factor.

A week had flown by and it was Friday once again. You were busily getting into your work, assignments and notes to study for your midterms. Ever since you joined university, you became a little more prepared and would start your work ahead of time because you knew your past self had a terrible habit of procrastinating. So far, you had already submitted one assignment and two pending assignments were already completed before the due date which made you sigh heavily in exhaustion. This particular week had been extremely grueling with you working long hours into the night to finish everything on time. There was one more assignment left which was not due for a long while as it was a research project. You wanted to do well in this one so you thought you would ask some advice from your teachers on how to go about doing it. You had used your time well, if you did say so yourself. It made you feel proud. No matter how sleep deprived you were, knowing that you had finished your work on time created a whole new type of feeling. You liked the sense of accomplishment, no matter how small it was.

The lack of sleep on your part very early in the semester wasn't overlooked by your friends. Eren poked at your cheek while you sat with the three in the cafeteria. You blinked like a broken toy in response to his prodding and sipped on a large cup of hot cocoa. You were thankful that they sold these at the bakery because it was the best thing to drink on this god awful cold day. You were wearing only a thin t-shirt and your denims and shoes. You were already shivering, teeth chattering as you rubbed the hot cardboard cup over your arms to warm yourself.

"You look like shit." Eren wasn't playing around.

"No shit, Sherlock. I'd rather look like shit now than look like shit two weeks from now by pulling out my hair in absolute stress for not finishing my projects," you snapped at him.

Armin rubbed your arm reassuringly. His hand felt rather nice against your goosebump littered skin and you immediately shuffled closer to him, mewling like a cat for more. Armin chuckled and wrapped his arm around you, rubbing harder.

Eren whipped out his phone and clicked a picture of the two of you. "She's like a little kitten," he said, with a large grin.

"Did you leave your jersey at home again? Maybe you should start wearing a scarf at all times, like Mikasa," Armin said, earning a glare from said girl.

"This scarf has sentimental value-" she began.

"We know, we know. You already told us a thousand times," you muttered, not in the mood to hear her talk incessantly about how Eren had given the red scarf as a parting gift before she left for Japan.

Eren started chattering about a new game he had bought from the mall and you zoned out, not interested. _What was I thinking about again? Oh right._

This week had been quite different. You felt like your Stats Professor had been a constant presence around you more so than usual. The stoic man went out of his way to greet you whenever he saw you in the hallways and would stare at you during lectures. Whenever you made eye contact with him, he would soften the ever present glare he had in the classroom. You were confused but not against this newfound attention. You rather liked it. What you couldn't understand was the motive behind it.

_I thought he would be angry at me for trying to question about his family. He did seem kind of pissed at the bus halt when I had asked. I'm glad he isn't really angry but I just don't get it. _

You felt like someone was watching you but when you looked around, there were only university students eating and laughing with their friends. Nobody seemed to care about your little group. _No sleep is making me go crazy._

After college finished, you parted from your friends and sauntered towards Levi's office. You saw your Professor leaning outside his door with a serious look on his handsome face. You shivered as he locked cold, steel eyes with your E/C orbs.

"You're late." His tone was arctic. "Where were you?"

"What are you saying? It's like 3.03 p.m.?" you asked, holding your phone up and showing him the lock screen with the time.

"Yes. You're supposed to be here at three. Get your fucking ass in."

_Oh shit, he is mad at me! Fuck._

You scurried inside and sat down, feeling a little scared.

"Well? Do I need to hold a billboard sign for you? Get your damn books out!"

You quickly sprawled out your things and took out a sheet filled with problems that you were unable to solve from this week's teachings.

"I have some issues with Wednesday's work." You pointed at your laptop to show him several questions and he explained it to you quite roughly. You couldn't grasp anything from his brief answers and asked him to repeat what he had said again.

Levi rubbed his temples agitatedly. "What are you, an idiot? Are you that slow? Parce que tu me gonfles!" [Because you're getting on my nerves!]

_What? He knows that I don't understand French. _

You were exhausted, crabby and couldn't stand his derogatory treatment of you. "Why are being so rude?! You're the one that offered to help me!" you cried out, voice slightly cracking. "What did I do? Is it because of last week? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" You immediately covered your mouth with your hands, berating yourself for blurting your thoughts out like a fool.

Levi stared at you with an emotionless face before sighing and getting up from his chair. You flinched away, afraid that he would come close to your seat and beat the shit out of you for your outburst. Instead, he grabbed a bottle of water from behind his desk and moved to the small kitchenette. Boiling the water in a few minutes, you silently watched him pour the hot liquid into two mugs and add a spoonful of tea leaves each and two teaspoons of sugar into one of the mugs.

_What's he doing?_ you thought, confused. _Why is he making tea instead of answering my question? And wait a minute! Why does he have sugar with him? He hates sugar in his tea._

He returned to the table and placed the mug of sweetened tea in front of you on top of a coaster. He gestured at the mug and said, "Drink."

You looked at him like he was crazy. Then you looked at the mug. Again, back at him. You couldn't follow his behaviour.

"Drink, brat. You're frustrated. It'll make you feel better."

"What if it's drugged? Why should I trust you?" you asked in a suspicious voice. "It's a terrible idea to offer a random girl something to drink in this day and age, sir."

"You saw me make it in front of you. I didn't add anything. Besides, I'm not that type of man," he said, his voice unbelievably soft.

Something in his tone reassured your cautious self. You slowly took up the mug and blew on it lightly, feeling his eyes on your face. Sipping lightly, you hummed at the flavourful taste of the concoction and smiled gently.

_He kept sugar in his office because I like my tea sweet. _

"Good?" he asked, looking a little at peace himself.

"Yeah. Now, are you going to tell me why you thought acting like a tool-bag was a good idea?" you asked in a miffed tone.

He glared at you and sighed heavily.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

You blinked, taken by surprise. _I certainly wasn't expecting that!_

"Who? I'm not following, sir."

"The blonde boy. Arlet. Is he your boyfriend?" he asked in a low voice.

You couldn't help but snort and cackle at the ludicrousness of his question. You heard him growl in vexation and wiped your eyes, grinning at him.

"Oh? You can't ask those types of questions. I'm your student, remember?" you said cheekily.

Levi fisted his hands underneath his desk, looking mutinous. You took pity and decided to put him out of his misery.

"Armin? No way! He's like my little brother." You saw him visibly relax and mentally scratched your head at his odd reactions.

_Oh. My. God. Could he be...?_ You felt slightly light headed at the mere thought of it.

"Why? Are you getting jealous?" you teased, praying to the Gods that he wouldn't sucker punch you. Oh, how you wanted to squeal at the thought.

You saw his face become red and giggled like a schoolgirl. _Aha._ "Tch, why would I be jealous of a brat!" he hissed.

"I don't know, sir. You tell me. It would explain your actions."

"You're my student. I acted like that because I don't want you to be distracted by trivial things such as relationships while you're studying. You have very important things to do than play kissy face with some boy. Your education comes first."

_Oh. Damn. Now he sounds like my parents. Ugh._

Your face sobered up from your teasing expression at his serious tone. "Ah. I see. But you didn't have to be so mean! I was really hurt," you whined.

Levi chuckled at your pouting face and took another gulp of his tea. "Fine. I'm sorry. Is that better?" _Wow, the guys are going to have a field day with this! Two apologies! I'm on a roll._

You smiled and nodded. "Yes!" You didn't care if he actually meant the sentiment or not. The fact that he was actually bothered enough to say something apologetic to you when he was the type of person to not usually say anything at all spoke volumes on his true personality.

Both of you finished drinking your cups of tea and Levi proceeded to tutor you in a more gentle manner. He asked you about your assignments and how you were coping; he had also noticed your dark circles. His interest in your work excited you and you sat pouring out all your possible ideas for the research project that the second years had to do the for next six months and submit at the end of the year. Levi was more than willing to give you helpful hints on how to go about preparing for it. You spent such a long time in his office that you completely forgot about going home and was oblivious to the fact that the clock had already passed six in the evening. You only realized how late it had become when his office got darker and you frantically looked at the clock to see the time.

"Shit! I missed my bus. How the fuck did I forget?" you panicked.

Levi, who had also been engrossed in your interesting conversation, snapped out of his daze when he heard your exclamation and looked down to check his watch.

"Damn it. You need to get home, right?" he asked you in a concerned voice.

Nodding, you gnawed on your lip, thinking of a solution. "Oh, I'll call Eren. Maybe he can come pick me up." Eren and Armin had one car that they shared with each other. It was actually Dr. Jaegar's old, broken down car that he had initially planned on dumping. Eren decided to get some of his mechanic friends to work their magic and managed to tweak it into a usable, upgraded car that he drove whenever you guys decided to hang out in the city. You took out your phone and dialed Eren's number.

Levi quickly stopped you. "No, don't. It will take him a while to get here. I have my car. I can drop you," he said, packing his things.

"Oh no! You don't have to! I don't want to be a-" You stopped at his frowning face. "Shut up, brat. It's not a bother. I don't mind."

You sat quietly as he went to wash the mugs. He grabbed his things and put on his black trench coat that hung on the back of the door. He motioned you to follow him and walked out of his office, locking it and heading towards the exit of the building. He was checking his phone as he went, you noticed. _Probably using the map. I don't blame him. He is new here. Hell, I don't know my way around and I've been here for over a year._

The evening had grown even colder, the temperature dropping down by a few degrees. You shivered as you stepped out into the open and blew hot breath into your hands, rubbing the warmed palms over your exposed skin.

"Where's your coat?" Levi asked, noticing your pathetic state.

"I forgot it," you said sheepishly.

"Tch. Idiot." He turned around and moved to where you were standing. Your heart raced as he came close to your body, leaving only a few inches between your chests. He removed his trench coat and murmured, "Take off your bag."

You dropped the bag from your shoulders in a daze and he wrapped the trench coat around you, moving to button it up completely. "Put your arms through the sleeves, dumb-ass." Your face heated up and you obeyed, feeling his warm fingers press against your body, even through the thick layer of material of the coat. A sudden heat enveloped you, helping your body cope with the freezing environment and you sighed thankfully.

_This is so inappropriate! He's supposed to just give me the coat, not dress me personally!_

"Y-you don't have to button everything," you stated weakly, your breath becoming shallow at his close presence. He ignored you and fixed every stud in the area of your torso in place. _Perfectionist indeed._

Levi stared into your eyes as he buttoned his coat over your shivering figure. His fingertips danced over the top of your breasts and belly, smoothly sliding the buttons in. He adjusted the belt between it's hoops and tied it around your stomach. You looked down in embarrassment and bit your lip shyly.

_Fuck, I want to bite that lip,_ he groaned inwardly. He immediately removed his hands and stepped back.

"But-but what about you, sir? Won't you be cold?"

"I'll be fine. Come on."

You followed him slowly, watching his back move further and further away. You were too busy rubbing your fingers against the soft cloth, sniffing in his earthy scent of patchouli and rosewood. His cologne was intoxicating and you shriveled your neck, covering your nose with the collar. The smell was very concentrated at that spot and you nuzzled your nose like a dog, taking it in.

"L/N! Move it!"

"Gah! Coming!"

He led you to the external parking lot and walked towards a sleek, black Mercedes. You whistled. "Nice car, Professor."

Levi rolled his eyes and opened his side of the door. "Get in."

You eagerly sat in the front seat and strapped yourself with the seat-belt. Levi started the car and drove out of the university grounds and onto the main road.

"Where do you live, brat?"

"[Street Name, Area Name], I can show you the building."

He turned his car towards the direction of your neighborhood and drove at a constant velocity. It dawned on you that your Professor must have walked the three blocks away from the university last Friday, to stand with you at the public bus halt until you got in your designated bus and would have had to return to the parking lot to get his car and drive back home. _I must have been such a nuisance,_ you thought, embarrassed.

"I know you have questions. Ask away," you heard him say.

"Questions?" you asked.

"Hm. About last week. You want to know about my family, right?"

Your eyes widened. You shook your head. "No! It's fine. You don't have to tell me. It's none of my business anyway."

"Oi, brat. I'm choosing to tell you. So ask what you want to know."

You stared at him with your mouth agape and blinked owlishly. Catching yourself, you responded, "There's nothing I really want to know. I did clarify my supposed hypothesis from Mikasa and that's more than enough for me."

"What hypothesis?"

"Well, from the data I had, there could only be two possible conclusions. One, is that you have your mother's maiden name, which is the truth right?" He nodded in an affirmative. "Say if your father had also been an Ackerman, then my answer would have been somewhere along the lines of incest," you stated confidently, not really thinking over your words.

The car screeched to a stop, making you lurch out at the suddenness of it. Levi gaped at you, scandalized. "The fuck? Incest?!"

_Oh shit! Way to go F/N! Now you sound like some weird old creep!_

You flailed your hands in front of you in an attempt to calm him. "Wait, wait! So that was the wrong prediction! It was based on an assumption. That's what I really wanted to know so I asked Mikasa if my previous guess was the truth. Since she attested to it, I cleared my doubts. And boy, was I thankful for that."

"Motherfuck, your imagination is quite...disturbing," he murmured to himself. You blushed in mortification.

"Yeah, so. Hehe," you chuckled nervously, playing with the buttons on his coat. Levi shook his head and resumed driving.

"So you don't want to to know why I have my mother's name?"

"Why are you so insistent on telling me?" You looked at his profile. Levi exhaled and answered. "I don't want you to hear from the wrong person and have a biased view or judgement. It's always better to hear from the original source."

"Why on earth would I judge you, Professor? Because you have your mother's name? Because your father might or might not have been there for you? It doesn't really matter. Those things have no correlation to what type of person _you_ are," you stated firmly.

Levi smirked smugly and replied. "Hmph. You're right. They don't."

Ultimately, without you even asking, he shared a snippet of his past. His father had gotten his mother pregnant when she was eighteen and refused to take responsibility. He then moved cities and was never heard from again. When Levi was only five, his mother passed away from a wretched disease. He grew up on the poor side of town so he lived in harsh conditions, often having to break the law just to survive. His uncle found him later and had raised him for the most part of his life before Levi decided to become independent. Your heart ached at the thought of your Professor losing his dearest people around him so early in his life. You regretted ever bringing up the topic, not realizing that it would have been a painful reminder to him.

"Don't look at me like that, brat. I chose to share them with you. I'm okay. Yes, really," he affirmed at your unsure gaze.

"Do you think of me differently?" he asked a moment later, his voice unreadable.

"No. Not at all. You're still the same grouchy Professor who curses expletives in the middle of class when the projector freezes." You heard him grunt unhappily and smirked. "But I've learned something new. You're not an asshole as Eren made you out to be. You're emotionally stronger. It's admirable."

He gave you a soft smile and didn't say anything after that. The silence that remained inside the vehicle was rather a comfortable one. He only spoke to you to ask which house was yours. He parked his car in front of your apartment complex and you undid the seat-belt.

Your phone rang at that moment. It was Eren. Levi stared at the image of Eren's contact which appeared on the screen. It was a picture of you and Eren hugging while sitting on a roller-coaster. You didn't notice the glower that Levi was directing at your phone and answered the call.

"Yo! What's up?"

"F/N! It's almost seven! Where are you?! Are you lost?" You cringed away from your phone at his loud screaming.

"Goddamnit Eren, don't make my eardrums bleed! Don't worry, I'm home. I missed the bus so Professor dropped me. I'm in front of my apartment. Yes, Professor Ackerman. No, I'm not lying. I'm telling you the truth! Here, I'll prove it." You held your phone near Levi's amused face.

"Say something! They won't believe me!" you whispered.

He took your phone from your hand, his fingers brushing with yours and sending sharp tingles down your spine. You swallowed and snatched your hand away. Levi placed your phone against his ear and growled.

"Is that you, Jaegar? Don't you have anything better to do than call your friend and annoy the crap out of her? Heard you've been talking shit about me. Do you need me to come and teach you a personal lesson? Fuck off, Mikasa." He cut the call and gave you an exasperated look.

"Out of all the people in the world, why did you have to go and make friends with these idiots. They're so annoying."

You giggled. "They mean well. I have gotten lost plenty of times before. It's a precaution they take after that."

He raised his brows and pursed his lips at you. "Well, considering how much of a clumsy idiot you can be, I'm not surprised."

You frowned at him and harrumphed, stretching your arm out. "Give me my phone back."

He clutched it and clicked on the dial pad. "What are you doing?" You watched him type in a phone number and tap on the green icon to call. "Hey, who are you calling?!"

A ringing sound came from the depth of his pockets and he quickly cancelled the call. Searching for the camera app, he switched the lights on inside his car and turned to face his window. He held the phone in front of his face and angled it so your bewildered face came into view and clicked a selfie, ignoring your indignant cries. He saved his number as 'Levi' and added the recent image as his contact photo, handing you the device once he finished.

"There. I entered my number on your phone so don't hesitate to call me if you get lost. Or need help with your project and studies."

You took your phone back with trembling hands and looked at the contact with large eyes. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! I have my crush's number and fucking picture on my phone! Ahhh!_

_Wait, CRUSH?! When did this happen? Do I not have any control over my feelings?_

"Oi, aren't you getting down?"

"Ah! Right." You swiftly got out of the car so he wouldn't notice your red face. Before shutting the door, you waved at him.

"Thanks, Professor! I really appreciate the ride."

"Don't mention it L/N. Get inside safely."

Levi watched your form disappear into the building. He quickly took out his phone and looked through his recent and long pressed the unknown number. Clicking on 'Add to Contacts', he typed in your name and saved it, creating a new contact. He ran his digits through his hair, sighing in irritation.

"T'es un cas désespéré, Levi." [You're a hopeless/desperate case, Levi]

He couldn't believe how easily jealous he got at the sight of Arlet hugging and touching you in the cafeteria. He would have never let his emotions take over him like that before he had met you. He didn't know what went through his head as he took that photo but he understood one thing. He didn't like the thought of only those brats having a personalized contact. A picture of him, and you dressed in his own coat no less, was enough to satisfy his need of claiming some territory for the time being.

_I'm such a fucking bastard. I can't believe I'm falling for my student. God fucking damn it. _

A notification sound rang through the car, startling him. He checked his phone to see a text from the very girl plaguing his thoughts. Swiping eagerly, he read your message.

**_F/N_** \- Sir, I forgot to give ur coat back! I'm so sorry! I'll bring it on Monday, dry cleaned for sure!

He chuckled at your righteousness and replied.

**_Levi_** \- Don't bother. Keep it. Wear it next time. Since u seem to lack warm clothes.

**_F/N_** \- But sir! It's ur coat!

**_Levi_** \- Yes, brat. I know. I have more at home.

**_F/N_** \- How are u still texting? Aren't u supposed to be driving? Haven't u still left? Wait! I'll bring it down immediately!

He rolled his eyes, smiling.

**_Levi_** \- I'm leaving, idiot. Bye. Stay inside.

He locked his phone and started his car, quickly taking off before you decided to rush down and forcefully give his trench coat back to him. After all, he liked the thought of having a piece of his clothing take up a spot in your house, preferably even your room.

_Take that, _ _Jaegar_ _, _ _Arlet_ _._

* * *

You huffed at Levi's reply and sat on your couch, crossing your arms. Shaking your head at his contact name, you edited it so it would display 'Professor Ack' while snickering at your childishness. You looked at the black piece of clothing draped over your arms and frowned, thinking over his actions.

_It's so weird. He really doesn't seem like the guy to do things like that to anyone. And he definitely looks like a guy who would hate taking pictures. Why did he tell me to keep his coat? It looks damn expensive too! _

You grabbed your phone and decided to grill Mikasa on something. If anything, she would be able to shed some light on Levi's curious behaviour.

**_F/N_** \- Miki, I need to ask u something. Are u free?

**_Mikasa_** \- Yeah, shoot.

You hesitated, wondering whether you really wanted to know. _Just send it._

**_F/N_** \- How uncharacteristic is it for Levi to take a selfie?

**_Mikasa_** \- Lol, what? He hates taking pictures. Very uncharacteristic if he does. Why?

_Fuck. I knew it._ Your heart squeezed.

**_F/N_** \- Nothing. Just curious. And another thing.

**_Mikasa_** \- Okay? Did something happen?

You inhaled deeply, thumbs dangling over the keyboard. _Screw it, I'll just be direct._

**_F/N_** \- Keep it between us. Boys will just overreact. So it was pretty late and the air was freezing. He gave me his coat bcz I was shivering. And I forgot to give it back. So I texted him saying I'll return it, dry cleaned, next week. He told me to keep it. He didn't want it.

**_Mikasa_** \- Hm. Him giving u the coat is shocking. Him not taking the coat back isn't. Told u bfr, he has OCD. Probably doesn't want ur germs. Don't get offended. He's like that. But he actually gave u his coat? And how do u have his number???

You scoffed.

**_F/N_** \- What am I? Diseased? And yeah, he did. FYI, he gave me his number. Maybe I'm gross?

You refrained from telling her that Levi wrapped the coat around you himself. It was clear that he never did such things to anyone.

**_Mikasa_** \- No, nothing is wrong with u. It's just, everything is wrong with him. He cray. And I stand corrected. I think he likes u.

**_F/N_** \- Uh huh. Well, thanks for the top tier advice, bish. I'm gonna take a shower. Night.

**_Mikasa_** \- Ur welcome. Bye. Goodnight.

You threw your phone away and leaned back into the soft couch, sighing heavily. You grasped his trench coat and pushed your face into it, sniffing hard.

_He smells so fucking good! _

You groaned and felt your nether regions pulse in desire. Your body heated up, blood rushing through your veins and making your heart beat fast. You imagined rubbing your nose against the crook of his neck or his throat like how you were doing to his coat, slowly gliding your tongue over the sharp bulge of his jugular. Your hands moved out of their own accord, sliding underneath your jeans and rubbing your womanhood through your slightly dampened, cotton panties.

"Mm," you moaned, imagining your Professor's long fingers caressing your cleft instead of your own digits.

_Professor._

_Professor._

_Professor. _

You whipped your hand from your jeans as quick as lightening and threw the coat away from your body as if it was trying to burn your skin. You stared at it with wide eyes and trembled in the aftermath of your senseless activity.

_Oh my God! What did I just do? Did I really touch myself, thinking about Professor Ackerman?_

You screamed in frustration and covered your face with your hands, slowly running your fingers through your hair and pulling at the poor strands.

"This can't be happening to me. I can't. I just can't get attracted to him. He's off limits. It's just going to be difficult for me in the long run," you murmured to yourself, feeling angry.

You grit your teeth and got up, carefully grabbing the innocent trench coat with your thumb and index finger as if it were a contaminated object. You walked inside your room and opened your closet door to find a hanger and hung the coat on a hook on the back of your closet door.

"I will have to clean it later." _But I don't want to._ You opened the coat and wrapped your head inside the clothing once more, bathing your nose in his unbelievably desirable scent. Your grip on the material tightened.

_God, help me. I want him. So fucking bad._

*


	4. Chapter #3

*

June, 14th - Sunday

Another two and a half months passed by swiftly. Between studying and dancing, you didn't have much time to be alone and enjoy what the world had to offer. It didn't matter what you decided to do, whether it was just window shopping or strolling through the streets, admiring what the city had to offer. The silence of nature was enthralling. You loved going out alone, an activity that often had you getting lost. Eren thought you were weird for preferring the company of solitude over actual humans but it was a force of habit that you were not changing anytime soon.

You had always been a bit of an introvert, willing to stay locked in your room for hours on end with just your phone and food than sit around with a bunch of people who you shared zero interests with. Unless you really clicked with someone, you refused to socialize and spend your personal hours with them, feeling satisfied with just general acquaintance.

This of course changed after meeting many of your college-mates. Eren and Armin were your buddies and Mikasa was practically your best friend now. You also found Krista and Annie's company enjoyable along with some of the other advanced male choreographers, Jean and Connie.

On the other hand, you were also getting used to Levi being around you a lot. It wasn't really difficult for either party as you had his lectures everyday and private lessons at the end of every week. You tried to limit your presence around him as it was becoming increasingly difficult to restrain yourself from doing something sexual to your teacher.

It wasn't that you were a sex fiend; no, not at all. It was just that he was so attractive in more ways than one and you were easily drawn to him. You loved spending time with him, talking about inconsequential things and learning about each other. To an outsider, your friendly association would appear inappropriate but you could care less at this point.

You began to notice the little things, like how his clothes would tighten around his chest when he folded his arms and how those toned muscles bulged out of the sleeves of the material whenever he wore a tight shirt. Your Professor was definitely a ripped man, no doubt there. He would often fold up the sleeves of his shirt close to the elbow, exposing his ivory skin. During your one on one tutoring, you had a much clear view of the pale, bluish purple veins marring his flawless epiderm. You often lost sense of what you were doing and had to be slapped on the head by Levi to pay attention to what he was explaining.

It didn't just stop at staring. You would also tend to lose focus, gazing into nothing while imagining graphic scenes of what you would like to do to him. It always had you getting undeniably wet and bothered. Your fantasies grew heavier and heavier by the day, leading to your current predicament. Sadly, the mere thought of your relationship with him was the boundary you needed to restrict yourself from masturbating while thinking about the grumpy man.

To clear your mind off of things, you decided to go wandering around. Anything to stop your hand from automatically sliding into your panties.

It was a grey, slow, Sunday morning. The sun filtered through the clouds, signalling the end of the rain. The air was very clear and the long morning shadows distinct.

You stepped out into the street, dressed in a plaid tunic that just about covered your ass, tight yoga pants that accentuated your legs and flat, ankle hiking boots. Krista always complimented on the fact that your legs and ass were your best assets. You weren't too keen on revealing a lot of skin. Most of the clothes you wore to university consisted of jeans, leggings, hoodies, over-sized shirts similar to what you were currently wearing, and the occasional t-shirt. You owned plenty of sports bras since they were most convenient for dance practices but no sexy lingerie. You did have a one, torn dress that sat collecting dust in your closet and one miniskirt that somebody gifted you a long time back for your birthday that you never bothered to wear. Unless you absolutely had to, dresses and skirts were a big, fat no.

Adjusting your messy hair bun that poked out of the hole in your woolen beanie, you strapped in your mini bag and strolled down the sidewalk. Your hair was another thing that you mostly kept hidden. You always tied up your hair in a bun whenever you could. Never did you reveal the actual length of it in a ponytail or by letting it fly free. Only once did Eren and Armin see you with your hair down and that was an iconic moment in your memory, witnessing their awed faces. You knew you looked better with your H/C locks bouncing about but that was also something you liked having some semblance of mystery over. The only time you let you hair free from any hair ties was during some interesting choreographies that required intense head whipping and your all-time favourite Pumpfidence classes. It was a 'what you see and what happens in the studio, stays in the studio' concept.

You caught the bus from your halt and got down inside the heart of the city, which was bustling with activity and busy people. You lived in the sub-urban area which was mainly for residents and the city was a twenty minute bus ride for you, the same time it took you to get to college.

You were in need of a new pair of heels. You wore certain types of heels for dances that required a little bit of extra seduction. Needless to say, you were proud of the fact that you could dance vigorously in high heels while being a supposed tomboy while there were girls who constantly traipsed around in said shoes and could barely do a twist. You entered the mall and bee-lined towards the shoe store which was located on the third floor.

After careful considerations and several fittings, you decided to go with a pair of black cutout heels with cat paw rubber soles. The soles were something that had to be purchased separately and you were asked to wait until the shoes were fixed with the extra padding. It was a little expensive but you always went with quality and safety over cheap and easily breakable shoes.

Once you received your heels, you headed off in the direction of the mall exit, intent on getting a hot drink and maybe some snacks and then return back to your apartment for some extended nap time.

You stumbled along various roads, looking for a cosy cafe and ended up in a large street that was for the most part, deserted.

_Oh no! I got lost again!_

As you were scrambling through your bag for your phone, you heard a terrified shriek ring out loudly from behind you.

"Help! Someone! Oh please! That guy stole my purse! Help!"

You turned around and saw a large man running in your direction, quickly bypassing you and aiming to head towards the nearest alley.

A woman followed, her pace much slower as she panted and screamed for help. Thinking fast, you dropped your shoe bag and swiftly took after the man, squeezing into the alleyway and jumping over a fallen dumpster that the guy had clearly pushed to make your chase harder.

"Oi, fuckface! Stop right there!"

Luckily for you, his speed was no match for yours as you neared his form and rammed your body into his with full force, startling him.

He growled and swerved his fist to your face but you ducked and twisted around him. In his confusion, he turned around as well, leaving his front open for attack and you lifted your leg to cleanly strike his neck. The shock caused the man to choke on air and fall back, blacking out instantly. You bent down to check his pulse and sighed in relief.

_Still alive. Good hit._

You grabbed the woman's bag and hung it over your shoulder. Grabbing the thief by his collar, you dragged his hefty body out of the alleyway and onto the main road where the lady was waiting for you anxiously.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much! That was amazing!"

You smiled tiredly, grunting and panting from dragging the man's heavy body all across the street and slumped down on the pavement in exhaustion.

"Better call the police on this guy," you said, nodding at the unconscious thief.

The woman shouted and quickly scrambled through her retrieved bag to find her phone. You took in the woman's appearance as she dialed and spoke with the officials. She was a tall brunette with large glasses framing her face rather obnoxiously. She was wearing a knee length, pink dress and blush coloured heels. _She's kind of cute,_ you thought. She appeared to be in her late twenties, maybe early thirties, you couldn't really tell. Although she was dressed in a very ladylike manner, her stance and actions were the complete opposite. Her hair was mussed up from chasing the man and she scratched her head as she spoke to the police. She had your shoe bag in one hand as she held her phone with the other. _Oh! My shoes! Thank God!_

A few minutes later, she turned to face you with open arms and a wide smile.

"Come here, come here! Oh, my dear girl!" She kneeled down and smothered you in her arms, squeezing the life out of you.

"Ah! Your squishing me, lady!" you gasped.

"I'm sorry! It's just, I'm so thankful for your help!" she said gratefully.

"It's no problem. No problem at all."

She and you stood up while brushing the dust off your clothes together. The woman held out her hand and said, "My name is Hange! Hange Zoe! What's your name?"

You shook her outstretched hand with a shy smile. "F/N."

"Don't you have a last name?" she asked curiously. You chuckled. "It's not really a good idea to go around telling people your full name. You're still a stranger to me," you said.

"Wow. Talk about being blunt. You remind me of someone." You giggled and she nudged you. "Quite a number you did on that bastard! Is he dead?"

"No, he just fainted."

The police arrived ten minutes later in their car and arrested the man who was still unconscious. They asked you some questions and noted some personal details of the brunette woman and left after completing their procedure.

"Didn't really expect my Sunday to go like this," you muttered to yourself.

"Tell me about it! Today was the worst day!" the woman, Hange cried. "But thanks to you, it's a hell of a lot better. I can absolutely _not_ afford to lose my bag. All my stuff are in there."

You grinned and nodded. "Alright then, I'll be going. Take care! Also, can I have my bag back?"

Hange widened her eyes and held onto your arm tightly. "No! Please, come with me! I must give you a treat!"

You shook your head and said, "No thanks, Miss. Zoe. I have to get going. Please give me my bag."

The irritating woman wouldn't hand you the bag of shoes. She clutched it tightly to her chest and gave you a pouty look. "I'll only give it to you if you agree to let me buy you a cup of coffee."

You clicked your tongue, annoyed and tired. Your stomach growled slightly and Hange smiled cunningly. "And anything you want to eat," she added.

_Well, free food does sound good. She looks like a nice person so maybe it's fine._ "Alright, alright. One cup. And a double chocolate fudge cake."

Hange laughed loudly and slapped your back, making you wince. "Now we're talking! Come on, F/N! There's a great café nearby. I was actually heading there before all of this happened. Let's go!"

She pulled on your arm and dragged you out of the deserted road and into the busy main street. Both of you crossed and Hange pointed to a sign that was hung a few blocks away.

"There it is! Coffee Bean! They've got really good stuff."

You looked at the somewhat fancy café in awe. It was relatively larger than most of the coffee shops you had seen around the city and the building had an air of opulence to it. _The dress makes sense now._

Hange opened the glass doors and led you inside. The inner part of the café was decorated lavishly and you gazed at the shelves behind the counter which was packed with different tins of tea, coffee and the like. There was a glass show case exhibiting a delicious selection of pastries, cakes and sweets; the sight of it made your mouth water. The café also served full meals as depicted by the TV screen fixed on top of the wall above the counter. The design of the shop was forest themed. Everything was made of wood, including the floors. The furniture looked very luxurious and the customers seemed to be only well dressed, wealthy people. You flushed in embarrassment as you realized that you were the only one dressed like a ruffian. _I must look out of place._

Hange intertwined her fingers with yours and gave you a sweet smile. "I was supposed to be meeting my fiancé and two of my friends here. I can't wait to introduce them to you!" She steered you in the direction of the wooden staircase that led to the second floor of the building.

_Wait, what? More strangers? Hell no!_

"Ah! Wait! Maybe I should just go! I really don't want to intrude."

"Stuff and nonsense! You're meeting them!" Her grip on your arm was positively painful as she pulled you up the stairs. She forcefully dragged you, despite your protests.

"Hey, guys! I'm finally here!"

Hange waved at a group of men sitting at a corner booth. You could make out two blondes from your view behind the woman.

"Took you long enough, Hange! We've been waiting for such a long time. Why didn't you answer any of my calls. And who's that?" asked the blonde man with distinct, thick eyebrows. You stared at them, enchanted.

_Thick brows. So fluffy._

"A friend! I wanted to introduce her to all of you! Come say hi!" You snapped out of your daze and tugged at your arm.

"Lady, I'm not your friend! I don't even know you! Can you please give me my bag so I can go home?!" you hissed at her as both of you reached the table.

"What the-" you heard a familiar voice say. "L/N?!"

You stiffened and turned to face the man who had been hidden from your view because of the elaborate framings that was fixed on the chairs. Your eyes widened comically. "P-professor Ackerman?!"

_What the fuck is going on?_

Levi blinked in confusion, his mouth slightly open in shock. The two men who sat on the opposite side of Levi were also staring at you with furrowed eyes. Hange grabbed your face and bought it closer to hers, her brown orbs shining with delight.

"You know Shorty?! Did you say Professor? You attend Kyojin University?! This cannot be a coincidence! It was meant to be!" She suddenly pushed you into Levi's side of the booth and you yelped, stumbling and falling right into the grey eyed man's lap.

"Shitty Glasses! What the hell are you doing?" growled Levi as he pressed his hands against your waist to steady you. You gazed into his eyes, a little frightened and unable to move as he tightened his grip on you. You felt him shift you a little closer and his legs twisted around yours in an awkward position.

"C-can you let me go?" you mumbled, blushing furiously.

You used his chest as leverage to push yourself off, inadvertently copping a feel of his pectorals as he coughed and quickly removed his hands. He moved a little further inside the booth to give you some space to sit. You sat next to him and turned to glare at Hange.

"Excuse me? What the fuck do you think you're doing?" you said in a dark voice, anger swirling around you in waves.

Hange cheerfully ignored you as she told the two blondes to give her some room and sat next to the man who had spoken; the one with thick eyebrows, moving to kiss his cheek as a greeting.

"Isn't she charming? Very nice girl!" she said happily, looking at everybody.

The eyebrow man turned to face you with a sympathetic smile as he addressed you. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience Hange might have caused. Please don't be mad at her. She's like that. I don't know what caused her to drag a stranger out of nowhere-"

"Nowhere! What do you mean nowhere?! She saved my life! This girl saved my fucking life, Erwin!" Hange cried, glaring at the man.

_Erwin? Where have I heard this name before? Hm. Erwin? Erwin?_ You racked your memory, the name sparking something in your brain.

"Erwin...Smith?" you muttered to yourself, causing said man to face you with round, blue eyes. "Erwin Smith, the guy with thick eyebrows, right?"

"You know my name? How do you know my name?" he asked in an astounded voice .

You quickly looked up to see everyone looking at you in surprise. Levi squinted his eyes as he tried to figure out how you seemed to know his friends without him ever telling you.

"Oh! Did I say that out loud? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I've heard of your name from a friend of mine." You heard Levi snort and glared at him.

"Friend?" the other blonde man asked, leaning forward.

You nodded. "My friend, Eren. He mentioned your eyebrows in one of our conversations."

Erwin laughed boisterously. "This girl is Eren Jaegar's friend?! What a small world indeed. Then you must know Armin too?" he asked. You smiled and laughed at the mention of the boys. "I do. Mikasa as well," you replied.

"Oh my, she's friends with Levi's arch enemies," Hange teased.

Erwin, Hange and the blonde man all started to chuckle as Levi glared at everyone.

"Shut up, all of you. I want answers. How did you meet Shitty Glasses? What does she mean by 'saved her life'?" Levi asked you.

"Oh I can answer that! So there I was, walking along-"

You quickly cut in, sensing a long storytelling from the bespectacled woman. "A man robbed her and I stopped him and got her bag back. That's all."

Hange frowned. "Why did you say it like that? I was going to tell it really well."

"No, you were going to over-exaggerate it," you said factually.

Levi smiled wickedly. "At least you understood that about Shitty Glasses from your first time meeting her."

You scowled and nudged his arm with your elbow. "Don't be rude! That's not a nice name to call her!" you said in a scolding tone.

"Aw, thank you F/N! That's so-"

"Tch. She's shitty. So I call her that. It's okay. She doesn't care. I don't care."

"You're a prick." The listening trio held their breath in alarm.

"What did you say, brat?"

"Nothing, sir," you sang cutely, smiling innocently at him.

"Hm," he grunted, narrowing his eyes at you.

The two men and Hange watched you and Levi interact with stunned faces. _This young lady basically admonished and insulted him and he's speaking to her without getting angry. Is this the same Levi I know?_ thought a gobsmacked Erwin.

"You know her Levi? She's your student, right?" asked the unnamed blonde man. Levi nodded in agreement.

Hange cut in before anyone could say anything else. "Order first, talk later. I'm famished." She signalled to a waiter and everybody ordered their respective drinks and meals. Hange ordered for you as well; a large Mochaccino and a big slice of chocolate fudge cake. Once the waiter left, a rapt Erwin turned to address you once more.

"Seeing as how you are already acquainted with two of my friends, allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Erwin Smith, Hange's fiancé and Levi's best friend. This is Mike Zacharias, my very good friend and co-worker," he added, pointing to other blonde who smiled warmly and nodded at you. "This is Hange Zoe, you've already met her." He wrapped his arm around said woman and kissed her temple. "And that's Levi Ackerman, whom you clearly know."

_Wow, he's so nice and well-spoken! How did he and Levi become friends? They are like total opposites._

"Hello! Nice to meet all of you. My name is F/N L/N," you greeted in return.

"What a different name. I've never heard anything like it," said Mike.

Hange gasped indignantly. "When I asked you, you said you wouldn't tell your surname to strangers. What happened to that?"

"I don't. When I met you, you were one. But you guys aren't strangers anymore. You're friends of Professor Ackerman. That's fine with me," you smiled at her, earning an equally friendly grin in return.

You saw Levi smirk and mutter something along the lines of 'So it's not just me' while leaning back into the cushion and you rolled your eyes at his dry humour.

"So how did the thief get your bag, Hange?" Erwin asked her in a kind voice. "And please, make it simple."

"Fine. I was walking out of the bank. I think he was watching me for a while; that's how he knew I had some valuable stuff inside. He snatched my purse and ran into a deserted road. I couldn't chase him since I was in heels."

She had to stop as the waiter arrived with the orders. You dug into your cake immediately as the waiter left, your hunger for the sweet dessert overtaking your manners.

"Then what happened?"

"I managed to scream out for help. Fortunately, F/N was nearby."

"What were you doing in a deserted road, L/N?" Levi cut in.

"I got lost," you muttered with your mouth full.

"Tch. Clumsy brat."

"Well, clumsy or not, Shorty, she's the reason why we were able get the thief arrested. She quickly ran after him into this alleyway, did something and voilà. Out she came with my bag and the unconscious body of the thief."

The men raised their eyebrows in disbelief. "Unconscious?"

Hange nodded. "Literally. I actually want to know that. How the hell did you knock him out so quickly? I mean, he was twice the size of Erwin!" She directed the question at you.

You swallowed the bite of cake and washed it down with hot Mochaccino. "Easy. His neck was open."

"Neck?" Erwin asked.

"The Vagus nerve. It's a pressure point."

Hange's mouth was wide open, looking a little lost so you decided to explain.

"The Vagus nerve is located near the-"

"Whoa, no, I understood that! I am working in the Biomedical field in Kyojin University after all. I was actually thinking along the lines of, 'Damn, that was brilliant!'"

"Ah, it's really nothing," you assured her, blushing at the compliment.

_So she's also a Professor at my Uni. Or a researcher, since she did say Biomedical._

"Don't be mistaken, I'm not trying to be rude. But it's quite hard to believe. A small girl like yourself managing to defeat a larger man doesn't really happen everyday," Mike said. "How come he didn't fight back?"

You nodded, not taking offence because you knew he was right. "It's all about knowledge in human anatomy. He can't fight against the instantaneous responses of his brain. The Vagus nerve measures the blood pressure of the arteries of the neck. A strike to the Vagus nerve at that location will cause a false measurement of extremely high blood pressure. The brain will receive the high blood pressure signal and will attempt to lower the body's blood pressure. Since blood pressure is not actually high for real, lowering the blood pressure will result in the person fainting. So that's how he passed out. While he was busy running, he gave me an opening and I took it."

The men including Levi and Hange stared at you in awe as you explained, making you feel proud inside. "Are you a martial artist?" Erwin asked. You shook your head. "I just have some knowledge of the body and above average fighting skills."

Mike smiled teasingly, nodding at Levi. "Looks like short people really are taking over the fighting world." Erwin chuckled in response.

"Do you want to die?" threatened Levi.

"Some knowledge, my ass! You're showing signs of a Biology student. With that brain, you should be in my field, studying with me! Why on earth did you choose Business? I'm sure Levi would make a horrible teacher. I could do better!" said Hange, grabbing your hands over the table.

"She's not a Biology student, Four Eyes. She can choose whatever she wants to study and she chose my field," Levi growled at her.

"I'm an ex-Biology student actually," you confessed, silencing Levi. He frowned at you.

"Since when?"

"Aha! I knew it!"

"My A-level subjects were Biology, Physics and Chemistry," you said, looking at Levi.

"Why did you choose to study Business then?" asked Erwin.

You shrugged. "I'm not really good at Science. I suck at Chemistry and Physics. I suck in a lot of subjects. I don't know why I'm studying Business either, to be honest," you said, gazing at your plate with unfocused eyes.

"Ah. The lost students. I think most of us have been there at some point. I hope you manage to find out what it is that you want to do." Mike nodded understandingly. You gave him a watery smile, taking comfort in his warm tone.

"You don't suck in Business. You're doing pretty well," said Levi in a stoic voice, making you look at him with hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Erwin, Hange and Mike stared at Levi with open mouths, amazed that he had actually managed to compliment someone that didn't involve a hidden insult.

Hange pouted at your response. "But Shorty's such a grumpy, old man. How can anyone like his teaching?"

"Fuck off, Four Eyes."

"No, Professor Ackerman is a very good teacher," you said, making Levi grin smugly. Erwin and Mike smiled in amusement as they looked at each other.

"You're only saying that because he's sitting right next to you," she said in denial. She pulled you across the table whispering, "He actually sucks, right? Blink twice for yes."

You shook your head and crossed your arms. "Nope. He's the best Professor out of everyone in my classes. He's the reason why I'm good at Stats now. I was terrible at it in the beginning."

Hange frowned sadly, upset that she was proved wrong.

"See that, Shitty Glasses?" snickered Levi. "My students actually respect me, unlike yours."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The unexpected lunch turned out to be quite fun. Levi scolded you for eating only one slice of cake and ordered a set of club sandwiches, glaring at you till you gave in and ate the lot. His friends made very good company. They didn't treat you like a child or someone young but included you in their conversations. It was around two in the afternoon when you decided to leave.

"I really should be going. I was supposed to be home hours ago."

Hange nodded and stood up, pulling you out of your seat. She hugged you tightly, almost breaking your ribs.

"Thank you for letting me treat you today! Thank you for everything!"

"Don't mention it," you choked out in pain.

Levi got out of his seat and took a hold of your wrist and pulled with full force, making you slip out of Hange's death grip easily.

"Idiot! Don't kill her."

"Oops! Sorry!" Hange apologized as you gasped for air.

Levi dropped your wrist and turned to Erwin and Mike and said, "I'm also leaving." The two men nodded and bid Levi goodbye as he turned and left the room. You watched him leave with sad eyes and faced the others to also say your goodbyes.

"It was very nice to meet you F/N. I think today's lunch went splendidly!" Erwin declared.

"I'm so glad I bumped into you. Who knew that we would have mutual friends? When I'm on my break, I'll come visit your class, okay? I would love to get to know you!" said Hange, handing you the bag of heels.

You beamed at her. Despite her odd, creepy ways, she was quite a likeable person and you were attracted to her crazy personality. "I'd like that too, Dr. Zoe!"

The woman winked conspiratorially. "Figured it out, huh. Knew you were a smart cookie. And please, call me Hange. I'm not like that grumpy, uptight Shorty. I don't care what people call me." You giggled. She exchanged phone numbers with you, vowing to call you and arrange another meet up in the future. 

You waved to them and scurried down the stairs, heading to the exit of the building. You stopped under the awning in alarm as you noticed the rain drizzling down from the sky at an unhurried pace.

_Oh no! I don't have an umbrella. Great, gotta run._

A millisecond after you put your right foot out on the raindrop scattered pavement, a hand gripped your arm and pulled you back.

"You're really a troublesome idiot. Let's go, brat."

You squeaked and swerved around to see your Professor standing outside the glass door with a large, black umbrella. _Where did he get an umbrella from?_

"You still didn't go home?" you asked him as he opened the umbrella.

"I noticed you didn't carry an umbrella with you. I can't have you getting sick. Mid-terms are nearing and I don't want my precious time of tutoring you go to complete waste." He walked up to you and held the umbrella over your heads. His cold eyes pierced into yours. It was impossible for you to read what he was thinking.

"Come."

You stood still, not very eager to get under a small space with your Professor unless if it was in one of your fantasies. Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance and wrapped his free arm around your shoulders and directed you to walk with him. Your heart thumped loudly against your rib cage as your breath hitched, the pores on your skin radiating heat from your body like a furnace. Levi was basically side hugging you from the rain as he and you strolled down the sidewalk. You could feel the warmth of his body against yours.

_This is so not professional! He's my teacher,_ you inner self screamed.

"Um, Professor?" you whispered after some time. He pulled you in a little closer as the rain pelted down even harder.

"Call me Levi."

"Eh?" you asked in confusion.

"Call me Levi. We're out of university grounds. You don't have to stick to protocol."

You giggled at his emotionless facade. "You heard Dr. Zoe talk shit about you inside the café, didn't you? What happened to that 'I'm your Professor', 'I demand respect' thing?" You lowered your voice to the deepest baritone you could muster to make fun of Levi.

He grumbled and flicked the side of your head with his hand. "Annoying brat. You two are a pair."

"She's nice. Even though she comes off as a little weird."

"She's nuts. I don't know what Erwin sees in her."

"Aw, don't be like that. I think they make a cute couple. You know, I could have walked by myself. It's just double distance for you. I don't know where you live but I know it's nowhere near my area."

"And have you lose your way in the rain? I don't want you catching a cold when you have mid-terms in less than two weeks." Levi huffed and steered you in the direction of your neighborhood. You hadn't realized the amount of distance both of you had unconsciously covered. You glanced at his watch from the arm that hung over your shoulder and read the time.

_Damn, it's past three already? Where did the time go? And why hasn't he let go of my shoulder?_

"I can't believe we walked all the way to my house," you muttered.

"Yeah. I don't have my car with me. It's raining and the vehicles are basically in traffic jam. So a taxi or a bus is not a good idea. Walking seemed like the best option. Are you tired? Would you prefer if we get a vehicle?" he asked, his voice very close to your ear.

You swallowed heavily at his close proximity. You could smell his earthy scent and it made your mouth water. "No, I don't mind walking at all, sir." You didn't want to miss the opportunity of being in your crush's embrace, a hug which he was willingly offering.

"I thought I told you to call me Levi."

"No can do, sir. I don't call people who are older than me or who are superior to me by their first names. It's considered impolite in my culture." _But I'll definitely use your first name when I'm talking about you with my friends,_ you giggled inwardly.

"You won't call me by my first name but you're fine with referring to me as an asshole, tool-bag and a prick. What is your logic?" he asked you sarcastically.

"I tend to be unorthodox at times."

"Hn."

Both of you reached your apartment and he dropped you near the entrance before walking off. You pouted at his quick leave and ran out into the rain.

"Hey! Wait! Do you want to stay inside my house till the rain stops?"

He turned around and said, "No. I have to get home. I've already wasted enough time. Get inside brat. You're getting wet." You nodded and then did something on impulse, enfolding him in your arms. "You're always looking out for me, Professor!" you said gratefully. He tensed and gasped, not expecting this sudden hug. "Thank you," you whispered into his neck, blushing heavily.

"Your welcome, L/N," he murmured softly.

Feeling shy, you let him go and turned to scurry into your building.

_I can't believe I just did that. I don't regret it one bit._

You shuffled inside, feeling warm and excited. You just spent time with your crush that didn't involve studying and got to experience his hug. You couldn't be more happy.

* * *

"Do you see that?" Mike asked in a staggered voice.

"God, I don't believe my own eyes," Erwin muttered, watching you and Levi walk past the coffee shop under an umbrella together from their place near the second floor window. "He's actually walking in the rain. Mud and all. Willingly. He fucking offered to walk her." Erwin was a gentleman who rarely swore to enunciate his thoughts but his friend's actions had his brain completely muddled.

"This is not normal. What Professor puts their arm around their student's shoulder like that?" said Mike.

Hange nodded seriously. "Did you see how he reacted when I pushed F/N into his lap? He held her and didn't let go until she asked him to. And he didn't punch her when she scolded him."

The three looked at each other silently for an abnormally long period of time.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Shorty has a crush on F/N!" Hange squealed.

The two men winced at her high-pitched volume. "Sh! Be quiet, Hange! They could be secretly dating for all we know."

Hange shook her head. "No. They aren't dating. Body language wasn't that strong. She clearly draws the boundary at their student-teacher relationship. But I think there's a connection. She might have feelings too, we don't know."

Erwin frowned. "Is it legal? They are both adults, aren't they?"

"Since he's a Professor, it's not allowed in his university contract. As long as she's in his class, they aren't allowed to date. It's a clause. If she's done with his subject, they can go out."

"This girl is definitely special. In my entire life of knowing Levi, this is the first time I'm seeing him act like this. He wasn't even like this with Petra, back in school. He dumped her in two weeks because he wasn't interested in doing romantic things," said Mike.

"He bought F/N lunch because she wasn't eating enough. He complimented her studies. He actually looked proud when she praised his teaching," Hange listed using her fingers. "He didn't push her off when she was on his lap."

Erwin and Mike looked at Hange warily as she curved her lips in a sinister smile. "Hange, what are you planning?" Erwin asked. He didn't like the look that was manifesting on his fiancé face. It always meant trouble.

"Isn't it obvious, dear? I'm going to set them up!"

Mike shook his head. "You can't do that. You just told us yourself. It's against university rules."

Hange gestured for them to get closer. "Not if they don't get caught. I'll try and find out how long F/N will have classes with him. If it's only for a year, they can go public next year. It's not like it's the first time students have dated their teachers after their semester was over," she whispered in a low voice.

"What if she isn't interested in him?" Erwin asked.

"Why do you think I got her phone number? I'm going to find out what she thinks about him myself. I like her. I'm not letting this opportunity of getting Shorty a proper girlfriend slip out of my fingers."

"Just be careful. Don't force her into anything."

The trio headed out of the café and briskly walked to the nearest street where they had parked their two cars. Erwin shook his head as he looked at Levi's wet Mercedes that was right behind his Tesla.

_Fucking hell. He's already bewitched by her,_ he thought.

* * *

June, 26th - Friday

Mid-terms was a pain in the ass. The week before exams was devoid of any lectures so you and Armin locked yourselves in your house, not moving anywhere other than to cook food and excrete. Armin was like a ticking time bomb that screamed whenever you slacked off and got fed up of studying. He always managed to get you to finish your job. Since both of you had already completed prepping your lecture notes, you only had to revise the topics from top to bottom.

This study group worked like a charm for him and you. The mid-terms were a breeze. Thanks to the extra tutoring you received from Levi, the Management Statistics paper was not as tough for you.

You were sitting on the bench in the pavilion with Armin after your last paper, waiting for Eren and Mikasa to finish theirs.

"Just one more semester of exams and we're done with exams for good. I'm so glad next year is Internship for us," you said, munching on a banana.

"I know right! I can't wait. Poor Eren and Mikasa. They don't get lucky like us."

You and Armin sniggered as both of you envisioned the outraged face of your male friend when he found out last month that your third year comprised only of projects and not exams like the rest of the degree programs. _Ah, good times._

"Hey Armin, want to help me get Mikasa and Eren together?" you asked him.

Armin widened his eyes. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yep. So what do you say?"

"I don't know, Mikasa might get upset with us for interfering."

"Well, I told her that I wouldn't meddle in her personal life if she made a move herself. But she hasn't. It's been three months. Nada. So it's time."

"Well, I do want both of them to be happy."

"Excellent. Because I've been coming up with a plan and I need your help."

Armin nodded. "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to introduce Mikasa to my Dance Club and get her to do a guest duet with one of the male dancers. Preferably someone who Eren would get jealous seeing Mikasa dance with. I'll decide that later. You are going to have to lure Eren into the auditorium when she performs there for the rest of the class. We don't really allow outsiders to come in but since I'm a choreographer, I'll pull some strings. When Eren sees Mikasa with another guy, he'll go green with envy!"

Armin frowned in thought. "How are you going to get Mikasa to agree to this?"

"Easy. I'll tell her that she'll be dating Eren by the end of the week and she'll be putty in my hands."

"Jeez. And what makes you think Eren will get jealous?"

You gave Armin an evil smirk. "So glad you asked, my dear Armin. Remember Mikasa's secret admirer?"

Armin nodded in confusion. "The thing that happened last month? She kept getting flowers and chocolates out of nowhere. Eren was so mad. But he told us he was only being protective because he was onto the person who was leaving them and that the admirer turned out to be a crazy stalker."

You chuckled darkly. "Exactly. But what you and Mikasa don't know is that Eren lied."

"What do you mean he lied?!"

"He wasn't onto anyone. He never found out who the admirer was. He couldn't. Not when there was no admirer in the first place."

"Huh? I don't follow?"

"It was me! I left the flowers, chocolates and sweet nothings. I did it so I could find out how Eren would react."

"Seriously? You?!" Armin cried in surprise.

"Mhm! And now, I want you to compare Eren's reactions and excuses with this new information I gave you."

You watched Armin's baby blue eyes reflect with understanding and realization. He turned to look at you with his mouth open.

"Eren got mega jealous!"

"Yes!" you said, squeezing your banana peel in victory.

"F/N, you're a genius! I can't believe this. So Eren secretly likes Mikasa too."

You nodded in glee. "So, are you in? Will you help me?"

"Of course I will. This is so exciting!" Both of you giggled and discussed about several things that would assist in making the matchmaking plan even better.

"What time does their paper finish?" you asked.

Armin glanced down at his watch and said, "In another half an hour."

"I'm bored. Let's watch some YouTube videos."

You took out your phone and plugged in your earphones. Giving the right bud to Armin, you wore the left bud and scrolled through your feed to search for some videos to watch.

"Hey, how about the coconut song?" you smirked as Armin punched your arm lightly.

"No! Bad girl, F/N!"

"Okay, okay! Ooh, here's something funny."

You sneakily typed in 'Coconut Song' and clicked on the video, watching Armin's face turn red as you chortled uncontrollably.

"You're such a b-b-b-bad girl!" he whined, making you choke on air even more.

"Oh my fucking God, Armin, you sound like a child!" you gasped.

Armin tried to quieten you down as the other students looked at both of you weirdly. You were bent sideways on the bench, holding onto your stomach as the song played from one ear and Armin began to lightly giggle to the lyrics as well.

"What the hell is going on here?" A deep voice sounded a moment later from behind you.

You coughed and turned to see Levi glaring at you. Hange popped up from behind him with a smirk.

"F/N! Good to see you again!"

"Hey, Dr. Zoe! Professor Ackerman! What's up?" you asked cheerfully. Inside however, you were a nervous wreck. The last time you had spoken to Levi was on that eventful Sunday where you had eaten lunch with his friends. Your latest interaction with him had been a hug while standing in front of your apartment, something that had definitely sparked some sort of connection between the two of you. You managed to avoid him by staying home during your study leave and you didn't see him in the exam hall either, much to your relief. _Looks like my luck ran out. I hope this isn't going to be awkward or anything. I'll pretend like everything is normal._

"Heya F/N! And is that you Armin? Long time no see!"

"Hey, Hange! I didn't know you were a Professor here!" Armin exclaimed in surprise.

"Not a Professor. Just finished my PhD and recently got a spot here as a research scientist. Great college!"

"Oh, that's why you called her Dr. Zoe! Wait, how do you know Hange anyway?" Armin asked you.

"We bumped into each other. I told her to call me by my name! I'm not an oldie," inserted Hange before you could say anything.

"Shut up, Shitty Glasses. Why were you two making all that noise?" Levi growled at you.

You put your hands up, showing your phone in defence. "We were watching a funny video."

"Ooh, show me, show me!" cried Hange. She was held back by Levi who clutched the shirt of her collar.

"Why are you still loitering about here. Your exams are over, right? Go home."

"We're waiting for the others. They haven't finished yet."

Levi frowned and didn't say anything after that. He let Hange go and she scurried to sit in-between you and Armin.

The other benches around the pavilion were all occupied, leaving no place for Levi to sit. You quickly got up and pointed to the empty spot. "Here, you can sit in my place!" you offered.

Levi looked at you and sat down, keeping some space between himself and Hange.

"Move, Arlet. Shitty Glasses."

The other two had been sitting comfortably on the bench so Armin and Hange were forced to move closer to each other so they could make some room for you.

"Sit down." You looked at the tiny space between Levi and Hange.

"I-it's fine. I can stand."

"Tch." Undeterred by your protests, Levi pulled you forcefully so that you were sitting next to him, his legs brushing against yours delightfully. You tried to cross your legs so that there was no contact between your bodies but it was quite difficult. Four people on a bench with limited space left you crushed with one another.

While Hange busily chattered to Armin about something, you sat quietly, occasionally glancing at Levi from the corner of your eye. You were nervous, having no idea how to carry a conversation with him.

His arm grazed your own as you tried to sit comfortably and Levi turned to face you.

"What are you fidgeting about for, brat? Sit still."

"Yes, sir!" Levi exhaled and looked elsewhere.

"Um, why aren't you going home, Professor?"

"There's a meeting for the staff after college hours." You made a sound of understanding.

Some time passed and you saw Eren and Mikasa hurry out of their building with tired expressions. You jumped up at their arrival and turned to say goodbye to the two staff members. 

"Armin, they're here. Let's go. Bye Professor! Bye Dr. Zoe! Happy Holidays!"

"It's Hange!" she whined. You grinned and said, "Professor, I think you should explain my code of conduct to her." He smirked in response.

"Code of conduct?" you heard Hange mutter from behind you. "Whatever's that?"

The four of you headed back home. Once you got down from the bus, you latched onto Mikasa's arm and dragged her in the direction of your apartment, winking at Armin who gave you a secret smile.

"Where are you taking her?" Eren asked.

"She's hanging out with me," you replied. Mikasa gave you a baffled look but didn't stop you as you did this quite often.

Eren pouted and headed towards you. "We're coming too! We haven't hung out in ages!"

"No! You can't come! It's Girls Night! You boys don't want to listen to us talk about how bad our periods are and stuff, do you?" you hissed, twitching your eyes. You sighed in relief as you got the exact reaction you wanted from Eren, chuckling at his twisted face. Armin got the hint and grabbed onto Eren.

"Oh no, we don't want to hear that! Come on Eren! Let's have a Boys Night. We'll play your favourite video games. Whatever you want, okay?"

Eren went with him in compliance when he heard video games and left you and Mikasa stranded on the sidewalk. It was clear that even if Armin hadn't offered his suggestion, he wouldn't have stayed anyway. God forbid if he has to sit, listening to two girls talk about their bodily fluids in great detail. _Why do girls do that? What's the point?_ he thought in confusion.

"Okay. Why was I not informed of this?" Mikasa asked with her arms crossed.

You gave her a shrug. "Because," you responded childishly. "Now, come. I have lots of things to tell you!"

At the start of your friendship, you and Mikasa would visit each other's room and just sit and talk about things in general. Your frustrations with the boys that equalled her annoyance with having to deal with them for the most part of her childhood made a great topic over hot tea and cookies. Sleepovers became a little common and it wasn't unusual to find that she had some of your clothes in her closet and her's in yours in case either of you decided to stay overnight.

After a long shower and eating some home cooked rice and stir-fry, you sat down on your bed and hugged your pillow, watching Mikasa scroll through something on her phone.

"It's time," you said in a dark voice.

Mikasa looked at you sceptically. "Time for what?"

"Time for me to interfere. You haven't done shit."

Mikasa immediately closed up and turned away, switching off her phone. "It's not easy, alright? I can't confess out of the blue! If he doesn't accept, I'll lose his friendship! I can't-"

"Miki, trust me. He will accept. Since you're afraid to confess, all we have to do is make him spill _his_ guts instead. I've got a foolproof plan. And you're going to do as I say," you said. You didn't tell her about the secret admirer being you because you didn't want to offend her at the moment. This plan seemed too hilarious to not take advantage of. _I'll tell her after all this is over._

"Do what? What plan?"

"You are going to be a guest dancer in one of my advanced classes. I want you to practice a duet with one of our male dancers and perform in front of our members. I will have Eren watch you."

Mikasa jerked up immediately. "What?! No fucking way! I am not dancing with another man. Out of the question."

"What if I guarantee that you'll be in his bed by the end of this fiasco?"

Mikasa's eyes grew large and the apple of her cheeks tinted pink. "W-w-what are you-"

"Eren will get jealous. He won't be able to stand the thought of you dancing with someone other guy. In fact, we'll add in a little bit of extra attention," you said, snapping your fingers. "I'll have the dancer act all flirty with you and make it obvious that he plans on asking you out on a date. Eren will blow up. Is there any guy that Eren particularly dislikes? Maybe we can get two guests," you muttered, thinking carefully.

Mikasa looked unsure of your plan. "I don't know. This sounds like too much work. About people he hates, there's this guy called Jean from our Rotaract Club who constantly flirts with me. They hate each other."

"Jean? You mean Jean Kirstein?!" Mikasa nodded. "He's the dancer I had in mind! Jean's one of the choreographers!"

"Ew! I'm not dancing with that Horse-face!"

"You've got to! This is perfect! We won't tell Jean about the plan. If he hates Eren, he'll never agree to this. Jean will obviously be all over you. This is just perfect," you stated evilly, rubbing your hands together.

"I don't want to dance with him!" Mikasa whined.

"Miki, come on! This is your one chance. You want Eren badly or not?"

Mikasa nodded reluctantly. "Then it's settled. We have five weeks of holidays before next semester. You two can practice a romantic routine and perform at the start of the term."

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. Alright, fine. If this doesn't work out, you're doing my chores for a month. This is my deal. Take it or leave it."

"Deal." You shook hands with her and then squealed loudly. Mikasa laughed at your enthusiasm, her face flushed with the prospect of finally taking a moving step towards her love life.

"And what about you?"

"Huh? What about me?" you asked.

"Don't you like anyone, F/N? I'm sure many guys must be throwing themselves at you. Why aren't you dating anyone?"

"Oh, please. Why would any guy throw themselves at me? I have zero interesting qualities."

Mikasa smacked the back of your head. "Shut that negative shit. Why can't you accept the fact that you're beautiful and awesome! I mean, you caught the attention of your Professor. My own cousin, who's never been impressed by anyone."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I thought I told you to not bring that nonsense up!"

"Cut the crap, L/N. You like him, don't you?" Mikasa's eyes were hard, leering into your reddening face.

_This is bad! Am I that transparent to people?_

You swallowed and looked away, not at all liking the direction of where the conversation was going. You didn't know how to tell Mikasa about your attraction to your Professor without getting judged or humiliated.

_Why can't I be a normal girl and stick to people my age! The first ever guy I have strong feelings for turns out to be my goddamn teacher._

A warm hand placed itself on your cheek and turned your face to meet it's owner. "F/N, you can tell me. I'm your best friend. You know you can trust me."

You looked down and hugged the soft pillow even tighter.

"I like him, Mikasa. I like my Professor. Goddamnit, I want him," you whispered in a low voice. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, F/N. If he was a really older man, maybe yeah. But he's a relatively young guy and as much as I hate to admit, he's also rather easy on the eyes." She made a grossed out face after saying that, making you giggle lightly. "So I understand."

Your lips down turned into a frown and you twisted the edges of your sheets in discouragement, not fully appeased.

"But I can't do anything about it. He's my teacher. He'll get fired if authorities find out and I'll be expelled. It's never going to happen. Besides, he hasn't said anything out of the ordinary so I don't think I'm all that special."

Mikasa shook her head. "No. He acts differently with you. Maybe you don't see it because you haven't known him for long but to a person like me who's been around him a lot and knows about his personality inside out, it's shocking."

You looked at her with some semblance of hope. "You think so?"

"I don't think. I know so," she confidently announced.

You gave her a small smile and sighed. Suddenly you heard the sound of your phone ringing. You headed into the living room and found your phone lying on the kitchen counter, cover facing up. Picking it up, your face darkened as you read the name of the person who was calling you. You could feel the anxiety bubble deep in the pits of your stomach and took a deep breath. _It's going to be fine. Just see what he wants. Ignoring will just cause more trouble._

"Hello, **F/T**?" you asked in a small voice.

**"F/N, your brother and I will be visiting you. Our plane will land on July 5th at 5 p.m. We'll be staying at Gardenia. Please meet us there at 7 for dinner."**

Before you could even take a shaky breath, the line died and the call was cut. For someone who was calling their daughter after one year of no contact even though a cellphone with your number was right in their pockets, not a greeting nor a goodbye was uttered. Just a short message as usual. _Like always._

You slumped on the floor, phone slipping from your fingers and crashing onto the tiles. You didn't give it much thought as your mind was occupied by the sudden news of your family's arrival. You could feel your head pounding as memories of your home raced through your brain.

_No. No, no, no. Why. Why do they have to disturb my peace here too? I ran away and moved here so I could get away from them and start fresh. Why can't they just leave me alone?!_

You took a shuddering breath, trying to keep your emotions at bay. You wanted to scream. Cry. Shout. Anything to get rid of the building tension in your body. But Mikasa was in the next room and you didn't want to alert her of your predicament. You slowly picked yourself up, walked into the kitchen and downed a glass of water to hydrate your dry mouth. You placed the glass on the counter and sighed into the sink.

This was going to be an extremely long and unpleasant vacation.

*


	5. Chapter #4

*

July, 1st - Wednesday

It was your vacation period but the university was always open for the usual clubs and associations who organized programs for the students throughout the year. Therefore, the campus grounds were always busy with activity, only the amount of students were less than the average number. After convincing Mikasa to go through with your matchmaking plan, you decided to bring her to one of the dance practices that was taking place today and introduce her to your fellow mates. According to your calculations, it would take about two or three days for Jean to come up with a good dance and another few days to teach it to Mikasa, since she was a beginner.

"I'm a little nervous."

You wrapped your arm around Mikasa and squeezed reassuringly. "Don't be. If Jean tries anything ridiculous, I'll kick his sorry ass. Besides, everyone here is pretty cool. You don't need to be embarrassed about doing something wrong because everyone started off like that."

"But I'm not really good at dancing. I'm going to look horrible."

"It's not about being good. You need to let the moves flow through you without thinking what you look like while your doing it. Jean might be an idiot but he's an amazing dancer. He's very professional. I'll have him choreograph the entire routine so that it's you following his lead. That will make things a lot easier for you. Plus, try to at least act like your enjoying it. This has to be believable." She huffed and nodded.

You noticed the apprehensive look still swirling around her dark orbs, so you gave her some more guidance in hopes that it would boost her confidence. "Don't think of it like it's a Martial Arts practice where you need to focus on proving yourself to someone. Lose the stiffness in your body. You have flexibility so I can assure you that some moves will be pretty easy. Be firm with your steps but not like stomping. Graceful feet. Small twirls. If there's any moves that involve holding onto the person, don't be afraid to initiate physical contact with your partner. Jean will support you when your twirling about the stage so trust him." You turned to head towards the performing arts building, Mikasa close on your heels.

Opening the door that led to the private Advanced Studio room, you called out to the inhabitants inside.

"Yo guys! Everyone say a big hello to my best friend, Mikasa!" you announced, holding the door open as a shy Mikasa peeked in with her hand twisting around the handles of her tote bag.

"Hi!!!"

"Hello."

"Hey! Nice to meet you!"

Similar choruses of greetings were chanted by your fellow club members across the room but one scream stood out in particular.

"Mikasa?! Is that really you?!" cried the excited voice of Jean.

You saw Mikasa tense and physically cringe as Jean approached the two of you from the back of the room.

"Fucking hell! I didn't know Mikasa was your best friend, F/N! You could have introduced me to her sooner, you know! I was unfortunate enough to meet her under terrible circumstances last term."

You rolled your eyes at his wording and gave him a sharp glare. "You mean a brawl? Did you pick a fight with Eren?"

"You know that bastard, F/N?" said Jean, fisting his hands.

You heard Mikasa growl under her breath and quickly stepped in before another fistfight could break out. "He's my friend too, Jean. If you didn't know already."

Krista came in to diffuse the situation. You smiled at her gratefully. _Good old Krista, she can always read the room's atmosphere._

"Alright guys, we have a lot of work to do. Seeing as Mikasa is a fresh starter, she needs a lot of practice. We need to decide what we'll be doing so everyone take a seat and think of new ideas."

Jean nodded and followed Krista's lead and sat down on a wooden box in the corner of the room, occasionally glancing at Mikasa.

"Mikasa will be joining us as a guest performer in one of the set of dances we film during the first week of second semester."

"What do you mean, film?" Mikasa asked frantically. She turned to you with suspicious eyes. "You didn't say anything about filming?!"

"It's nothing! The Photography Club usually come to record our dance practices and we post it online. We've got a pretty big University YouTube channel."

"What the fuck! You should have told me this before I agreed to your stupid plan!" she hissed quietly.

You shrugged carelessly. "Then you wouldn't have agreed."

"Bitch."

You smirked and nodded towards Krista as she motioned you to finish the introduction.

"I thought we'd do a romantic duet amongst others for once. We haven't done that in a long time. It'll be a nice change," you said.

Jean jumped up immediately. "Sounds like a perfect job for me! And what's more special than a duet with our new guest? It'll be an awesome comeback!"

Your inner self cackled evilly as you watched Jean fall into your trap. _I'm so sorry, Jean! But I need to do this for my best friend's happiness._

"That sounds like a great idea! I'll leave the choice of song to you then," you said, playing along. Jean gave a flirty smile to Mikasa and winked suggestively.

"Fuck my life," you heard her groan. You squeezed her hand and whispered into her ear, "Keep chanting this every time you feel like giving up. For Eren!"

The Asian girl's eyes widened and a sudden, newfound confidence rose through her body. "For Eren!" she repeated. "For Eren!" she kept replaying as she walked towards her doomsday that was Jean's excitedly hopping figure.

Connie rounded up the male members. "We'll do a boys group dance then." He moved them to another corner of the room.

The rest of the female members gathered around you, Krista and Annie as you plotted out other ideas.

"We haven't done a Pumpfidence choreo in a long time too. Please, oh please, can we do one? Can we do one?" begged a female dancer.

Annie nodded in agreement. "I second it."

Krista looked at you with puppy dog eyes as more girls approved of the first girl's idea. "What do you say, F/N?"

You grinned, feeling giddy at the prospect of working a sexy dance. "Hell yeah!" The girls cheered in victory.

* * *

July, 4th - Saturday

You tapped your foot impatiently as you waited outside Coffee Bean for Hange to arrive. The night before, Hange had texted you, begging you to spare some of your free time and hang out with her the next day. Since you were jobless and bored, you readily agreed and decided to meet up at the same coffee shop she had dragged you to on your first meeting. You were curious to learn about the Professor and Scientist in training. She had a sweeter and much open disposition than most of the people you had met in that sector of profession.

"Hey! I'm here! Sorry I got late!" You heard her voice cry from behind you.

You turned around and gave her a smirk. "Finally. Five more minutes and I would have left."

"NO!" Hange shouted and grasped onto your arms. "Thank God I was on time then." You rolled your eyes at her overreaction and pulled her to walk with you.

"So what are we doing today?" you asked. Hange adjusted her glasses and rubbed her chin.

"Hm. I was hoping to just look around some clothing stores and then have lunch and talk about stuff in general. I am in need of a couple of blouses and some office pants."

You nodded. "I need a dress too. I have a...meeting tomorrow and I don't have any appropriate attire."

"Meeting? Is that some code word for date?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

You gave a short laugh. "No, exactly what I said. Just a meeting."

Hange gave you a suspicious look and you smiled innocently, not wanting to reveal the truth of the confab that awaited you tomorrow. After all, Hange was an inquisitive character and the mention of your family would only further her on into asking more questions about them. You didn't really want that.

Both of you caught a taxi and had the driver take you to the fashion district of the city. This particular district was lined with clothing stores of different styles, makeup, shoes, accessories and more. Most of them were expensive and branded, the kind of clothing you despised wearing because you thought they were a waste of money. But Hange seemed more than willing to spend copious amounts of cash on clothes and you were under forced circumstances to wear presentable dresses to meet with your father without having to sit through the meal listening to his speech about class and wealth, berating you for your lack of tastes in feminine clothing.

It's not that you were a benighted fellow who had absolutely no idea on how to go about presenting yourself in a public setting; it's just that you chose not to. Flashing your money only bought more attention and you didn't want any type of scrutiny upon you. You liked the beautiful dresses and blouses that hung on the walls of the stores but you never had any occasion to wear them so you never bothered to purchase them. You preferred casual clothing for university because they were the most comfortable. The only impressive part of you that not many were aware about was your dancing life and your amazing shoe collection. You had many heels and sneakers just made for dancing. It had bloomed from a hobby to an obsession really quickly.

You and Hange paid the taxi and strolled down the sidewalk, discussing about suitable buildings with good clothing that was within your budget. Finally, you pointed to a small but cosy looking shop that was hidden between two brand stores and eagerly pulled Hange towards the entrance.

"I want to buy a dress there."

The shop had a lot of beautiful dresses at the prices of your liking and you soon picked out a plum, sleeveless dress. You didn't take long which shocked Hange, who had been expecting you to browse the shop for a long time.

"Whoa, that was fast. You found a dress that quick?"

"Mhm. I don't really care as long as it looks good on me and makes me look decent."

Hange giggled and nodded as you paid for the dress and headed out of the shop.

"So, Dr. Zoe, where do you want to buy your stuff?"

You saw Hange look at you in irritation and smirked knowingly. "For the last time, forgive me but at this point I don't care if I offend your traditions, you will call me HANGE!" she screamed.

You burst out laughing and she shook you in anger. "Please, please! It makes me feel so awkward and old and like some stranger and not a friend. Please? Pretty please?" she pleaded, giving you her special puppy eyes. You felt yourself drawn to her beautiful brown orbs and smiled in amusement.

"Okay. Just for you. Hange."

Hange squealed and clapped her hands joyfully. "Yay!!! I'm so happy!"

You shook your head at her childishness and walked down the street, Hange following you.

"Ooh, there's a nice shop there!" she said, pointing to a clothing store that displayed office attire for both men and women. You hummed and walked towards the shop.

After two hours of being dragged pitifully by your new friend from aisle to aisle, shuffling through tops and bottoms, Hange finally settled on two long sleeved blouses and a pair of white pants.

"Oh God, I'm so exhausted. You take way too long to decide," you moaned.

"Duh. Clothes take time to decide. Like boyfriends. Speaking of boyfriends, don't you have a special man for yourself, F/N?" she asked.

You noticed a creepy glint in her eye and shivered inwardly. "Um, not really, no."

"Aw, too bad." Her tone wasn't as sympathetic as her choice of words. "How about a crush? Don't you like anyone?"

You tried your hardest but you couldn't stop yourself from flushing at the mention of 'crush'. Levi's face popped up in your head immediately and you bit your lip, praying to the spirits above that you weren't too obvious.

Unfortunately for you, Hange's sharp eyes peered into your face with glee. "Aha! I should have known! Who is it, who is it?! Is it someone I know?" she asked, bobbing on her heels.

"A-ah, n-no! Nothing like that! I don't like anyone! You just caught me by surprise!" you blurted, rubbing your neck.

"You're lying. I can tell. Come on! I won't tell anyone! Is it Eren?"

"Oh God, no! He's like family! Armin too, so don't even suggest it!" you exclaimed, sensing what she was about to say next.

"Then who?!" she whined. She gave a sudden smirk and pulled your ear close to her mouth.

"Could it be, a certain Professor?" she asked in a wicked voice. You breath hitched and you tensed up immediately.

_How did she find out?!_

Hange let you go and observed your face with a devious smile. "Oh my! Naughty F/N! You have the hots for your Professor, don't you?"

You spluttered while standing on the middle of the sidewalk, blushing in embarrassment and trying to hide your face from the smirking scientist.

"Now, now. No need to be embarrassed. He's a catch, after all!"

"What are you talking about? Are you insane?! I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to, dear. Your face and body are way too transparent for someone as experienced as me when it comes to reading people. It's him isn't it. Levi. You like Levi, don't you?"

You swallowed and looked down, hating how obvious people could tell that you were attracted to your teacher. _If two people already figured out my feelings without me ever telling them, who knows if Levi's realized it too!_

"Is it that obvious?" you whispered.

"To me, yes. To him, probably not, since he's a dense idiot when it comes to his own things. At first, I had my doubts but you certainly enjoyed sitting on his lap for a couple of seconds, didn't you?" You covered your face with one hand as she said that.

"And I don't even have to mention how you were shuffling about on the bench when you were sitting next to him. You were practically on flames. I could feel your body heat!"

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

"You can't tell him. You can't tell anyone. Please."

Hange furrowed her brows at your desperate tone. "Why haven't you confessed? Just tell him that you like him!"

"Are you crazy?! He's my Professor! I can't do that! That's very inappropriate! Besides, I'm not going to embarrass myself by confessing like a schoolgirl. He'll look at me in a really bad way if I do something like that."

"Oh, he'll look at you in a bad way alright," she said in a suggestive tone.

You hit her arm. "Stop it! Now please drop this subject. I'm not going to do anything of the sort. It's just an infatuation. It'll go away soon."

"Mhm. Fine, I won't say anything. But tell me, how long will he be your Professor? For the rest of the year?"

You thought for a bit and nodded. "Yeah. We don't have any mathematical portion during our third year. Its basically internship and assignments so I won't have Professor Ackerman after that."

Hange hummed in return and quietened down, causing you to look at her suspiciously. Within the short time that you spent on getting to know about the high-spirited woman, you understood that if there was one thing she was terrible at, it was being quiet. Her silence meant trouble. You became worried and anxious by the minute.

She finally broke the perplexing moment with an excited shout. "Look at that! Let's hit that place before we eat lunch!" she cried animatedly.

You did your best to look around your area to pinpoint where Hange was dragging you to, but it was difficult to get your bearings straight when you were being jostled about. She pulled you to a pink and black frilly, infant-like shop that was decorated with ribbons on the outside. On the inside however, it was anything but babyish. Your jaw dropped as you took a look at the items that were on display.

"Why the hell did you take me to a lingerie store?!"

"Because, you need a new nightdress!"

"Why the fuck do I need a nightdress?"

"So, when you and Levi get together, you can wear one to seduce him."

You growled and twisted Hange's arm in anger. "I thought I told you that nothing of the sort is going to happen. Are you deaf?"

It was clear that when it came to things that Hange wasn't fully satisfied with, she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. _I have a really bad feeling about this. What if she secretly tells him that I have a crush on him? _

You were hauled to the section where nightdresses, baby dolls and teddies were hung. You looked at each wall with round eyes as you took in the risqué bed clothes that were being displayed.

"Oh! These are sexy. F/N! You should definitely get one."

"No!" you hissed. "I don't need one! Let's just go."

"Alright, fine. But I'm getting one for me. Help me pick."

You succumbed to her after she stopped nagging you and looked around for a bit, searching for something nice.

"What about that?" you asked, pointing to a full sheer, white negligee. "I'm sure your fiancé will love it."

"Nah, that looks too tacky. You need to have some mystery about. It's also white. It's not my wedding night," Hange said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, then," you mumbled, eyes roaming to find a less pornographic nightwear. "These are really pretty. And silky."

Hange walked over to see what you were rummaging through and hummed in approval. "Oh, now you're talking! Silky and sexy with just the right amount of skin showing."

You pulled out one by the hanger and held it against her frame. It was a beautiful shade of boysenberry. The mid thigh length slip was made of satin and was quite soft to the touch. It had slits running up from the hem of the dress to the edge of where the hips met, which would reveal the skin of the outer thighs and curve of the buttocks but just enough to be teasing. Small ribbons were fixed to hold the slits together from rolling up while sleeping. The neckline was a deep V neck with black lacing that would show off some cleavage. The dress was held up by two, very thin boysenberry colour ribbons with a tiny bow on each strap. It was a classy, yet sensual sleep dress.

You grinned, nodding. "It suits your skin. I think this is the one." You handed it to her and moved to sit on the couch that was kept for tired customers, flicking through some magazines as Hange flitted from one aisle to the next, cooing at different bras.

After checking for more options, Hange decided to get the one you had chosen for her and paid for the article of clothing.

Arms ladened with shopping bags, she and you walked down the street, searching for a good place to eat. Hange spoke about her relationship with Erwin and her work with so much passion that it made you smile. You could feel her enthusiasm bouncing off in waves and giggled at her little jokes.

You returned home after a rather heavy lunch, tired out with your day of shopping. You were too lazy to change and unpack the new clothes so you slumped on the bed with your outerwear and closed your eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Later in the evening, after you woke up, you changed into some house wear and pulled out the dress you had bought for the dinner. Along with your plum dress, the sensual nightdress that you had chosen for Hange fell out of the bag.

"What in the...HANGE!" you screamed in rage. That sneaky woman had managed to insert the nightdress into your bag without your knowledge. _She must have done it when I was in the washroom at the restaurant. Blast it!_

You held up the dress and noticed that it was smaller than the one you had initially grabbed for Hange to wear. _She did it on purpose! She purposely made me choose one and asked the worker to get my size instead of hers when I was sitting on the couch, reading those magazines._ The shopkeeper had clearly gotten your size wrong. While it was still wearable, it was a lot more shorter and snug than the actual design of the dress. What was supposed to be a mid thigh hem was now basically just cloth covering your bare ass and crotch.

You took out your phone and called the offending woman, the urge to screech at her till her eardrums bled growing furiously inside you.

"Hello?" you heard her innocent voice.

"Don't hello me! Why did you put the nightdress that you bought for yourself in my bag?!"

"So you can wear it for Levi of course! Why else?"

"Grr! Do you not understand English?!"

"Oh I do, dear. I just choose not to listen to the things I don't want to hear. Have fun sexing with your teacher!" With that she cut the call, leaving you blushing and gritting your teeth while clutching the soft lingerie in your hands.

* * *

July, 5th - Sunday

You were sitting on your couch, typing an email to the company that you had chosen to work with for your research project. Pressing send, you closed the Chrome tab and switched off your laptop.

You sipped on a can of soda as you scrolled through your messages and clicked on Levi's contact.

**_F/N_** \- Professor, I sent them the email. I'll let u know when they reply back.

You locked your phone and opened a pack of cheese crackers and crunched on them noisily. Not a minute later, a notification sound rang out.

Ping!

You looked at the screen and saw that Levi had responded. As your right hand was coated in cheesy crumbs, you used your left hand to open the message, simultaneously walking to the kitchen to wash your hands.

**_Levi_** \- Good. The second proposal was written much better. U will get a good deal.

**_F/N_** \- I hope so. 🤞

**_Levi_** \- How are ur holidays, brat? Aren't u going anywhere?

You sighed at the reminder of what was to come later in the evening. _I wish I could go somewhere so I could get away from this situation._

**_F/N_** \- Nah. Wbu, sir?

**_Levi_** \- Can't. This entire month is filled with work. I have to attend uni one day each week for this dumb workshop for the staff.

**_F/N_** \- Lol, have fun.

**_Levi_** \- Shove it, brat.

You smirked and decided to play with him. Wiping your hands on the kitchen towel, you made your way back to the couch.

**_F/N_** \- Where, sir? In my ass, maybe?

You giggled uncontrollably at your reply and then caught yourself. _Oh shit, oh shit! What did I do? What the hell did I just do?! Crap. Delete! Delete!_

But you were too late. Even though you managed to delete your last text, he had seen your message. _Fuck._

**_F/N_** \- Omg, I'm so sorry. That was uncalled for. I didn't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me!

You saw a typing bubble pop up and gulped. You braced yourself for a plethora of insults and supremacy comments but instead, he responded to your previous text with a lone voice message.

**_Levi_** \- You'd like that, wouldn't u?

His tone was husky, almost playful. Amused. The way he worded the sentence made your stomach flutter with butterflies.

_What the...is he...flirting with me? Is this even flirting? What is this? What do I say to this?_

Your thumbs dangled back and forth over the keyboard, trying to think of something witty to say. In the end, you ignored him because you didn't know what to send. You threw your cellphone onto the plush couch and hugged your knees, blushing furiously.

_Eeep_ _! What did he mean? He's definitely mentioning my dirty text and not my apology. That tone of his! I mean, I know I sent something inappropriate to a teacher but he shouldn't have responded like that either!_

You replayed the voice message again and again, listening to his response religiously.

_God, his voice sounds so sexy! How I'd love to hear that voice moan my name. How can one sentence just make me feel like I'm going to explode into a million pieces?_

You rubbed your hands over your cheeks, trying to calm your nerves and excited hormones.

_Is he implying that I would like to have something shoved in my ass? Or is he purposely making fun of me for suggesting it? Argh, I'm so confused!_

_Fuck. I'm such an idiot._

* * *

Levi chuckled at the silence he received after his little voice message. He couldn't help but tease you, throwing caution to the wind and grinning evilly at the thought of how you would react while listening to it.

_Would she blush? Would she bite her lip? Would she pout in anger? Would she be disgusted?_

He shook his head at the thoughts that plagued him. _Hopefully she isn't disgusted. I can't really afford to have her hating me._

Feeling a little anxious at the lack of reply from you as the evening sun loomed over, he sent another message, hoping to ease any tension he might have caused.

**_Levi_** \- I was just joking, L/N. Don't take it seriously.

He wouldn't mind if you did, in all honesty. But in a dirty way, not an offended way. Alas, he wasn't sure what you felt about him. He was highly interested in you, both in a professional and romantic, sexual way. He wasn't going to deny his feelings. They were too strong for him to ignore at this point.

He figured you were interested in him somehow. He wasn't blind to the way you had hugged him when he had dropped you home. The short breaths you gave out when he had made you sit next to him on the bench. What he couldn't tell was whether you gasped out of reflex because of initiating physical contact with a male Professor or if you actually had something going on for him.

_How I'd love to know what she thinks about me,_ he thought groaning.

He slapped his forehead at the train of thoughts his idiotic mind was heading in and grunted. _Imbécile__! She's your fucking student! You can't think of her like that! You can't do anything, no matter how much you might want to. [Fool!]_

By dear God, did he want to.

He sighed and got up from his chair, picking up his car keys and locking his house door. Erwin and Hange had asked him to come to their house for some drinks and although he had tried his best to avoid the small gathering, Hange wouldn't take no for an answer.

He parked his vehicle in the couple's driveway and got out of his car. He saw his friend unlock the glass double doors of his house and walk out to the patio to greet him.

"What's up, Erwin?"

"Don't ask me. Hange organized this."

"Tch. Should have guessed."

Levi and Erwin entered the house, heading towards the living room. It was nearing about eight in the evening. It was far too early for alcohol but Levi wasn't really a stickler for rules, so he immediately reached for a bottle of beer. Erwin handed him the bottle opener and picked up a bottle for himself. Both men clinked and took a large gulp, sighing collectively.

"Fuck, I needed that."

Erwin chuckled. "Bad day?"

"More like regretting my life decisions. I wish I wasn't a Professor. University life as both a student and a teacher is fucking troublesome."

"Why? Because it's your first year on the job in a new university and you already fell head over heels in love with your student?" he heard Hange's obnoxious voice scream.

Levi's stomach twisted and he turned furious eyes on the crazy scientist. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"We can read you, Levi. We know you like her," said Erwin.

Levi tried to play dumb although from the looks he was receiving from both of his friends, he knew it was futile. "And who is this 'her'?"

"Don't act like an ignorant fool, Shorty. We're talking about F/N!"

Levi growled and barked at her. "Shut up. What do you two know?" he said rhetorically, rubbing his throbbing temples.

"Levi. You walked her home in the rain, when you had your car parked right in the next street. You hate standing out in the rain where mud is about. Why on earth would you do that, if not to spend some time with her? In an enclosed space where you could touch her," Erwin said in a gentle voice.

"Don't make me sound like a pervert, Erwin. I-I..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say since he didn't have a solid argument.

"Just tell her, Shorty. Go and tell her that you want to have sex with her!"

"Hange!" Erwin cried, appalled at his fiancé's crudeness. "That's a terrible idea. She's his young student!"

Levi's ears burned at the tips at the thought of him and you doing the deed. He couldn't help the reactions of his body to the vivid imaginations his mind conjured on how your naked body would look like. The type of face that you would make as he pleasured your body. The lewd noises that you would let out as he slammed into you. How you would moan his name, unable to imagine what it felt like to hear his name fall from those pretty lips of yours because you just refused to say it. _I'll bet she's gorgeous underneath those layers. Fuck. I'm getting horny. Just thinking about her makes me go crazy._

"I'm not going to do that, Shitty Glasses. She's my student and that's inappropriate." He tried his best to settle down his semi-hard erection and cracked open another bottle.

He saw Hange frown and mumble something underneath her breath. He sat on one of the chairs and the couple moved to sit on the love seat that was opposite to him, Erwin on his second beer and Hange nursing a glass of wine.

As he swung to take another gulp, he heard Hange say, "Well, too bad for you then. She has a date tonight so it's going to be your loss."

He immediately choked on the beer and spluttered, glaring at the smirking woman. "WHAT? Date?!" he shouted in jealousy. His heart pounded harshly against his rib cage and he fisted the bottle of alcohol tightly, his grip causing the neck to crack slightly.

Erwin looked at Hange in curiosity. "What date? How do you know? With whom?"

"I don't know with who. She told me that she had a 'meeting' today evening-" she said, enunciating the word meeting with her fingers. "-and she went out of her way to buy a freaking dress. A really pretty one at that. If that doesn't scream date, I don't know what does."

"When did she do this?" asked Levi in anger.

"Yesterday. We hung out together. Went shopping, ate lunch. And oh!" Hange smirked evilly, her clever brain formulating a way to get Levi fully riled up over you.

"She also went to a lingerie store and got some...interesting things. I can only imagine why she would buy such clothing a day before this so called meeting."

Levi couldn't think straight. Rage burned through his body and he felt his entire being go up in flames. The thought of you romantically sharing dinner with some douche-bag who you would potentially end up having sex with was too much for his jealousy induced mind to bear.

Chink!

The neck of the bottle squeaked under the pressure of his grip and cracked completely, spilling the beer all over the varnished wooden floor.

Erwin immediately reacted, moving to clutch Levi's bleeding hand with a concerned gaze. "Levi! Are you okay?"

"Oh dear! I'll get a wet cloth and some bandages." Hange rushed to the bathroom.

"Jesus Christ," muttered Erwin, shaking his head at Levi's furious gaze. "Calm down. It's probably nothing. After all, F/N herself didn't outright admit that it was a date, right?"

"Then why the fuck did she buy a dress? Or go to a female underwear store? Why, Erwin?!" he growled at his best friend.

Hange immediately arrived with first aid and cleaned the shards of glass that had embedded into his skin, bandaging the hand afterwards. She flinched as he whipped his hand away from her grasp and stood up from his seat.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here."

"Levi! Levi, wait! Wait!" Hange screamed as the short man stomped to the door and headed out to his car.

Hange watched Levi rush off down the driveway and onto the street, clasping her hands nervously as she fiddled her thumbs.

"Shit, maybe I overdid it," she muttered to herself.

"Overdid what?" she heard Erwin's stern voice ask from behind her.

Hange sheepishly turned to face Erwin, rubbing her arms. "Well, the part about the dress was true. Not the lingerie. That was actually my idea. I'm the one who dragged her there. She never wanted to go. I just said that so I could see Levi's reaction."

Erwin clicked his tongue and scowled at his meddling fiancé. "Well, let's hope Levi's jealousy doesn't ruin their already precarious relationship."

* * *

Your night didn't go well either. The dinner was a disaster. Insult after insult was hurled at you by your brother and your father sat through the entire meal doing nothing to stop him. You wanted to cry. The urge to grab the butter knife and stab your sibling in the eye had been a underlying fantasy that you regretted not executing. _Fucking bitch. Fucking asshole. Stupid __**F/T**__. They don't give a shit about me. But they come here and act as if they do. It's just so they could take a picture and send it to __**G/T**__ so they can pretend like they love and care about me and we're just one big happy family._

You swiped off the angry, stray tears that ran down your cheeks and hurried your way down the street, intent on going to a bar and getting wasted. Your family interactions always had you frustrated and a drink sounded like the best idea at the moment. The promises that you had made to Armin about not drinking anymore would have to be broken. You hadn't drunk any alcohol in over a year so this was going to be a risky affair.

Entering a local bar, you clacked your way to the bartender and asked for a shot of vodka. You had personally never drunk vodka in your life, your preferences being wine and cognac but the alcohol intensity was what you needed to get through the night without bursting into a frenzy.

A few bitter shots later, you were already feeling woozy, the alcohol getting to your head and making you feel nauseous. A logical part of your brain screamed at you to stop and that the hangover you would experience tomorrow morning would not be worth the thrill but you squashed the thought and purchased a small bottle of Jägermeister. The bartender was a little hesitant to sell you the drink, considering your already inebriated state but you made a fuss and finally got your craved liquor.

A short, grey eyed man entered the establishment as well, walking towards the bar with furious eyes and clenched fists. He stopped in surprise as he saw a familiar figure sitting on one of the stools, swaying dangerously and drinking something as if there was no tomorrow. 

"L/N! What are _you_ doing here?!"

You turned around and saw three people dancing about in front of you or so you thought. In reality, Levi stood in front of you, staring at you with an astounded gaze. The man had drove around aimlessly, trying to calm himself after leaving Erwin's home and had finally decided to drink some more when he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of what you would be doing with a stranger this evening. He would have never imagined that you would be sitting in a local pub at ten in the night, dressed like a lady while having your hair in a pretty updo, drinking your liver dry. _I thought she was on a date?_ he thought in confusion, his anger dissipating when he saw you alone. At least he knew you weren't sleeping with someone. _Perhaps the date ended pretty badly?_

"P-p-professah, is that youuu?" you slurred, giggling uncontrollably. "What a surprise! It's a small world after all."

You then turned around and gulped the bottle down, ignoring him as if you hadn't just greeted your teacher in a bar. Levi's eyes widened at the sight of what you were drinking, especially without diluting the substance. No wonder you looked like you were done for the night. He stopped your hand from consuming more of the toxic liquid and picked your purse up, dragging you out of the pub.

"Nooo, what are you doing?! My Jagar!" you screamed at him, pounding your fists on his chest drunkenly.

He easily held your hands with one of his, holding you by the waist with the other. He looked you up and down appreciatively, taking in the sight of your feminine body as much as he could. He had never seen you wearing clothes that didn't resemble anything other than winter time wear so this was quite new to him. _She looks amazing. She should wear dresses more often._

"You're drunk, L/N. You need to get home, now. It's getting late and it's not safe for a woman to be out alone, dressed like this while being intoxicated."

"I-I can protect myself, I already told you," you whined, giving your fight up easily as he led you to his car.

Levi snorted. "Not like this, you can't."

He opened the door to the front seat and gently maneuvered your intoxicated body into the chair. You pouted at him as he stared into your cloudy eyes, strapping you into the seat. He closed the door and moved to the driver's side, quickly getting in and driving towards your neighborhood.

"What happened, L/N?" he asked. When he didn't get an answer from you, he turned to see you nodding off, head lolled to the side, mouth parted. He chuckled to himself and shook his head, continuing the drive to your apartment, occasionally sneaking a peek at you.

Fifteen minutes later, he reached your building and got out of the car. Pulling you out, he carried you in his arms, shutting the door with his behind and locking the car, moving towards the entrance. One arm supported your back while the other held your thighs. He could feel the soft skin of your leg against his fingers and the entire situation seemed very romantic and dreamlike. He couldn't believe that he was actually carrying your limp body to your house. This seemed very unbefitting of a Professor but he couldn't very well leave you alone to your drunken antics in a place where males preyed on unsuspecting women either.

You woke up startled, jostled from all the movement that took Levi to carry you out of the car and looked up at the man, blinking sleepily. "Hello?" you asked sleepily, poking his cheek.

"Good. You're awake. Which floor do you live in? And what number?"

"Why should I tell you? So you could carry me into my house and shove something up my ass?" you cried indignantly.

Levi coughed, blushing slightly at your choice of words. "That was a mistake on your part, L/N. Now tell me, which floor and what number?"

"Third floor. House number 308," you murmured.

Getting past security who gave him a suspicious look but allowed him to pass after you drunkenly signalled that he was with you, he got into the elevator and pressed the button to the third floor.

"You can put me down you know. I might be drunk but I can walk."

Levi ignored you, not wanting to let go of you at the moment. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for him and he wasn't going to lose that, especially when there was a possibility that you wouldn't remember what happened, tomorrow.

Getting out on your floor, he headed to the correct door and finally allowed you to stand. You slowly got your bearings straight, still wobbling on your feet. You would have slipped down on the floor with your clumsy balance if Levi hadn't been there to catch you. He held you by the hips, watching you search your purse for your keys with a concentrated face, tongue poking out slightly.

You struggled to get the key through the hole and Levi became impatient, ripping the keys off your hands and unlocking the door himself. He pulled you in and shut the door.

Walking you over to the sofa, he sat you down and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. You drank the water thirstily, feeling a little better but not one hundred percent sober yet.

"What made you hit the bar like that? Didn't your date go well?" he asked in a low voice, sitting down next to you. He didn't want to switch on the lights because his eye had settled to the darkness quite nicely and your windows had their curtains pulled back, allowing natural moonlight to illuminate the living room just about barely.

You gave him a confused stare. "Date? What date?"

"The date you went on before I found you."

"I didn't go on any date. Who told you that?"

"Your dress says otherwise, L/N. Hange mentioned it," he said, feeling his stomach tightening in fury once again. He clenched his bandaged fist, gritting at the jolts of pain that spread up his arm.

You giggled, pointing a finger at him. "Just because I'm wearing a dress doesn't mean I'm going out on a date, you know," you slurred.

"Then where did you go?" he asked in annoyance.

"I had dinner with my family," you said in a mutinous voice. "Stupid Hange. I told her I had a meeting. Not a stupid date."

Levi face-palmed and muttered profanities under his breath. _Of course. I should have known not to trust anything that came out of that idiotic woman's mouth._

"So, why were you drinking instead of spending time with your family?"

You frowned and poked at the cushion. "I hate my family. I wish they'd leave the country soon. They give me a headache. Every single time after talking to them, I just have to drink or else, I'll go fucking insane."

Levi raised his eyebrows at your angry tone. He tried to softly pry into the situation but you wouldn't say anything more on the subject, keeping quiet and ignoring his questions. In the end, he gave up and let the topic go.

"Hange mentioned you also going to the lingerie store?" he asked hesitantly, reddening slightly at asking such a personal question but needing to know why. He was sure you weren't the type of girl to go and buy risqué underwear unless you absolutely had to and now that he had cleared up the date situation, there didn't seem to any occasion for it. Was he, once again, wrong in his assumption like many times before when it came to you? _Why did she go there? Did she buy something naughty? What did she get?_ His thoughts were causing him to almost have a nosebleed.

You blushed in embarrassment, hitting his arm with your hand. "You pervert! That idiot! Why on earth would she go and say that to _you _of all people! How embarrassing!" you cried, covering your face with your hands.

"She's the one who dragged me there! I didn't even want to go. Then she tried to force me to buy something and when I didn't, she tried to pretend like she was purchasing something for herself and ended up giving me what she bought before we left. She sneakily put it into my shopping bag!" you hissed. You couldn't stop yourself from blabbering, the alcohol controlling your sensory receptors completely.

"Tch. I should tell Erwin to put a leash on her. She's such a pain in the ass." You couldn't agree more.

"Besides, I'm a girl. Of course I can go to the lingerie store if I want to. Who are you to question my stuff, huh?" He turned to look at his knees in shame.

You stumbled out of the sofa and into the kitchen, opening several cupboard doors and searching for a bottle of whiskey you saved for special occasions. You drank very rarely these days but when you did, you went all out.

You staggered back to the seat, pissed and irritated. "Why am I surrounded by annoying people!" Opening the bottle, you chugged heavily on the alcohol, making Levi watch you in amusement.

"Quite the drinker, aren't you. That's enough." He tried to take the bottle away from you but you wouldn't let him, holding it your chest.

"Stay away! It's mine!"

Levi rolled his eyes and moved to sit back, not bothered to stop you anymore. He had already brought you home anyway so it didn't matter if you proceeded to get drunk here. He looked around your apartment, pleased to see that you kept it clean and tidy.

From the corner of his eye, he saw you crawling towards him on the sofa and turned to see what you were doing. Your gaze was fixated on his injured hand. You placed the bottle on the floor and gently cupped his hand in yours, running your fingertips slowly over the strips of bandage. He felt little tingles crawl up his spine at your ministrations and shivered at the sensation. "What happened to your hand? Are you okay?" you asked him, concerned.

"Nothing serious. Don't worry." As if he would tell you that he cut his hand with a beer bottle because he couldn't control his envious anger and protectiveness when anything related to you came up.

"Let me make you feel better," you said in a childlike voice, moving your face close to his hand.

You looked unsure, as if hesitating and then traced your fingers over his knuckles, placing a tiny kiss on the back of his hand. _She's kissing my hand!_ he thought excitedly. He could feel the soft flesh of your lips caress his skin enticingly, watching you with an endearing smile as you placed another kiss on his palm, mumbling, "Get well soon, Professor."

"Well, after that personal treatment, I definitely will," he whispered. You didn't seem to hear what he said, suddenly letting go of his hand and grabbing the whiskey to swallow another load. He felt empty at the loss of your warmth against his fingers.

"I need to get laid," you slurred suddenly, hiccuping.

Levi's eyes widened and he swivelled his head to face you. "What?!"

"I'm fucking frustrated. I want dick. Now."

Oh God, how we wanted to suggest himself as an option. _Restrain yourself, ass-hat. She's drunk. And she's your student._

"I want dick. Gimme!" you whined, looking at his crotch with hopeful eyes. Levi breathed in and grasped his knees tightly, praying to all the Gods out there in hopes that he wouldn't lose his self-control and fuck you while you were intoxicated in your own couch.

"When was the last time you had sex?" he asked out of pure curiosity, trying to deflect your attention from his hardening member.

You chortled drunkenly. "Never. I'm a veeeee, I guess."

Levi choked on his air, definitely not expecting that answer. He had assumed that you would have already had some experience from your confident tone.

"Y-you're a virgin? And you want to randomly sleep with a man?! That's a terrible idea!" he advised.

"Technically speaking, yes, I've never slept with a guy. But I'm well used to big vibrators," you said, giving him a naughty wink that had his blood rushing straight to his groin. _She's such a dirty girl! Oh, I'd love to see you writhing with a vibrator lodged deep inside you, baby,_ he groaned inwardly.

"Is that so? How interesting." He wondered how your future self would react to your current, drunken self. He knew he should stop you from talking and probably leave your apartment so you could go to sleep but he craved to know more about you. Your inebriated self revealed a lot of interesting things that he was quite pleased to find out and he wasn't intending on leaving anytime soon.

You finished drinking the bottle of whiskey and threw it somewhere across the room, snickering as you heard the glass crack. You snuggled into Levi's arm, stunning him into stillness.

"You have such strong arms. Squish, squish. Don't tell my Professor about all of this. Shhh. You won't tell him, right?" you mumbled into his bicep. "He'll think badly of me."

He smirked. "Of course not. Which Professor are we talking about?"

"Professor Shorty of course!" He scowled at the name you gave him. "That tiny, grumpy, moody-" He turned to slap your face away from his arm but stopped as you continued. "-fucking sexy, hot Professor."

Levi grinned wickedly when he heard you describe him as a physically attractive male. "You think he's sexy?"

You nodded enthusiastically. "He's perfect! Drop dead gorgeous. I have no idea why he's a Professor, the guy should be a model or something! He's every girl's wet dream. If he wasn't my t-teacher, I would have f-fucked him months ago."

Levi bit his lip as he stared into your dilated eyes, his penis twitching with your every word. There was no hiding it anymore, he was aroused as hell. He tilted your chin with his fingers and smoothed your bottom lip with his thumb. "Trust me when I say, he would have too," he murmured huskily.

He watched you lean forward, your face getting close to his and he closed his eyes, waiting for your lips to press against his. The smell of your alcoholic breath was getting heavier and heavier. When he felt something painful hit his shoulder, he blinked and looked down at your sleeping form, head nestled into the crook of his neck. He hissed in irritation but was also kind of thankful that you had managed to ruin the mood. He had almost tried to kiss you, not considering the fact that he was taking advantage of a drunk student. He wanted to punch himself in the face but he sat still and unmoving, afraid that the slightest shifting would wake you up. The soft gasps of your breath floated over his skin, making him shiver. He shakily smoothed a hand over your spine at a constant pace, lulling you to sleep.

After ten minutes of sitting in the same position, he heard you snore slightly and let out a sigh of relief. Gently moving your head, he moved his arm to your back, his other arm supporting your legs as he carried you once again as if you weighed absolutely nothing. He walked down the small hallway to the only other room in the apartment other than the obvious bathroom door.

Your bedroom door was already open so he used his shoulder to push through and walk into the darkness. Blinking slightly, he headed towards the lone bed in the centre of the room and laid you down on the sheets. You squirmed vigorously, trying to get comfortable and ended up lifting the skirt of your dress to reveal the skin of your thighs. Levi swallowed the saliva that pooled in his mouth at the sight of your smooth S/C skin that was just begging to be licked and sucked and adjusted your skirt so it hid your legs.

_She's got really sexy legs. Just imagining them wrapped around my waist while I thrust into her...NO! Bad thoughts Levi! Fucking stop already!_

He covered you with the blankets, smoothing your hair away from your face and rubbing his hand against your cheek. Sighing lowly, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on your forehead and another on your temple, caressing your cheeks.

"Goodnight F/N. Let's hope for both of our sakes that you forget about tonight."

* * *

July 6th - Monday

You woke up, groaning. The first sensation to hit your brain was excruciating pain, making you gasp and burrow your head into the covers to make it stop. Your head felt like it was being thrashed by a thousand sledgehammers all at the same time and the slightest movement made your upset stomach jolt miserably.

Your tongue was dry and stuck to the roof, mouth parched and devoid of any hydration. As you slowly sat up, rubbing your fingers over your temples to soothe the headache, you felt your stomach lurch at that moment and swiftly got out of the bed. With haste and erratic movements, you reached the toilet and heaved your stomach's content all over the bowl.

Once you had emptied the contents of your stomach completely, you dragged yourself to the sink to brush and gurgle some water to get rid of the vile aftertaste of vomit and bile in your mouth. Looking at your messed up face in the mirror, you crumpled your face in disgust and slowly removed your clothes, untying your hair and moving to the shower to scrub the scent of alcohol off your body.

Almost half an hour later, you were out of the bathroom, smelling and feeling much better on the outside but still crumpled on the inside. Your headache hadn't dissipated and you were craving several large cups of coffee to satisfy the empty feeling in your stomach.

As you entered your room wrapped in a towel, you saw a glass of water placed on the table next to the bed. It was covered with a small plate and a tiny paper parcel was lying beside it, a small note stuck to the bottom.

Unwrapping the parcel, you sighed at the two Advil tablets that sat on the paper. _Yes!_ You quickly swallowed the pills, drinking the water and smacking your lips in relief at the sensation of clean water gushing down your oesophagus.

Pulling at the note, you read the neat script written on it.

"Swallow both pills. I made some orange juice and left it inside your fridge to cool. Drink it and eat something. I saw oatmeal in one of the cupboards. You'll feel better afterwards."

There was no sign on the note but you didn't need one. You could recognize the handwriting of your favourite Professor in a heartbeat.

_Levi! He took care of me last night?! I don't understand, what the hell happened? Last thing I remember is walking to the pub and then, the rest is all just blurry. Did I meet him there or something?_

Scratching your head in confusion, you changed into a tank top and fitted leggings, zipping up your hoodie to cover your exposed arms.

Walking into the kitchen, you placed a saucepan over one of the tabletop gas cookers and filled it with water and some milk. Opening the box of oatmeal, you poured it into the saucepan and switched on the flames, stirring it and letting it cook. You moved to the fridge and browsed through it, noticing that the glass jar that usually held drinking water was half full with homemade orange juice. You took the jar out and drank the juice directly from it, moaning in delight.

_Thank you, Professor! He's such a sweetheart._

You noticed something shining on the floor that was right underneath your open windows. Heart twisting at the thought that maybe a burglar had broke in while you were fast asleep, you rushed to the area only to stop in confusion. The glass of the window was untouched but the floor was littered with shards of glass. You distinctly found traces of the whiskey bottle label and sighed in relief. There was no sign of liquid stain on the floor either so you assumed you had consumed the drink before throwing the bottle in a fit. Grabbing a dustpan and broom, you cleaned up the mess.

After eating the oatmeal, you searched for your purse to call and ask Levi about what happened last night. Before you could dial his number, the screen shone with your father's number once more.

Clicking your tongue in annoyance, you answered the call.

**"F/N, you were supposed to meet us today near the hotel to show us around your university. Where are you?"**

You sighed heavily. You had forgotten about that.

**"Yeah, I'm running late. Give me fifteen minutes. I'll be there soon."**

**"Late as usual. You haven't changed at all have y-"** You cut the call, not in the mood to listen to his cold voice so early in the morning. Deciding to call Levi and question him about yesterday night later, you rubbed your hands over your face and stood up from the couch.

You swiped your bag and house keys and locked your apartment, pulling your hair into a low bun and stepping into the elevator.

It would take you too long to wait for the bus and although you wanted to make your father and brother squirm, it would only end up badly on you when you actually reached them. So you quickly and luckily caught a wayward taxi and directed him to take you to the hotel where your family was staying at.

_Hopefully no one I know will be in Uni today. I don't really want anyone to meet my annoying family._

Oh, how your luck never sided with you in times of need.

*


	6. Chapter #5

*

July, 6th -  Monday

The sun shined brightly overhead, it's hot rays bathing the city with warmth and excitement. The air was crisp, fresh and clean; it was slightly windy but not too harsh a wind. The occasional breeze would flow in from one direction and cool down the perspiration that accumulated from the heated weather. Animals and plants alike flushed with newfound glow, the leaves unbelievably green and lush, no tree left untouched without the presence of a bird and it's nest. To humans, it was the perfect climate for enjoying the time of their life; perhaps touring the city, hiking with friends or swimming in the ocean. Most students from school and universities would be on their second week of enjoying the clear weather of their vacation while the staff and some students of Kyojin University had their own priorities concerning their campus, obstructed from appreciating the gifts of nature.

"So much for a vacation," Levi muttered under his breath as he parked his car inside the university grounds.

This holiday month was turning out to be a waste of time. He couldn't enjoy his student free days happily because as a staff member, his participation in the workshop that was taking place in the university was compulsory. Although it was only once a week, he was upset that he had to be constantly stuck with Hange. The woman wouldn't leave him alone to be at peace, the word a foreign term to the carefree, meddling scientist.

"Levi! Bad Shorty! You ran off like a hare last night and didn't respond to any of my calls!" she cried as she fell into step with him.

"You're a fucking nut-head." Hange looked offended.

"But why?!"

Levi glared at her and flicked her forehead sharply, making her yelp. "You lied about yesterday. L/N didn't have a date and _you_ are the one that dragged her to the lingerie store. Care to explain your side of the story, shithead?" he hissed.

He could visibly observe the brunette's forehead dampen with sweat and rolled his eyes. Stomping away from the annoying woman, he made his way to the main auditorium.

"Levi, wait! Look, I only said the lingerie thing because I wanted to see how you'd react! And boy, did you react! But she did go on a date! She said she had a 'meeting'," quoted Hange.

"The meeting was a dinner with her family, idiot. Not a date!"

"Huh? What?! How do you know?!"

"I found her drinking in a bar I was heading to at around ten in the night. She could barely stand so I took her home. She drunk babbled some things, your lies included," said Levi, walking up the stairs.

Hange face-palmed herself. "Ah fuck. Well, what happened? What else did she say? And why was she drinking alone instead of spending time with her family?"

"Why the fuck would I tell you? Now leave me alone. The sight of you is giving me a headache."

But Hange leeched onto Levi's arm, her dirty mind spinning curiously about the possible outcomes that could have taken place the night before.

"Did you have drunk sex? Did you confess? Did you kiss? Oh my God! I need to know!" she whined.

_I wish,_ thought Levi.

"No! Now get off me!"

He shrugged her off and sat down between two other teachers so Hange couldn't follow and sit next to him. He heard her muttering angrily and smirked, relieved that he would be free of her annoying chatter for the next few hours.

The old man who was conducting the session hobbled across the stage to the podium. Levi yawned and took out his phone, going through his apps and searching for a game to play, not interested in whatever that was going to take place on stage.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

"This place looks like shit. So is this where you study, bitch?"

"Fuck off, prick. It's leagues better than yours anyway."

"Oh, please. I went to an Ivy League when I was fifteen. You're attending a mousy, old college. We're on different levels."

"So much for attending a prestigious college. Your manners could use a little brushing," you retorted.

Your brother sneered at you and flicked his carefully gelled hair into place. Your father was lost somewhere, having walked off when he got a call from one of his employees. You were strolling about the university, pointing at different sectors and explaining briefly about each one but you knew it was pointless. They weren't paying attention anyway. Your brother was video taping the tour so he could send it to your mother who would in return, show it to your grandparents, the only members in your family who actually supported you but were unable to travel themselves due to their busy schedule and age. From last night's dinner, you learned the true reason behind your family's arrival. Your father had a contract renewal with one of his microbiologist partners in the city and your brother just hopped on for the sick thrill of torturing you as your grandmother had strongly suggested that all of you meet. Your father would sign the papers today evening and leave immediately, much to your relief. He didn't want to stay too long with you either.

As much as you wished to tell your grandparents how much you were unhappy with your family, you couldn't bring yourself to complain to them. You knew it would cause rifts in-between the family and that was something you didn't want. They had the opinion that all of you were one big happy family and your father made sure that was the opinion they had for as long as he could. So you decided to slowly detach yourself from them, just keeping contact with those who actually bothered to consider you a fellow human.  
  
Dollhouse. That was the perfect description for your family. On the outside, they looked great. Prestigious, wealthy, smart and classy. Inside however, dirty secrets and insidious behaviour was more common than usual. Bullying and harassment was a pass time. Harsh words were their way of endearments. It was hell. A hellhole that you had craved to escape - and somehow did. But like the stickiness that remains after ripping a sticker off, the after effects of close contact with your family had permanently affected you. You had zero confidence when it came to things that you were constantly compared to in your family like your brains and beauty. It was also clear that as long as your grandparents were alive, you would be constantly linked to the family. _Just a year and a few months. After that, I don't need to be dependent on them. I can somehow make it on my own. I don't need them. I never did._

"Just go back to your hotel. Better yet, fly back home. **It's clear you're not interested. Why are you even bothering?**" you muttered.

"I'd love to fucking leave. **As soon as F/T comes, that's what I plan to do.**"

You clicked your tongue. "Great. Good riddance." You abandoned your sibling to his own devices and hurried off in the opposite direction, heading aimlessly.

_I might as well leave. I really don't give a shit anymore._

"Hey! F/N! Is that you! You didn't tell us you were going to Uni today? You could have come with us!" you heard Armin's voice exclaim.

You froze and swerved your head around to meet five pairs of different coloured eyes boring into your own. _Oh fuck. The entire squad is here. Just my fucking luck, when I have two of my hated family members roaming the university grounds._

Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Levi and Hange were sitting on one of the benches somewhat close to the gates of the campus. You hadn't noticed them at first because you had your back to them but Armin had seen your familiar form wearing your favourite neon orange hoodie with the letter of your first name stitched on the back in white. It was like a red flag call to those who knew you.

You locked eyes with Levi's grey ones and stilled at the intensity of his gaze. _That's right, I need to ask him about last night._ You made your way towards them as Eren waved his hand, calling to you.

"What are you guys doing here?" you asked them.

"We had a Rotaract Club meeting earlier this morning and we're just going through our activity brochure," said Mikasa.

Levi gave his own answer to your question. "Workshop. What are you doing here?" _Is it just me or does he sound a little weird._

"Do you have any club activities today?" asked Hange, switching eyes between you and Levi.

"No."

Everybody looked at you expectantly, waiting for an explanation for your presence at the university during holidays. You remained silent, stretching the awkward moment even longer.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" asked Eren, unable to keep quiet.

"Hey! F/N!"

_God fucking damn it._

You kept staring forward, hoping that if you ignored the call, he would just go away.

"Um, F/N, do you know that guy? He's coming straight towards you and he keeps screaming your name," Mikasa said, pointing at something behind you. The other four also immediately leaned their necks to see what she was pointing at and you cringed as you heard the annoying voice of your brother scream your name again.

"F/N! You fucking bitch! You left me in the middle of the goddamn grounds! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" he crowed.

Eren jumped up, scowling. "Oi, don't talk to her like that. Who the fuck are you?"

Mikasa also stood up, glaring menacingly at your brother as he reached the bench. Armin and Hange watched the interaction go with worried eyes. Your brother raised an eyebrow at Eren and smirked, glancing down at you.

**"So these are your friends. You still hang around with lower class men. Pitiful."**

"What?"

Eren scrunched his face in confusion, not understanding the language that was being spoken. You saw Levi boring holes into your brother's face as he twisted his mouth into an angry frown. You smiled inwardly at the fact that you now had people who would support you and back you up, even without you asking.

You turned to face your brother and hissed at him.

**"At least I have friends. You have only money moochers and whores."**

Your brother growled and stepped forward, fisting his hands and you returned his gaze with a furious snarl of your own, nails digging into your palms in anger.

He leaned his disgusting face close to yours and sneered. "Do you want to be dragged back home, F/N? You know **F/T** can do it. Make me angry and you'll be saying bye to your little friends for good."

"Mhm. I thought I told you to leave me alone, why are you still here?" you said while gritting your teeth.

"**F/****T'**s pissed at you. Couldn't really miss this opportunity to mess with you, now could I?"

"Please, I think both of you should calm down," Armin whispered, afraid of the spark that was slowly growing between you and your brother.

"What's going on here?" A stern voice broke the tense atmosphere. You and your brother immediately turned to face the tall figure of your father.

Your father was an authoritative looking individual; tall, handsome and smart. He intimidated a lot of people with both his looks and words and took pleasure in seeing those who were afraid of him cower in fear. Your older brother and sister were practically his copies, both being tall and smart as well. You, on the other hand were a lot more different. You understood the feeling of taking pleasure in fear but you only liked it when the recipient was someone you hated, not everyone in general. Your family members were sadists, almost borderline sociopaths, in your opinion.

**"F/T,"** you mumbled, straightening your figure as he made his way towards the group.

**"Check it out, F/T. These are F/** **N's** ** mates. Pathetic bunch, am I right?"**

Your father turned his eyes to face the rest of the crowd and nodded silently.

"Where are your manners, F/N? Won't you introduce us to your friends?" he drawled.

You lowered your eyes and glanced at the confused eyes of your friends and Professor. "Guys-" you began in resignation, "-this is my father and this is my older brother," you said, pointing to the respective member.

"**F/T, B/T,** this is Mikasa, Eren and Armin, my friends. This is Dr. Zoe, she's a researcher in the Biomedical department of the University. This is Prof. Ackerman, he's the Accounts, Statistics and Analyst teacher in the Business Sector."

Your father bowed his head respectfully at your friends and smiled pleasantly. _Actor._ "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I hope my daughter isn't a troublemaker in your faculty, Professor Ackerman," he said, directing his last statement at Levi.

Levi wasn't swayed by his persona. "She's a delightful student," he replied monotonously.

Your father frowned at him lightly. "Oh really?" he muttered.

Hange spoke up with a large smile, not reading the tense aura between you and your father. "Nice to meet you as well, Mr. L/N."

Your father gave her a cold stare. Your brother piped up from behind him. "That's Dr. L/N!"

Hange went red and apologized, greeting him with his appropriate title.

"Please, don't worry. You weren't aware. It seems like F/N doesn't talk much about her parents or siblings with her friends, now does she?" he said, giving you a sharp look. You breathed in and out, controlling your anger.

"No, I don't. I didn't even tell them you were here. Why would I?" you replied back smartly.

"I advise you to not use that tone with me, young lady. Haven't you been reprimanded enough back home?"

He turned to face Hange once more. "Dr. Zoe, tell me. How is this university when it comes to your research and the overall achievements of the Science Faculty?"

You rolled your eyes. _Of course he would ask that._

"Oh! They are wonderful! Just last week, a team of our Professors worked out an incredible theory in areas of Dark Matter and The Black Hole which was published online under the website, World's Science Journal. Experiments will be conducted on a small scale soon."

Your father nodded, smiling. "Such a shame."

Hange furrowed her brows at your father's reply.

"I'm sorry?"

"Such a shame. Being able to attend one of the best universities in the country that's leading in Scientific Research, only to study a degree in Business," he hissed, glaring at you with repressed anger. Hange frowned as she heard his harsh words, finally spying the animosity that buzzed between you and your family members.

Levi growled as he saw the crumpled expression on your face as your father scowled at you, your brother smirking evilly at your upset state. He had sensed the awkwardness between your family members from the moment you tensed up at the sight of them, your words from last night only increasing his suspicions.

"And what's wrong with studying Business? It's a worthwhile degree if you know what you are doing," he said in a frigid tone, running to your defence.

Your father faced Levi with a condescending smirk, making the grey eyed man see red. "Nothing is wrong with Business, Professor. But in our family, a bachelor's degree in Science in whichever field comes first, no matter what the cause. Anything else is secondary. F/N here, is the only one who chose to study otherwise. Very disappointing indeed."

"What do you expect, F/T. Look at her. She got the worst genes in the family. She's bound to be a loser. Is she even from our bloodline?" your brother mocked.

"You should take a look in the mirror yourself," Mikasa growled, earning a glare from your brother.

"Fuck off moocher, no one asked your unwanted opinion. Go back crying to your bodyguards," you spat at him.

"Don't talk to your brother like that."

"He's the one that started it!"

**"Because you're a waste of cum and M/T should have swallowed,"** your brother sibilated.

Your eyes grew wide and you hissed through your teeth, suppressing the urge to grab the switchblade from your bag and slice your brother's throat.

"What? What did he say?" you heard Eren whisper furiously from behind you.

**"Are you actually going to let him talk to me like that?! About M/T?!"** you screamed at your father. You didn't care about the honour of your mother but the fact that he was allowing his son to get away with talking about his wife like that was getting you ticked off.

Your father remained silent, only uttering a few words. **"He's not wrong, is he?"**

You couldn't take it anymore. This was the last straw. Not only did they not stop bullying you for their own amusement and satisfaction but now they started to do it in front of your own friends and teacher in hopes that you would break down and cry in front of them. _Well, fuck if I do._

You walked up to your brother and smiled up at him. He looked at you in confusion and you sent a good amount of energy into your leg and kneed him squarely in his balls.

"F/N!" you heard your father shout. You heard Armin gasp your name in terror.

Your brother fell to his knees while clutching his groin, moaning in agony. You swiftly kicked him on his back and placed a foot to hold him in place. Grasping his right arm tightly in your grip, you twisted it anticlockwise, causing him to cry out in pain and tap the ground with his other hand.

"Fucking hell, stop it!" he screamed. You were glad this side of the gates was devoid of any students and staff except for the five that were watching silently with large eyeballs. Mikasa had her mouth curved up just a tiny bit, secretly cheering you on. Armin was clutching Eren, both exchanging nervous stares with each other. Hange was nudging Levi, mumbling about whether they should get involved. Levi shook his head, not taking his eyes off your form.

"F/N, what do you think you are doing?! Let go of him, now!"

"You wouldn't want me to dislocate your precious son's arm, now would you?" you asked calmly, meeting the same E/C eyes of your father. He had a furious look upon his face, an expression that made you chuckle evilly.

"Don't," he warned.

"That's what I thought. Unless you want to extend your stay here by nursing this fucker in the hospital, I suggest you leave. Go about your business but don't interfere with mine. I meant what I said yesterday. **Fuck. Off.**"

You let your brother's arm go and he scrambled to stand up, face crimson at being embarrassed in front of a few strangers.

"Murdering wench!" he said in a low voice.

"That neck of yours looks pretty well maintained, B/T. You don't want me scarring that flawless skin of yours, now do you? I have a nice, sharp blade at the ready if you really want me to," you said, slipping your hidden knife out of the pocket in the bag strap and flicking the blade out making Hange gasp from behind you. "And I really want to," you purred, twirling the weapon between your fingers.

Eren shuffled behind Mikasa. "F/N's creeping me out."

"**This has gone too far.** You've gotten ten times worse since you moved here, F/N. I'm very displeased with you. Your mother will be disappointed in you."

"Hn. She already is," you said wryly, hiding your hands into the pockets of your hoodie.

"Is this how you act with your own family? Is this how you behave with people? Like a mental case?!" your father snapped.

"I don't behave with everyone like this. Just you two and the other two bitches back home. And you know damn well why."

Your father's face twisted even further as he heard you call your mother and sister a 'bitch'. God forbid, anyone insult his wife and favourite daughter. Your brother did it? Totally acceptable. You? Not so much.

"Haven't you been embarrassed enough? Both of you have no reason to be here. You have private affairs, just deal with them and go. You don't need to pretend like you care about me. I can talk to **G/T** myself and let them know about my well-being."

"**Let's just go, F/T.** This place is making me sick. I'm taking the jet back home," your brother whined.

Your father nodded. **"I shall finish my work today and we can get out of this shitty country."**

He hauled your brother by his good arm and walked away, trying to keep his dignity intact. You watched them leave with hawk eyes and turned to face the slack jaws of your friends and the amused eyes of your teacher.

You walked closer to them, feeling upset when you saw Armin and Eren flinch away in fear. Mikasa shook her head and said, "Ignore these two. They're just wimps."

"Hey!"

"Um, F/N, if you would just put that knife away, that would be great!" said Armin in a tiny voice.

You giggled and placed the tool into it's respective holster. "Calm down. I'm not going to cut any of you."

Hange waved her hands as if to say, 'What the hell did I just witness?'

"Yeah, that's half of my family. Pretty good soap opera, huh? We'd bring the house down," you said sarcastically.

"Jesus fucking Christ, F/N! When you told me that you hated your parents and siblings to the level of murder, you weren't kidding!" Eren exclaimed.

"Yeah," you muttered. "I need a drink. You have alcohol?"

Armin widened his eyes and moved to grasp your twitching fingers. "Oh hell no! Woman, we had to beat that habit out of you when you moved here. You are not starting that stuff up again!"

"Too late," said Levi, making you look at him with narrowed eyes. "She already tried drinking herself to oblivion last night."

Armin gave you a disapproving look. "I had to, okay? I was pissed!" you complained.

"How does Levi know that you drank last night?" Mikasa asked, looking at both of you.

"I saw her in the pub yesterday. Had to take her home because she couldn't even walk."

"Oh right, I have to thank you for that. Thank you! I really appreciate it," you said gratefully. Levi nodded, gazing at you oddly.

"Come with me, L/N. I need to speak with you." His tone was firm, making you sweat in nervousness. _Is he going to scold me for acting like a thug_?

You waved at the other four, punching Hange in the arm for good measure for the sneaky lingerie exchange incident to which she grinned at and followed your Professor. They were taking your horrifying behaviour quite well.

Levi headed to the parking lot and signalled you to get in as he unlocked his car. You sat behind this time, feeling a little scared about what he would say to you.

Levi swerved out into the main road and turned into an abandoned street where not many vehicles and people were around. You looked at him nervously, not understanding why he brought you here.

"Why are you sitting behind?"

"Um, no reason."

"Don't lie to me. I want to see your face when I'm talking to you." With that, he got out of his car and opened the back passenger door, moving to sit next to you. You shakily turned to look at him.

"Are you going to berate me too?" you asked sadly.

"For what?" he asked, giving you an incredulous look.

"For talking to my father and threatening my brother like that," you said in a small voice.

"Why the hell would I do that? I would say you fucking owned them. Couldn't have done it better myself." His voice held pride and smugness. "My favourite part was watching your brother sweat when you brandished that knife in his face."

Your eyes widened and you stared at him with your mouth open. "Seriously? You didn't find my behaviour insolent?"

Levi shook his head. "I might have only known you for a few months but I can tell that you have a good heart. You always see the best in people and encourage them. So seeing you act like that with your family tells me that you have issues with them that no one really knows about."

"You hit the nail there," you muttered. "But, thanks. It really means a lot to me." Levi nodded.

"So, um, why did you bring me here? Oh, and can you tell me what happened last night?" you asked.

"You don't remember?" His voice was stuck somewhere between relief and disappointment.

You furrowed your eyebrows and looked at him. "No," you said slowly. You watched him as he stiffened and then let out a heavy sigh. "Did something happen?" you asked anxiously.

_Oh God! Did I confess or something? Did I say something stupid? Shit, what did I do?!_

"No. Nothing happened. I just wanted to see if you were okay with your hangover."

You looked at him suspiciously. "Uh huh, I'm doing fine. Thanks for the Advil and orange juice, by the way."

He smirked. "No problem. Good that you had a few oranges in your fridge."

"Now can you tell me what happened last night?" you asked simply.

"I told you, nothing. You were drunk. I took you home. Dragged you to bed. Made some juice, left the pills and went home." _Not entirely a lie,_ he thought.

You noticed the bandage around one of his hands and gasped. "What happened to your hand?!"

"Nothing to worry about. It's just a few accidental cuts."

"How did it happen?" you asked.

"Shattered glass." He didn't elaborate.

_Shattered glass? Could it be-_ "Did you cut yourself when I threw that whiskey bottle? Hm, there weren't any traces of blood when I cleaned it up this morning," you said.

You saw him tense. "How do you remember that?"

"I saw the remains of the glass this morning and assumed I drank and threw the bottle. So you _were_ there with me! You said you dragged me to bed but clearly not. I continued to drink even after I got home, didn't I? You cut your hand from the whiskey bottle, didn't you?"

The raven haired man didn't know whether to laugh or cry. You had gotten one part of the story correct but the other was completely wrong. He decided to go along with your assumption. If he denied it, then you would question him about where he really got the cut and that would be too embarrassing to admit.

"Yes. I tried to stop you but you were insistent on drinking. I was going to clean the mess and grabbed a few pieces but you kind of passed out at the same time and I forgot that the glass was in my hand and I cut myself. Those pieces were thrown out the window so that's why you didn't see any blood," he lied partially.

"Oh. Glass shards can cut deep. I hope it's healing very nicely," you murmured.

Levi gave you a soft gaze. "It is. I was given special treatment for it to get better soon."

You exhaled thankfully. "I didn't say anything dumb, did I?" you asked. Noticing his mouth curve into a devious smile, you cringed. "I did, didn't I? What did I say? What the hell did I say?! Oh fuck."

You grasped your head with your hands and hissed, "I'm never fucking drinking again."

Levi scoffed. "That's what they all say."

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong. Please forgive me. I get totally creamed when I'm wasted. I don't know what I say half the time."

Levi frowned when he heard that. _Does that mean she only said those things because she was drunk? Or was it her inner thoughts that really fell out of her mouth last night?_

"Most people don't, L/N. Don't worry about it too much."

You swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Will you please tell me what I said?" you pleaded. He shook his head and said smugly, "That's for me to know." You pouted.

After a brief silence, he spoke up.

"If you don't mind me asking, will you tell me what's going on with you and your family?" he asked gently.

You lowered your eyes and looked away. "No, you'll judge me."

"How can you say that? Don't you trust me? I opened up to you and showed you a part of my life and you accepted me. How could you possibly think I'd judge you unfairly?" scolded Levi. "I promise, I just want to know what's going on."

You nodded in understanding. "I do trust you. Fine, I'll tell you. Do you want to hear the long version or the short version?"

"I have time. Give me the long one."

"Alright. So, where do I start? Do you know X.Y MediLabs?"

Levi seemed to be lost in thought. "I think I've heard Shitty Glasses use those terms before but I'm not aware of what it actually is."

"It's a famous pharmaceutical company that produces most medications for diseases for hospitals around the world. To be more exact, it's a pharma company that's owned by my family."

Levi's eyes widened in shock. "Are you fucking serious?" He gave your clothes a once over.

You nodded glumly. "I know. I don't look like a genius, rich kid. I'm always in near faded clothes and look terribly put together but my family is one of the reasons I try not to give a shit about my appearance. I only dress nicely when I want to."

"So what's going on?" he probed.

"My parents had an arranged marriage. My mother's side of the family own a chain of hospitals. My mother's a well known cardiologist and the entire marriage was forged so they could merge sectors. Because of this, the marriage was placed on a contract. In one of the clauses, it was mentioned that they would need to birth at least two children. And my parents did. My older brother and older sister."

"Since the marriage was practically a business deal, my father and mother don't really love each other. My father slept around with mistresses from before and after the period of his marriage while my mother did her best to be faithful. Unfortunately, his infidelity took a toll on her after my sister's birth and she started to drink more often. One of my assumptions is that both my parents had been extremely drunk at some point and had sex and that's how I was conceived."

"My mother was furious that she was pregnant again and wanted to abort me. But my grandparents, father's side, were a bit of traditionalists and politely asked my mother to carry out the pregnancy. My father, with all his whorish ways, tried to maintain a good boy image with my grandparents so that he could secure his position as the CEO of the company in the future. In my grandparents' eyes, we were and still are a happy family. So to please them, my father forced my mother to carry me."

"Nine months later, I was born. I was an unwanted child. And my parents made sure that I knew that, every moment of my fucking life. My mother hated her third pregnancy and grew to despise me as a fetus. So you can imagine how terrible it was when I was actually born. To make things worse, I _did_ get the bad genes of the bloodline."

"Both my parents are tall and extremely smart. Only my grandmother from my mother's side is short. My siblings are tall, smart and beautiful. I on the other hand, am short and average looking and average in studies too, maybe even worse, I don't know."

"Who the fuck said you're average in studies and looks?! You're b-" Levi caught himself before he uttered something infelicitous. "You should be more confident in your abilities. You're wonderful just the way you are, don't let their insults cloud your mind."

In your depressed state, you didn't catch his slip up. "I do have confidence, only when I'm doing something I really love to do. And it's usually something that they despise. It's hard to do that in other aspects when you've been put down all your life. My mother constantly tells me how she wished she secretly aborted me. It always made me feel worthless. She liked to whip me whenever she was stressed and my father used me as an ashtray. I still have some marks and burns. They manipulated me into not telling anyone what they did to me as a child. As a scared kid, I fell for their tricks." Levi looked at you with flaming eyes. "And I couldn't tell authorities because my father had the power to buy them off. So I had no help."

"My sister once threatened me that she would send one of the popular kids in her class to rape me when I accidentally broke her favourite plate." You locked eyes with Levi. "I was only ten." His breath hitched. "I didn't even know what rape meant at the time. My sister's a fucking whore."

"And similar things like that happened. The only happy memories I have with my family are with my grandparents, who love me, for some reason. Even though I'm imperfect. I know how much they're proud of my father for his accomplishments-the man really knows what he's doing. And they had the belief that we were a perfect family so I kept my mouth shut and didn't tell them what my family did to me behind closed doors as a hobby."

"That was a dumb idea. You should have told them sooner!" hissed Levi.

You shook your head negatively.

"The company needed a figurehead like my father for the future or else there was a definite possibility that it would burn down in flames. You see, my father has two younger brothers and while both of them have the qualifications to take over the business, they aren't really businessmen material. They are too book-smart and far too greedy. If one of them were to take over, the possibilities of the company going bankrupt was too high. As much as I hate my father, I'm not going to ignore his capabilities. If my grandfather knew about his real personality, they would have never allowed him to be the next CEO and future Chairman of the Board. My grandfather is a humble and decent human being unlike the rest of them. It's why I like him."

"Amazing. You were already mature at such a young age, mature enough to look at all sides of a cube and make a decision. That's more than what I can say for that brother of yours," said Levi, his eyes glowing with pride.

You chuckled humourlessly. "I'm not as good as you think I am. We have something in common. I grew up as a troublesome child. I hung out a lot with street kids who I made a deal with at the time and all of them taught me how to fight in return for money. My...thug like habits kind of started off from their influence. I was thankful for that because it gave me some confidence to fight back when my brother would pick on me. He's bigger than me but he's a coward. I know he's scared of me because I can kill someone if I want to while he'll only get a ruffian to do it for him. I'm not proud of this but...I also started drinking pretty early. Because of depression. But I guess you could already tell that."

"I only managed to quit my alcoholic ways when I moved here. Armin and Eren helped out a lot. That's why they mean so much to me. They were my first ever friends who liked me and didn't criticize me for my background or why I wasn't like my family."

"My brother was bumped up several classes because he was pretty smart. My sister was an all-rounder. Everyone in my family attended Ivy Leagues and were valedictorians. Except me. I didn't really care about that and my lack of care in things irritated my family."

"I tried my best to be like my brother and sister so my parents would appreciate me. But it was hard. I was slow in a lot of things. My grades weren't that impressive and I sucked at extracurriculars that my parents forced me to do. So in my family, everyone has to learn a sport and a classical instrument. Both my siblings did several in each. I couldn't even master one. They put me for piano and I quit immediately because I found it hard. And piano is supposed to one of the easiest instruments to learn. They put me for basketball and tennis and I was kicked out because I wasn't as good as the other players. So yeah, disappointment, as my father likes to point out."

"I think the last straw was when I put my foot down and told them that I wouldn't attend university if it meant that I would have to force myself to study medicine or engineering or some science shit because I was absolutely terrible at the subject. That's when I decided to beg my grandfather to send me abroad for Uni to study something else because I didn't want to stay in that gloomy mansion a minute longer. I told him I wanted to move. He was sad but pretty cool with it. He suggested me to try Business and I was like okay. Let's give it a shot. What do I have to lose?"

"Moved here. Had a clear head. Felt better. Started college and made some friends. Life was normal for once. And then they just had to come and ruin my fucking peace."

You sighed and rubbed your face, sneaking a glance at Levi. He was looking at you with his jaw clenched and fists tightened. You swallowed nervously and hesitantly turned towards him.

"What?" you asked.

"I wish you'd have told me this sooner. I would have socked that motherfucker in the face for you. How dare they treat you like this! This is harassment!" he growled.

You gave him a wavering smile and rubbed your arms. "It's a treatment I got used to pretty quickly because I had no choice. The school I attended was also partnered with the company so the counselors were untrustworthy. I know it's sad but the only way to cope without heading towards the direction of drugs and suicide was to become numb and stop giving a fuck."

Levi felt his rage simmer down and his heart ache at the sight of your forlorn expression. "What did you brother say at the end that had you so mad? I've never seen that look on your face before."

You sighed, holding back tears and looked away from him, not wanting him to see how affected you were by your father's words after telling your tale in such a monotonous voice. Repeating your story just caused unwanted memories to surface in your mind and your eyes were bubbling at the ready, waiting for the exact moment to burst.

You felt him place a hand over your own, holding it gently. "Tell me, F/N."

Your heart fluttered. This was the first time he had ever used your first name to address you, not counting the roll call on your first day. It had you getting even more emotional.

"He called me a waste of cum and said that my mother should have swallowed."

"Why that little-that fucking parasite!" Levi was positively on fire. His hand gripped yours tightly, making you wince. "I'm glad you got his worthless balls for good! And then?"

"Then, when I asked my father why he wasn't reprimanding my brother for speaking to me like that when he constantly scolded me for the exact same thing, he said, 'He's not wrong, is he?'," you whispered, hearing your voice crack. You gulped and gasped loudly, unable to control the tears rolling down your cheeks as the frustrations and sadness that had mounted in your chest for the most part of your life and from your recent family dinner last night explode.

Levi felt his stone heart crack a little when he saw how broken up you were, his throat closing at the sight of your pained tears.

"I'm sorry." You sniffed. "Maybe my parents are correct about me. I am a waste of cum. I can't do anything right. You had to take me home last night because I was dumb enough to drink myself without a sober friend in an unknown place. Your hand is injured because of me. I'm just causing trouble to everybody around me. I-"

"Shut up, brat!" Levi snapped. He immediately pulled you into his arms, clutching you close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, his fingers stroking your head as he rocked your trembling body and whispered soothing words into your ear. Impropriety was thrown out of the window as his sole purpose focused on calming you down and making you feel better. He rubbed his nose into your hair, inhaling your sweet scent.

You sobbed into his neck even more, hiccuping and grasping his shirt, burrowing your face into him. His arms were warm as they surrounded your body, his earthy scent making you feel safe and protected. You cried for a few minutes, letting the anger wash and crash over you, quietening down only when your eyes lacked moisture to produce further tears.

You let go of the death grip you had on his shirt and moved back, swallowing heavily. "I got your shirt wet, I'm sorry."

Levi kept one arm around your back, the other moving to dry your tears off your face. "Idiot! You think I care about that? I want you to get it off your chest. I want you to understand something and you better live by what I say from now on, understand?" He handed you some tissues from the tissue box he had in his car, using one sheet to carefully blot the wetness off your cheeks.

You nodded while sniffing, eyes red and puffy.

"Don't ever call yourself that. Ever. I will personally beat you up if I hear that from your mouth. Don't worry about my hand either, it's just scrapes from my mistake, not yours. Your family members don't like you because you're different and unpredictable. You have a streak of insanity in you, kind of like Shitty Glasses but not too annoying. They might disapprove of what you like and what you do but those who care about you don't. We accept you for who you are. I'm supposed to be your teacher and believe it or not, I should be scolding you for threatening someone with a knife. But I'm not going to because I'd do the same if I was in your shoes myself. You protect yourself from those who try to fuck with you. You're strong. Did you take a look at your test scores from this semester?"

You nodded again. Your G.P.A was a 3.9 out of 4. You were ranking fifth in your batch of two hundred students and second in your Management batch of ninety students.

"That's from your own work that you started from scratch. I told you on your first class with me that I wanted you to impress me with your improvement and you did. You're more than good enough in my eyes. You're perfect. Every bit of you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I don't care whether it's your family or even the brats. You have all the potential in the world and all you need is the right person to show you how amazing you really are. And you've already proved it through that strong, fierce personality and hard work. I don't want to see you let anybody belittle your success, no matter how small it may be. Am I clear?"

You gradually grinned amidst your tears and whispered, "Yes, sir."

"Louder!"

"Yes, sir!"

He smirked and patted your head. "Good girl."

Your heart skipped a beat at his compliment and you stared into his shimmering eyes, feeling your body tremble with newfound emotion. It made you feel high, as if nothing could stop you. It made you feel cherished and at peace, your body flooding in warmth at the intensity of it. You wanted nothing more than to be in his embrace constantly, losing yourself in those mesmerising grey storms. Your body shook with every breath you took.

_Fuck. I love him. I fucking love him._

In the start of your realization, all you craved to do was kiss those perfect, pink lips of his until you could think of nothing but the sensations he caused you to feel. Your hand twitched to smooth his raven hair that tussled over his eyes and trace the distinct cheekbones that highlighted his face. You bit your lip and inhaled, squashing your urges with pure willpower and slowly removed yourself out of his arms. You were afraid that he would push you away if you did something idiotic, so with an aching heart, you left his embrace.

Levi reluctantly loosened his hold on you and ran his fingers through his hair. There was no mistaking it. _Her words from last night were true._ The soft gaze you had upon your face as he had comforted you was brimming with affection and admiration. He knew that you definitely had some kind of feelings for him. How he wanted to hold you in his arms and kiss you till you couldn't breathe in the light of his revelation.

But he wouldn't. Not after hearing your story. His rash behaviour would only result in both of you losing your spots in the university if you ever got caught and he couldn't afford to have you expelled. You needed that degree and he would only help you to obtain it. _Life is so damn unfair._ With a heavy heart, he quelled his needs and tried to make you laugh, yearning to see that beautiful smile again.

"Did you know that diarrhea is hereditary?"

"Eh?"

"It runs in your genes," he smirked, wagging his eyebrows.

You stared at him as if he was insane and then giggled at the unexpected joke, slowly exploding into a full blown laugh. Levi grinned as he saw you smile the way he wanted you to and chuckled along with you. His chest warmed and the pain faded away as he turned your sad frown upside down.

"Poop jokes? Really, Professor? That's your thing?" you gasped out, holding your stomach.

"Hey, it always works like a charm," he said.

You rolled your eyes and smiled affectionately at him. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate your concern."

"Don't sweat it F/N. I'm here for you when you need me."

_I love how he says my name. The way his husky voice caresses each syllable is so enthralling._ You bit your lip and raised a brow. "On a first name basis with me, huh?"

"Yes. Now that I know about your shitty lot, I'm not going to refer to you with a name you probably hate. And in return, when we are out of university premises, you will call me by _my_ name."

"Nope." You laughed evilly at his annoyed expression.

"But you call Four Eyes by her name! She kept showing it off. How is that fair?!"

"Simple. She doesn't teach me. You do."

"Tch. Annoying brat."

You nudged him and grinned. "Maybe one day you can nag me into saying it."

"You think I'm that jobless? Do whatever you want." He got out of the backseat and clambered into the driver's side. You inserted your leg from your position behind and got into the front seat, making him snap.

"Oi! Watch the car!"

"Whoops. Sorry." You weren't sorry and he knew it.

"Honestly, why do I bother," he mumbled and started the engine. "Home, brat?"

You nodded. "Might as well get some sleep. I'm tired." You plucked out your knife and started to file the edges of your nails with the rough side.

"Be careful idiot. You'll cut yourself."

"No way. I always do this when I'm bored."

"Tch. My student is a psychopath." You gave him a secret smile.

"It's not like I have urges to kill random people. I just have the urge to kill my deadbeat family. Just them. No one else." Levi snorted. "I swear!"

He stopped the car in front of your apartment. You sighed in amusement. "How many times have you dropped me home by now?"

"Multiple. Be grateful. I don't give free rides for just anybody." You frowned and thought for a moment.

"Wait, if you can tell me how much I owe you for petrol, let me get my wallet and-" You moved to unzip your bag.

"Zip that bag and get out."

You pouted and fidgeted cutely, slinging your bag over your shoulder. Blushing at what you were about to do, you steadied your breathing and leaned into his profile.

"Fine. Since you won't take my money, I'll have to give you a different kind of payment," you whispered into his ear, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. "Thank you. For everything," you said, placing a long kiss on the soft skin of his cheek, smirking at his frozen form and the stunned expression on his face. You didn't care if he thought ill of you for doing it but you just had to feel his skin on your lips. You quickly skipped out of the car.

"Bye, Professor Ackerman!"

Levi sat, staring at the empty seat long after you left, his right cheek tingling with heat and nerves. He slowly rubbed his fingers over the damp spot on his cheek where you had kissed, his mouth curving into a delighted smirk.

"Heh. Bye."

* * *

Several hours had passed after you returned home from your disastrous tour of the university with your father and brother. The heartfelt chat that took place inside your Professor's car lifted a heavy weight off your chest, as if being finally free of some deep, dark secret that was stored inside you. The only other people who knew about your history was Eren and Armin. _Poor Mikasa must have been confused as fuck. I guess she'll ask those two for an explanation. Hange, I have no clue._

It was around five in the evening and you were browsing through the internet on your phone, downloading some songs and PDFs of a couple of books that you needed for the next semester. As you were searching for the last textbook, three rhythmic knocks sounded on the door followed by a flurry of excited bangs.

_What the-_

Another set of knocks banged on your door and you stood up from your place in the couch, smoothing down your camisole and shorts and walking to the door. Looking through the peephole, you were surprised to see Mikasa and Hange standing outside.

You opened the door and peeked your head out. "Guys?"

"Heya F/N!" cried Hange, pushing her way through the door, making you slam onto the wall with the door banging on your face.

"Argh!!!"

"Hange! You almost squashed her to death!" snapped Mikasa, helping you rub your aching forehead.

"Oops! Sorry!"

"What are you two doing here?" you sighed, locking the door and moving into the living room.

"We need answers. The boys won't open their mouths out of respect for you." You pursed your lips with your eyebrows raised. _Whoa. When did the boys become so proper? I mean Armin, yeah but Eren?_ "So spill. What the fuck was that fiasco back at campus?" asked Mikasa.

You gestured them to take a seat and moved to the kitchen to boil some water for tea. "Give me a few minutes. I'll get some tea and biscuits and then we can talk over. What do you guys want?"

Over hot Lavender and Crème tea and pocky, you explained your story to the two women. Like Levi, both girls expressed anger and disgust at how your family had treated you as a child and as an adult.

"This is basically abuse! I can't believe I talked in such a polite way to a dirty turd!" grumbled Hange. "He was such an actor, wasn't he! He talks like a charmer."

"That's his thing. He didn't care about revealing his true self in front of you guys because you aren't of importance to him. Even then, he was still holding back. If this had happened back home where nobody but my family was present, I would be locked in a closet with no food for the day." Mikasa looked at you horrified.

"Didn't you tell anybody about this?" You shook your head.

"I really couldn't. My extended relatives are a bunch of snakes too. Worse than my own. My cousins are alright but I barely get to interact with them because my parents don't talk with their own siblings. My grandparents are the only people I trust but like I said before, I had my reasons for keeping quiet."

Hange spoke up sadly. "I'm sorry about misunderstanding the dinner as a date, F/N. I kept teasing about it too."

"It's okay, Hange. You didn't know."

"Levi worked himself up unnecessarily," she continued.

"It's oka- wait what?" you said, startled. Mikasa frowned at Hange in confusion.

"Yeah. On the same evening as your family dinner, Levi was hanging out with me and Erwin. We were having some beer and wine and I wanted to make fun of Levi. So I teased him, saying that you were on a date."

You turned red in anger. "Hange! I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut!"

"Didn't Levi clarify about your presence yesterday? He seemed to know everything about how it wasn't a date and that the lingerie thing was my idea. He told me you drunk talked."

Your eyes widened in shock. "The hell? You told him we went to the lingerie store?! Why the hell would you do that! How inappropriate!" You were mortified. _Oh God. No wonder he looked sheepish._

"Oh my God, how am I supposed to face him now!"

"You already did, honey. Oh! Why did Levi call you privately? What did you guys talk about?"

You frowned. "He wanted to know what was going on with my family too."

"How come you're acting like you're hearing this for the first time?" asked Mikasa, who had been quiet during your outburst but was now smirking at your predicament.

"I don't remember what happened last night. I asked Levi what happened and he said that he put me to bed because I had passed out as soon as he got me into the car. But I found out that I had stayed awake for a while after getting home because I clearly drank my last bottle of whiskey and smashed it against that wall. He was with me all that time and even injured his hand because he had been trying to pick the pieces up. I passed out after that, I think."

"Hold up. He didn't injure his hand from any whiskey bottle. He injured it when he cracked the beer bottle at Erwin's place," said Hange.

You were beyond confused. "Huh? I'm totally lost now. He told me that he accidentally cut himself while picking the pieces of the bottle up."

Hange guffawed loudly. "That Shorty! He didn't want to admit it out loud, did he! Hahahahaha!"

Mikasa shook Hange till she wheezed. "Spit it out! What's the truth?"

Hange calmed herself enough to gasp out her information. "So, this is what happened. I teased Levi about F/N going on a date and he got pissed. Then, to up the ante, I said that you additionally went to the lingerie store and left the topic there. You know what I mean," Hange wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. You groaned in exasperation. "That made him even more angry and he practically crushed the beer bottle that he had in his hand. I had to bind him up afterwards and he left soon after."

Mikasa whistled. "So he does have a crush on F/N! Why else would he get pissed off at the thought of you out on a date? Broke a beer bottle with his hand too. Clearly, he thought you were going to have sex with this unknown guy."

You tensed at the realization, your body heating up at the thought of Levi having romantic feelings for you.

"Y-you're lying! That can't be the truth!"

Hange smirked wickedly. "I can call and put Erwin on speaker, F/N. He'll say the exact same thing. That's the truth. Whatever he told you was a cover-up so he didn't have to tell you the real story. I'm telling you, the guy likes you. You like him too. Fucking confess already."

"No way," you whispered.

"Yes way." Mikasa snapped her fingers at you. "I agree with Hange. He might be your Professor but I think you guys would make a good couple. But Hange, right now, I don't think it's a good idea. They have a student-teacher relationship and if they get caught, both of them could get into serious trouble. They better wait."

"Shouldn't I be deciding all this?" you hissed at her. "Look, maybe you're getting it wrong. He probably thinks of me like a little sister or a daughter and got overprotective."

Mikasa and Hange exchanged blank looks and gave you a 'Are you that stupid?' expression. Even you knew that your point was complete bullshit. His reaction to your kiss that morning was anything but disgust or fatherly. He was shocked but he didn't push you away when you moved to hug him. You were also one hundred percent sure that no fatherly figure would send a voice recording to his so-called daughter about shoving something up her ass, either jokingly or seriously.

You threw your hands up. "Alright fine. Let's just go along with your theory and assume he likes me. We can't have a relationship anyway. So what's the point?"

"Not yet. You will have to wait until your second semester is over so he won't be your teacher anymore. Then you guys can date because technically, you aren't breaking any rules," advised Hange.

The mere thought of having an opportunity to be with the man you loved made your heart beat fast. You smiled joyfully and hugged the two women tightly in your happiness.

"Thanks, guys! You made me feel a lot more confident in my feelings for him."

Hange whooped and Mikasa smirked. "Finally!"

After months of struggling with your attraction to the stoic, grey eyed man who happened to be your unfortunate Statistics Professor, you finally reached an impasse and fell in love with said man. From Hange's point of view, there were signs of Levi reciprocating your feelings as well. Perhaps he was not acting out on it under the exact same reason that you had just concluded at the moment. But no matter, time would pass quickly. You couldn't wait for the last day of your second term. When the odds wouldn't be against you, you were plotting on admitting your feelings and asking him out on a long awaited date.

You agreed with them, smirking back in return. "Fucking finally."

*


	7. Chapter #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - There's a bunch of videos recommended in this chapter that you HAVE to watch while simultaneously reading. Enjoy! Ksksksksks.

*

July, 24th - Friday

The Dance Auditorium was buzzing with excitement. Beginner and Advanced level dancers alike were crowding the room, bouncing on their feet to watch an interesting series of choreographies from their favourite choreographers. Then during normal practices later, the same moves would be taught to them. University wasn't starting until next week and initially, the performance in the auditorium was organized to be held during the first week of second semester but the Photography Club had decided to host a meeting today and the Vice President of the club had asked you if they could film today instead of next week since they had already bought some of their equipment with them. After checking with those who would be performing, you agreed and decided to film today.

Luckily for you, Armin and Eren also had a Rotaract Club meeting today so you had given the blonde coconut the important task of excusing Mikasa's absence and dragging the turquoise eyed boy to the dance studio after their session was over. The university was more crowded than usual as many associations had decided to host their workshops today, right before college began.

_I can't believe this is happening. I'm kind of scared for how well this matchmaking plan is going to turn out. I can't imagine what Mikasa must be feeling like. Let's just hope Eren doesn't cause too much of an uproar. We do want a clean take._

You were in the locker room with Mikasa, Krista, Annie and some of the other female dancers who would also be performing as backup dancers. Each one of you had your own choreographies. Krista was applying make-up on Annie as you adjusted your knee pads and zipped up your recently purchased black cutout stilettos. While the other girls were doing hip hop and ballet type combos, you and Krista were doing more sexually charged dances, what all of you referred to as the Pumpfidence Dances. For these types of dances, mostly women and sometimes men with extra balance and flexibility wore heels to give that sensual effect.

You were garbed in a black sports bra that crisscrossed at the back with black, high waist seamless panties. To avoid dancing in basically your underwear, a thin, lavender t-shirt completed the look. You wore minimal make-up, only allowing Krista to apply some eyeliner and lip gloss. For once, you decided to let your long hair trail down your back, brushing it neatly and teasing it just a little to give that extra voluminous appearance.

Mikasa whistled as she walked towards the mirrors, eyeing you up and down.

"Whoa, F/N. You're dancing in that?"

You nodded cheekily.

"We always dance in basically nothing when we do something sexy. We're pretty comfortable with our skin in front of our club members, though we do have two extra visitors today, but I don't think that's going to be much of an issue," giggled Krista, while dabbing highlighter on your cheekbones. You swatted her hand away and observed Mikasa.

She was going pretty casually, with skinny black jeans that was ripped at the knee and a tight, pale pink sweater. Since she and Jean were doing a cutesy dance, she didn't have to dress to an extreme.

"Well, I must say, you look damn hot. Specially with your hair down. And that ass," Mikasa complimented, squeezing your left cheek a few times. "I bet guys just drool over this piece of cake."

You feigned shock and gasped. "Bad girl!"

Mikasa shook her head and sighed, patting her head and combing her fingers through her hair. You could tell that she was nervous.

"Hey, don't worry! I know this is your first time doing something like this and especially with Horse-face no less but there's a golden pot at the end of all this hassle and that is Eren."

Mikasa nodded. "I swear to God, this better fucking work."

"It will," you said in determination. "I'll cheer you on, Miki."

"Like that's going to help much. If that damn Jean tries to grope my boobs in front of the camera like he did during every single practice, I'll-"

"We'll both tie him up against a tree and kick him till he bleeds to death." Your tone was so solemn, even Mikasa was slightly creeped out.

Krista threw a powder brush at you. "F/N! Don't joke about things like that."

You smiled innocently, catching the offending item. "Just kidding."

You distinctly heard her mumble something along the lines of how you were crazy and the demon inside you smirked. _I am not normal. Normal people don't talk like this. Shiz. Maybe __**F/T**__ should have reconsidered the asylum option?_ Years of abuse definitely had affected your mental health, that was pretty clear.

Annie decided to weigh in her thoughts. "She's a morbid woman. Of course she'll talk about death like how other people would talk about the weather."

You pulled Mikasa to stand in front of the large mirror and grabbed a tube of mascara from the large make-up box. "You're the same, Annie. We're all messed up." You gently brushed the wand against Mikasa's lashes and applied a coral lipstick to give an overall pink and black feel to her attire.

"I'm surprised at the fact that you know how to do make-up. You have nothing at home and you never wear them to college either," said Mikasa.

"I do have make-up. It's hidden deep inside my closet. My mother and sister didn't even bother to teach me anything when I reached puberty. I actually learned everything from Krista. When I joined the club, I was like a little mouse. Didn't know anyone. I knew dancing but I was a little shy to talk to people. Most of the members here were older than me, I was the only one from first year who progressed to the Advanced Team in two weeks because I was already experienced. Krista was my first friend from the Dance Club."

"You should have seen her, Mikasa! She was so shy when it came to dancing in front of a crowd or showing skin that wasn't her arms, neck and feet. It took a lot of coercing to get her out of that shell. Now, F/N can switch places for a stripper-she's _that_ good and that confident. Girl can dance to rap like a street dancer but can also twirl her way on a pole."

Mikasa's eyes widened in surprise. "You can pole dance? This I have to see!"

You patted her cheek and moved some pieces of her hair to tuck in behind her ear. "Maybe some day."

"And I bet Levi would love to see you on a pole too," she whispered in your ear. You punched her arm in annoyance and addressed Annie.

"So what's the order? Let's recap."

"First dance is mine. Second is Connie and the boys. Third is Mikasa and Jean. Fourth is Connie alone. Fifth is Alex and Monica. Sixth is Jumin's. Seventh is Krista. And you're last, F/N."

"Tsk, why the hell am I last?" you complained.

"Because last time you went first. And also since you're doing a Pumpfidence routine," droned Annie.

"Okay. Fair enough."

Somebody knocked on the door to let the girls inside know that the camera crew had arrived and set up their equipment in front of the stage. It was done in such a way that it wouldn't block the view of the dancers while still managing to capture the entire practice in a clear shot. Everyone gave a murmur of agreement when called out whether they were ready and grouped up in front of the locker doors.

"Alright. Les do dis, bitches!" grunted Annie.

* * *

"Armin, where are you taking me?" Eren whined as he was dragged by his smaller, blonde best friend.

"The Dance Studio. Come on! What better opportunity than today where F/N got special invitation just for the two of us. They don't allow outsiders, remember? This could be our chance to see F/N dance!" said Armin.

"This seems weird. Why is she allowing us to watch today? The first time we tried to sneak in, we got kicked out before we could even step foot inside the studio."

Armin struggled to find a good excuse. "T-that's because-" _Come on, Armin! Think! Wait, I got it!_ "Because their Studio In-charge Personnel are always present during college time. They aren't here today. They're on vacation. So F/N took the chance and called us! Isn't that great?"

To Armin's relief, Eren seemed to buy that excuse. "Oh! That makes sense. But I really want to go home. I have a new game that I just can't wait to start playing!"

"Eren! You can play that later! Come on! We have to see this!"

"Why are you pushing me to go Armin? I've already seen F/N dance from all the YouTube videos. Just go by yourself if you really want to. It's live stream on Twitch today. I cannot afford to miss the streaming!" cried Eren.

With that, Eren stomped down the path that led to the exit. Armin started to panic, seeing as his persuading had not gotten through to the brunette. He cursed silently and decided to be straightforward.

_Damn it, Eren! There's only one way. Forgive me, F/N._

"Look! F/N got Mikasa to dance as a guest performer. You don't want to miss both F/N and Mikasa dancing live, now do you?" shouted Armin. He chuckled inwardly when he saw Eren crumble.

Eren froze in his tracks when he heard Armin say that the tall Asian girl would be performing a dance. He swerved on his feet and stared at his friend with his jaw agape.

"Mikasa's dancing? Our Mikasa? Are you fucking serious?! Is that why she didn't come for the Rotaract meeting?" asked Eren. He slowly walked back up the path, placing two hands on Armin's shoulders.

The blonde boy nodded. "F/N asked Mikasa to join for one performance and she agreed. It was supposed to be a surprise but I just had to tell you since you were planning to go off like that."

"Thank God you told me! You're right! We can't miss this!"

"Miss what?"

Eren and Armin shivered at the no nonsense voice that sounded from the left to where they were standing. They turned as a unit to see the scary, short Professor Ackerman and his mischievous female researching friend standing ten feet away with crossed arms.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Hange, her glasses glinting in the sunlight and making Eren squint as it reflected directly into his own pupils.

"Uh-nothing!" stammered Armin.

Levi knew the boys were hiding something and he wasn't going to leave them alone until he found out what they were up to. _Arlet__ alone is fine but both together just screams trouble._ No matter, he was well experienced in getting the blonde boy to spill things out of his mouth at inane times.

"Arlet!"

"Sir!" Armin cried, moving to a salute.

"For the last time, this is not a military! What were you two discussing about right now? Are you planning to creep to the girl's locker rooms to see them change? Is that it?"

Armin gasped in indignation. Levi knew the boy couldn't take being hit in things regarding his self-respect. _Gotcha._

"O-of course not, sir! We were just planning to head to the Dance Studio." Eren face-palmed at how easily Armin had succumbed to Levi's glare.

Levi looked bemused. "Dance Studio? Why do you two want to go there?"

"We were asked to," replied Eren.

"By who?"

Eren and Armin exchanged glances. They were having their own telepathic conversation on wondering how to deal with Levi without revealing the nature of their business.

'Dude, are we really going to tell Levi what we're doing?' Eren waggled his thick, brown eyebrows.

Armin furrowed. 'I don't know. What do we do?'

Hange stepped in as the boys continued to gesture wildly with their eyebrows.

"Are you guys in the Dance Club? Is that the reason?"

Eren shook his head fervently. "Hell no!"

"Then what's the reason?" asked Levi.

"Um-we-uh, alright fine," Eren sighed in resignation when he saw Levi's scowl. "Mikasa's doing a dance and we wanted to see it."

Both Hange and Levi had surprised looks on their faces.

"Mikasa? Dancing?!" they simultaneously asked. Their voices held disbelief.

Armin nodded. "She's not a club member but they do these guest performance things, I'm not really sure how to explain it. She's doing one today."

Hange's eyes twinkled. "Oh! You were right, guys! We definitely can't miss this! Thank goodness we didn't leave, Levi! Let's go!"

"Hn. I don't care. You three go if you want to."

Eren and Armin cried out at once. "No! You can't come, Hange!"

Levi raised a perfect brow in question. He was curious as to why the two boys were acting rather weirdly.

"Outsiders aren't allowed. Only club members. You won't be allowed in," explained Armin.

Hange's shoulders drooped immediately. "Aw, how frustrating."

"How come you two are planning to go then? You said you weren't club members. Were you lying?" interrogated Levi.

Eren looked mutinous. "No we weren't. We have special invitation," he added smugly.

"Tch. What the hell is that?"

"F/N invited us. She got permission to let us in."

Levi, who had been participating in the conversation with a bored eye, immediately became interested as he heard your name. Hange peered at Eren's face with curiosity.

"How does F/N have the authority to let you guys in?"

"She's a member and one of the choreographers in the University Dance Group. She's got connections," he shrugged.

"F/N can dance?!" Hange cried in shock. "What other secrets is this girl hiding from me?" she wondered.

Levi took a moment to wrap this new tidbit about you around his head. _She's a dancer too?_ He gulped and licked his lips. Not even a second later, he began to imagine you dancing, showing off that beautiful body of yours as you bent in different ways. _Why am I hearing about this now? How come she never told me?_

"Since when has she been dancing?" he asked Armin.

"Hm, since she was a early teenager, I think. She was secretly attending dance classes because her paren-" he immediately caught himself before he could reveal anything else about your personal life.

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Tell me. I know about her family issues. She told me. She told you too, didn't she?" he asked Hange to which she nodded seriously.

"Oh! Then it's okay, I guess," Armin said, sneaking a glance at Eren who gave him a nod of approval. "F/N's parents didn't really like her dancing, and when they found out a few years later that she was going for classes without their knowledge, they stopped her. They forbade her from dancing because they called it hooligan behaviour. That's one of the reasons why she became a lot more depressed. Because dancing is her escape of some sort from her family. When she was forbidden from doing what she liked, she started creeping into the wine cellars in her home to be alone. That kind of started off her alcohol addiction."

Hange looked disheartened as she heard this. Levi growled and tightened his fist in anger.

"Fucking pigs. The nerve-" he muttered under his breath.

"That's very upsetting to hear. I can't believe the poor girl was restricted and abused so much by her own family. What kind of parents are they?! And her brother! He should be roadkill!" exclaimed Hange.

Eren agreed with bespectacled woman. "You can say that again. I so badly wanted to punch his face. He's such a loser. Only thing he has going for him is his dumb book brain and his money. Parents' money to be more exact. No wonder F/N calls him a moocher," said Eren. Hange cackled with laughter.

Armin shook his head and continued. "Anyway, so when she moved here and found out about the club, she immediately joined. That's how she was able to stop drinking as often. Getting away from her home really helped her. She's in a better place now. But she doesn't tell anyone things about herself unless you make the effort to ask her because she had to hide things basically throughout her entire life. So she does that by reflex here too. It took me and Eren around three months in to realize she was an active member in the Dance Club and five months in to get her to tell us her problems."

"Talk about high secrecy! Well, since F/N was the one who allowed you guys in, I don't think she'll mind adding us to the group too! Please, Armin! Please!?" she begged, giving Armin her best puppy dog eyes.

Armin waved his hands nervously. "I-I don't know. Professor said he doesn't want to come. And I don't know about you, Hange. You are a staff member and all."

"I'm coming too," announced Levi, shocking Eren and Armin into silence. The only reason he agreed was in hopes that he would get to see his female student dancing.

"Yay! Come on! Come on! Please! Don't worry. I'll talk to F/N!" reassured Hange.

"But-"

"Jaegar! Take us there now or I'll give you a hospital notice that will have you bedded for a month."

"Y-yes, sir!"

He pulled Armin and headed towards the Dance Studios, Hange and Levi in tow. Both of them had never been to this side of the campus so they looked around with interest as Armin pointed at a more modern looking building.

"That's the Performing Arts Theatres. You'll find multiple rooms just for practices and then there's a auditorium that both the Acting and Dance people share for their programs and events. This place is a lot more cooler looking than the rest of the campus since it was recently built," said Armin.

They entered the building and the older of the four stared at the crowded halls filled with students dressed in gym attire, moving into the open auditorium doors. Armin seemed to search for someone and then waved his hand about, calling out loudly.

"Hey! There's F/N! F/N!" he cried over the crowd.

Levi tried to see where you were at but he couldn't catch you in the multitude of people surrounding him. However, someone had heard Armin's call and approached the four standing awkwardly in the dwindling hall.

"Oh, hello! Are you lost? Do you need some help?" asked a tiny, bubbly blonde girl dressed in a rather skimpy outfit.

"Hi! We are F/N's friends! She called us today for-"

"Oh! You're the two boys she told us about!" She gave Eren a wicked smile. "So nice to meet you! My name is Krista! Come in! We're just about to start!"

Hange shuffled behind the two boys. "Uh, can we come and watch too?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Krista stared at Hange and Levi and nodded in agreement. "Of course! Are you her friends too?" The two adults nodded, hoping that pretending to be students would help them get in without being turned out. Levi had never been so thankful for his baby face that made him look younger than his actual age. He was glad that he attended the workshop in casual wear today. Hange always dressed like a weirdo, so she looked pretty in tune with the other students.

"More the merrier! Now come on!" She gestured for the four to enter and closed the door, locking the auditorium from the inside. The large room was dark and cool. Levi squinted in the black room that was muffled with sounds of people talking, trying to see what was going on.

Some lights flickered at the top and the four stared around the room in wonder. At the very end of the large room, was a tall stage that was wide enough for many people to dance all at the same time. Many light fixtures were situated at the top and a glass room was built onto the side which seemed to hold the lights and sound operations. Multiple speakers were fixed on the walls to provide the audience with stereo sound effect and the rest of the room was filled with cushion chairs that were mostly occupied by the club members. There was a camera set up at the front of the stage and a few students littered about, adjusting things to see if everything was alright.

"Wow! This is so cool!" said Hange in awe.

"I know! It looks pretty neat in all the videos but in person, it's looks even more awesome!" commented Eren.

Krista giggled. "I'm glad you think so!"

"Videos?" asked Levi in confusion. Krista nodded. "We film most of our newer dance choreographies and post it on YouTube, like how we'll be doing today." She pointed to the camera crew. "You can check them out if you want. It's under the name 'Kyojin Dance Troupe'. We've got a large following," she added smugly. "A lot of people love our stuff."

"Oh! I'm definitely checking it out!" Hange replied. Levi made a mental note to check it out himself, later in the privacy of his room. He was hoping to find some videos of you dancing.

There was no room for any of them to sit so the four decided to stand against a pillar somewhere in the centre of the room where they had a good view of the stage. Levi and Hange were careful to hide their faces in the dimly lit hall but there was no need for secrecy. Most of the members were from the Arts Faculty and even then, half of the students didn't seem to care about who was in the room. They were all busy talking to their friends or hooked up on their phones, waiting for some dances to take place.

Krista seemed to stay with them, not going anywhere else. When Eren asked her why she wasn't on stage, she gave a shrug and avoided the question.

"Oh, look! We are starting! Woo! Hit it Annie!" she screamed out of the blue, scaring the souls out of the four outsiders. "Sorry about that. We are quite vocal here. Feel free to scream and cheer!" A platinum blonde haired girl, dressed in cargo pants and a loose t-shirt, walked on stage. The students whooped as they finally put down their devices and payed attention to the girl on stage.

Once the clear had been given to say that the camera was rolling, Annie signalled to a boy inside the glass room to play her song. Another two girls came to stand behind her.

**[YouTube Channel - 1MILLION Dance Studio | Video Name - Waste - Jazz Cartier / Isabelle Choreography]**

Armin stared at the girl in wonder. She had a clean style to her that he was immediately drawn to. She emitted a 'bad bitch' type persona and her moves were in line to the hardcore lyrics. Once the song finished, the two backup dancers left and another two boys took their place behind the girl.

**[YouTube Channel - 1MILLION Dance Studio | Video Name - Rack City - ** **Tyga** ** / Isabelle Choreography]**

"Oh, she's doing two. I didn't know this!" sang Krista.

"Damn. She's so bad-ass. I don't want to mess with that girl!" said Hange, staring at Annie in amazement. "How does she move like that?"

"Practice, probably," Levi murmured, staring at the routine with mild interest.

At the end of the second song, the members cheered and Annie squatted with the peace sign before she got up and left the stage. She walked towards the four standing with Krista jumping up and down.

"Nice moves, girl!" cried Krista, punching Annie's arm. "How did you know I was here?"

"You're blonde hair is unmistakable, Krista," said Annie in a stoic voice. She ran her eyes over the four staring at her in awe.

"Whoa. So cool! It's like meeting a celebrity! I've only seen you in videos!" said Eren. Annie rolled her eyes.

"You study here. I study here as well, idiot. If you wanted to meet me, all you had to do was drag your ass to the Law Faculty." Eren frowned at her response while Levi smirked. Armin blinked owlishly and held his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Armin Arlet. I'm F/N's friend," he introduced rather nervously.

Annie stared at Armin for a moment before returning the handshake. "Hi. Annie Leonhart," she murmured quietly. Krista moved her eyes rapidly between the two, a evil smile forming on her face unbeknownst to the rest of them.

Annie looked at Levi and Hange in suspicion. "Who are they? I thought F/N only said two of her friends were coming?" she asked Krista.

"I guess they tagged along. More the merrier. It's fine."

She narrowed her eyes at Levi. "_He_ doesn't look like a student. I feel like I've seen you somewhere." Levi and Hange began to panic inwardly. To his fortune, the next dance came on and Annie turned her attention to the stage.

_Phew. That was a close one,_ he thought.

A bunch of boys took their place on stage and the dance began.

**[YouTube Channel - 1MILLION Dance Studio | Video Name - That's What I Like - Bruno Mars / ** **Koosung** ** Jung Choreography]**

Eren and Armin cheered with the rest of the club as Connie danced. Hange was clapping noisily. It was a boy group dance that just fit in. Cute but sexy at the same time.

"I loved that! It looked so fun. Man, this club is great! I want to join too!" cried Hange, completely forgetting that she was a staff and couldn't join recreational clubs as a member.

Krista nodded and said excitedly, "It is! You can join when we open next week!"

"Ah-ah right. I'll remember that." Eren and Armin chuckled to themselves and yelped as they had their ears twisted by Levi.

Suddenly all the lights went off. Everyone started shouting in panic.

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Armin.

"Oh no! Not again!" Krista groaned. "We have a schedule."

"What? What's happening?" asked Hange.

Annie faced the four in the dark. "So we have this kind of tradition thing I guess, that some of the choreographers do. It's a surprise routine that they secretly practice and jump scare the audience with. We haven't done that in a while. I wonder who's doing it this time."

**[YouTube Channel - 1MILLION Dance Studio | Video Name - Finesse - Bruno Mars ft. ** **Cardi** ** B / May J Lee x Austin Pak Choreography]**

You sprang onto the stage in ripped jeans and an over-sized purple jacket as the song started. Everyone screamed at the sight. You were wearing a cap so it was hard for the audience to see who it was.

"Oh my God! That girl! She changed with us, didn't she? When did she plot this?" exclaimed Krista.

"Who is that?" asked Eren.

"That's F/N!"

Two other girls joined in and danced at the first beat. The four swiftly turned to look at you with extremely large eyeballs. You were dancing carefree as you shook your ass at the lyrics and the crowd cheered at the right moments.

Levi looked at you with excited eyes. He watched you move to the beat and managed to get a glimpse of your grinning face. _She's looks like she's having fun._

You had decided to do this last week and had asked Jumin to be your partner. Once the girls had left the locker room together, you sneaked back in to change into more casual clothes for the surprise so that no one would see or guess what you were doing. As Cardi's part came to an end, you swiftly dabbed and hurried to the side as Jumin and two boys came in from the back.

"Shit, it's a collab with Jumin," gasped Annie. "Crazy. Those two haven't spoken in months. They even matched their clothes."

The girls in the club screamed like fan girls when they saw Jumin. The Korean boy was tall and handsome and he had the moves. Hange also screamed along with them, much to the chagrin of the three males.

Then, you and the two girls strutted onto the stage as Jumin was dancing and joined into the routine. The crowd went wild as the two choreographers teamed up.

"Yes! Holy shit!" screamed Krista. "They look so cute together! I ship Jumin and F/N!"

Levi narrowed his eyes when he saw you dancing with another male. Granted, it was done in quite a friendly way and there were no extra hands touching you but it irritated him on how everyone kept cheering as both of you made eye contact with each other and the fact that Krista kept screaming about how cute you and Jumin looked as a couple.

It made him wonder how many other boys you might have had to dance with in your time at the club. The thought made him scowl. He glared at the taller boy, assessing him and comparing himself to the dancer. Jumin was definitely an eye candy. Even through the layers of clothing, it was obvious that the boy was muscular and he had a pretty face. What annoyed Levi was that this Jumin was very much taller than himself. He was secretly afraid that you would be attracted to taller boys and would not give him a chance. The mere thought of it made him very upset.

Suddenly, he recalled the conversation he had with you when you were drunk. The memory made him sigh in relief as he remembered your words about him. _She definite__ly find_s_ me attractive. My height doesn't matter._

The dance finished and you and Jumin shook hands like bros before leaving the stage as abruptly as you came. It was a ridiculously unexpected but awesome performance, as quoted by most of the crowd.

"Why can't F/N ask Jumin out already?" moaned Krista. Eren and Hange laughed while Levi gave Krista an evil glare which she fortunately missed. Annie smacked the girl on the head.

"She can't be with a guy she's not interested in, idiot."

"How do you know that?"

"I know F/N since her first year and she hasn't shown romantic or sexual interest in any man, as far as I can recall. Do you know anything?" Annie commented, turning to Armin. The blonde boy blushed at the attention and shook his head. "Not that I know of, no." Annie gestured with her hand.

"See. My personal assumption is that F/N is gay or asexual. There's no way in hell any girl can dance with guys from our club and not form a crush and vice versa. Except me."

Levi lowered the intensity of his glare as his lips curved into a wicked smirk on hearing Annie's words. _But she does find a guy attractive. Me,_ he thought smugly. _She said so herself. She also has feelings for me, I'm ninety-five percent sure about it._ He felt good about himself and fell for you even harder, now that he knew your attention towards him was rather special from your point of view. Hange made eye contact with him, smiling deviously and raised her eyebrows suggestively making him quickly scowl at her, masking his emotions. Just because he figured out his feelings for you, didn't mean he wanted others knowing about it in a large scale. It was bad enough that Hange, Erwin and Mike had read him easily during their first interaction with you in his presence. He didn't need the chatterbox scientist spreading her gossips elsewhere either.

Krista gave a small cackle to which Annie clicked her tongue as a response. "Now the real fun begins," she murmured, locking eyes with Armin and giving him a wink. Armin looked confused at first but then understood the meaning after both Annie and Krista smirked at him while wagging their brows at Eren. Armin smiled secretly and nudged Eren.

"I think next is Mikasa's," he whispered to Eren, which made the boy stand straight in attention.

Mikasa walked on stage, looking a little nervous. The advanced dancers gave a loud, encouraging cheer and she gave an awkward smile in return. The reaction was expected as this was her first time doing something like this. She rubbed her hands on her sweater and took her position on the left of the stage.

"Aw, she looks so scared but still cute," cooed Hange. Levi looked at his cousin with boredom.

"Wait, what the-is that Horse-face? What the fuck is he doing here?!" Eren growled as he noticed Jean walk up on stage.

Krista smirked and replied, "He's the choreographer. She's dancing with him. I think they make a really good pair."

Eren glowered at Jean as the taller, lean dancer cockily signalled to play the song and gave the signs for the steps.

**[YouTube Channel - 1MILLION Dance Studio | Video Name - Say You Won't Let Go - James Arthur / May J Lee & ** **Bongyoung** ** Park Choreography]**

It started off as a cute dance but still romantic, nonetheless. Mikasa was doing pretty decently for her first time and Jean was leading her skillfully to move with him. He had a look of adoration on his face as he stared at Mikasa which made Eren fist his hands in jealousy. Armin didn't know whether to laugh or shiver seeing Eren's expressions and he took a peek at the two female dancers to see that Krista had her phone out and was secretly recording the rage that swarmed the brunette's eyes.

"Jean's smitten with her! Aren't they cute! They should deffa become a couple!" said Krista, intentionally adding fuel to the flames.

"I think they will. They were pretty close during practices and I have a feeling Jean's going to ask her out after this. She is _single_ after all," Annie said rather loudly over the music, emphasizing the word single.

Hange and Levi had caught onto the situation that was taking place and were chuckling in mirth as they observed the younger male scowl at the dancing pair in envy. Eren snapped when Jean picked Mikasa up and spun her around, making the crowd scream.

"That bastard! The way he's touching her! As if she's his! I'm going to fucking pound his stupid face!" Eren hissed, stomping away from Armin. Armin held onto his friend for dear life.

"Yo, Eren! Are you crazy?! You can't go up there! You'll ruin the performance! What's the matter with you?!"

"I don't care! Why the hell is she dancing with Jean?! She doesn't even like him!"

"Whatever's the case Eren, you have to calm down. Don't make a scene! Mikasa will get embarrassed and she'll be upset with you." Eren exhaled loudly but still trembled in anger. He was starting to realize that his lack of making a move on his female best friend out of fear was turning out to be a bad idea since other males were starting to physically throw themselves at her. He hissed furiously as he saw Jean touch her at the waist to carry her again.

_Hell if I let that Horse take Mikasa away from me! She's mine. I'll show him! She deserves to be with me! She's mine!_ he thought possessively.

As soon as the routine finished, Jean hugged Mikasa tightly to his chest as the crowd clapped and cheered. Mikasa somehow broke the contact and scampered off stage, Jean following close behind her.

Eren immediately took off in Mikasa's direction while she collected her belongings that she had conveniently placed near the front row seats. Jean was trying to start up a conversation with her but Mikasa was attentively ignoring him.

"Get away from her, bastard!" Eren growled, wrapping a possessive arm around the black haired girl's waist. "She's mine!"

"Eren?!"

Mikasa looked at Eren in shock, not expecting his appearance until some time later. Jean sneered at the brunette.

"Says who? She's single, as far as I know. She told me herself."

"Says me! She's my woman!" Stating his declaration proudly, he held Mikasa's chin with his fingers and swooped in for a kiss. The students around the couple stood staring at the commotion in awe and you stood watching from your position behind the curtains, clapping joyfully.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! My plan worked! Woohoo! Match-making success!_

"Wow!" cried Hange. "I didn't expect that! Finally he confesses!"

"Took him long enough," grunted Levi.

Armin sighed in relief as he watched his two friends kiss. He locked eyes with your hidden form and gave you a thumbs up.

"What are you doing, Armin?" asked Hange, seeing Armin waving at something in the direction of the stage.

Armin nodded towards the stage. "Giving F/N the signal. Her plan worked." Krista and Annie nodded.

"Plan?" Levi and Hange asked.

"Oh, you guys didn't know? F/N set this up. She knew Eren hated Jean and asked Mikasa to dance with Jean in hopes of making him jealous. She gave Armin the job of dragging Eren to the auditorium so he would watch the event live and get motivated to do something about his little situation," said Krista.

"He sure did. Look at how he's sucking her face in public. Disgusting," said Annie, grimacing at the couple.

Levi shook his head at your antics while Hange chuckled in amusement. "Now that's what I call a true best friend!"

A few minutes passed and everything settled back to normal. Eren grabbed Mikasa by the wrist and hauled the girl out of the auditorium, intending on proving his long hidden affection to her.

The next couple of dances went by smoothly without any interruptions and Krista left the four by the pillar as she got ready for her dance routine.

Armin, Hange and Levi watched the small blonde in astonishment as she moved seductively on stage, causing most of the male dancers to wolf whistle at her. The females shouted praises of encouragement at her power moves. 

"Whoa, the girl can move!" said Hange in awe. Levi nodded in shock. "I didn't know a girl could dance so erotically without taking her clothes off."

"That's the skill of a good dancer. How they can keep the eyes of their audience on them with just their movements and not any of their attributes. But of course, at times, the attributes do help in delivering the performance," droned Annie.

Krista finished her choreography and left the stage. Hange questioned the blonde girl about the rest of the dances and how long it would take. The scientist had some leftover papers to go through in her office in the laboratory and was eager to get back to her work. Levi had also lost interest in the performers that came up after your little insert dance and was preparing to leave the auditorium.

"Wait! There's only one dance left. Just watch that and go! I'm definitely sure you guys don't want to miss your friend dancing, right!"

Levi quickly looked at the bubbly blonde with interest. "Is F/N dancing again?" Hange nudged Levi with a smirk.

The girl nodded and pointed her chin towards the stage. "She has the last choreography."

Hange, Levi and Armin looked towards the stage once again. Levi's jaw dropped as he stared at your form. He slowly ran his eyes up your sexy legs that were completely bare, save for the knee pads and black heels. He swallowed heavily as he realized that you were only in your underwear and a small t-shirt that did nothing to hide the curves of your body. What attacked Levi the most was your beautiful H/C hair, the locks flowing down your back like a rippling waterfall. _She looks fucking amazing with her hair down like that! She looks like a Goddess!_ Some strands fell over your face teasingly, causing Levi to twitch his fingers. His mind immediately conjured fantasies about running his fingers through your hair and peppering that smiling face of yours with little kisses while you moaned his name in pleasure.

"Oh. My. God. Is that F/N?! Holy shit, she looks so hot! Look at that glorious ass! And is she seriously going to dance in heels?!" exclaimed Hange.

"Yep. Most of us use heels when we do more risqué dances. It gives more confidence to the dancer. Dancing in high heels is no joke; you need extreme balance and one wrong move can have you groaning in the hospital with a broken ankle or worse," said Annie, making Levi and Hange stare at her in alarm. "But don't worry. All our advanced dancers are highly trained. F/N's one of the best choreographers and dancers. She knows how to work it in shoes, heels, whatever."

The music started and you took your position on stage with two other girls behind to back you up.

**[YouTube Channel - ** **Brinn** ** Nicole Gooch | Video Name - Pony / ** **Ginuwine** ** / ** **Brinn** ** Nicole Gooch Choreography / ** **PUMPFIDENCE** **]**  
**(Suggested time lapse for the dance - 1:40 - 2:39)**

_ ...My pony _  
_ My saddle's  _ _ waitin _ _ ', come and jump on it _

You rocked your body to the flow of his words, slowly moving down to a squat with your legs spread, your face curved up in a sensual smile.

_ Sitting here flossing _  
_ Peeping your  _ _ steelo _

You gyrated with your legs, hands in your hair as you changed your expression to a pleasured gasp. The sight of your form made Levi's body burn with a different kind of heat. His heart beat faster and he could feel the warmth emanating from his crotch.

_Just once if I have the chance_   
_The things I would do to you_   
_You and your body, every single portion_

You tumbled onto the floor, stretching your leg high up in the air as the other spread out on the floor, slamming down into a split at the last word. Levi's mouth was completely agape while his member twitched at the erotic moves your body showcased so cleanly. The crowd whooped loudly.

"Man, that is some flex! How the fuck does she do that?! I think she made me gay! Shit, I think I'm bi!" came Hange's scream. She was shook with your performance as well. Armin watched wide eyed but this was not the first time he had watched you dance a more stimulating performance. He had already watched many of the published videos online but it was a first, witnessing it live and it definitely made a better experience. He felt rather awkward as it was odd having his teacher watch his non-biological sister dance rather provocatively. He was so sure Levi would have immediately left out of propriety but that didn't seem to be the case.

_ Send chills up and down your spine _  
_ Juices flowing down your thigh _  
_ If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony _

You dancing indeed sent chills up and down Levi's spine. His eyes were glued to your perfect derriere, watching it shake up and down. He was completely aroused, your mischievous gaze filled with lust turning him on more than words could possibly explain. _Fuck, just watching her sway her ass like that is just making me hot._

_ My saddle's  _ _ waitin _ _ ', come and jump on it _  
_ If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony _  
_ My saddle's  _ _ waitin _ _ ', come and jump on it _

Levi imagined you working your hips up and down on his cock similar to how you were swirling about on stage. _If only._ You mouthed the words at the audience while slowly twerking sideways to the beat, making the males cheer loudly. _Oh, I'm horny alright. And I fucking want you to ride me while listening to this song,_ he groaned inwardly. Giving a sexy wink, you strutted off stage and the lights dimmed down with the end of the choreography.

"I am in awe of that girl. I'm worried about my sexuality now," whispered Hange. Krista laughed loudly while Annie smirked.

"F/N has that effect on people. She has a few first year girls who have mega crushes on her. She doesn't know it but they always stalk her around the campus," said Krista.

"Fuck," hissed Levi. Bother. It was a pain in the ass that he had male competitors but now there were females too? His own friend who was engaged to his best friend no less! Even if he couldn't personally make a move on you and make you his, he certainly wasn't eager on sharing you with anyone else. In his eyes, you were meant to be with him or no one.

"I have to leave," murmured Levi and quickly turned and left the auditorium. Hange looked at him, puzzled and chased him after bidding the the other three goodbye.

"Hey! Shorty! What's the matter?" she cried. But Levi didn't stop for conversation. He had one goal in mind and he was heading home as soon as possible to accomplish it.

Hange caught up with his fast pace and noticed the rather prominent bulge at the front of his pants. She burst out laughing.

"You got aroused by watching your student dance! Such a dirty old man!"

"Shut up! Go fuck yourself!" Levi growled and stomped to his car, eager to get home and do something about his junior.

Hange remained on the ground, holding her stomach as she gasped out in pain. The entire situation had worked like a double edged sword. You had decided to get Eren worked up over Mikasa and had unconsciously gotten Levi worked up over you. The whole thing was hilarious in Hange's mind.

* * *

You walked out of the Performing Arts building, breathing in the fresh air after being locked inside a cool but sweltering auditorium filled with many sweating bodies. You had taken a quick shower and changed into regular clothing. Deciding to dress a little more freely with the upcoming hot weather, you had packed your black miniskirt and a peach sleeveless blouse that was very light and airy. It had been a sudden decision but you didn't regret it. It was a great feeling. You could feel the air swirling about your legs and breezing through the arm holes of your shirt. _I should wear skirts more often. Too bad I only have one._ You sighed in exhaustion.

Checking your phone, you looked at the time and was surprised to find out that it was already six in the evening. _Where the fuck did the time go? Let's see, we started filming at around noon and then, we had practices and I had to stay back and help __Jumin__ and Connie clean the stage. Oh right, then I was showering for a long ass time, no wonder it's freaking late._

Your stomach growled in hunger and you patted it down. _I'm so hungry. Better get a bite to eat._

Walking towards the exit, you were surprised to find Hange standing near the gates looking frazzled.

"Hange? What are you doing here so late? You had work?"

"Oh F/N! Thank goodness you still didn't go home! I have a favour, can you please help me out?"

You blinked but nodded anyway. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"I have a date with Erwin in a few minutes and he's coming to pick me up. I have Levi's workshop certificate and papers with me. He needs to email a scanned copy of them to the university by tomorrow morning and I can't do a run to his house right now. Erwin's taking me out of the city so we won't be passing his home. Will you help a good friend and give these to him? Please? I beg of you!" she pleaded, handing you a file with some documents. "It's really urgent!"

"Uh...s-sure!" you said nervously, taking the file from her. "But Hange, I don't know where he lives."

"Oh, right! Wait, let me text you the address. Thank you so much, you're such a sweetheart!" She kissed your cheek and hugged you tightly, making you gasp.

"Hange, we already talked about this!"

"Oops, sorry!" She let go of you and whipped out her phone. Your phone ringed as you received her text message.

"His house isn't that hard to find. If you get lost, just call him. He'll give you directions, okay?" You nodded, putting the file inside your bag.

"Oh and by the way, great dancing!" Hange said, smirking. You looked at her in surprise, confused and a little suspicious as to how she knew about your club activities.

"How do you know about that?"

"Levi and I joined Eren and Armin when they were heading to the Dance Studio today. Your friend, Krista let all of us in. She thought Levi and I were students and friends of yours so it was an easy access," she said, making you blush furiously.

"You mean, Levi saw me dancing like that?! Oh my God!" you cried in embarrassment.

"Yep. And I can tell you with certainty, he liked what he was seeing up on that stage. Hell, I liked what I was seeing! That's a nice ass you got there, honey!" Hange chuckled, slapping your butt. You hit her arm in return, still blushing.

"Stop it! I'll get going then."

"Thanks again, F/N! I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," you said, waving. You strolled down the street, the damp strands of your hair fluttering in the wind. You looked at the address and checked the area using Google Maps. After pinpointing the location, you caught the bus that would take you to the halt nearest to Levi's neighborhood.

You successfully found the area, carefully checking your location on the map to see if you were on the correct path. Once you got down, you rerouted and got a clean path all the way to his street. Smiling at your accomplishment of not getting lost for once, you followed the directions and made your way to his house. It was almost seven and the sun had set a long time ago but the streets were illuminated by bright lamps which made you feel relatively safe.

You idly wondered what Armin was doing. You had handed him the key to your house soon after the filming wrapped up, giving him a place to crash for the time being since his apartment was sure to be filled with grunts and moans for the rest of the day. You didn't want anyone to sit through that hell and thoughtfully saved Armin from a night of embarrassment and discomfort.

Being the logical best friend who had full confidence in your plans, you had dragged Mikasa to a wax parlour four days ago to get a Brazilian wax. Mikasa wasn't happy being the only one to be receiving a painful ripping session and had made you get one as well. What Mikasa wasn't aware was that you were already accustomed to waxing, making her grumble in annoyance when she found out later. Like you, the Asian girl was also a virgin which sparked the topic of birth control. Mikasa wasn't sure if all these precautions were necessary since she didn't have the belief that Eren would immediately hook up with her but you weren't ready to take any risks. You arranged a doctor's appointment at the start of the month and got yourself and Mikasa a shot. You weren't initially planning on getting birth control yourself as you had no active sex life to speak of, but after a deep conversation with the gynecologist, it was recommended that for safety measures, you start up on a birth control regime as well. The doctor's advice mainly centered on the point, 'Damn college students don't know when they'll get horny. Just be safe, dear. Better be safe than sorry'.

As you had smugly predicted, all your plans fell into fruition. _Mikasa and Eren are finally together, they are probably having sex at this very moment and life is good,_ you thought. You sent a text to Armin, saying that you had left university and had some errands to run and that you would be back in a while, mentioning to not worry too much. Armin responded with a large, thumb sticker.

Checking with the number on the address, you started searching for the house, glancing at every gate that you passed.

"Thirty-one...Thirty-two...Forty-two..." you mumbled to yourself, walking past the many houses that littered this one street. Levi lived in a pretty urban neighborhood. The houses looked modern and chic and the atmosphere screamed class. _And then there's me who's a multi-millionaire's daughter but still has to walk to get to places. The life I chose,_ you thought wryly.

"Aha! Found it!" You stared at the grey and white two story house that looked very clean and modern on the outside. You couldn't see the house completely as the front gate was blocking your view but you made out a tree and several plants rising from the sides. You rang the doorbell and nervously clamped your hands on your thigh, not ready to face your Professor who had watched you dance ridiculously just a few hours earlier.

Two minutes passed and you heard some clicking noises and the smaller gate that was meant for people to enter, slid open. Levi poked his head out and stared at you, shock evident in his eyes.

"F/N! What are you doing here at this time of night? How did you find my house?" he asked in wonder.

"I came to drop by some important documents. Hange said it was urgent. She gave me your address," you said, removing your bag from your shoulders.

"Come in." He opened the gate wider and stepped back. You hesitated, wondering whether to enter. _I could just simply give him the file and go._

"No need, sir. I can just give you the file-" you stopped at his glare and meekly entered at his hand wave. Shutting the gate, he led you to the main door. It was an ornate, white, wooden door that had several beautiful carvings on it.

There was a short hallway from the door to the living room where he had a small cabinet for his shoes. You slipped out of your ballet flats and followed him.

"What's wrong with that idiot? Sending a young girl out on errands in the night. What if you had been attacked?" he hissed at you.

"One, I can bloody take care of myself just fine. Two, calm down, it's like seven. No biggie."

"It's nearing eight, dumb-ass!"

You looked at the clock that hung on the far corner of the wall and lo and behold; the man was right. There was only five minutes before it ticked to eight.

"Wow! I spent an hour walking? I don't believe it." Levi face-palmed at your surprised tone.

"Why did Hange send you? And what documents?" he inquired.

"She said something about a workshop certificate. Oh, and she also told me to tell you that you have to scan and email the stuff to the university before tomorrow morning. That's why it was urgent. She couldn't come herself because she has a date with her fiancé tonight," you said, grinning.

"Of course she has," Levi mumbled. Erwin was abroad on a business trip, which meant either Hange was cheating on Erwin or the blasted woman was trying to set you up with him alone somehow. He immediately dismissed the first conclusion as it was common logic that Hange was a faithful woman to Erwin. _Bloody meddling idiot,_ he thought in anger. _I thought I told her to leave me alone._

You placed your bag on his couch and pulled out the file. "Here." Levi gave a grunt and left upstairs, presumably to scan and email the papers. You wondered whether to leave, now that your work was over but thought against it and decided to wait until Levi came back down so you could say goodbye before setting off home.

You looked at the interior with interest. Levi's home was definitely beautiful and he maintained it splendidly. The main themes centered around white and grey with the occasional black. The floor of the living room was made of cherry hardwood while the kitchen had small, black, square tile fixtures. His sofa was long and L-shaped which was also black in colour with white stitches. You bounced up and down, feeling the softness of the seat. Adjacent to the couch was a grey TV Unit and Display cabinet which held very few photo frames and more random objects and statues made of wood and glass. The dining table was a sturdy wooden set meant for four. His kitchen was by far, your favourite. It was small, compact and very clean. A white counter with three bar stools was fixed to the floor which made you wonder if Levi actually used his dining table for anything. You couldn't see much of the upper floors but you imagined them to be just as neat and tidy as the rest of the house.

_Okay. Now I'm really curious. I know more experienced Professors earn a chunk but Levi's still a young teacher with only a few years in. Maybe he's pretty good at saving but his clothes are definitely branded and he keeps them in top condition. His car looks like it might have cost a fortune and of course this house wouldn't have been at all cheap! The area and the neighborhood would have increased the price point. And Levi said that he came from a poor background so his family definitely wouldn't have been able to afford all this. Hm._

You sat picking at your nails idly for almost twenty minutes, stomach rumbling occasionally when Levi finally came back down. He gave you a nod of thanks and you stood up with your bag, intending to leave. He was right, it was getting late and muggers were more common around all parts of the city.

"I'll be going then. Goodbye!" you said, walking off.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" You stopped in confusion.

"Uh, home?"

Levi stood and stared at you without saying anything and you blinked and rubbed your arm awkwardly, laughing nervously. Things hadn't been smooth sailing ever since those weird text messages and the last time you saw him of course, which had ended up with you giving him a kiss on his cheek. You didn't know what was going on and it made you very confused, a feeling that was not welcome for the time being. You wanted answers. You had come to term with your feelings but what about him?

"Right. So-" At that very moment, your stomach decided to let out the most loudest growl that you had ever heard in your entire life. Your cheeks flushed red and you wrapped an arm around your stomach, mumbling to yourself.

_I haven't eaten in over twelve hours. Damn._

"Tch. When was the last time you ate, brat? You sound like a grizzly bear."

"I think I drank coffee for breakfast," you said in a small voice. Levi gave you an disapproving stare. "A-and a banana!"

"How is that a nutritional meal?! Hmph, troublesome idiot. Stay for a while. I was just preparing dinner. Eat and go. And don't argue with me, brat. I don't have the time to fight with you." he said, heading to the kitchen. You dropped your bag on the sofa and followed him in resignation, taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

"May I help? I can cook!"

"Can you?" he asked, sarcastically. You scowled.

"Yes, I can. Now let me help!" you demanded.

"Fine. Peel and chop this onion and two cloves of garlic. After you're done, slice these mushrooms." He handed you a box of Portobello mushrooms, a large onion and a whole garlic. "Give me the remaining garlic after you've finished."

You nodded and set to work. He provided you with a knife and a chopping board. You washed your hands and opened the cardboard box.

"I'm worried about giving you access to a knife. What if you tried to kill me?" Levi said in a bland, joking tone.

"No way. I couldn't possibly kill my favourite Professor!" you said, laughing. "Besides, this kitchen knife is too blunt to penetrate skin. You should sharpen it later." You didn't get the usual 'Tch' from him at your response which made you furrow your brows.

You felt warm heat seep into your skin from behind you and stiffened as you heard a male grunt right beside your ear. A hand gripped your right arm and whipped the hair tie off your wrist.

"What-"

Levi combed his fingers through your hair, slowly untangling the major knots, then carefully pulling it into a high ponytail, curling it around loosely until a bun formed. He twisted the band around the bun until it was secure. Your scalp tingled as his digits trailed across the skin of your head with soft caresses as he tied your hair up. You felt his fingers trace the nape of your neck ever so gently, pulling at the smaller hairs.

"I don't want hair in my food." You heard him mutter and turned to look at him with a nervous smile. He stared back unemotionally and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, his fingers caressing your ear lobe. His touch sent shivers down your spine, his smoky eyes not leaving your face. Both of you stood gazing at each other for a minute, not saying or doing anything.

"Get to work," he murmured, sliding his hands away from your ear and quickly turning away to rummage through one of the drawers. You swallowed heavily and took out a mushroom from the box, wondering if you were dreaming.

_Did he just tie my hair for me? What was with that silent staring contest? And I swear, his fingers wandered over some extra places too!_ You bit your lip and shook your head. It wouldn't do to start fantasizing about your teacher when he was right beside you. That would be a terrible idea. His actions had you confused but you weren't going to lie to yourself. You liked it. Hange's words rang in your ear, making you think about whether he had some type of interest in you. Now that you paid extra attention, it definitely seemed like it. The thought made your heart skip a beat. Paying attention to the chopping board, you began to slice the mushrooms.

Levi clenched his hand in irritation as he found himself struggling to keep his hands off of you. Since that very moment he witnessed your beautiful, breezy hair on stage, all that ran through his head was to somehow touch it without coming off as a creep. You talking like a cute, little school girl in your current attire wasn't helping him lessen the burden of his temptations one bit. Luckily for him, you gave him an easy opportunity.

Although he appeared to be calm and steady on the outside, he was holding back dark desires, deep in the pits of his cerebrum. As soon as he had gotten home from college earlier that afternoon, he had beelined to his bedroom and snatched out his phone. Searching up the Dance Club's YouTube channel, he had proceeded to browse through multiple videos of your performances. While most of them were hip-hop styles and a few cutesy ones, he managed to snag a couple sexy dances and watched them on replay. Needless to say, his erection that had disappeared throughout the car ride came back with a hard vengeance. It wasn't just the way you moved but the way you expressed yourself with your emotions, working your body to each lyric that had him pumped up in ways that no woman had ever achieved. His hand had automatically reached inside his boxers to take care of the problem while watching the dances but he came to a realization and immediately stopped his ministrations. He felt disgusted with himself about thinking of his student in such a sexual manner like an adolescent boy would do when he first discovered porn. You didn't deserve that kind of lowly treatment.

But it was so very difficult to restrain himself. Watching you totter about his kitchen in nothing but a thin, tight blouse and short skirt wasn't helping his troubles one bit; they boosted them even further. You moved towards the trash can with the chopping board that held all the unwanted peelings and bent down to throw them in. He licked his lips and groaned quietly at the sight of your exposed upper thighs and creamy S/C skin, gleaming under the florescent lights of his kitchen. _It looks so soft. I bet it'll be smooth under my fingertips. If I could only run my tongue along that leg, I'd die a happy man._ If he just twisted his head a little bit further to the left, he was sure he would be able to get a clean peek of your-

He hissed and looked away, ripping the gnocchi packaging and almost spilling the contents at the force of his grip. _Fuck my life._ He had to get you out of his mind somehow.

"I'm done with the veggies," you said after a few minutes, giving him the leftover garlic cloves.

Levi nodded and gestured to the refrigerator. "Get some parsley and chop that as well. Do you eat blue cheese?" You hummed idly, looking through the fridge. "Take that out too. And the butter." He frowned as he noticed that you had only returned a quarter of a garlic bulb back to him and the chopping board held only two cloves, as he had requested.

"Oi brat, where is the-" He stopped mid sentence as he saw you chewing something inside your mouth. "Did you eat the garlic raw?" he asked in disbelief.

You gave him a sheepish grin and shrugged. "I was hungry. Couldn't help myself." He watched as you popped another clove into your mouth, crunching noisily.

_This girl is definitely weird,_ he thought. _She's not normal, that's for sure. Killing tendencies and garlic fetishes. Why did I fall for this one,_ he thought affectionately but with a slight hint of confusion.

"You could have just told me, stupid. I would have given you biscuits to munch on. Do you want some?"

"Nah. It's okay."

You carried everything to the counter and chopped a little bit of parsley and arranged all the ingredients neatly on the chopping board. You immediately moved to wash the knife and place it back where it belonged. Levi raised an eyebrow at your habits. You gave him a happy grin that made his breath falter.

"I have a habit of immediately washing the utensils that I don't need later when I'm cooking. I do it because I know I'll get lazy to do the dishes after I eat."

"Hn. At least you do the dishes. You seem to have orderliness issues as well. Are you sure you're not mentally ill?" he asked seriously, making you giggle.

"Says the OCD cleaning fairy. I'm perfectly fine. I just do some things to purposely creep people out. And my weird habits always have a reason." He rolled his eyes.

Levi told you to sit at the dining table while he finished preparing the meal. You grabbed your phone and scrolled through one of the books that you had downloaded. You lost yourself in reading and was startled when Levi knocked on your head twenty minutes later, telling you to eat.

He took a seat opposite to where you were sitting and skewered a piece of mushroom with his fork. You mindlessly dug into your plate, hungry as a hunter and not caring about anyone or anything. He looked at you with disgust as you proceeded to inhale your dinner.

"You eat like a pig. Slow down, brat. The food isn't going to disappear."

"But I can't help it! It's so good, I can't stop eating!" He chuckled, rolling his eyes but still looking satisfied with your compliment. "I'm impressed, Professor! You can cook well, you can teach well, you keep your house really clean plus you also manage your time with working out. How do you do it?"

"I'm Levi fucking Ackerman, that's how." You stuck your tongue out at his narcissistic remark.

"How do you know I work out?" he asked a moment later while serving you a second helping. You coughed and shuffled your fork about the plate, shrugging airily.

"I mean, it's quite obvious. Your arm is pretty well defined when it bunches up out of your shirt while you're pointing at the presentations. You wear tight shirts too, that really define your ches..." you trailed off, not knowing how to explain to your teacher that you analyzed his body to the bone when he was never paying attention to you. _Oh God, what did I just reveal to him?_!

There was a silence and you slowly peeked at Levi's face. He had a small smirk on his face as he chewed slowly, not breaking eye contact with you. You bit your lip and looked down, feeling yourself get hot. _I can't believe I just admitted to openly ogling him. He's bloody smirking, the handsome devil._

"I could say the same about you. You keep yourself in good shape as well. Nice dancing today," he commented, his stormy eyes twinkling with enjoyment, making your body heat up even further. You whined and jigged up and down. "How did you fool Krista into thinking you were a student? You're a pervy old man who does creepy things like watching his young student dance!"

"Do you want to get another punishment? I'll make you clean my bathroom this time!" he hissed angrily, taking offence at your words because that's exactly what he was doing.

"It's probably already spotless. Doesn't really change the fact that you're a pervert," you mumbled inaudibly. He heard you anyway.

"I'm the pervert? I recall you being one too."

You gave him a sceptical look. "When was that?"

Levi pursed his lips. "Who's the one acting like a tomboy on the outside, while having girly, naughty dance sessions that unintentionally seduces both males and females in secret. You're one of those freaky girls, aren't you?" You stared him with your mouth open, not believing what you were hearing.

"W-what?!"

He slowly curved his lips, his eyes drooping even lower, almost appearing hooded. "Et tu aimes jouer avec des vibromasseur, chérie. Ne joue pas les innocentes." [And you like to play with vibrators, honey. Don't act so innocent]

You threw a piece of gnocchi at his face, face crimson. "Shut up, Professor Pervert! I don't understand French." He caught the dumpling in his mouth and grinned devilishly, making your pussy clench. _He's so fucking hot! I just want to ride his face._

"Now, now. Is that how you call your teacher?" he chastised you in amusement, enjoying your flustered face.

"Tell me what you said just now!"

Your phone suddenly sounded off with the notification ringtone and you placed your fork down, looking at who had texted you. It was Krista. She had sent a video and you clicked to see what it was. You burst out laughing as you witnessed Eren's furious face while watching Mikasa dance with Jean.

"What are you laughing at?" questioned Levi.

You slid your phone towards him and he picked it up, chuckling as he remembered Eren's jealous drama.

"You were behind this, weren't you? Mikasa dancing and shit. You were plotting to get them together."

You nodded with a sharp grin. "And it worked! Those two were way too blind. Especially Eren. It was starting to piss me off."

"It was long overdue," agreed Levi, absentmindedly looking through your messages. He frowned when he didn't see his name under any of the contacts.

"Where are my texts? Did you delete it?"

You scowled. "Hey! Give it back. No looking through my stuff," you whined, reaching out towards him. He leaned back, scrolling down further and saw a name saved as 'Professor Ack' with his number.

"Tch. And here I thought you respected me. I guess it was too much to expect from you," he sighed in annoyance. You got up from your chair and snatched your phone, giggling uncontrollably.

"I do respect you! But I just couldn't miss this chance of you giving you a funny name!" you smirked. He harrumphed and cleared his plate.

"Are you done?" You nodded. He got up with his plate and fork and you followed him, placing your phone on the table. Even though you protested against it, Levi did not allow you to wash your own plate. He insisted on doing the dishes himself, going so far as to admitting the fact that he liked cleaning. You called him a weirdo for that, earning another sharp slap to the head.

"Ow! Why do you like hitting my head so much!" you complained as he scrubbed a pan vigorously.

"To smack some sense into you, why else," he grunted.

You sneered at the back of his head and sighed. It took him only a few minutes to finish washing the plates and dishes and you offered to dry them, feeling guilty about the fact that he had cooked and cleaned and you had done nothing in return. He accepted your offer and threw you a kitchen towel. You moved the wet plates, pan and chopping board to the middle counter and slowly wiped the water droplets thoroughly. You marvelled at how spotless his plates were. There wasn't a single scratch or crack. _He really is a perfectionist._

"Why are you taking so long to dry one plate, brat? Are you that slow?!" he growled, coming up behind you. Before you could say anything, his hands sneaked up on either side of you, grasping the plate with a hand over yours while the other rested itself upon your towel clad fingers. He firmly held it against the plate and circled gently. Your heart started to hammer against your chest and you froze in shock as his body pushed into your back and his hand gripped your own a little tighter.

"Like this, swipe up and down and then in circles," Levi murmured into your ear, completely forgetting what he was supposed to be doing. He couldn't stop himself anymore. The sensation of your curvaceous behind rubbing against his eager cock wasn't helping his situation at all. The entire room was thick with sexual tension, every sound and action pulling different reactions from either party that had each other swelling up in desire. The mounting frustration of watching you dance so sexily in front of him and not being able to do anything about it ate him up from the inside. He licked his lips and took a whiff of your hair, letting out a heavy breath against your neck, making you shiver.

"P-professor?" you whispered, sounding unsure and hesitant. Levi pushed you against the counter using his body with more force, leaving no gaps between you and him, making you gasp.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Levi when we're alone, brat. Do you like disobeying me so much?" His breath was warm against your ear. His close proximity and heavy breathing made you feel hot, the feeling of his muscular body pressing against your back doing nothing to stop the burning in the depths of your underwear.

"Say it. Say my name. Le-vi. Say it," he growled in a husky voice. He placed the plate and towel on the counter and slid his hands up your arms with a fleeting touch, giving you goosebumps. You knew you should be pushing him away; this was not a manner in which a teacher should be behaving with his student but you had longed for his touch for months. Your need for him clouded your mind, making you forget about everything else but what he was doing to you and allowed him to touch you as he pleased, letting your body control you for the moment. "Say my name, F/N."

_I love the way he says my name!_

"Please," you whimpered lowly, making Levi shiver in excitement. If he was unsure about his theories of you before, he was one hundred percent sure now. You wanted him. There was no doubt about it. He didn't want to stop what he was doing. His body was incharge of his actions now, his mind too far gone to think about what was right and wrong. If he just turned you around and hoisted you over the counter while pulling off his sweatpants, thrusting into you with a quick stroke, he doubted you would do anything to stop him. But even through that heavy lust induced haze, he was aware that you were a virgin, at least when it came to any type of physical contact from a man.

"You seem to be an obstinate girl. Maybe you need some...persuasion?" he murmured, tracing your ear lobe with his nose and sliding his hands over your stomach, down to your upper thighs and reaching the hem of your skirt. Pulling your legs apart, he slowly crawled his fingers over your inner thighs, taking his sweet time, making your legs tremble. You leaned back into his muscular chest, your feet unable to support you on their own. He could feel the heat radiating from your womanhood, your clitoris pulsing, yearning for his touch.

"Well, aren't you going to say it?" he asked, smirking at how easily you submitted to his touch. _Her skin feels so good._ He watched you with burning grey eyes as your face contorted in different expressions, raging from uncertainty to pure pleasure. You remained quiet, not paying attention to what he was saying, shivering at the never-ending torture of his teasing fingers.

"Hn. Looks like I'll have to teach you another way." His left hand moved even higher to grip your hip while his right hand palmed your womanhood through your panties.

"Mm!" you moaned loudly, feeling yourself leak wetness. "Oh, Professor!" It was like a dream come true, all your dirty fantasies about him crashing over you, making your body tremble.

"Still holding back," he grunted deeply, his tongue sliding against your jaw and his fingers caressing your lower lips, rubbing ever so slowly. His mind was drowning in filth, taking pleasure from the way you moaned his title in such a naughty voice. He wasn't aware that he had a teacher kink but it was to be expected at this point. After all, he was attracted to you, his student and not any other random female. He teased you for a few seconds before sliding his fingers inside your panties.

"Ah!"

"Mm, you're already so wet," he groaned, kissing behind your ear, his fingers making contact with the skin of your labia which was slick with arousal. "And you're so fucking hot. Someone's a little excited, hm?" You gushed a little as you heard him speak, not even registering that fact that you were being turned on by his casual swearing. He avoided your clit and beelined straight to your entrance, circling a finger on the outside, making you buck your hips desperately.

"Oh, desperate, are we? You'll have to say it to get it, F/N," Levi murmured, moving his head to your neck placing soft kisses here and there, loving the feel of your skin against his lips.

"Mm...please...touch me...Pr-Lev...ah...i," you breathed, throwing your head back as he rubbed more firmly, your juices flowing out and coating his fingers on hearing his little grunts and groans.

The steel eyed man bit his lip at your pleading. "Closer. Now put it together. Le-vi. Just a little bit more." He carefully teased his middle finger into your slit, nudging little by little to push his finger in while his left hand wrapped around your waist to hold you in place.

"Ah! Levi! Mm...fuck!" you moaned impetuously, clutching his left arm as you pushed your ass into his crotch, eyes closing in pleasure at the sudden intrusion. Levi hissed into your neck, his member throbbing harshly on hearing you say his first name out loud in such an erotic voice.

"Good girl. Very good girl," he praised deeply, pumping his finger with shallow movements. "You deserve a reward, don't you think?" he said, sliding his middle finger all the way down to the third knuckle while his thumb finally caressed your bundle of nerves, moving in slow, firm circles. Your walls clenched tightly over his long finger, the slick walls pulsing to the beat of your heart. His finger felt like it was passing through liquid flames as he pumped up and down, encasing his digit in paradise. "Do you like what I'm doing, F/N?" he whispered sensually. You cried out, groaning his name brokenly as Levi breathed harshly against your neck, teeth grazing as he bit and sucked, tasting the flavour of your lightly perspired skin. You arched your back at the wonderful sensation of being kissed on your neck, his tongue finding your most sensitive area.

He watched as you slowly opened your eyelids, your E/C irises making direct contact with his. He grit his teeth, holding back the raging beast inside him when he saw how large your pupils had become, eyes glazed over showcasing your desire for him. You blinked twice to register his smouldering gaze before your eyes rolled back, mouth opening to let out little pants. He could feel how wet you were, your need blaring like an obvious siren, your walls hot and soft, sucking his finger in deeper. Listening to you moan as he fingered you right here in his own kitchen was causing his body to lose complete inhibition.You could feel his hardness poking into your ass, rubbing right between your cheeks over the layers of clothing.

_This is so wrong! But God, it feels so good!_ you groaned inwardly.

You felt him probe around your walls, feeling the ridges of your vagina. He was gentle and slow, taking his time to learn how you felt like from the inside, making note of the spots that left you gasping like a fish out of water.

A sudden loud ringing noise had you cracking your eyes in alarm, heart beating fast at the thought of being caught in such an illicit position with your Professor. Levi jerked back, removing his finger out of your vagina in shock as he looked around for the source of noise, his brain finally functioning against his heavily sex-clouded mind. You held onto the bar tightly, coming down from your high, your walls contracting unhappily at the loss of his finger. Your brain took a moment to process the situation and analyze what was going on.

It was your phone. You quickly pushed yourself off the counter and hurried to see who it was. Cursing at the caller's terrible timing, you answered, hissing furiously.

"What?!"

"F/N? Where are you? It's almost nine-thirty," cried Armin.

"I was...eating. I'm still out. I'll be home soon. I told you not to worry!" you said in irritation, cutting the call in haste. You turned to face Levi, who was clutching his forehead and looking furious with himself. You gulped and adjusted your panties, feeling the heat radiating from your nether regions. You could feel nausea at the pit of your stomach and it wasn't making you feel good, now that you had the clarity to look at things more properly. You had just let your teacher finger you in his own kitchen. _Goddamnit__, F/N! How the fuck are you supposed to act around him now?!_ You tried to make eye contact with him but he wouldn't look at you, his body turned away, face hidden beneath his bangs.

"I think...I should just...leave," you mumbled, feeling your chest ache at not receiving a response. You had not even been able to find out how his lips would have felt like against your own. You quickly grabbed your bag and put on your shoes, running out of his house and gates and effectively, out of the awkward tension that had started to build up in his living room.

Levi heard the door slam shut and didn't waste any second in rushing upstairs to his bathroom, his pace hurried and sloppy. He leaned against the glass shower door and held his finger that was coated with your essence under his nose. Inhaling your unique scent, he groaned in desire. Never had he been so aroused to a point where he figured that not even a cold shower could help tame the raging hard on you had left on his body. He was not a man who gave into pleasure so quickly, he was not someone who could be seduced so easily. He was afraid of how you made him a feel, afraid of what he would do and how he would act around you now that he had completely screwed up your professional and friendly relationship with his dirty desires.

Pulling off his bottoms, he gripped his cock tightly, swirling the finger that was coated with your essence around his head, moaning loudly. Although it was just on one finger, there was plenty of your fluids to give a light lubrication over his length and he began to pump hard and fast, not stopping for anything. Behind closed lids, he imagined that he was thrusting into you, the same warm place that his finger had been inside mere minutes ago, feeling those tight walls gripping his cock deliciously while listening to you moan his name repeatedly. Your face would be twisted in the same expression you had when you leaned into the crook of his neck, eyes rolled back, mouth parted, maybe even going so far as to having your tongue peek out a little, giving into the pleasure that he gave you. He fantasized about kissing those perfect lips, his tongue entangling with yours as he pounded into you, cursing at how he missed a golden opportunity to taste you.

"Fuck!"

He bucked his hips and swore loudly as his cock jerked and spurted his seed all over the dry shower floor. He slowly slumped against the wall, sliding down to sit in his own pool of cum. As his breathing came back to normal, he found that where as he was supposed to feel satisfied, he felt even more disgusted with himself. You deserved to be treated with love and respect for your first time involving yourself with a man and he had taken you from behind like some booty call, not even getting the chance to make you orgasm. Then he had proceeded to jerk himself off to the thought of fucking his student, using your own vaginal fluids to help with the pumping.

"You dirty old man. She was right. You really are a fucking pervert," he whispered, slowly standing up to clean himself off using the detachable shower hose.

He didn't know what he would do when he had to face you when university started next week. It was impossible to avoid you forever and even if you did speak in the near future, he didn't know what to say to you or how he would handle that terrifying situation. But most importantly, he feared how you would look at him after this, worrying whether you would scorn him or ignore him overall.

He had no choice. He would have to initiate the distance. He thought back to his original decision. Any type of involvement between the two of you would end up ruining your education and his career. It would break you emotionally, which as a result, would break him. As much as he tried to resist, he knew it would be difficult to soothe the ache in his heart that formed at the idea of never being able to talk to you, even if he had to suffer seeing your beautiful body that he didn't have the right to touch. A body that he just couldn't keep his hands off of.

_God, help me. It feels like a sin to want her._

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I'm a tease, aren't I?


	8. Chapter #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I got inspiration for this chapter from certain audios I listen to by Yandere Extra (YouTube) ksksksks. Suggested song to listen to while reading this chapter - Thirsty by Taemin.

*

July, 24th - Friday

You laid awake, staring aimlessly at the ceiling as the fan spun round and round, wishing you could hang yourself on it and go for a ride too. The possibility of you ending up dead ceased that train of thought. Armin was fast asleep on your couch, blissfully unaware of the disturbances occurring inside your mind.

When you finally returned to your flat, the blonde had questioned you about why you arrived home so late as you never really stayed out after seven unless you were hanging out with all of them as a group. You brushed it off saying that some of the dance members wanted to go to a coffee shop and talk, dismissing the conversation quietly and quickly.

You were so confused. Your thoughts were spinning left and right and it made you feel extremely dizzy. The entire cab ride back home had you feeling nauseous, giddy but at the same time woozy from leftover lust. You were so wet, your panties were uncomfortably soaked and your head repeated the past memory constantly like a video on replay. You never imagined that a quick errand to drop off some documents would end up with your teacher standing close behind you, his hand curling deep inside your underwear.

You couldn't stop thinking about Levi. How his hands had caressed your body ever so slowly, tracing the pads of his fingers over your skin. It had felt so good, you wanted a repeat performance. The incredible feeling of his finger inside you, touching you in places no other man had ever touched you before. You craved him, wanted him, needed him. Your body ached from being separated from that muscled form of his, his hands on you and your hands on his.

_Fucking Armin had to fucking interrupt at that fucking time. Fuck!_ you cursed for the umpteenth time. You wondered what would have happened if Armin hadn't called. _Would he have gone all the way? Would he have fucked me over his kitchen counter? God, that's so hot. Why __oh__ why did it have to stop! Ugh!_

Then there was the fact that he had remained quiet after both of you were abruptly pulled away from your sexual trance. He hadn't said a word nor had he stopped you as you scampered out of his house like an injured rabbit burrowing into it's hole. _Did he regret it? Did he even mean it? What's going to happen now? How the fuck do we get off from this?_

Alone in the comforts of your room with no one to question or judge you, you let your brain evaluate about what was going on with your Professor. He had tried to seduce you, that was very much clear. He obviously cared for you, if you rather thought about it. From his offering to help you with your studies to taking you home when you missed your bus, walking you all the way home in the rain, taking care of you when you were drunk to comforting you after your family left you so broken and mentally abused. But it was all happening so fast. You only knew him for five months. Although Hange had confidently stated that your Professor liked you differently, you couldn't stop thinking about a possibility that had you worried and panicking.

_What if he thinks of me like a plaything? What if he only wants me for my body? What if he was pretending to get close to me just so he could get a good fu__ck from one of his students?_ You tried to banish the hurtful thoughts that made your heart twist painfully, but they wouldn't leave you alone. Levi was not that type of person and you believed with all your heart that he was a good man. But you didn't feel capable of believing that any man could ever be interested in you. No one had ever paid you any attention. Throughout your childhood and teenage years, you were so overshadowed by your family that you were basically nonexistent. No one liked you for being you, they only judged you for being different.

It was a hard to swallow pill; the concept of Levi ever liking you romantically. You considered yourself a strong person, both mentally and physically but you couldn't help but feel soft and crumpled whenever you were around him. You would give in easily, submit to his whim and let yourself be dragged by him, something you never allowed anyone other than your family to do for a period of time until you fought back. But this wasn't the painful kind of submission that physically exhausted you. You actually rather liked it, being bossed by the grumpy man, his rough attitude merging well with your own.

In the pool of your insecurities and doubts, there was one surefire thought that echoed throughout your head; you didn't want anyone other than your own teacher, Levi Ackerman. You didn't care whether he was into you out of lust or if he actually liked you romantically at this point. You didn't care if he was in a position of authority which made you unable to carry out a relationship with him. All you knew was that if there was any man you wanted more than anything in the world, to be the person to take you to pleasurable heights that left you moaning and writhing in ecstasy, it was him. Levi. He seemed to know how to work a woman's body and you had full trust that he would make you orgasm with just his touch, hell even his words alone. You didn't want anyone to touch you but him. The thought made you happier than you had ever been in your life.

You came to a solid understanding with today's events. You wanted your first time with a man to be with him. It didn't matter to you if it turned out to be a sudden, impromptu romp of seduction. As long as it was with him, you would be satisfied. Your life and experience taught you that sex and love never always connected. Yes, it was important for both to be balanced in a relationship but yours wasn't really in that stage. You didn't know what stage you and Levi were in. You never believed in fairy tale romances, your parents being the best example. Levi was someone you knew, someone you trusted. You loved him with all your heart and even if he didn't feel the same, you were going to do everything in your power to spend at least one night with him.

You breathed with determination. The next time you found him alone, you hoped you could convince him to continue what he had started and this time, go all the way.

* * *

July, 29th -  Wednesday

Your master plan was turning out to be a failure. You had written out so many mind scripts with varying scenarios to prepare yourself for the conversation that awaited you. You had imagined that both of you would work out your conflicting thoughts together with maturity and respect, like true adults. Turns out, the older of the adults was being more immature than you.

Levi was ignoring you.

Alright. So maybe ignoring was a little too demeaning a word to describe his behaviour. The man pretended like you didn't exist. The weekend before the start of the semester had been exhausting. He wouldn't answer any of your calls. No responses to your messages. Not a word from his side. You had expected at least a sorry about touching you inappropriately. Nada. No apology. No confession. Plain silence. His actions left you annoyed and confused.

Once classes began, you noticed something odd during his lectures. He would arrive to the classroom right at the dot of your lecture period and leave before any of the students could depart. During the lesson, he would maintain eye contact with the last row, completely ignoring your presence that was directly facing him from the first row. When there were questions to be asked, you eagerly raised your hand, waiting to be called out. Usually, you were the first person he would pick, considering that he was closer to you and Armin than the rest of his class. This time however, you were completely bypassed for some random girl in the corner who was known to be whore and never bothered about paying attention in class. Catching his tricks, you tried sitting in the last row today but he constantly moved with the first row this time, avoiding the back seats. It made you grit your teeth in anger. He had completely stopped talking to you, which meant that there would be no more extra coaching as well.

The man was crafty. He knew how to avoid student interactions and kept his office locked so that no students would disturb him. You couldn't confront him in public about this situation of course, and the short bastard knew it. You also found it difficult to trace him to the car park. He left at different times, sometimes extremely early, sometimes very late, making it impossible for you to track his routine.

His lack of communication made it hard for you to figure out what he was thinking. Did he not want you? Then why did he finger you? Did he want you? Then why was he ignoring you? _Argh! Men are so complicated. Don't women usually do these things? Why is it the opposite with me?! What if he hates me? That's even worse!_

You were this close to losing it and pulling all your hair out. You were sexually and emotionally frustrated. You did your best to pay attention in class but it was impossible when your subconscious constantly reminded you of that hot kitchen session. Sitting in his class was even more difficult because you were basically facing the man of your fantasies head on but were powerless to do something about him. The library table was riddled with tiny holes at your irritated penknife stabbing, much to Armin's horror.

The distance was keeping you on edge. It saddened you to think that one small incident could just make two people stop talking to each other so easily. Your heart ached every time you saw his face and your body throbbed for his touch. You wanted him so bad, it was killing you.

_Fuck this. If he's not going to address the situation and is going to make it hard on me to address it as well, I'm going to have to take some _ _extreme_ _ measures._

First things first. You needed to pay a visit to Hange.

* * *

August, 7th - Friday

Today was the day.

Today was the day you were going to fuck Professor Ackerman. No matter what. You plotted a definite, scripted plan down to the tiniest detail. Outsmarting the man was difficult considering the fact that Levi was the type of person to outsmart others but you were going to throw a bone and take the risk.

Firstly, you were planning to not go to college today, thereby missing your lectures and giving him the assumption that you were not there. This would make him drop his guard and he would definitely falter from his normal, paranoid routine. Your friends were fed with the excuse of extreme headache and nausea from food poisoning.

Secondly, you needed to distract your friends so that none of them would suspect or interrupt you while you carried out your plan. This was such a big issue because your friends were nosy pigs that wouldn't leave you alone. God forbid you stay out later than nine. And the constant calls to check on you; sometimes, you just wished to slap the boys until their heads spun. To rectify this problem, you had suggested Eren to have a sleepover at his parents' house, just the four of you. Eren had readily agreed, his mother excited at the prospect of having a large family dinner and an exciting weekend together. This fit in time perfectly because Eren's mother had been demanding to see Mikasa after the two had gotten together. This would make it easier for you to remove yourself from the group when the time came. They were planning to set off as soon as university ended for the day.

This morning, you feigned illness and extreme diarrhea that made you unfit for travel. As suspected, the three immediately wanted to cancel, not liking the thought of leaving a friend behind while they left off for a fun weekend. But you forced them to move on with their premade plans.

"Eren, your mum is eagerly waiting! Your dad said that he would be home too, for once. You can't miss this opportunity. I can always come another time. You know this. Just go ahead. I'll be fine, I promise. I'll call Hange and hang out with her if I get bored, okay?" you said to the brunette when he called you after your worrying text. You added a few coughs and fake groans to sound more realistic.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, dummy. Now go! I need to go to the bathroom, bye."

After some hefty persuasion, the three left off in the car, waving goodbye. You smiled evilly, rubbing your hands together and ran off into your apartment, getting ready for the next bit.

You needed to surprise him. Keep him on his toes. His initial reaction would be to reject you, you were sure of it by now. You needed to make sure he would have a hard time trying to restrain himself from jumping you. You had to tempt him. This was difficult because you didn't have any sexy clothing other than your plain underwear. There was that nightdress but like hell you were going to wear that while walking into the university grounds. You stared at your closet, hoping for inspiration to hit you and then you saw it.

His trench coat.

Your mouth slowly curved into a smile. _Oh, this is brilliant._

You carried the black trench coat out and laid it on the bed, assessing it. It was thick enough to hide your body properly and well designed to pass off as a dress. The coat ended a few inches above your knees so it was alright. You quickly shed your clothes and stood naked in front of the mirror. You had made sure to pluck every hair from your body and had showered quite thoroughly. You slid your arms into the sleeves and buttoned the coat up, fondly reminiscing of the time he did them up himself.

You adjusted the coat from all sides to make sure it hung off you properly. It was slightly bigger as you were petite and he was muscular. To make sure the coat was snug around the waist, you tied the belt around you extra tight. You twirled in front of the mirror, checking critically. _Yes, it looks like a dress. Perfect._ Now all you had to do was let your hair down, untangle and tease it a bit, apply some eyeliner, a glossy lipstick and put on your most slutty heels.

_I mean, what do I have to lose? I'm already going naked underneath. Might as well._

The end result had you looking like a model. The material was quite luxurious and you liked the feel of it against your skin. Since it was a lot thicker, you didn't feel uncomfortable about your lack of underwear. You had to make sure your legs remained closed until you actually needed them open so you wouldn't end up accidentally flashing some poor individual.

Quickly grabbing your bag that was filled with a change of clothes and some toiletries and your trusty switchblade, you hurried out without wasting any time. You felt like you were over preparing for something that might not even end up happening but being extra careful never hurt anybody.

Hange knew about your plan. It took some guts to spill the beans to her and she spent almost half the time squealing about how her dreams were coming true. You asked her to stall him as long as she could until you got to his office so that he would not be able to leave. Hange agreed to do her best. You figured it wouldn't be too hard because you were absent anyway, so he would end up staying after college hours slaving away, checking his students' work.

Half an hour later, you were standing in front of the building that housed his office, sweating profusely. You were nervous about the outcome but you were determined not to falter. You grabbed your phone and texted Hange to let her know you were here. You also made sure to leave your phone on silent, just in case.

Hange scrambled out of the building a minute later, grinning wildly and giving you a thumbs up.

"Go get 'em tiger! He'll never know what hits him. Fuck his brains out."

"I intend to. No one is in the building right?"

"Nope. Not a soul. The head of the department is taking everyone out for free drinks and barbecue so the place is empty. His door is unlocked. The cameras are also cut. You should thank me for my clever brains," she said, tapping her head.

"Thanks, Hange! Consider this a repayment," you winked. "You know, for all the shit that you put me through."

"Hey! I did it for your own good!"

Your heels made a nice clacking sound against the floor of the building as you walked ahead, decreasing the distance between you and his office. Finally, you were standing outside his door, crossing a finger and praying to the deities that this would work out and you wouldn't be humiliated and kicked out by him. Taking a deep breath, you clutched the handle of his door and turned.

Levi was sitting at his desk, typing something busily on his laptop. He looked up to see who had opened his door without knocking first. His eyes grew large and you could see the horror trickling into his irises.

You entered quickly, shutting the door and locking it with the deadbolt first and then his key. Then you moved to shut his windows, drawing the blinds closed and leaving the room shrouded in darkness save for the light emitting from his laptop. You flicked one light switch to give some illumination so you could see what you were doing.

You turned to face him at last, crossing your arms and looking at him with a deadpanned stare. To your disgust, he was ignoring you again, pretending like you hadn't just waltzed into his office wearing his coat and locked all possible exits so he couldn't make an easy getaway.

You tapped your foot for a few seconds to see what he would do. Nothing. _Oh well, looks like the woman has to initiate everything._

You stomped to his chair and pushed the laptop away from his hands. Throwing your bag somewhere across the room, you plopped yourself on his lap and curled your arms around his neck. He flinched away from you.

"Did you really think ignoring me was going to solve our problems?" you murmured, nose brushing slightly against his. You could feel his staggered breath and quick pulse, adding to the proof that he was indeed affected by you.

"F/N, get off me," Levi said, giving you a glare and ripping your hands off his body.

"No."

"Get off me!" he spat, pushing you away forcefully. You scowled at his aggressiveness and leaned against his desk, pushing him back into the chair with your heel against his chest.

"You are going to fucking address the goddamn elephant in this room once and for all. What the fuck is your deal?" you hissed, emotions tumbling over you in waves. It felt like someone had finally pushed the glass of hot milk over the edge of the table. The liquid of fury was spilt all over the floor and you breathed harshly, staring into his eyes with repressed anger.

Levi swallowed heavily and looked away from you. He found it very difficult to keep his eyes on you. You looked so gorgeous with your hair falling all over and the furious expression on your face was giving him shivers out of temptation rather than fear. _Her foot is on my chest! She's so sexy when she takes control!_ His eyes slowly and unwillingly crawled up your leg that was pushing him into his chair, the exposed skin distracting him from his current predicament. The days of holding himself back was starting to take a toll on his mind, body and work and you being in his office while standing so close to him was not doing anything healthy for his self control.

"F/N, look. That night was an accident. I wasn't aware of what I was doing. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"Oh really? Are you actually sorry about what happened?"

Levi hissed through his teeth. "Yes, I am," he lied. He wasn't regretting his actions one bit. The memory was something he cherished so dearly but you didn't need to know that bit of information.

"Then why are you apologizing now? Why not any of those times I called you or texted you?" you asked him with a raised eyebrow. You watched him carefully, noting every twitch and analyzing his inner thoughts that he tried so desperately to hide.

"I didn't know how to face you. My behaviour that night was very inappropriate. It should have never happened and I'm sorry that I took advantage of you."

"You don't really sound sincere. At least look at me when you're apologizing," you smiled disparagingly, removing your heel clad foot and placing it back on the ground.

Levi dragged his eyes to your face and stared unemotionally into your E/C orbs. "I'm sorry that I took advantage of you."

"Why?"

To say that the grey eyed man was stunned would be an understatement. Were you actually questioning him on the subject of why he was apologizing for acting like a lech? Your little question made him blink for a second as he gathered his wits to give a reasonable answer.

"What do you mean _why_? I was not myself in the head at the time. It could have happened with-" he stopped at that, knowing that what he was about to say would be the biggest lie to have ever come out of his mouth.

You gave him a bitter smile. "Let me guess? It could have happened with any woman, right?"

Levi softened his gaze as he saw your hurt and disappointed face. It took everything in him to not throw all his morality over the desk and comfort you with every ounce of affection he had in his body. This was the most hardest and confusing situation he had ever experienced in his entire life and he was finding it hard to cope with the new flurry of emotions inside him. He could never be with another female like how he did with you. There was no other woman who had tempted him so much to the point where he lost basic thinking skills and common sense.

"I-" he began.

"It's fine, sir. I understand. But I don't want just an apology from you. I want compensation for your actions. I'll leave you alone if you give me that."

He looked at you warily. "What kind of compensation?"

"Kiss me."

For a moment, all he could hear was the blood rushing through his ears, echoing the two words that had passed through your painted lips.

"No." He was surprised at the bland tone he so unconsciously used, thanking the Gods that he had the power and mind to refuse your tantalising offer. He knew that if he kissed you, he wouldn't have the heart to stop.

"Why not?" you pouted, making your eyes look rounder than ever, giving him the appearance of an innocent little puppy. You were not going to give up. You remembered all of the little tips and tricks you had read from the multitude of romance novels back home, tapping into the reserve of your knowledge of sexual tactics that you had learned from dancing.

Levi's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swiftly avoided your eyes, his chest unable to bear the look on your face. He was very close to losing it. "A student is not supposed to want her teacher like that. A teacher is not supposed to want his student like that."

You smirked, knowing he had fallen right into your trap. You grasped his face and turned him to face you. "Then why were you all over me in your kitchen, Professor?" you asked in a sultry voice.

_God fucking damn it! She's cunning!_

"I told you, I was not myself in the head. I'm a man with needs. I just lost control. I don't plan on letting it happen again," he spat out.

"I see. Okay then."

You let go of him and turned around, making him furrow his eyebrows in confusion. You took the time to clean his desk, moving the papers to one side and neatly arranging them so they wouldn't fly all over the place. You saved the file on his laptop and switched it off, placing the device away from the centre of the table. Once you had some empty space to work with, you perched on the desk, adjusting yourself to sit comfortably and allowing your legs to fall over the edge. You could see Levi gazing at you with a bewildered expression, not being able to predict what you would do next.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Rectifying the situation."

Levi blinked at you, not following the words that spewed out of your mouth.

You flipped your hair over your shoulders and moved to unwind the belt around your waist. You crossed your legs, causing the hem of the coat to separate and reveal your thighs teasingly but still hide the most important bits.

"I'm surprised Professor! You usually have a sharp mind and excellent memory. Don't you remember what your own clothes look like?" you said with a devious grin, tugging on the collar.

Levi's jaw dropped as he realized that you were wearing his coat, his own trench coat that he had given you months back when you didn't have any additional layers to protect you from the cold wind. The same black trench coat that he had personally dressed you with. His eyes grew bigger as he noticed that your legs were bare and you were slowly teasing the upper buttons open, exposing your delicious S/C skin to his appraisal.

_Is she...naked underneath...my coat?!_

You removed the gun flap and double breast buttons, revealing the centre of your chest but not completely. You shrugged the collar off and tied the belt once again so your breasts weren't on full display. The end result had you sitting on his desk in such a sexy pose, his coat almost falling off your arms, legs uncrossed and slightly parted and neck, clavicle and the top of your breasts exposed for him to see. Your lips were curved in a wicked smirk, as if knowing what your actions were causing his body to go through.

"You like?" you asked him, gazing into his eyes with a sensual gaze and biting a finger seductively.

_Oh fuck._ Levi's brain malfunctioned. _She's naked on my desk. Wearing my coat. Naked. Desk. Coat._

You smiled lazily. "I think you're forgetting that I'm a woman as well. A woman with needs. Needs that have been ignored by myself for far too long out of decorum. I can't possibly wait anymore nor do I care about modesty. But you understand that, right?"

He mentally cringed as you threw his words right back in his face.

You slowly slid your hands down your neck as you spoke, carefully pulling on the flaps lightly and then tracing the palms over your breasts and stomach, making your way down to your legs.

"O-oi, what are you..." he stammered, his voice wavering.

"Isn't it obvious, Professor? I'm taking care of my needs," you said airily, your eyes never leaving his face as your hands moved up to stroke your womanhood under the coat. You kept your legs somewhat closed, thereby blocking his view of your sensitive bits yet letting him see exactly what you were doing. The thought of doing something so personal to you in front of the man you desired the most had you warming up instantly, blood pumping through your veins as your body gave into the effect of your hormones.

"I've been having some troubles with something, sir. Won't you help me? You're the only one who can."

"Stop it! This is wrong! Stop this at once!" Levi hissed, feeling his pants tighten at your words, interpreting the double entendre.

"But it's not. You told me yourself that I had to come to _you_ if I ever had any problems. Because you're my teacher. So it's not wrong if I'm solving my problems in your presence," you said in an indisputable tone.

You threw your head back and gasped as you slipped a finger inside. Closing your eyes, you started daydreaming about Levi fingering you instead, recalling every single one of his touches and groans. Pushing your finger deeper, you let out a pleasured moan as you felt your thumb accidentally graze your clit.

"Hm...Levi, won't you help me?" you breathed. You opened your eyes halfway, locking your gaze with his smouldering grey storms and ran your tongue over you upper jaw, glazing your teeth with a sheen of saliva.

Levi couldn't hold himself back anymore. All his carefully laid out morals and integrity flew out of the window at the sight of you touching yourself and moaning his name without inhibition. You were basically fantasizing about him while he was right there.

"Stop pretending. I know you want me. And you know I want you too. Teach me. Or do you think there's someone else who can do a better job than you?" He stood staring at you with his mouth open wide, eyes fixed to your hidden crotch. "Alright then. If that's the case, then I better find that someone else soon because I need to resolve these issues as soon as possible." You shrugged and pretended to jump off the table.

Levi consoled himself with the thought that this was your doing, that you were purposely initiating something sexual this time, stooping even lower to taunt him into jealous submission. He had done his part on resisting and pushing you away but you made it impossible for him to stop from acting out on his darkest desires.

He swiftly stood up and trapped you on his desk, his arms slamming down on either side of your body, making your lips curve up slightly. "Don't think you can escape me so easily after that little show! You're absolutely wrong. I'm the only one who can teach you everything so perfectly," he growled, messy raven locks falling over his forehead while staring into your eyes. "So let me help you out then."

He trailed his eyes down to your half open chest. "We're going to do...a little bit of physiology today."

"Spread those legs open." You lifted your hand away from your cleft and parted your thighs, allowing him to stand between your legs, pushing your bodies closer together. "Arch your back and push those breasts out for me," he commanded into your ear. You reacted accordingly, pressing your chest against his, feeling your nipples hardening and rubbing against the soft material of his coat.

"Did I tell you to stop touching?" he said in an annoyed tone. You shook your head meekly and returned your hand back to your warmth, placing it lightly against your nether lips.

"Now, stroke that sweet, young pussy of yours," he said in a deep voice, not moving his gaze from your face. You gulped and slid your fingers up and down, feeling incredibly hot and bothered as you listened to your teacher's dirty instructions. "Ease a finger inside slowly." Breathy gasps escaped your lips and settled over his mouth as you inserted a wet finger inside your entrance once more.

"Oh, you look so incredibly beautiful," he breathed, gazing into your eyes with unkept emotions. "It may not be right for your teacher to say that but right now, I don't even give a fuck...because I have never wanted a student ever so much," he whispered, making your heart skip a beat.

"Have you put one in?" You nodded. "Add another one." You slipped a second finger to join with your first, feeling the walls tightening and contracting around your digits, sending shivers down your spine. "Circle your clit with every stroke." Your eyes rolled back as your thumb caressed your erect bundle, making your toes curl into the soles of your heels.

This was exactly how he had pictured you to look like when you pleasured yourself, his fantasies that had been delusional thoughts and dreams finally clicking place into reality. He drank in your beautiful form and rested one hand on your upper thigh.

"I bet you wish it was my strong, rough fingers pumping inside you." You gave a mumble of agreement. "Mm, I thought so. God, how I'd love to just fuck you over this desk right now. But that would be quite wrong for a Professor to do to his student, now wouldn't it?" Levi said with a small smirk. "Or would you like me to?" You nodded eagerly.

"Well, F/N? Would you like me to fuck you over this desk?" he asked in a more harsher tone.

"Yes! Yes, please! Bend me over your desk and fuck me senseless!" you cried, making his smirk grow larger.

"You are a dirty girl, aren't you? I can practically see your hips moving. Do you know how much I held back from giving into my urges? If only you knew what kind of emotions you evoked in me. Do you know how much I wanted you? Watching you dance so erotically on that stage, wearing that skimpy tight outfit and those incredibly tall, fuck me heels." He smoothed a hand over your thigh and down your calf to rub your ankle in slow circles, sending sharp, quick impulses to your clit, making you moan loudly. "Similar to the ones you're wearing right now. Did you dress like this to purposely rile me up?"

You swallowed thickly and nodded again, this time rather shyly.

"And you like playing with vibrators, don't you? You like fucking your cunt with a machine?" he growled huskily, causing you to stop and widen your eyes in shock at his vulgar words.

"How do you-"

"Remember that night you drank yourself to sleep? You confessed some things, your lack of sex life included. I have to say, I really believed you were a good little girl. Imagine my surprise when you slurred out something about being used to big vibrators a few seconds later." You blushed heavily, feeling ashamed. _He knew all this time. So every time he spoke to me, he must have pictured me like a desperate whore. How embarrassing!_ "Then you demanded that I give you my dick, telling me how sexy I was and how much you wanted to screw me. Being the decent man that I am, I refrained from doing something to you then and there."

"You've strung me along quite a bit, tempting me at every turn. Today was the kicker. Naughty minx, trying to seduce your own Professor, are you?" he growled again, gripping the hand between your legs and bringing it up to his face. You gasped at the sudden movement, not at all expecting him to jerk you off balance like that.

"You should be grateful. A more scrupulous teacher would have complained to the heads about your improper behaviour. I on the other hand, am more...flexible with things concerning you."

Levi clutched your palm and locked his burning eyes with yours, his long tongue peeking out between his lips and moving to wrap around the two fingers that had been previously encased within you. You groaned in desire as you watched him lick your digits clean, swallowing your fingers into your mouth and sucking noisily. His eyes closed shut as he let out a repressed moan, the taste of your fluids making him lose his mind. His mouth felt so good, your fingers resting against his tongue as he sucked and his teeth occasionally grazing your knuckles, sending tingles throughout your body.

He released your fingers with a pop and grinned devilishly. "You taste exquisite. Just as I imagined." He leaned close to your panting face and tilted your head to bring it in line with his. "Want to have a try?"

"Yes," you whispered.

"Yes, what? We're still inside campus."

You gulped. "Yes, Professor."

"Suck on my tongue like a good girl then." He parted his mouth and let his tongue hang out, his eyes signalling you to get moving.

You moved close and clasped his tongue in-between your own mouth-sucking gently, making him groan in ecstasy. His sounds of pleasure had you leaking uncontrollably. You were sure that your fluids would have soaked through the material and dampened the edge of the desk by now. You let his muscle go after a moment and licked your lips, tasting yourself on his tongue.

"Does it taste good?" he asked, wiping his mouth.

You nodded and smiled. "It really does. Professor, you're French aren't you?"

"I am. Why do you ask?" he murmured, brushing his nose against yours as he slowly curled his arms around your waist.

"Won't you show me how a French man kisses his woman? Please?" you requested sweetly, placing your hands on his cheeks while blinking coquettishly.

Levi gave a low growl in approval and tilted his head to the side, moving very slowly, building up the anticipation and tension. You closed your eyes and puckered your lips ever so slightly, leaving a bit of space for his tongue to enter.

"First, we start slowly," he whispered, a hairsbreadth away from your mouth.

You felt his lips brush against yours teasingly, causing sparks to fizz through your brain and make your heart pound eagerly through your chest. _I'm finally kissing him!_ He went slowly and gently, pressing feather light kisses over your lips, testing the waters. You returned his little brushes with your own pecks, relaying your interest in him.

He kissed you very cautiously, as if you were a fragile object that would flinch away if he pressed too hard. You liked his soft brushing but your lips ached for more pressure, so you decided to give him some hints to urge him on. As he kissed your upper lip, you opened your mouth wider, offering unrestricted access for his tongue to make contact with yours. You heard him chuckle in amusement and didn't feel his tongue poke inside like you had anticipated but felt it smoothly sweep your lower lip in a swift motion. The contact lasted for barely a second, leaving you begging for more.

"Professor, please!" you whimpered, moving your hands to caress his undercut, pushing your face into his.

He finally began to slide his tongue into your mouth, placing it above yours and gently moving it around, coaxing yours to entangle with his. You moaned into his lips, savouring the moment of his tongue wrapping around yours. You heard him groan as well, the result of your foreplay poking into your stomach, almost pressing against your crotch. He tagged your tongue and retreated, knowing that you would be inclined to make the next move. Your tongues curled against one another as the kiss progressed, the nerve endings on the two wet muscles providing you and him with enjoyable sparks at the mere act of the touch.

The depth, pressure and intensity grew to extreme proportions as you got desperate to feel more of him. Breathing heavily through your nose, you devoured his lips and felt him growl and return your kiss with equal fervour. His hands tightened their hold on your waist and pushed you close to his body, your hands clutching his silky strands as you lost yourself into his kiss. Being molded against his body wearing barely any clothes allowed you to fully feel the brunt of his arousal.

You needed him. Now. _Screw foreplay. I want him to bend me over and fuck me hard._

You grinded into him, pushing your wet, bare womanhood against his clothed member, moving in desperate circles. Levi moaned into your mouth and separated, a strand of saliva connecting your lips from his. You slowly blinked, feeling dazed and disoriented from that amazing lip-lock.

"We can't do this here. Someone might-" he began.

"There's no one in the building. Cameras are deactivated. We're alone. Your doors and windows are locked. So don't worry about a thing and just take me. I'm all yours," you said, kissing his cheek.

Levi eyes widened in shock at your words. "So that was your plan? You came here with a solid idea to get fucked in my office?" You gave him a seductive smile. He pushed his forehead against yours and glared. "This won't do. I initially wanted to take this slow because it would be your first time but your actions are making me realize that someone here is very undisciplined and needs to be put in their place."

"Oh? What are you going to do to me, sir? Are you going to give me detention?" you taunted.

"Detention? Oh, no. School girls who cut class and walk into their teacher's office wearing their male Professor's coat with nothing underneath but their birthday suit won't learn from detention. You deserve to be punished thoroughly," he said in a low voice.

"Remove my tie."

You unravelled his red tie with excited hands, using the opportunity to feel up his chest as you removed the piece of accessory. He took the tie from your hands and knotted your wrists together while gazing sinfully at you.

He let go of your body and twirled his finger around, eyes glinting with dark need. "Stand up. Turn around. Put those hands on that desk." You quickly got down from your perch and followed his commands, feeling him flip the lower hem of the coat and expose your naked behind for his own assessment. He groaned in delight at the nice view of your perfect derriere, your pulsing wet vulva peeking out from the bottom of his trench coat, just waiting to be touched.

"So eager. Fuck, and you're not even wearing any underwear. Naughty little school girls who don't wear underwear, do you know what happens to them?"

"No, Professor," you whimpered.

Levi stood right behind you and bent down so that his mouth was right next to your ear, his warm breath floating over your ear lobe. "They get fucked. They get fucked hard in their nasty, tight little pussies," he whispered, making you groan. You wiggled your ass to get him to do exactly what he said.

"Oh, sir! I'm a very naughty school girl! Please, punish me!" you mewled, turning your face sideways and looking into his eyes with a wicked glint.

Levi's tone was equally devilish. "You do know all the inappropriate things to say, don't you, F/N? I guess I'm the same." There were sounds of his belt clinking and a zipper being hastily undone before the rustle of clothing was heard. Your heart pounded in your chest. "I mean, it would be _very_ inappropriate for me to take my thick, hard, fat, teacher's cock out, wouldn't it?" He dropped his pants and stood with his hard, erect member proudly standing up. "It would be _very_ inappropriate for me to be stroking it right now, in front of you." He spat onto his hands and jerked his cock with his hand a few times to get the blood rushing through his body. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to have a taste of your body, to feel the opportunity of having your walls press so tightly around his member.

"Now, time to deal with the consequences of your actions. Are you ready, F/N?" he asked, aligning the tip of his penis between your nether lips, rubbing the juices over his head. "Yes, sir!" The sensation made both parties groan in anticipation. You were so close. You had dreamt of this moment for so long.

"Can you feel it pressing against your entrance?" Levi asked you, spreading your legs a little wider and moving his hips closer. This was one of the highlights of his fantasies; you tied up and bent over his desk while he took you from behind. It seemed like you were more than willing to get screwed by him in such a lewd manner if the amount of fluids coating his member was anything to go by. Nonetheless, he made sure that you were well lubricated before he could enter, not wanting to hurt or injure you with his above average girth.

He eased himself into you, hissing loudly as he felt your entrance stretch widely to accommodate his size. You whimpered a little, the bigger intrusion being somewhat of a foreign sensation to you. _So that's where his height went._

"What's wrong? Is my cock too big for you? It's not like those dildos of yours is it?" His tone was positively cruel. "This is the real deal. Mm. Fuck, yes!"

To a female who would have had no prior probing of some sort inside the vagina, this would have been a more painful experience. But your walls were already quite used to being stretched by a vibrator, although your entrance had tightened up as you hadn't pleased yourself with it for over five months. You gasped at the feeling of being filled up by his rigid member, your slick walls rippling against the skin of his cock and sucking him in with every push. You felt his tip hit your innermost region, his length and thickness hitting all your spots at once, making you moan loudly.

"Oh, no! Don't you dare even moan, don't you dare make a sound." Levi gasped as your womanhood squeezed the life out of his manhood. "Oh, you fucking deserve every bit of this!"

"Professor!" you whined as he removed himself all the way with only his tip inside. Without warning he slammed halfway back in, making you scream. Your fingernails dug into the material of his tie at the force of his thrust.

"Oh, your tight little body," he groaned in ecstasy. "Looks like someone can't keep their mouth shut when they get filled. We'll have to work on that later."

He thrust in and out, creating a slow rhythm that caused your body to rock against his desk. A warm feeling coiled at the pit of your stomach, growing bigger with every slam of his hips.

"Push that ass back into me. I want you to fuck yourself onto my cock."

You immediately thrust your behind into his groin, making him bite his lip as he grinded harshly against you. His forehead was dampening with sweat already and his hands tightened their grip on your hips. You squirmed at his rough handling of you.

"Yeah, that's it. You like my hands gripping your hips like that?" You nodded, unable to utter a word with all the sensations wracking your body in huge waves. "I love the way your skin feels under my hands," he muttered, his fingers caressing the skin of your pelvis, enjoying the soft cushion effect that your ass provided with every thrust.

Levi drank in the sight of you splayed out on his desk, his coat haphazardly flipped over your waist with your shoulders peaking out, hands knotted with his tie and your hair mussed all over. Your eyes were glazed and you were biting your lip, letting out the occasional moan.

_She looks so beautiful. This girl is mine,_ he thought possessively.

"Do you know? Watching your sexy figure dressed in my clothes, makes me want to do terrible things to your body. Ah...fuck!"

He bent over your form and nuzzled his nose into the nape of your neck. "Mm, your delicious looking neck." He softly bit and sucked on your sweet spot, making you gasp.

"Levi," you breathed, turning your face and staring into your crush's eyes. He placed a kiss on your cheek, making you smile cutely.

The grey eyed man leaned into your ear and licked the shell teasingly, making you shiver. He had stopped moving, letting your walls feel his member pulse inside you. It was a completely different sensation. "So tell me, how does it feel to have your Professor's thick cock throbbing inside your tight little pussy," he murmured. You wiggled your ass as a response, giving him a slow grin.

"It feels very wrong, Professor."

He chuckled and squeezed one ass cheek, moving both palms to gently massage the two globes. "Oh, does it feel wrong? But it feels so good, doesn't it?" You received a sharp slap to the butt, making you groan. It was so sudden, you didn't expect it. It was such a good feeling, you could feel your vagina clenching his cock deliciously, making him grunt wildly.

"Jeez, how dirty are you?! I can feel your greedy pussy just sucking me in. I can feel your muscles rippling along my length, like your almost trying to milk me! You liked that, didn't you?" he growled, giving you another harsh spank. The sound echoed loudly throughout the room. You chanted his name in broken whispers, the pleasure and slight pain making you feel good all over.

"Oh, F/N. This is so incredibly wrong! I'm spanking my student's naked ass inside campus without a care in the world. I'm fucking you in my office over my desk. You know, next time, I might even think of fucking your ass." You shivered and trembled, unable to believe that this was your same clean freak teacher who was talking rather tempestuously about anal sex.

"Mm, because you want it, don't you? Oh, you want your Professor to own your tight little body." He chuckled evilly, thinking back to your text message last month.

"I do! I do want you to own me!" you moaned, completely drunk on his member. You didn't have control over yourself anymore. "I don't care if you use me like a sex toy, just ravish me! Fuck, you have my full permission. Don't stop fucking me! You feel so amazing! Don't ever stop, please!" you begged, pushing yourself back and grinding on him with fervour.

Levi groaned at your horny demands. "Good. We're on the same page. Because you know, this isn't going to be a one time thing."

He swiftly began thrusting again, increasing his pace until his was practically pounding into you, your body thumping against the table. The table shook at his force, the papers tumbling down from their neat piles and pens and markers rolling onto the floor in a frenzy. You could feel his tip brush against your cervix while being fucked in this naughty position and the rubbing on your sensitive inner bits had your walls tightening immediately.

"Shit!" you gasped out. He was experienced and knowledged on applying the right force to make sure his member didn't hurt you too much while he thrust his hips.

Levi grinned madly, knowing that you were at your end. He moved one hand to rub against your mound, fingers circling your clit with strong swipes making you arch your back in ecstasy. "You're close, aren't you? Don't make too much noise. We can't have anyone walking in now, can we?"

You felt the coil in your womb unravel completely, the stimulation of his member and fingers pressing into your most pleasurable spots causing you to cry out as you reached your peak. The sudden climax blinded you, making you see stars as you felt your body release the tension in your lower region.

"Cum for me, baby!" he growled, giving one extra deep thrust .

"Oh, fuck! Professor!" you whimpered, feeling yourself gush more fluid than usual. Your mind exploded in pleasure, tingles racing up and down your spine as your body arched in the throes of passion. You were unable to come down from your high because Levi continued to ram into you, his thrusts erratic and sloppy, making you ride your orgasm out for a long period of time.

"Fuck, I want to cum inside you so bad!" he moaned.

"Do it! Cum inside me!" you pleaded, desperately wanting to feel his seed fill your womb up to the brim. You were inwardly thanking your gynecologist for her exact predictions and warnings, ecstatic at the prospect of having unprotected sex but safe sex all the same.

Levi guessed your intentions and smirked wickedly. As much as he combusted at the thought of releasing his essence into your awaiting cavern, he wasn't going to give you what you wanted so easily. This was a punishment after all.

"Oh, I want to cum inside you," he groaned into your ear, making you shiver. "But I don't think I'm going to."

He pulled out of you, the sudden loss of his length making you whine.

"We're not going to deal with a pregnancy right now."

"No, I-"

"Get on your fucking knees," he growled.

You bit your lip and got up to turn around. Levi was glaring at you as he furiously rubbed his member that was drenched in your release. You scrambled to kneel in front of him, his dominant role in your sexual activity turning you on even though you had just received a mind-blowing orgasm. You took a good look at his penis as he jerked himself off. Indeed, his manhood was thick as he had proclaimed, the bulbous head dripping with his precum and the shaft red with the blood of his erection. A few, thin veins marred the smooth surface and you could see them pulse as the blood flowed through. It was an erotic sight to behold.

"First, you arouse me with your demands when you're drunk. Then you tease me with your dancing. Finally, you don't come to class, only to sneak into my office after college hours to try and seduce me into having sex with you. Not to mention all the times you've called me names and played with my emotions with your little hugs and kisses. Don't think I haven't noticed. You've been a very bad girl and you need to be punished. Let's see how much of a good toy you can be. You are going to take my cum on that pretty little face of yours, maybe even open your mouth to swallow some of it down," he hissed out.

You tilted your face so that it was directly in line of his cock and opened your mouth wide, locking your faux innocent eyes with his carnal, ashen orbs. You kneeling down and looking up at him so submissively made him feel powerful. His position of authority and power that caused this entire affair to be something illicit and forbidden made it feel ten times better. He felt his sac tightening and realized he was getting close. "You ready?"

"Yes, sir." Your eyes didn't leave his face for a second, longing to see the expression of sexual euphoria on your Professor's face as he finally came.

"Fuck! Ugh!" Levi grunted deeply as his cock jerked wildly and spurted white fluid all over your face. He closed his eyes in bliss and his lips parted as he panted loudly. _His orgasm face is so fucking sexy! I'm so lucky to get to witness this._ You managed to get most of his seed into your mouth, swallowing everything that showered into your open cavern. His semen was salty and slightly bitter but not unpleasant. You had the sudden urge to taste more of him and moved your face closer to his member. You had never done anything of the sort before so you relied on books and pornography to guide you in what you were about to do.

You wrapped your lips around his sensitive head and swirled the dripping fluids off with your tongue. The sudden feeling of a wet object on his dick made Levi snap his eyes open. He gulped heavily at the sight of you sucking his head with your E/C irises blinking up at him. You let his tip go and gave him a naughty grin, then tilted your head to the side and wrapped your tongue around the under-shaft his thick penis. You couldn't get it around completely but whatever you were doing had a positive effect on Levi as he immediately gripped your hair and encouraged you to continue. "Oh yeah, clean my dick off with your mouth," he groaned in pleasure.

You could taste a mixture of flavours, one being your own, acidic juices and the other, his tangy semen. Both together didn't make a pleasant combination but you didn't complain or mind too much, especially when you could see how your mouth on his cock was causing him to react. You laved your tongue all over his shaft, licking every surface. He might have been in control but you were the source of his pleasure and you knew it. You enjoyed rubbing your lips over his sensitive dick because you knew what kind of effect it had on a man and that sole feeling turned you on. Knowing what a clean freak he was, you were determined to do your job thoroughly. You took a deep breath and encased his cock into your mouth, sucking little by little. He was so thick that it took a while to ease him in. Your gag reflex kicked in and you found yourself on the verge of choking so you stopped and continued to suck on that spot, allowing your throat to get used to his size. Once the reflex passed, you moved even lower, earning loud moans from your Professor.

"Oh, you dirty little girl. Come on, right down to the base."

You moaned, sending vibrations throughout his body that made his toes curl and hands grip the roots of your hair even tighter. There was still three inches left out but since your hands were tied, you couldn't really do anything to please the lower end. His head was hitting the back of your throat and you closed your eyes, feeling like you were going to explode.

"Open your eyes and look at me," he said. You fluttered your lids to gaze at him with your dilated eyes that were slightly blurry. He pushed the hair that fell over your eyes and complimented you. "What a beautiful sight. You're so gorgeous. I think you've definitely learnt your lesson."

You slowly slid you mouth back down, breathing heavily and let his manhood pop out of your mouth. A strand of saliva stretched out from your mouth to his tip as you parted.

"Mm, you look so pretty with my cum all over your face. You missed a drop. Make sure to clean that off," Levi said in a soft voice, massaging the back of your head as you smacked your lips. He chuckled and pulled you up to stand with him. He wrapped his arms around you and leaned up to steal a kiss from your lips. The sweet gesture made you smile and you melted into his embrace.

"I think you just became my favourite student," he mumbled into your lips.

"I thought I already was your favourite student," you said, pouting.

"Good point. Let me rephrase that. I think you just became my favourite person in the whole world," he said, giving you a beautiful smile. You blushed and looked away, not knowing how to respond. How were you supposed to act after having a session of steamy, rough, office sex with your teacher? You didn't know.

"Are you busy tonight?" Levi questioned, moving to pull up his boxers and trousers. He used a few tissues to wipe your cheeks and mouth clean, depositing the used wipes into the wastepaper basket and rubbing his hands with a dollop of sanitizer that he conveniently kept in every room he worked in. You had noticed it in his car, classrooms, living room and kitchen as well. _He probably has it everywhere._ You shook your head as a response to his question.

"No. Eren, Mikasa and Armin are away too. I sent them off to Eren's family home for the weekend so I wouldn't be interrupted by any of them. I was hoping you would..." You let the sentence hang. Levi gazed at you with an unreadable expression and smoothed his hand over your cheek. You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch, the palm of his hand warming your face, the strong smell of clinical alcohol and Aloe wafting over your nostrils. You had come to realize that this was one of his underlying scents amongst the earthy tones of his cologne, along with the fragrance of his fresh, flower scented laundry detergent.

"Do you want to come home with me?" he asked you in a husky voice, tracing your cheekbones with his thumb. You nodded mutely, your smile conveying the depth of your emotions.

Levi undid the tie around your wrists and pulled the flaps of the coat up, buttoning the upper section. He was more touchier than last time, groping your breasts through the coat as he adjusted your clothes. You gasped as he brushed his thumbs over your hardened nipples. He stared at your chest with a besotted gaze.

"I can't wait to get this pesky jacket off you. I want to see how you look like underneath. But not here. We've already been inside here for too long. We have to leave before someone suspects something." He let go of your breasts reluctantly.

You nodded and limped around his desk to grab your bag that you had carelessly thrown into a forgotten corner of the room. You had your back to Levi so you didn't see the proud smirk he wore on his face as he noticed your little condition.

Levi packed up his things and moved to unlock the door. Noticing that his tie was hung loosely around his neck, you stopped him.

"Professor, your tie," you muttered, smoothing a hand over his collarbones and adjusting the tie around his neck. You smirked as you noticed the height difference between the two of you and emphasized on it so he would realize it too.

"I have to say, as much as I love seeing you strut in those heels, I don't like the fact that you're taller than me now," Levi grumbled. You giggled and patted his head.

"Just let me have my moment. I'm going to take it off later anyway. They're killing my ankles. Ugh." He rolled his eyes and locked the door, heading towards the exit with you following slowly behind.

When he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, never did he even once imagine that such events would happen and he would actually end up fucking you over his desk. But who was he to complain. He didn't know what he did in his past life to deserve such a forbidden and rare treat. He knew what both of you did right now was incredibly wrong and dangerous but he no longer cared about social ethics. He certainly wasn't going to preach ill about it. After all, he had enjoyed every second of it.

*


	9. Chapter #8

*

August, 7th - Friday

Contrary to Levi's stressing about the time, it wasn't too late. The sun was almost setting, bathing the sky in shades of orangish yellow and pinkish blue. It was getting darker and there were very little people roaming about the university. You were glad that your hair and attire made you seem more older than how you would usually look like. If anyone were to see you, they would think that it was two Professors leaving the building after finishing up their work.

Both of you got into his car and Levi pulled out into the street, driving slowly. You furrowed your brows in confusion. _I thought he would go faster because both of us are clearly horny. But he's going at a __snail's__ pace._

"So, what now?" he asked, breaking the silence.

_Ah. He wants to talk._ You heaved a large sigh.

"Hang on." You looked out on both sides and then scanned the back of the road. "Okay. Good. We're safe."

"Tch. We aren't in an action film. No one is following us."

"Hey, you never know. It never hurt to be paranoid. Can we talk when we're out of this particular area?" He grunted and sped up, escaping the university location and heading towards his neighborhood as you had instructed. Once he had driven a good deal away from the campus, he addressed you once more.

"Well? What do we do now?" he asked again.

"Do you like me?" you asked blankly.

"What?" he said, after a small pause.

"Did I stutter? Do. You. Like. Me? Or did you just have sex with me because I was an easy lay and offered myself to you? There's no wrong answer. I'll take anything." You couldn't believe that you were coming out so forwardly, reaching out to him with a no-nonsense attitude. But that was your personality and now that things had already escalated to this point, there was no need in hiding your true feelings anymore.

Levi exhaled and he blinked a few times, knowing where this conversation was going. You were questioning him about the state of their relationship and how you would move forward after this entanglement. But he didn't like how you labelled yourself as an easy lay.

"You're not an easy lay! You have the wrong assumption."

"So I'm a hard lay?" you teased.

Levi glared at you and snapped in annoyance. "This is a serious conversation, brat. I'm not joking around."

"I'm not joking around either. You haven't really given me anything to go by with your vague answers and your oh so brilliant idea to ignore me after that night. So obviously, I'm going to assume the worst. Do you consider me more than a student or a sexual partner?"

There was only silence as the short man tried to find a way to word his feelings without sounding like an idiot. This confrontation was such a new level of terror. He couldn't understand why his mouth wouldn't open and confess his undying love for you. _Tch__, that's so cliché. And creepy. She'll run away if I do that. What the hell do I say?!_ Fortunately for him, you became impatient with his silence and made it easy for him to address your concerns.

"Ugh, fine. I don't give a fuck if you hit me for this because I'm a grown student and I should have known better but I'm going to be frank with you. I have developed strong feelings for you, Levi. I don't want you just for sex. I want a relationship with you." _Strong feelings, my ass. You're in love with the man._

Levi swallowed the saliva that was pooling in his mouth and gripped the steering wheels in hidden excitement. _She said it! She likes me!_ His heart fluttered inside his chest like a butterfly wandering the meadows in the summer season, mixed emotions of love and responsibility tumbling and messing his brain at your words. He quickly opened his mouth to share the sentiment. "I won't lie either. I feel the same. I want that with you too."

Your heart leaped in joy at his welcome response to your affections. _He likes me! He likes me! __Eeeek__!_ your inner self squealed.

"But you know we can't," he added in a melancholic tone.

"We can," you said confidently, not faltering at his negativity.

He clicked his tongue in irritation. "No, we can't. Are you stupid?" You scowled and turned to face him.

"Hear me out. We can't get involved publicly because even though we are adults, you are under a contract." He nodded slowly.

"How do you know that?" he asked. "Only the staff are privy to those details."

"Hange," you shrugged. "Anyway, the contract only states that you can't date any students that you're teaching. I'll only be your student for another four months. After that, the clause is void."

Levi's eyes widened as he listened to your theory. He had to admit, you did have a point. "But we just had sex while you were my student. I already broke the clause."

"Yes. But the heads don't know that. Nor will they find out. So far, Hange is the only one who knows about us because she helped me out with cornering you-" Levi snorted at that. "-and _she_ won't spill the beans because she badly wants us to be together and wouldn't screw that opportunity for us. So, if you're up for it, we can secretly have an affair or a relationship until this semester is over. Then, later we can publicly come out as a couple. If questioned, we can say that I confessed to you at the end of the term about the possibilities of a relationship and you agreed because you weren't going to be my teacher after that anyway. Our age difference isn't too much of a problem so other than that, there's really nothing to worry about."

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" he said with his eyebrows raised. You giggled.

"Duh. What did you think I was doing these past two weeks? Crying in my bed? Hell no. I liked you for months but I wasn't planning to make a move on you because you were my teacher and also because I assumed you would never see me in that light."

"But I do. I like you, F/N. From the very moment I met you, you've captured my interest." He removed one hand off the wheel and searched for yours. You grasped it tightly, lacing his fingers with your own and bringing his hand up to your lips. You placed a soft kiss on your joined hands, giving him a loving smile. He returned the expression with equal ardour.

"I knew you would be hesitant. I had to make sure I was careful and precautious about today's plan. I don't want you to get into trouble, Levi."

"I should be saying that! I don't want you to get suspended from college or worse, expelled! Your education is very important to me," he said.

You smiled wryly. "Looks like both of us care about each other's future. As much as I hate to admit, it will be a risk trying to start up anything in the next four months. Some students know about the extra coaching you give me. They probably already suspect something. We can't possibly give them more space for rumours."

He nodded in agreement. "It would be best to wait. I don't have any intention of being with another woman other than you. You can be sure that I'll be waiting to start something with you when this hellhole of a semester finishes. Will you wait for me too?" he asked softly.

You nodded furiously. "Of course I will. I don't want any other man except you." Your words made him smile smugly. He tightened his hold on your hand.

"But I can't just run on that one fucking session you gave me for the next couple of months. I'm going to need more fuel. Once you take me to your place, you better fuck me good," you warned him in a teasing manner, looking at him with half closed eyes.

"Oh, I'm going to pound you so hard, you won't be able to walk straight for weeks," he growled, turning into his empty street. He felt his cock twitch and knew it wouldn't take too long for a new erection to pop up in the near future. "Filthy minded girl, aren't you?"

You chuckled. "Only for you. After all, you are my first in everything. Kiss, Blowjob, Sex."

The car screeched to a stop. _Wow, I made him do it again._ Levi whipped his head to face you. You were so sure he would have gotten a whiplash from turning his neck so fast. "Your what?! You mean, you've never done anything with a guy before me?!"

You shook your head negatively. "I thought you already knew," you said in confusion.

"I knew you were a virgin! But I thought, with all that confident dirty talking, you would have done other things. I'm not kidding. Your kisses were fucking amazing. And your mouth on my cock, fuck. I thought you were taking it slow because I was thick but I was your first?! You certainly seemed to know what to do!" he exclaimed. He released the brake and drove further, reaching his house gates. He couldn't fathom the thought that you were a pure virgin. While he was shook by the fact that a beautiful girl like yourself hadn't been whisked away by a pubescent male teenager in your past, he was extremely thankful for it, much to his own surprise. The thought of being the first and only man to ever touch you and make you cum made him feel happy and territorial. You really were well and truly his now and he would keep it that way.

"Of course I do. It's like studying for lectures. When you read up before class, you are ahead of your peers. You won't find the lesson difficult to follow. When you have no idea what you're being taught, you need to get through the lesson somehow and then later analyze it and do it again by yourself or with someone else to fully grasp it. I read smut and watch porn like any regular person. I masturbate frequently. Similar concept," you said in an amused tone.

"Oh, damn it. You're making me so hard with your teacher references and secret habits," he muttered lowly.

He arrived at his house and took out a remote from the glove compartment. A button on the remote activated the larger gate to automatically open into a roomy garage. He parked his car inside and turned to you. You looked around the dark garage while absentmindedly chewing on your lip, heart starting to beat fast as you recalled what had occurred inside the kitchen the last time you were here, and your womanhood clenched at the anticipation of what was about to take place on your second visit tonight. You were going to get fucked hard, that was for sure. The car doors unlocked and you opened the side door.

"Stop. Biting. Your. Lip," you heard a male voice growl and turned to see Levi staring hungrily at your mouth.

"Why?" you smirked knowingly, doing it even more to infuriate him. You glanced down and noticed the large bulge in his pants. _Time for a little teasing. _

"Because I want to fucking bite it," he whispered, licking his lips at the thought.

You undid the seat-belt and leaned close to him. Placing a hand on his knee, you slowly dragged it up, inching closer and closer to his tent. Levi's breath was shallow and you could feel his hot breath hit your face in quick intervals. Instead of caressing his bulge, you swiped your hand inside his pocket and grabbed his house keys. It had been a guess but fortunately for you, it worked. "Then why don't you, Professor?" you taunted, quickly escaping the garage and heading towards the front door. Levi sat still for a second, but as his sex fogged brain caught up with your words, he didn't waste any time in scrambling out of the car to follow you. He locked his car with a simple click and hurried behind you, eager to finally have you without any disturbance or fear of getting caught.

You unlocked his house and stepped inside. Not even a second later, you were pushed in and the door was kicked shut. Levi threw you against the hallway wall and slammed his lips against yours. The rough treatment had an instantaneous effect on you and you immediately wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back with all your energy. The key chain in your hand jingled as it fell to the floor in the midst of your passion. He pried open your mouth and shoved his tongue in, stroking the muscle all over your wet cavern. You lost yourself in his kiss, letting him take the lead and gasped as he licked your bottom lip. He gently bit the flesh a few times before softly tugging on it. His little play earned him a kitten like mewl from your throat.

"Bite even harder," you whimpered making him grin evilly and sink his teeth even deeper. You dug your nails into his nape as he left a mark on your lip.

"Oh, you like that? You like having you sweet lips tugged like that?" he asked in a husky voice. You moaned and did the same to his, licking, sucking and biting his bottom lip until the flesh started to bruise and bleed. He groaned as you licked the blood off and kissed him more softly, being mindful of his bruised skin. Pulling away, you kissed the corners of his mouth and chin, panting heavily to catch your breath.

"Fuck, you're such a good kisser," you gasped. Levi chuckled and pecked your lips once more. "You're not so bad either," he murmured. He didn't want to boost your ego by saying that your kisses were the best he had ever experienced so he undermined your skills.

"Not bad? That's not good enough!" You pulled him in by the collar and slanted your lips against his smiling one, his mouth already open to welcome your tongue. This time you traced your inquisitive tongue around his wet channel, feeling the ridges of his teeth and the sharp edges of his canines. Levi didn't mind your curiosity and allowed you to explore his mouth thoroughly. You tapped your tongue against his and groaned into his mouth. The sensation of your tongues rubbing against each other was making you go insane.

Levi was getting touchier as well, his hands constantly roaming the areas of your waist, stomach, hips and thighs. He hummed in satisfaction and parted from your lips, slowly kneeling down as his hands traced down your exposed legs.

"Your skin is so smooth. You don't know how much I held back from doing the exact same thing I'm doing to you right now, that evening when you helped me cook dinner."

His lips followed the path of his fingertips, gliding over the surface of your thigh, knee and calves. You leaned against the wall, unable to keep your balance. The only reason you hadn't completely collapsed was because Levi had a tight grip on your trembling legs.

He unzipped the heel and slid it off your foot, making you sigh in relief. He held the foot in your hand and gently massaged the ankles and arches, looking up at you humorously.

"You know, at this angle, I can see up your 'dress'," said Levi. You shrugged and rolled your head to the side.

"Hell, with that you're doing to me, look at it all you want. I'm not complaining."

"Am I making you feel good?" he asked, chuckling. You nodded fervently.

"Oh fuck, you'd make the best boyfriend ever!" you groaned as he pressed against a particularly aching spot.

"Looks like all those hours of taking tips from Erwin did pay off," he said, smirking. He did the same on the other foot and gave your knees a final kiss before standing back up. He also moved to remove his socks and shoes, placing them beside your heels in an orderly fashion.

"Much better," he murmured, feeling satisfied with the one inch height difference. You shook your head and pulled him in to start off another make-out session and this time, you jumped on him, lifting both legs to wrap around his waist. Levi, with his quick reflexes, managed to catch you and tightened his grip on your ass, holding you in place.

He kissed you with one eye open as he maneuvered the both of you around his living room and kitchen, heading to the stairwell in the corner. You had to give him credit; he was well built so he was able to hold your weight easily as he climbed the stairs. He was also a skilled multitasker, managing to kiss you thoroughly as he moved locations. To say that you were impressed would be an understatement.

You took a moment to glance at your surroundings. The upper floor of his house was also made of glass and white wood. The bedroom was an open area and furnished with the bare minimum. His queen sized bed was covered with pristine white sheets and a number of pillows were arranged neatly near the headboard. The right side of the bedroom was made of a glass balcony, providing you with a lovely view of the living room down below while the left side continued on to his bathroom. There were several other rooms on the other side of the floor as well but since Levi was leading you towards his bedroom, you couldn't see what was in them.

You gradually stopped using your tongue and peppered soft kisses on his lips.

"Am I still, 'not bad'?" you asked between kisses.

"No, now you're not _that_ bad," he said, making you huff. _For a girl who's had no experience whatsoever, she knows exactly what to do,_ he thought.

He chuckled again and you decided to tease him in retaliation. You pushed your chest to rub against him as you rocked your hips against his. Your tongue snaked into his ear, licking the pinna with wet strokes, causing pleasant shivers to run down his spine. This made him falter in his steps but still keep pace all the way into his bedroom and inside the bathroom, his final destination.

"Damn brat," Levi growled, as he pushed open the bathroom door. You giggled at his aggravated tone. He set you on top of the counter and moved back to discard his clothes as you looked around the room.

The bathroom, as predicted, was spick and span. The left side housed the shower chamber and toilet. The shower chamber was a tall, glass, tile structure which had modern shower equipment fixed to the walls. The walls and floors themselves were tiled separately from the rest of the room. The right side of the bathroom hosted the counter and mirror. The counter ran from the entrance door to the end of the room. The upper surface was made of white marble and the rest of the drawers and shelves were made of wood. There were two sinks and two huge mirrors each to accompany them. The counter was decorated with a few vases and fake flowers. It was quite a large bathroom for one person but it was well maintained and perfectly clean.

"Two mirrors for one person?" you asked, raising a brow. The man shrugged as he unbuckled his belt. You scoffed. "You're like my sister. She has four mirrors in her bathroom and they all have gold plated frames. It's ridiculous."

"Hey, don't lump me with your crazy rich family. The house was built like this when I bought it, so I didn't really have any say in the matter," he grunted.

You gazed at Levi as he removed his tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He took his time, knowing that you were watching him, smirking at your dumbstruck, drooling face. To put it bluntly, the sight of his naked, upper body had your mouth drying up faster than the Sahara desert but at the same time, stimulating your parasympathetic nerves to stimulate your salivary glands to it's maximum. _Holy shit._ His torso was the most Godliest things you had ever seen in your life. His body was extremely pale. His shoulders were broad and he had quite a muscular chest. His pectorals were tipped with beautiful pale, pink nipples that were erect due to the occasional cold wind breezing inside the bathroom from the open window. His stomach was ripped, the abdominals looking in top physique. _He has a freaking eight pack! My ovaries!_ His arms were not too bulky but had just the right amount of lean muscle to give him an alpha masculine appearance. A trail of frisky, black hair ended at the band of his trousers, leading to his impressive cock that was still hidden underneath. He had the face and body of a Greek God. Your hands twitched madly in an effort to conceal the need to slide your hands over his powerful body. Your mind could only comprehend one thing and your mouth decided out of it's own accord, that it would let the grey eyed man know.

"I want to worship you so bad," you murmured, swallowing heavily. "Heck, you're getting me so wet." His smug smirk grew wider on hearing your confession.

"Hn. Do you find me attractive?" he asked innocently.

"Fuck, yeah!" you groaned, nodding. "You're so sexy!"

Levi bit his lip and unbuttoned his trousers, letting the material drop to the floor, along with his boxers. "How about now?" he asked in a husky voice, giving you a perfect view of his nude body. You hadn't paid attention to his legs when you were sucking him off in his office so now you took the opportunity to properly check him out. His legs were also equally muscular, distinct calves and tight knees that led to toned thighs and between the centre of his hips stood his proud, thick member, straining up and glistening at the tip.

"Mm, you got even sexier!" you moaned in a high pitched voice, breathing harshly. _If his front is like this, I can only imagine how his back must look like._ You could feel the heat in your crotch and the wetness leaking out of you in streams, causing you to gasp. Just the sight of his sculpted body made you unbelievably wet.

Levi was on cloud nine. Your wandering gaze on his body was making him feel so hot and wanted. His erection was throbbing at the way you hungrily stared at his body, twitching automatically at the sight of you licking your lips. He badly wanted to feel your lips on his skin too.

"Undress me, please," you asked him in a pleading tone.

He strutted towards you like a male catwalk model and ran his hands up your thigh and stomach, edging towards the round studs.

"Hm, should I? What should I do?" he asked in an amused voice. He liked watching you break down and beg. But you weren't in the mood to play with his mind games. You growled and pulled him in by the neck.

"I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, babe," you said in a deep hiss, quoting one of your favourite songs. You hoped your completely random bursts didn't turn him off too much. To your relief, your Professor handled your actions quite well.

Levi let out an inhuman noise and practically ripped the buttons off the trench coat. "Damn little pussycat," he growled into your ear, making you grin maniacally. You loved that he responded with the appropriate pun in return. "Aggressive little kitty, aren't you?" He didn't hold back, using full force to tear the upper flaps apart and pull the piece of clothing away from your body. You were sitting fully naked on the marble top in seconds.

All of a sudden, your confidence and sexy persona disappeared and you felt shyness creeping inside you. This was the first time someone was seeing you completely naked and it made you feel awkward and scared. Insecurities bumped up and clouded your thoughts and made you feel uncomfortable about your naked body and you immediately crossed your hands over your chest, heat seeping into your cheeks and flushing all the way down to your neck. You always believed that you were the black sheep of the family, not smart enough and definitely not beautiful enough. You felt awful about your own body, the years worth of dancing that had given you confidence crashing down in a heartbeat with the memories of your family's insults. The man standing before you was leagues above in beauty and sexuality. You felt like you were nothing, compared to him.

Levi, who had been permanently painting your naked figure into his brain vividly, was not at all happy to have his view of your breasts blocked by your hands. You were so beautiful in his eyes, every part of your body calling his name, begging to be touched and kissed like the Queen that you deserved to be treated as. He glanced at your face and noticed your drastically different, shy behaviour. He clasped one hand over your own and used the other to turn your chin to face him, leaning sideways to give you a small peck.

"Hey, don't feel shy. Don't hide yourself from me. I want to see you," he whispered, staring into your eyes. He could sense your hesitation. _Does she not want me?_ he thought in confusion.

You shook your head and said something unintelligible and looked down, not letting go. He barely made out what you mumbled.

"I'm too small. You've probably slept with women more impressive than me. What's the point."

Levi was amused at your cute behaviour and coaxed you in for another kiss, his hands rubbing your waist in slow circles. The action got you highly distracted, and the hands that had been so insistent on hiding your chest fell away to snake around his neck.

Levi smirked as he felt you give yourself up to him. _She's so bipolar. One moment, she's like a tigress and the next moment, she's like a new born kitten._ You were so unpredictable. Clutching your arms tightly to his nape so you wouldn't try hiding again, he broke away and admired your body with an awestruck face. He decided to be honest with his feelings, to help you understand how he felt about you.

"Listen to me. Yes, you're partially correct. I've been with a few busty chicks during my college years." You immediately looked put off at the thought of Levi dating other girls. He was a catch so you couldn't really complain about the female attention he received. "All were consensual one night stands," he said, poking your forehead and you blinked unexpectedly. "I was never a relationship guy, personally because no girl was interesting enough to catch my attention emotionally, especially not the ones I slept with. I tried dating a mutual friend in school and that turned out to be an utter failure. Didn't click whatsoever. Broke up in two weeks. Granted, I didn't put much effort into dating her anyway but I could never date someone who refused to stop drenching herself in those nasty, vile perfumes that was all the rage during my time." You snorted in amusement. "Grossed the fuck out of me."

"Haven't really asked a girl out after that. Never found someone who I could romantically like. I can't say the same about you though." He tipped your face to lock his eyes with yours. "Consider yourself special. You broke my record and got me hooked on you. And don't fret about your body. Big or small, they're just breasts. All sizes are beautiful and anyone who says otherwise is a douche-bag. Your chest is perfect." He placed a sweet kiss on your forehead, sighing affectionately.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life," he breathed.

You refused to believe him even though your heart sensed the truth in his words. "You're only saying that to sleep with me. I'm not that pretty. You're exaggerating."

"I'm not. How could you even think that?" Levi's voice was cold and harsh. "I've never had anyone break my brain with their appearance at a first glance. At least, not until I met you. It took a few weeks for me to finally accept it myself but why do you think I wanted to know your name when I first met you? If you were someone unimportant, I wouldn't have even bothered to ask. Then a few run ins later, you shook me with that crazy, wack personality. Normal guys would run away after seeing you threaten your family with a knife, you know. I think it's fucking bad-ass. I enjoy spending time with you, talking about subject matters or just random things in general." You giggled at that, feeling flattered at his words.

He grinned at your change in demeanor and touched your lips with his thumbs, caressing down to your sides. You naturally leaned into his body. "Your laugh is so adorable. I love seeing you smile at me like that. I love how my hands just glide over your body so easily, dipping into every curve and sinking into that soft yet toned skin. You have a really healthy, proportionate body and I think that's the important factor when it comes to physical attractiveness. Your legs are the most gorgeous things I've ever seen. If you had any idea how much I fantasized about kissing your lips or slurping on your thighs day and night like a possessed man, you wouldn't be saying these things. Hell, you gave me a boner just by drunk-hugging my arm." You chuckled louder and slapped his arm in embarrassment. "It's true, you might not remember it. No girl has ever done that to me. Such a shame you turned out to be my student or else I wouldn't have had second thoughts about asking you out to dinner. Or fucking the shit out of you. But we already kind of did both and our current professional relationship isn't really professional anymore, is it?" he murmured. He teased his fingers up your ribs and cupped your silky, smooth flesh, squeezing gently.

"Ah!" you gave a whimper.

"Remember something. It's not about the size, it's about how receptive they are." You arched your back and pushed more of your chest into him, wanting to feel more. "I've heard rumours about how smaller breasts are a lot more...sensitive. I've been itching to know if it's true. As Shitty Glasses would say, shall we experiment and find out?" he said in a playful voice. He circled his fingers over your hardened nipples, his teasing making your breath hitch and body tighten. Sharp, pleasurable impulses shook directly to your core, making your walls pulse in desire. His fingers plucked at the buds, rolling them with his thumb and then pinching lightly, caressing the soft curves of your breast with the rest of his fingers. Each stroke caused a plethora of shivers to attack your chest and you felt your breasts tighten up even more, goosebumps littering your skin. You gasped out his name as you threw your head back, exposing your neck to his lecherous gaze.

"Levi!"

"Yes! Moan my name! I want to hear your sexy voice. I want to see your body writhe and bend under my touch," he growled in lust. Your responses were getting his blood pumping. "Oh, your tits so pretty. They fit my palms just right."

He placed his hands over your nipple and started to massage in circular motions, letting the tip rub against the centre of his palms which caused you to let out a deep purr.

"Does that feel good?" he asked you in a smug tone, eyes watching your face.

"It does," you mewled and wrapped your legs around his waist, arms clutching his shoulders as you balanced yourself on his torso like an animal. Your naked bodies were glued together, your chest rubbing against his pectorals and your womanhood slapping against his lower stomach. "Fuck, you're so hot," you whispered into his ear.

"You're such a little monkey. Come here," Levi said, snaking a hand around your waist to keep you in place as the other hand continued massaging and walked towards the shower chamber. He entered the shower and you reached with one hand to shut the glass door. He pressed you against the tile walls, keeping his arm around your bottom as you tightened your arms and legs around his neck and hips. His massaging hand left your breast and moved to flick the shower head knob and immediately, narrow streams of warm water gushed out of the nozzle in rapid succession.

His bathroom was wired differently. He had both a fixed shower head and a detachable hosed one. The fixed one was not fixed to the wall but more or less, hung on the centre of the ceiling. The nozzles were placed around the shower head in such a way that the entire chamber received a good dash of water at intervals. _It's very convenient,_ you thought.

It didn't take long for the both of you to get drenched in hot, steamy water. Levi had already started kissing you, sliding his tongue all the way down to your neck and latching onto the crook with his teeth. He bit and suck as you groaned and panted, your fingers playing with his under cut as he left a dark bruise on your skin. He ravaged your neck, not leaving a single spot untouched with his teeth. His tongue traced the bony ridges of your shoulders and clavicles, following the path of water droplets that slid in-between the very mounds he was desperately craving to have a taste of.

"Oh!" you gasped as he pressed a wet kiss to your sternum, just inches away from your heart.

"You're mine," he rasped, his wet black hair tussling over his eyes, water dripping down his face. You pushed the strands back in a trance as he glared at you with dominance. "I won't have anyone else but you. You're mine, baby."

He leaned down to take a perky nipple into his mouth, making you push your breast into his face and cry out in pleasure.

You didn't hold yourself back anymore. The way in which Levi loved and worshipped your body was more than enough proof that he was attracted to what you exhibited naturally, rather than what was said by media and society in general on the topics of women's body. Soft groans and murmurs overpowered the sounds of water pattering on the floor as you squirmed against his grasp.

Levi groaned and flicked his tongue in different directions, caressing the bud all around and sucking hard. He wrapped his lips around the hard peak and gently squeezed and released. He repeated the gesture, keeping his observing eyes on your face. The action caused his lips to make a wet popping sound which drove you insane. The feeling of him sucking on your buds sent electric pulses of pleasure down your spine, his flicking tongue only amplifying the sensation. He switched breasts and did the same, making you grind against his stomach, your warm juices running down his stomach and mixing with the hot stream of water.

"Oh, yeah. Grind on me," he moaned into your breast, making you rock your hips against his in motion. His abs teased your clit, making you gasp and burrow your head between his neck in passion.

"Look at me. I want you to watch me as I suck on your tits," he growled, pushing your face back. You swallowed heavily as he locked his eyes with yours and lavished his attention upon your breasts once more, this time using his teeth to tug your nipple.

"Mm, fuck!" you yelled, throwing your head back in inhibition as water rained down your face, unable to keep looking into his perverted yet devilish eyes. His teeth clasped your nipple delightfully, making the heat between your legs throb painfully.

Levi was desperately trying to hold back from pounding you against the wall like a wild animal. He didn't want another quickie, wishing to take the night slowly and savour every part of your body with his mouth and hands as he initially dreamed of doing. You were in his house, under his touch, and nothing was going to stop either of you from reaching the highest levels of euphoria. Your little moans was making him feel like a savage beast and the way you writhed and squirmed against his chest as he played with your breasts caused his erection to strain against his abdomen painfully. He was sure you could feel the heat of his cock pressing into your ass.

"In conclusion, they are quite sensitive," he smirked evilly, giving your sore buds one last lick. "I approve."

He released your legs from his grip gently, easing you to stand on your own two feet. He wanted to clean himself first. He was dirty from sweat and grime and his goal was to get rid of any possible germs from his skin. Somehow, his cleanliness overpowered his need for you. You whined unhappily. "Fuck me already!"

"Sh. You're in my house. It's just you and me. All alone. We have all night. We're going to take this slow. Understand?" he said in a deep voice, eyes showing dark promises of what he would do to you as the hours progressed.

"Yes, sir." You were hypnotized by the look in his eye.

"Reverting back to sir, hm? After all that time I begged you to call me by my name." He gave your ass a slap, making you stick out your tongue playfully. "Careful. The next time you slip up, I will have you kneeling down on the ground and servicing my cock, is that clear?" said Levi, placing a hand on the wall next to your head and trapping you between his body and the wall.

You ran a finger down his stomach and gave him a flirtatious look. "I wouldn't mind that at all, sir."

"Nice try. Shower first. I need to feel clean." You pouted as he turned around to grab the shampoo bottle. He squirted some amount into his hand and started to scrub his scalp, completely ignoring you and his raging hard on. You checked him out, memorising the lines and muscles of his back and his glorious, tight ass. _He's so __smexy__! _

You sneaked up behind him and abruptly grasped onto his member, making him yelp in astonishment. You grinned and started pumping your hands up and down his length, kissing his shoulder blade. "Don't you dare ignore me," you muttered into his ear.

Levi wrenched your wandering hands away from his dick and pulled you in front of him. "You're more trouble than you're worth," he grumbled halfheartedly, squeezing another handful of shampoo. He lathered up his hands and massaged the foam into your head, scrubbing all around your scalp and behind your ears. He watched you moan happily as he washed your hair, chuckling at your behaviour.

"Turn around."

You turned to face the wall as he washed the rest of your hair. He was quite thorough with his work. _As expected,_ you thought wryly. _Even while bathing, he'll rub himself raw._ He rinsed your hair off and did the same with his conditioner. The water washed the foam off your hair and you grabbed the bottle of shower gel before he could reach for it.

"My turn."

You squirted some gel onto your hands and started to circle your way from his shoulders. This was the best moment to study his body in depth. Your hands roamed all over his torso, tracing his nipples curiously and running teasingly over his ribs and abs. He grunted, "Just washing. You can feel me up later." You giggled and nodded, moving around to scrub his back. You gave his butt a playful squeeze, earning a scowl.

"You have a cute ass, Levi."

"Can't say the same for you," he added sarcastically.

"Hey! I have an amazing ass, thank you very much," you gloated. He smirked and shook his head.

You kneeled down and meticulously soaped his legs. The urge to tease his inner thighs and member with your slippery hands wracked your brain but you bit your lip and washed him meekly, afraid of the warning glare he was throwing at you. He could obviously read your mind.

You applied soap to your body as he rinsed himself off, facing the glass wall that was directly in front of the mirrors and counter. You could feel eyes on your figure and chuckled inwardly, knowing Levi was checking you out. You decided to annoy the heck out of him for his restraint, tempting him with your body. You made your movements more obvious, making it seem like you were playing with your body than just soaping your skin, sliding your hands over your waist and hips and rubbing the inner part of your thighs. You groaned at your own ministrations, the wetness in your pussy still accumulating without pause, making you feel needy.

A loud sound was heard as you gasped audibly at the sudden pain in your lower region. The bastard had given your ass cheek another good spank. You heard a growl and two male hands started massaging your back before they clasped over your own, circling your thighs gently and sliding back up to your breasts. You moaned as he pressed his front to your back, smoothing his palms over your arms and dipping into each groove. Once the soapy water had cleared off your skin, he left you for a moment to turn off the shower and open the door. Steam escaped the chamber and into the bathroom as he pulled you outside. The change in temperature had an effect on your body as your nipples began to harden and your skin rose up with goosebumps.

Levi grabbed a towel and wrapped both of you with the large cloth, letting the material soak in the water from your bodies. He kissed your shoulder and licked up your neck, slowly sliding the towel off after a minute and throwing it onto the counter. His hands snuck between your arms and headed south as you placed one hand on his thigh, the other reaching around his head to grasp his wet locks.

"You're such a damn cock tease," he groaned into your ear as he slid one hand over your damp nether lips. You gasped in pleasure as he rubbed his fingers over your labia, not entering or pressing hard but just lightly teasing. "I said I wanted to get clean but you're just getting me more dirty by the minute." He thrust his hard member between your ass cheeks as he said that. "What am I going to do with you?"

He slipped a finger inside your pussy and pumped shallowly before sliding in deeper. He twisted the digit around your walls, making the pads of his fingers rub against the sensitive spots of your walls delightfully.

"Ah!" you mewled, arching your back as he felt about the anterior side of your vagina, locating your g-spot within seconds.

Levi smirked knowingly and rubbed his finger over that area more slowly, making you moan. "Oh, there we go. Looks like I found your little spot."

Not to be outdone, you removed your hand from his thigh and took a hold of his erection, making him grunt. You pumped his member to the best of your ability, unable to have him fully in your grip because of how thick he was whenever his penis got hard.

He nuzzled his face into your neck as he caressed your nipple with his free hand, whispering, "Look up straight. Look at yourself in the mirror. I want to see you see yourself get finger fucked by your Professor."

You moved your head and fluttered your eyelids open. You hadn't even realized that you were standing right in front of his huge mirror. The upper portion of your bodies were in clear view. It was such an erotic sight, watching his fingers move over your womanhood as he looked at you in the mirror with carnal desire, your own eyes dilated and glazed, looking unfocused.

"Can you see that? Can you see how sexy you are? How beautiful this body of yours really is? Do you know how lucky I am to have you in my arms like this? If only you knew the amount of admirers you unknowingly attract. Those dance videos online. Just go through the comments. Thousands and thousands of men and women just talking about how they want to have a glimpse of your body. But they'll never be able to. Because you are just for me," he rasped possessively. He added another finger and curled the digits inside your walls, making you squirm.

"Oh, Levi," you whimpered. "Please!"

"Please what?" he asked in a cruel tone, not stopping his torturous fingers.

"Please take me! I want you so much!"

"Mm, tell me how much you want me. Tell me how much you need me," he murmured. "Describe it."

"Damn it...mm! I want you inside me. I need to feel your cock stretching me and filling me up. I need to feel your bare skin against my own. I want to feel...feel your lips all over me. I need you to make me feel like I'm going to explode from how much pleasure you're giving me with that amazing body of yours. Don't you dare hold yourself back! Pound me raw. Make me forget my name but not yours. That's how hard I want you to go," you hissed into his cheek, swirling your thumb around his sensitive head, making him buck his hips for more.

"Oh, yeah. Fuck," he muttered under his breath as his cock throbbed at your demands. "How long have you wanted me? Since when have you craved for my touch?" he questioned, breathing heavily into your neck.

"Since...ah!" you gasped as he brushed your engorged clit in the process of removing his finger from your walls. "S-since the day you gave me your coat. That was the first time I tried to touch myself thinking about you. Your smell drove me insane. After that, every moment in your classroom, all I did was daydream about the different ways you would fuck me if we ever did it."

"Oh, you dirty little girl. You've been fantasizing about me ever since the start of first semester, haven't you?" Levi growled, looking into your intoxicated eyes.

You smiled naughtily. "Like teacher, like student. You did weird stuff too. What kind of Professor watches his student dirty dance, hm? And tries to finger me in his kitchen? You're a handsome pervert." You grinded your wet core against his poking cock, making him hiss in pleasure.

"Tch. You're damn right about that, baby. Come on, pout those lips for me."

Levi tipped your face and glazed your plump lips with his cum coated fingers. "I've already given you a facial with my cum. Now how about I apply some lip gloss?" he said heatedly.

He kissed you hungrily, licking your juices off your lips. You moaned and twisted around to face him, hugging him close to your body.

"Damn it. You taste so good. I want more of you," he groaned into your lips, making your walls tighten in anticipation. "You know what's better than your scent?"

"What?" you asked curiously, watching him slide his nose down your sternum.

"My scent all over you," he growled, pressing his nose against your skin, feeling euphoric at how you were beginning to smell like his earthy shower gel and shampoo. "I can't hold myself back, you're too irresistible. Let's go to bed."

He grabbed the towel and led you out of the bathroom. His bed looked very inviting as he laid out the large towel over his sheets, presumably as to not stain his clean, white sheets. He told you to lie on the bed as he switched off the the lights in his house save for one lone lamp that provided a warm candle like glow all around the space of his bedroom.

You gently climbed onto the mattress and laid down on the towel, twiddling your thumbs nervously as Levi neared the bed. He was looking at you as if you were the last meal on earth and he was a prisoner denied of food and water during his time in a cell. He chest heaved up and down as he got on top of the bed and crawled over your curled body.

"Relax. Why do you look so scared?" he asked you in concern. "You were just whispering naughty things into my ear a few minutes ago."

"It's just, I don't know. I feel shy for some reason. Maybe because this entire thing is a whole new experience for me and I was caught up in lust to fully comprehend it. It didn't even occur to me that having sex with you in your office was my first time."

Levi nodded, looking worried. He was panicking inside at the idea that you might be thinking back on your previous actions. "Do you regret it?"

"No!" you shouted, surprising both of you. "No way in hell! That was such a hot moment. How can I," you mumbled in a more lower voice. "Just don't mind me. I'm being ridiculous."

"You're not. It's all happening at the same time and your mind needs a moment to process everything. Perfectly understandable. Do you want me to stop and take you home?"

"Fuck no! Don't bail out on me, Levi. I meant it when I said I like you and I want you. I don't care about the circumstances of our relationship. If it means that I could be with you, I'll face anything," you whispered, meeting his eyes confidently.

Levi's chest burned with a warmth he couldn't explain. He smiled lovingly and kissed you sweetly, pouring every bit of his soul into you. You were so precious, he didn't want to hurt you for a second. Secretly, he was glad that you wanted him just as much as he wanted you. He knew he would have died if he had to go another day without experiencing your sweet walls around his cock. He didn't think he had the willpower and energy to finish the job with his hand if you had said no.

"Do you trust me, F/N?"

"I do."

"Please, let me taste you. Allow me to kiss you down there," he requested, tracing your cheeks softly. You bit your lip and nodded shyly. You had never been kissed in your nether regions by anyone in your entire life and although you had your fair share of watching porn on cunnilingus, experiencing it made you feel a lot more nervous.

"Sure," you mumbled, spreading your legs for him to move close to you. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses over your navel and rubbed his hands over your hips, helping you calm down and loosen your body. You blushed heavily as Levi positioned his head between your open thighs and quickly hid your womanhood with your hand when you saw his lewd gaze. When you got fucked from behind, it was much easier for you since you couldn't really see what was happening. But now, you had a first class view of Levi's handsome face smirking sexily as he observed your jittery self and it was making you feel embarrassed.

"Getting shy on me again, F/N? So cute." He pried your hand off and spread your legs wider and threw them over his shoulders, exposing your wet vulva. "It's a little too late to be hiding yourself from me now, huh?" he chuckled warmly.

"Maybe." you mumbled. "But do you have to look at me so closely?"

"Yes, I do," he said huskily and dipped his head to bite your thigh harshly.

"Ah!"

Levi left a small love bite on the inner surface of your left thigh and left a similar mark on it's right twin as well. His damp hair tickled your mound as he sucked on your skin, causing you to squirm. He held your hips tightly to keep you in place so you didn't move around too much.

"L-levi? Can I request something?" you stammered out, meeting his questioning gaze and blushing at what you were about to ask.

"What's up?"

"Your voice really turns me on. Will you speak French between my thighs when you eat me out?" you asked with a crimson face.

Levi chuckled darkly at your needy request. _I'd love to know what goes through her mind._ He was right. You really were unpredictable.

"Anything for my lady," he said in a thick French accent.

He kissed up your thighs again, slowly reaching your heated centre. He looked up from his position and saw your panting body, still running with stray water drops from the shower, skin flushed red and hot to the touch. You looked ravished and ethereal in the glow of the light of his lamp. You were so sexy, he couldn't believe this was his twenty-one year old student. His age difference would cause a catastrophe with many people where you would be advised not to date an older man because he would have ill intentions but he was not about to have that. He clearly knew what he wanted in a girl and that was you. You were someone he cherished and he wanted to make you feel good. He could see that you were a looking a little anxious, possibly because this would be your first time having a man's tongue inside your vagina, but he was sure you would forget about all your worries and anxiety once his mouth latched onto your clit.

"Tu es si belle," he whispered, gazing at you with affection. [You are so beautiful]

You couldn't even understand what he was saying but that wasn't your point. You just found him infinitely sexy when he mouthed his lips in his native tongue and his voice was so sensual and deep as he spoke to you. It was such a turn on. You watched, out of breath, as he lowered his lips over your sex and blew softly. Hot breath ghosted over your nether lips and you shivered in anticipation, waiting for that moment.

Just when you thought he would jump up and say, 'Kidding!' considering the long moment he spent breathing on your mound, Levi slid his warm tongue over your slit, probing your most intimate area.

"Mm..ah!"

Electric jolts of pure pleasure raced up your nerve endings as his ministrations had you arching your back with your head hidden somewhere beneath the pillows. You were thankful that he had a tight hold on your hips or else you would be stuffing his face with your sex and that wouldn't be very sexy.

Levi took this opportunity to have a good look at his student's womanhood. He used his thumbs to pry open your swollen lips and observed your quivering hole with thirsty eyes. Your clit was pulsing after all that teasing in the bathroom and your juices were leaking out of your slit and dripping onto the towel below. It was such a graphic sight that he memorized in great detail. He was hypnotized by the wet folds of your feminine body.

"Tu es si rose et humide à l'intérieur," he hummed in approval. "Tu es si trempée pour moi." It was a good thing you couldn't understand French or you would be combusting in flames at his raunchy descriptions of your privates. [You're so pink and wet inside. You're leaking for me]

He lapped at the centre like a kitten, cleaning the juices on the outside before he could penetrate you. He loved how you jerked at his touch, feeling your body spasm and writhe under his hands as you moaned loudly without restraint. The sounds of your pleasure was music to his ears and he increased his actions to hear more of it.

He plunged his tongue inside your entrance, swirling the muscle around your walls and drinking in your addicting nectar. He could feel the muscles contract around his tongue as he flicked back and forth. The smell of your vaginal juices was overpowering his senses and he growled into your slit, slurping at you harshly like a man who had gone for days without water. He ate your vulva dry, as if he meant to suck the living soul out of you.

Your womb clenched with pleasure as you screamed in ecstasy, hands clutching onto his hair with a death grip as your head tossed side to side. Your toes dug into the sheets at each suck, your erotic moans filling his room and echoing off the walls of his home. Since his bedroom was an open room, the sounds reverberated back loudly. You couldn't believe that it was your own voice crying out so wantonly but you didn't care. You loved what he was doing to you and you would continue to scream like a banshee in order to prove it.

His tongue left your hole to press against your clit, circling and teasing the pearl and smirking against the pulsing nub as he felt the immediate changes in your moans. Your thighs tightened against his neck and kept him in place, your death grip on his hair becoming even more painful.

"Levi! Ah! Ahh!" you cried out as he sucked on the pink bundle, stimulating your nerves for all it's worth. You looked down at the erotic sight of your Professor's head between your thighs and sighed in pleasure. As if he could read your mind, Levi opened his eyes to look at you as well, his beautiful grey eyes glinting with dark desire.

"Do you like having my face between your thighs, F/N? I can tell you're enjoying it," he smirked, simply giving your womanhood soft kisses, driving you mad with lust.

"Oh! Don't stop! Please don't!" you begged, trying to push his face into your crotch so you could feel his wonderful tongue flicking inside of you again.

"Tell me exactly what you want," he asked, still pressing light kisses.

"I want your tongue all over me!"

"Is that so?" He ran his tongue over your inner thighs slowly, making you grip his scalp and hiss unhappily.

"Levi, please," you pleaded with hooded eyes, unable to stand his teasing.

"You'll have to be more specific, F/N." You could hear the smugness in his tone.

"Oh-fine!" You swallowed and bit your lip. "Suck on my pussy, please!" you breathed, blushing. "Suck on me till I cum for you!"

Levi spread his palms over your skin, smirking at your submission to his will. "Mm...such a filthy mouth. I like that," he whispered huskily, sliding his tongue over your clit once more. You moaned in satisfaction and your eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

You bucked your hips, trying to feel more of him. You could feel the tight coil in your womb getting ready to burst, the pressure searing through your muscles and leaving you gasping for air. You could barely breathe, you couldn't even hear yourself. You knew you were about to explode all over his face and you wanted to warn him before he became disgusted at your actions. But your mouth wouldn't work with your brain to let out distinguishable words. Instead, you garbled something along the lines of, "Le...vi...I...ahhh...cum..."

"Est ce que tu es bientôt proche pour ton Papa, chaton?" he hissed into your flesh, sneaking in one of his kinks that he was not yet sure you would enjoy hearing in English. He was getting riled up with every second. [Are you getting close for your Daddy, kitten?]

Levi thrust two fingers into your slit as he slurped, sliding knuckle deep into your walls as he searched for that spot that had you gasping desperately. He knew he had located it when your lustful cries spiralled into haunted, ghostly wails. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against your sensitive inner channel, craving to see you lose your mind with his touch alone as you had oh so kindly requested earlier. He only hoped his neighbors wouldn't come knocking out of fear and curiosity, wondering if there was an exorcism going on inside of his house. It was probably half true as it seemed like your soul was about to be leeched out of your vagina by his talented tongue and fingers.

He moaned into your clit, knowing you were about to orgasm and sucked even harder, nibbling on the bud to enhance the quality of his teasing. He wanted to taste you completely and he wanted you to cum right inside his mouth. He increased his ministrations tenfold, sliding his free hand over your stomach to cup and play with your swollen nipple.

Your body couldn't take his rhythmic vibrations and the coil burst at last, colours blinding your eyes as your spine went rigid with pleasure. White, hot shivers pulsed through your body and left your nipples pointing hard as you thrashed on his sheets, your soul floating and flying out of your body for a few exhilarating moments. Your clit throbbed with electric charge, converting every suck into the most erotic sensation your walls could ever take and your body poured out every bit of sticky mucus fluid it could generate from inside your tissues.

"Levi!" you moaned, lifting your hips high and gyrating your pussy into his face as you gushed a large stream of fluid. Clear juices squirted out of your hole and right onto his face, making him gasp in shock. He had been eagerly waiting for you to release but was not expecting the stream of juices to hit his chin like a covered hose. He realized in haste about what had just occurred and dug his tongue into your entrance, savagely lapping every last bit of fluid he could take from your body as he pinned your body to the bed.

You could feel Levi thrust his tongue inside your warm channel relentlessly as you breathed harshly, post orgasm. Every movement you made was sluggish after that amazing session of tongue lashing that he gave you, feeling drained and boneless. You knew you had to address him about what had happened but you couldn't even get enough air into your lungs with how heavily you were gasping. Your walls didn't stop spurting, still emitting a flow of clear fluid to drip onto the towel as Levi took a breather and wiped his chin carelessly with the back of his hand. He crawled over your limp body and scattered kisses all over your face as you slowly regained conscience.

"Jesus fucking Christ! You're a goddamn squirter," he growled in delight. You giggled tiredly, thankful that he had accepted your secret rather excitedly. You moved your hands to hold his neck loosely as you licked his cheek languidly, clearing the remaining cum off his face and tasting yourself on your tongue.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to mention that. It's only happened to me like, twice. Both times I had the vibrator on max. It takes a lot of stimulation to make me squirt like that. Heh. I hope it wasn't too gross?" you asked a little self-consciously.

"Gross? That was the hottest thing I've fucking seen so far on my list of things with you! I've never been with a squirter before. I hope to see it many, many more times in the future," he breathed, kissing you softly.

"Well then, I guess that list is about to get even hotter," you said, arms snaking around his shoulders.

"Hm?" he asked questioningly, tracing your stomach with his hand.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure if this is accurate and I'm no genius in languages so this is going to be on a guessing whim but...I'm pretty sure I heard you say 'Papa' somewhere and doesn't that internationally mean 'Father'?" you asked in a low, interrogating voice. Even though the haze of pleasure, that one word had hit your ear pretty clearly. _There's only one reason a guy would say that out during sex._

Levi froze and tensed up, inwardly shitting himself. The look on your face wasn't really positive and he was sweating bullets, afraid that he might have turned you off completely. "I-I, that is...of course not! Why the hell would I say 'Father' when I'm eating you out. That's just fucking absurd! You must have heard it wrong or imagined it."

You smirked as you saw him stutter defensively and bit your lip seductively as you pulled his ear close to your mouth. "Are you really sure I imagined it or did you actually say that out loud..." you stopped for a pause and then moaned huskily, "...Daddy?"

Levi stilled in shock as you uttered the forbidden word that caused his wild side to burst out. It was the word that triggered every dominant part of him, making him feel like he was in control and on top of the world. Hearing it from your lips had his erection twitching so painfully, he thought he was having a bad case of blue balls.

"What did you just say?" he bit out in a shaky voice.

"You heard what I said loud and clear, you kink head," you murmured. "Now, are you going to fuck me or not?" You let out another pause and then grinned wickedly, "...Daddy."

Levi squashed you against the bed with a loud hiss as he peppered wet kisses all over your face and neck. He savagely bit on your neck as you groaned and wrapped your legs around his hips. He aligned his hips with yours, lining your entrance with his tip, not keeping them in contact just yet.

"So my naughty little girl has a Daddy Kink too, eh?" he murmured lowly. You moaned in agreement and thrust your pelvis upwards, brushing his member with your womanhood.

Levi grunted at your bucking hips when it hit him. _Fuck! I don't have any condoms with me! _

"Shit!"

You looked at him with confused eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have any condoms. I was planning on buying them on the drive back home but with our conversation, I got distracted and forgot." He sighed heavily and face-palmed himself. He trusted his pullout game but things could always go wrong in the throes of passion.

You snorted and tapped his shoulder. "I'm on birth control, Levi. Unless you have some kind of disease that you haven't told me about, it's fine. Now get on with it!"

He looked up at you in shock. "You are?"

"Yes! Just started recently. It's great. Now I get to feel you cum inside me!" you said happily, making his penis throb delightedly at your words.

"That's a relief. Oh, and don't worry. Me? Having diseases? Unheard of. My slate is squeaky clean."

"That's really good to hear! But I seriously want you to fuck me!" You were getting tired of this chit chat and wanted to feel his member inside you once and for all. "Daddy! Won't you put your big cock where it belongs?" you asked breathlessly.

"Oh, I will baby doll. Be patient. First, I need to hear the magic words," he whispered salaciously, unable to deny himself when you referred to him with his newly given title. "Say it nicely for me or you won't get anything."

"Please," you squeaked, unsure.

"Louder!"

"Please!"

"Even louder!"

"PLEASE!" You wailed as he swiftly thrust inside your aching sex, your slick walls welcoming his rigid dick with happy squeezes and milking every last bit of restraint in his body. It was like the emptiness in your heart and womb was being filled in with the love and body of your lover and you held onto his form desperately as if you were afraid he would disappear.

Levi moaned happily as he slid inside your wet cavern. All those moments of teasing that had built up to the crescendo of his tight erection was finally being fulfilled as he rocked his hips against your walls. You were flexing around his shaft so easily, his earlier ministrations having readied your body to his arrival. It was such a good feeling, your hot blazing walls contracting around him and make his calculated mind lose control.

He dipped his head to kiss one of your lonely nipples, nudging the bud with his nose as he sucked gently. The sensation was sending sharp pulses into your clit as you arched your back and groaned, making him suck harder. He left a wet trail with his tongue as he moved to tug the other nipple with his teeth, gazing at you sinfully. Your eyes were closed in bliss and your lips were parted, tongue starting to slightly peak out. Sweat had formed at the top of your forehead and began to slide down on one side, dripping onto the sheets and your skin shone red and purple with his love bites scattered all over.

You looked exquisite and you were marked by his person. It was a glorious sight to behold. He groaned and slumped his head down as he felt your walls grip him even tighter. Just as you thought he was about to hit that special spot that felt like nothing you had ever experienced before, he retreated, making you whine at the loss.

His head was nuzzled into the deep curve of your neck and you could feel his irregular breaths warm your skin as he pumped slowly with little force. You slowly reached out to him and lifted his head up to look at him with glazed eyes, meeting his beautiful stormy, grey orbs.

"I'm so lucky," you whispered. "You feel amazing."

"I think I'm the lucky one," he whispered back, leaning down to softly kiss you, thrusting a little deeper and getting more of him in. "You want more?"

"More," you whimpered against his lips. "Harder!"

"How hard?" he asked breathlessly. He wanted to hear your consent from your lips, to give him that drive to perform exactly how you wanted him to.

"Hard enough to rip me apart and make me bleed," you hissed as you felt him shift your legs and thrust harshly inside you. Levi growled ferociously, leaving your heat as he spread your legs widely and pushed your hips against his own, his knees digging into the mattress under his weight. He thrust with everything he had, giving you what you asked for, making your body shake at the force. You cried out in pain and pleasure, his thickness and the force he used making you feel so full, you felt like you would be torn into pieces.

"Yes!" you screamed, as he rammed into you. The pleasure was so intense that your body became completely numb, unable to feel anything else except his member thrusting in and out of you. Your eyes rolled back with a groan as your mouth opened wide, drool starting to leak from the corner of your lips.

"Fuck, you're so big!" you groaned, making him chuckle cruelly.

Your body was being shaken with his rough hits and your breasts jigged up and down at his feverish thrusting. He was struck with the perverted urge to watch them bounce and he increased his thrusts, watching them jiggle and bounce with saucy eyes. You weren't even paying attention to what was happening with your body, too far gone with what he was doing to you to feel embarrassed about his indecorous actions.

Levi bit his lip at the sight of your exposed womanhood, the lips parting widely to accommodate his girth as he pounded you deeply. It was so hypnotizing to watch that he forgot himself and slowed down, watching with transfixed eyes as he eased into you. _So fucking hot,_ he thought.

"No! Harder!" you whined, hands clawing at his abdomen to feel his tip brush against that wonderful spot. Levi used one hand to brush your arms away as he locked his eyes with your dilated E/C orbs.

"Look down, F/N. Look at how my cock fills your tight pussy inch by inch," he said in a deep voice, turning to watch the incredible sight. You looked down with unfocused eyes, curious to see what was so interesting that he had stopped pounding you into the bed.

His slick member was squeezing its thick length into you as he pushed in slowly. You saw your labia part to allow him in and felt your walls stretch with every inch. It was such an obscene sight, the kind of thing that you had only observed in porn but here you were, getting a live X-rated show that was making your heart race unbelievably fast. You could see your own juices coating his dick after every pump, making you moan loudly.

"You're so beautiful and sexy. I wish I had a camera on me to capture this moment. My very own F/N sex tape. I'd watch it every time I wanted to jerk myself off," he hissed. You blushed at his words and took pride in the fact that he found you so sexually arousing, so appealing that he wanted to watch your walls suck his cock in whenever he got horny.

"Mm...Daddy!" you cried as he swirled his hips experimentally.

"Fuck," Levi breathed, feeling extra hard from his and your words combined. He hoisted one thigh over his hip and ravaged you, thrusting harshly like he meant to squash you alive. You went wild, thrashing on his sheets as he hit your cervix with each thrust, eyes closing tightly as his tip brushed that tight little bump inside you.

If you thought his first thrusting had been hard before, you were gravely incorrect. His hips rocked savagely against your own, jarring your body. It was like as if some wild beast had taken over your Professor, letting him lose his humanity and only run on pure, raw, animal instinct. You looked at his dishevelled hair as it flew with each thrust, his eyes shut and jaw clenched tightly, neck pulsing with his veins and his abdominals rippling powerfully as he worked your body. He looked so alluring, like a man straight out of an erotica magazine. He was the epitome of a Sex God. You stored this image of him looming over you in the depths of your dark gallery for later examination.

One harsh surge of his hips had your mind blowing out of proportion. Hot white flames flicked at every part of your skin as you screamed. Your vaginal muscles contracted wildly, your orgasm tearing through your body and leaving you lifeless.

"LEVI!"

You screamed your lungs out, his name the only word falling from your lips as all logical thought abandoned you. You felt your womanhood pulse around his member, sucking everything into your walls, trying to milk his seed. You wanted to know what it felt like, the books that described a man's essence inside a woman's womb as a feeling like no other giving you temptations to try it out once for yourself. You thrust upwards, nails scratching his waist as you cried out for his orgasm to line with your own.

Levi gasped loudly as if someone had taken the breath out of his lungs and he was left panting for air. His lower abdomen coiled tightly as his scrotal sac tingled in preparation for his release. He let go of your thighs to hold your shoulders down as you squirmed wildly, your pleasured expression in the throes of sexual euphoria burned into his brain for eternity. He groaned brokenly as he thrust shallowly before emptying his member with his hot seed, spilling every last drop into your awaiting womb. He fell on top of his lover, feeling drained but highly satisfied, his head hitting the pillow beneath your head as he retracted his softening manhood.

For a while, nothing was said as both of you breathed harshly to regain some semblance of control over your vital organs. Both of you were left dazed and incoherent after that amazing round of sex and your minds were too jumbled to think of something to say to each other. You could feel the walls of your womanhood push out the remnants of his semen and it was such an erotic feeling. _I have my teacher's cum flowing inside me. Holy fuck._ You shakily lifted a hand to play with his longer strands, scratching mildly at the undercut as he moaned sleepily, nuzzling into your ear. You squirmed as you leaked into the towel.

"What's wrong, brat?"

"Your cum feels so nice," you said, smiling idiotically. "It's oozing out of me."

"What does it feel like?" he asked, curious and slightly aroused.

"It's warm and gooey. It feels like I have to pee but I have no control over it so it's just slipping out."

"Mm...now that's what I call a good fuck," he said in a husky voice, a smile tugging at his lips, his chest heaving against your own with each inhale.

You abruptly let out a chuckle that bloomed into a full blown out laughter, Levi joining in with his subdued tones. You hugged him tightly, leaning down to kiss his muscular shoulder and shove your nose against the crook of his neck.

"Your cock is the best damn thing I've ever had in my life," you murmured.

"Is it? Maybe I should be giving you a daily dose of it since it's so good," he flirted back. He found it so easy to converse with you. You didn't get offended by his ways or words and it seemed like both of you shared the same sexual interests which had him falling for you even more.

"Oh, please do. I have no objections."

He chuckled again and rolled over to lie by your side, taking off his weight from your crushed body.

You used some leftover energy to snuggle into his side as he wrapped an arm around you, the other caressing your waist as he pushed your body to mold against his own. He leaned down to kiss you, tongues lazily entangling with each other as you relished in the aftermath of your steamy encounter.

"What do you say after I make you cum?" Levi mumbled into your mouth.

You smiled cutely. "Thank you, Daddy!" You smiled even wider as he kissed you on the corner of your lip.

"Good girl."

"Can I stay over? Is it okay with you?" you whispered, once you parted from his lips.

"Of course. I wasn't planning on letting you escape my bed anyway. I don't want you to go home."

"Good. Because I don't want to go home either."

Levi let go of your body for a second to switch off the lamp over his bed mantle and to discard the wet towel beneath your bodies. You blushed as he carefully wiped your womanhood like a baby so you wouldn't drip onto the sheets too much. You frowned as he got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" you whined.

"To let the towel soak. I can't have it staining." You chuckled at his obsession with perfection and spread out on the bed, waiting for him. He came back after ten minutes.

"You know, we didn't eat dinner," Levi said as he climbed in.

"Do you want food? Because I sure as hell don't."

"I don't need it either. I already had my three course meal and dessert," he murmured, looking down at you. Your cheeks bloomed red at his meaning.

"Oh, shush. You perv."

Levi lifted your legs to pull the duvet from underneath and covered you with it as he rolled close to you. You turned your back to him as he wrapped an arm around to pull you into his chest.

"Thank you, F/N. Thank you for everything. For not being deterred by my idiotic actions. For taking the risk and confronting me with your feelings. I don't and will never regret anything that I have done with you until this point. It's honestly been the best day of my life, to tell you the truth."

You shifted around to face him, rubbing a hand over his heart. "Thank you for accepting me, Levi. It wouldn't have worked out if you didn't feel the same. It's been the best day of my life too." You gave his lips a soft peck.

Levi hummed and nudged his forehead with yours. His nose brushed yours as he hugged you tightly in his arms. You loved being in his embrace, his scent washing over you and making you sleepy. You yawned loudly, making him chuckle.

"Tired?"

"Mm," you nodded sleepily.

"Sleep, baby doll. I'll keep you safe in my arms."

"Goodnight, Levi." You closed your eyes and lost conscience, exhausted from today's events. You breathed deeply as you slumbered, head resting comfortably on his chest.

This was a first. It was his first time having someone sleep over in his home, especially after sex. He never allowed any of his past one night stands to stay the night nor did he hug them tightly as they snored and mumbled quietly into his chest. But he didn't feel at all inclined to kick you out like he did with the others. You were too important to him. And most importantly, he didn't consider you a one nighter even though he was trespassing the rules of his university contract. It was such a messed up situation.

He would wait. Until this wretched semester was over, he would patiently wait to try out a serious relationship with you. The next few months couldn't pass any faster.

Levi stroked his hand over your sleeping form, leaning down to kiss your head, watching your chest rise up and down. When he was completely sure you had fallen asleep, he nuzzled his lips into your forehead, mumbling lowly in an inaudible voice.

"Bonne nuit, mon amour. Je t'aime." [Goodnight, my love. I love you]

*


	10. Chapter #9

*

August, 8th - Saturday

The first thing you realized when you woke up the next morning was how tightly you were bundled up with soft blankets and surprisingly, another human's body. Not being used to sleeping with another person, this caused an immediate panicking sensation to take over your groggy mind. You tried to twist yourself to see whose hand was cupping your naked breast as hot breath washed over your skin at equal intervals but the owner of the arm held you close to their body, making it impossible for you to move. The other arm seemed to spread out beneath your head, like a pillow and the sight of pale skin calmed your senses as you recognized the veinous, muscular forearm of your teacher's body. That, and the aroma of Levi's clean, patchouli scented shower gel, which your nose had gotten very familiar with, had your nerves relaxing instantly.

Your legs were entangled as well, his crotch pressing comfortably against your derriere as he snoozed peacefully. You felt warm and safe in his embrace, feeling his body heat seep into your skin. You decided to snuggle back in and sleep a little late as it was a Saturday. Unfortunately for you, no matter how hard you tried to fall into Dreamland, your brain would not reciprocate the need to sleep. Your body was too energetic and it was time for you to get up or lie motionless in bed until your lover woke up as well.

Picking the first option, you carefully squirmed your way out of Levi's tight grasp, slipping underneath while carefully sliding your legs that were twisted with his own. You didn't want to wake him up, considering he was probably tired out from last night. He grumbled slightly as you escaped his prison hold but did not wake up, much to your relief. You placed the blankets around his sleeping form and ran your fingers through his hair, smiling. He looked so cute and less grumpy when he slept, which made him look less intimidating. You leaned down and pressed a kiss to his brow, feeling your chest burst with newfangled emotions.

A sharp pain fizzed up your thigh and pulsed in your walls, making you gasp in shock as you doubled over. You found it difficult to walk properly and had to limp slightly in order to refrain from hurting your core too much. You clicked your tongue in annoyance. _His cock is so fucking thick. I did ask him to basically tear me apart. So this is what rough sex feels like._ You just hoped you didn't actually rip anything inside from his harsh thrusting. You didn't notice any blood.

You first walked into the bathroom to do provide some relief to your bladder and grimaced at the whitish yellow crusting that had formed as a result of your leaking body fluids and his semen. The need for a fresh shower was not as demanding so you used the detachable shower to rinse your thighs with warm water, removing any and all residue. You giggled as you noticed a small bucket in the corner of the shower chamber which had the white towel soaking in some sort of liquid to prevent staining.

Once you cleaned yourself, you looked around his counter curiously, trying to locate his toiletries. It was a bit of a struggle but you soon realized that unlike normal people, Levi kept his toiletries in a drawer instead of a holder. You opened up all the drawers and to your joy, found a half open pack of toothbrushes. You stole one for yourself, brushing your teeth and washing your face using his Men's face wash. You victoriously placed your toothbrush next to his inside the drawer. Not that you had still defined a relationship with him but it was clear that there was strong feelings from both sides so you felt confident he wouldn't rebuke too much against your girlfriend-ish actions.

Skipping out of his room in the nude as you had your bag of clothes still locked inside of his car, you peeked around the rest of the upper floor as you were never given a proper tour from the short man. The other side of the floor housed his walk-in closet and changing room, a small room dedicated just for his cleaning equipment and a study room. The study room was more of a converted bedroom, with a table in the centre instead of a bed. His desktop computer was placed on the table with his printer and several books were arranged in the corner. There was a tiny bookshelf for his files and and his WiFi router was connected to a plug-in in the corner of the room.

_His house is so beautiful. _

You walked downstairs to the kitchen, checking your naked body out in the reflection of the fridge. Your stomach growled in hunger and you patted it down. _That's right. I didn't eat dinner. I wonder what time it is._ A quick glance at his living room clock showed the time to be 5.45 a.m. _Huh. Pretty early. _

You rummaged through his kitchen cupboards for something to eat when you found a folded piece of clothing. Taking it out, you giggled as it fell apart to reveal a cotton, white apron with Levi's name scrawled on the chest area. It appeared very childishly done and at the bottom of the cloth, there were two signatures. Farlan and Isabel. _Hm, I wonder if they were his friends? Or students? _

You tied the apron on your figure, glad that it provided some sort of coverage over your naked self, although your back was still open. Your hair tumbled down your back, tangled and messy. Pushing back your frisky locks, you opened his fridge, humming to yourself. Unfortunately for you, the strands wouldn't stay in place and you agitatedly twisted your hair into a messy top knot, all the while muttering something along the lines of 'stupid hair'.

_Maybe I can make him breakfast. He did cook dinner for me. I should return the favour._

Taking out the carton of eggs and milk, you searched for flour, sugar, baking powder and oil. It was not very difficult to find because Levi had a standard organisation for all his items and all his spices and groceries were contained in glass jars and labelled to avoid confusion. You decided that you would make pancakes and omelettes for his morning meal.

Grabbing a large bowl and a whisk, you mixed all the ingredients for the pancake batter and set it aside. You headed to the sink to crack open the eggs and add them into a fresh bowl for the omelettes. As you were beating the eggs, you felt two hands massage your ass in time with each whisk. Your heart leaped out of your chest in fear but your mind soothed your body, assuring you that it was probably your horny Professor.

You smiled in amusement at Levi's obsession with touching your butt. "Good Morning!" you greeted him happily, turning your face to give his smirking lips a kiss. He immediately deepened the lip-lock, pressing his tongue against yours and lazily bit your bottom lip, making you smile.

"Good Morning, baby," he murmured in his husky voice, making your heart skip a beat. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. You?" He gave a hum of agreement.

Levi had just woken up from his deep sleep a few minutes ago and was surprised to see his bed empty with no sign of your figure and the space next to him cold with the loss of human body heat. His first and foremost thought was that you had scrambled back home in embarrassment and shame. But as soon as that dismaying thought floated through his brain, the sounds of dishes clanking rose through the living room and up to his bedroom, making him exhale thankfully.

_She's downstairs. Phew._

He rose from the bed, not fazed a whit about his nudity as he strolled out of the room and clambered down the stairs. As soon as he turned the corner into his kitchen, his eyes met the most gorgeous view of your shapely ass as you swayed to some unknown beat while whisking a mixture in a bowl.

He stood smirking for a while, leaning against the wall and watching you add spices into the bowl as you hummed to yourself. His entertainment levels increased as he noticed the apron that was tied around your lithe body. His body began to respond to your little show as you flounced around, naked in his kitchen, wearing nothing but an apron with his name scrawled on the chest. _She definitely belongs in my kitchen._ He couldn't hold back his urge to squeeze those round cheeks of yours and silently padded behind you, hoping to shock you. He was pleasantly content with your calm greeting.

"Now, this is a nice surprise. Definitely something nice to look at when I walk downstairs in the morning," he said, tapping the bottom of your ass.

"I'm glad you think so," you said snottily, turning back to whisking. You felt him nuzzle into your neck, kissing softly, hands sliding into the sides of your apron to cup your breasts. Your heart fluttered as he kissed your neck.

"Levi, I'm kind of busy here," you whimpered, feeling your womanhood heat up with his actions despite feeling uncomfortable with the dull thud of soreness.

"Well, too bad. You can't expect me to just sit and watch you shake that pretty rump of yours in my kitchen and not do something about it," he said, licking the shell of your ear. You gasped as you felt your body shiver.

"After we eat, please? I'm really hungry." Your stomach growled at that moment, proving your statement.

"I'm hungry too," he complained, pressing his semi-hard erection into your behind, rubbing up and down. He moaned at the soft cushioning effect of your ass cheeks around his length.

"Just half an hour, I promise. I'll give you your breakfast treat soon, okay?" you assured him with a sweet smile. He grumbled and flicked your nipple, making you groan.

"Are you denying me?" His tone fell deep and you could feel yourself tingle as he spoke to you with that voice. It was his Professor voice but it was a lot more seductive and purposefully deeper and you could sense the dark promises behind his words. "Are you talking back to me?"

"I-" you began nervously. You knew there was this Dom-Sub thing going on with each other that was left unsaid but it was blatantly obvious to both of you. He was clearly the one in charge as a result of his superiority and you were loving every moment of it. It was such a turn on and you found yourself craving to be controlled by him.

Levi decided to have mercy and let you have your breakfast before he ravished you. You needed sustenance to handle his thrusting after all. "Fine. I'm taking you once I get some food in. Mark my words, I won't be so gentle with you."

You faulted in your whisking as you remembered your predicament. He gave you one last squeeze and a kiss on the cheek and headed back upstairs to take take care of his business and brush his teeth. He had to first use cold water to kill his boner to be able to urinate properly without pissing all over the bathroom.

Opening his toiletries drawer, he raised an eyebrow at the new toothbrush sitting innocently beside his. _Tch__. She already made herself at home._ If it was any other person who had placed it there, he would punch the shit out of them for acting like they belonged in his house. But his heart pounded loudly in his chest at your cute actions. It obviously meant that you didn't want this to stop and that you meant on staying at his place more often. It was a thought that made him smile goofily. He quickly tried to frown, preventing his cheeks from curving up. God forbid, he act out of character. He didn't recognize the grinning person in the mirror. A smile really did change his face.

By the time Levi finished up in the bathroom, you had fried the two omelettes scattered with onions and tomatoes and was on the process of spreading pancake batter over the skillet. The aroma was intoxicating and your stomach grumbled hungrily as you flipped the cooked batter.

Levi came back down to the kitchen in a pair of shorts, placing two extra plates next to where you were flipping pancakes, murmuring quietly that he wanted twelve. You gave him an incredulous look and he shrugged, saying, "I need to work out later. Need carbs to burn."

You nodded understandingly and set to making more food for your lover. It was a good thing you had made a lot of pancake batter. You were a huge eater too so it was alright.

"Levi, can you get my bag from your car. My stuff are inside."

He gave a mumble and shuffled off to find his car keys. Fifteen minutes later, the pancakes were done and the raven haired man walked back into the living room, dropping your bag and his briefcase onto the sofa.

Levi smirked inwardly at your wincing face as you limped about, moving here and there. He sat on the bar stool with clasped his hands, watching you admiringly as you placed a plate of omelette and another plate of stacked pancakes glazed with syrup in front of him.

"You seem to be quite familiar with my kitchen now," he observed as you searched for mugs in one of the cupboards. Levi licked his lips as you unknowingly gave him a show of your bent behind. He was doing his best to control his sexual urges but you made it so hard on him. _I can't fucking resist her._

"It's not that hard to figure out. You have everything organized."

You filled up a glass of orange juice that you found inside his fridge and set it beside the plates, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Eat up, Mr. Muscle."

He smirked and dug into the omelette. You grabbed a banana from his fruit basket and moved your own plates to the counter and started eating, your stomach finally settling down after being fed with some proper food. You found it weird to sit on a chair wearing nothing but an apron but you couldn't care less since it was just Levi around and he had already seen you fully exposed.

Levi eyed your towering plate of thick pancakes and weighed in his thoughts. "That's a lot of pancakes for a little girl."

"You shouldn't be talking about little, Shorty," you retorted in annoyance, making him scowl.

"I'm only asking out of concern, seeing as you find it difficult to handle thickness in general. Isn't it too much for you?" he asked in an innocent voice, sniping at your condition. You narrowed your eyes at him, picking up on his meaning and snorted.

"As if. I got what I asked for." You savagely bit on a pancake to reiterate your point, syrup spurting out of the spongy crepe at your ferocity. He chuckled at your tough attitude.

"I'm serious. Was I too rough? Does it hurt too much?" he asked, much more softly. You gestured with your hand, trying to explain.

"Eh, it kinda hurts but the good kind. I like the pain. Although, if we do it again, please avoid going too deep. I think my cervix is kind of overly sensitive right now. I'm afraid of internal bleeding if I over exert." He nodded thoughtfully and took your words into consideration.

"This is good, brat," Levi complimented, finishing the omelette in minutes and starting on the pancakes. "Very tasty. I haven't had anyone cook for me in a while. The last person was my Uncle."

You frowned and considered his words. "So, no-one since you left to live independently?"

He nodded and you felt a sense of accomplishment grow within you. You smiled smugly and turned back to eating, wondering what Eren and the others would be doing at the moment.

"Oi. Come here," you heard him say after a few minutes.

"Huh?" You turned to see Levi staring at you hungrily and the plates in front of him nowhere in sight.

"Where's your food?!" you exclaimed.

"In my stomach."

"Damn, you eat fast!"

"I said, come here." He patted his lap meaningfully. You blushed and squirmed in your seat.

"I'm eating. I'm not done yet."

"You can eat while sitting here." His tone was not budging from his decision.

"I can't sit there. The chair can't hold both our weights," you said, trying to find an excuse to not sit butt naked on his crotch.

"It can. Now be a good girl and come sit on Daddy's lap." He glared at you until you reluctantly gave in. You slowly moved stools and hesitantly adjusted your naked ass on top of his muscular thighs. He held onto your hips as you made yourself comfortable. You sat side ways, stretching your legs out on top your previous seat and placing your butt on his lap. This way, there was an even distribution of weight.

You had finished eating your pancakes and only had your eggs left over. Levi picked up your plate of omelette and placed it on your lap, forking a piece. His left hand held you tightly to his chest as the other proceeded to feed you.

"Say 'ah' for Daddy," he whispered, holding the fork up to your lips. You leaned forward and swallowed a mouthful of egg compliantly.

_This is so naughty,_ your inner self squealed. _I'm sitting on his lap wearing nothing but an apron and he's only got his shorts on. Am I in a movie or what?_

He smirked wickedly and proceeded to feed you like you were a little girl. You were starting to grow warm between your legs and you could feel Levi's hard on that had been slowly rising ever since you sat your ass on top of his groin.

"Last piece. Ah." You opened your mouth wide and dutifully ate the forkful as he leaned over and placed the plate inside the sink. He sighed and stroked a hand up your thigh.

"Now, I finally get to have you," he said in a evil voice.

You saw the banana sitting in the corner and quickly grabbed it, a dirty idea forming in the pits of your mind. You wanted to tease him a little more. No one said that you had to make it easy.

"Not yet. I still haven't had my fruit," you told him in a childish voice. You slowly peeled the banana, taking your time to slide each piece of peel and you could feel his impatience mounting with each second. "Here, feed it to me."

Levi snatched the yellow fruit out of your hands and held it horizontally, hand pushing your spine to move you forward. You leaned towards the tip of the banana and locked eyes with his. Grinning, you sneaked your tongue out and gave the tip a flick.

Your Professor had a harassed look on his face and you could feel him tremble in his seat as you busily gorged on the tip of the fruit. Slowly biting into the soft flesh, you moaned quietly and swallowed the piece.

"You play dirty," you heard him growl. You smirked as you felt his member twitch slightly at your seductive actions. Just one thin barrier of cloth separated your intimate regions from kissing.

"But I want to savour my fruit," you pouted, blinking. You slowly slid the length of the banana down your buccal cavity while staring wide eyed at Levi. He was biting his cheek while watching your mouth work its way up and down the banana.

Biting off a piece, you held the bit of banana with your teeth and held Levi's cheek with your hand. You gestured with your eyes for him to take it from you and he complied, pressing his lips to yours. You moaned as he stole the piece and swallowed it without chewing, chucking the rest of the banana somewhere behind him as he pulled you close and deepened the kiss. You passionately returned his affections, wrapping your arm around his neck as your free hand traced his abs lazily. The flavour of sweet pancakes and orange juice on his tongue mingled with your egg and banana lips and you found out that it made a very tasty combination.

"Promiscuous little tease, aren't you?" he growled as you parted breathlessly. "Where'd you learn how to eat like that?"

"Google."

"Tch. And what else have you learnt from Google?" asked Levi, one hand sneaking up your stomach to lie just beneath your chest.

"Things for class, tips to decorate a room and how to please a man. You know, the usual college girl stuff," you said airily but with a knowing grin.

Levi smirked and rubbed the strap of the apron which was covering your breasts, back and forth over your nipple. You gasped as you felt your buds respond to the erotic tickle and perk up.

"Is that so? Well, as your teacher, I need to be aware of all the things that my students learn out of class so I know how much knowledge they possess in their subjects. Why don't you give me a solo presentation of what you've learnt so far in the areas of pleasing a man?" he ordered sensually, his eyes showcasing his desire.

You bit you lip and returned his smouldering gaze. "Yes, Professor."

"What did I tell you about calling me that when we're alone and out of campus grounds? And stop biting your lip. You know what that does to me. Do you want to get fucked hard when you're in pain? Because I want you to know, I don't go easy on my punishments," he said coldly, making you shiver. "Just because you're special doesn't make that an exception."

He let go of your waist and you got off his lap, allowing him to stand up. He moved two bar stools away from their place against the counter and hoisted himself up, using his arms to lean back while giving you a slow smirk. He sat on the marble surface, legs spread out, boner poking through his shorts and his abs shining brightly under the kitchen lights, hair fluffed up and framing his face captivatingly.

_He's so hot!_ you drooled, shamelessly ogling his half naked body.

"Can't take your eyes off me, can you?" You shook your head, still hypnotized by his muscular physique. "Good, you're already thorough with this. You maintain eye contact with whom you are presenting to. Look up at me." You stared up at him obediently as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

"You like being told what to do, don't you?" Levi could see the compliance trickling through your spine. The way you carried yourself, that glow in your eyes when he took charge and spoke to you roughly. He held your chin and smoothed his thumb over your lips. "Where's that fiery personality? That 'you don't fuck with me' attitude? A dominatrix in the streets but a little, submissive mouse in the sheets, hm?" he whispered, enjoying the fact that he was in control of you. You blushed at his words.

"As much as I like seeing you wear something with my name on it, we need to have you dressed appropriately when showcasing what you have to offer. Take that apron off," he commanded. You loved it when he spoke dominantly to you, loving that feeling of being owned by him. You were already aroused, pussy glistening with your fluids as he combined both his Professor and Daddy role together.

You untied the knot at the nape of your neck and at the base of your spine, loosening the apron and removing it off completely but still holding it in front of you.

"Drop it." His voice was so guttural. You let the apron slip away from your fingers. If you had been wearing panties, you probably would have dropped them too.

Levi gave you a once over and it was clear to you that he liked what he saw. "Much better." He spread his legs a little wider and beckoned you.

"Come to Papa."

You immediately moved to stand in-between his thighs and stared up at him, mesmerized by his grey orbs, waiting for his next order.

"I want to see what your capable of," he murmured. "So show me. Prove to me that you really did learn something. All those days of privately coaching you, spending so much of my precious time on you. I want to know how much you've learnt. This is your time to show me how spontaneous you can be. I give you full reign over my body. Go ahead."

You widened your eyes and stared at him with astonishment. _He's really letting me touch him wherever I please?! Fuck yes! _

"R-really?"

"Yes. I'm all yours." His eyes were flaming with love and passion.

You swallowed heavily as you hesitantly placed your hands on his upper thighs. You brushed your nose against his pulse and inhaled deeply, sighing in satisfaction when his scent hit your nostrils. You kissed his throat and licked a path around his neck, waiting for that telltale shiver. As soon as you heard his breath hitch, you latched your teeth onto the skin and sucked with enough force to leave a mark on his pale neck. You peppered kisses all over his clavicles and shoulders, leaning over to nibble on his ear, enjoying the shivers that he exhibited in time with your ministrations.

"Don't hold back, Levi. I want to hear you moan. I want you to let me know how I make you feel," you whispered.

"You better earn it then. Please me and you might just get what you want," he countered, smirking. You gave him a playful smile.

"You bet I will. But first..." You paused a bit and Levi gave you a look of curiosity, eager to know what you were about to say. "Did you wash your dick after peeing? Because I don't want urine in my mouth," you murmured, inwardly chuckling at your genius.

"Tch. Really? Is that how you dirty talk?" he grumbled, a little put out. He had been hoping you would utter something tastefully filthy. It never failed to turn him on when you spoke of doing the deeds with a naughty tone while using even naughtier words.

"I'm serious. I don't want piss in my mouth."

"I washed, brat. It's all clean," he snapped.

"Good."

"You-" Levi gasped out in surprise as your tongue circled his nipple. Your eyes twinkled wickedly as you sucked on his chest, hands caressing his abdominal muscles and feeling them up. Levi tried to hold back from crying out too much but you could see that he was enjoying your teasing. Spurred by his reactions, you sucked his small nipple between your lips generously. You kissed his pectorals and swirled your tongue around it's twin and Levi held your nape with one hand as he groaned in pleasure. His sounds of ecstasy had your blood pumping with renewed vigour.

"Do you like that?" you asked in a breathy voice. You had a shaky nod as a response. You kissed his erect buds and hummed sweetly into his chest, hands tracing his biceps.

"Bite it. Don't be afraid to go rough on me," he murmured, pushing your face into his chest. You gently clasped his nipple with your teeth and nibbled teasingly, making him arch his spine. This is what he had dreamed of for so long. Your lips on his body, roaming aimlessly, skin on skin with no inhibitions.

You smirked at how easily you were able to get him to loosen his tongue around you. You were quickly learning his weak spots and memorized every gasp and every shiver he emitted at your touches.

"Kiss me, baby," he begged lowly. You leaned towards his parted lips eagerly but he stopped you.

"Not there." He pointed behind his ear. "Here."

You groaned and wrapped your arms around his torso as you pressed yourself against him. Your tongue found the soft skin behind is ear and you gave him a wet kiss, mouth curving as you felt him tremble.

"Here as well," he said, pointing to his pulse. You immediately nuzzled his pulse point as he threw his head back to give you more space.

"Here?" you asked, tracing his nipple.

"Oh, fuck yes!" You placed warm kisses on his nipple and nibbled on the tip. You could feel his hardness poking into your stomach through the material of his shorts. _So he's really turned on by this,_ you thought smugly. _My kisses. _

"Mark me, F/N. Bite me all over," he hissed. You growled and scratched his back as you dragged your teeth from his neck all the way down to the centre of his chest and down his abdomen. You licked back up and asked him to look into your eyes and he complied, gazing at you.

You searched for the spot on his chest which was pulsing the loudest and kissed right there, keeping your eyes on him. You dug your teeth into his skin and sucked as he moaned, feeling empowered by claiming his body as your own. You preened happily as a purplish red scar was left after your animalistic mating ritual.

"See this?" you murmured, touching the love bite that was marked right over his beating heart. "This belongs to me. Just as how I belong to you."

Levi growled and crushed you to his body, kissing you deeply and pushing your body up so that your chest was in line with his mouth. He licked and sucked on your skin, similar to how you had performed over his heart and soon, a pretty scar with his teeth indentations remained over your heaving chest as well.

"Oh, Levi," you groaned.

"Goddamn, F/N. You drive me crazy," he confessed, pulling you in to kiss you again. "I can't stay in control, I can't even keep my cool around you. I'm supposed to be dominating you but I ended up being subdued by your touch. Fuck, what are you doing to me?" he asked impassioned, stroking your cheek. You turned your cheek to kiss his palm.

"I don't know. What are you doing to me?" you countered.

"I don't know either," he said, swallowing. "But don't stop. Keep going. Kiss my body."

You crawled on top of him as he moved back. You kneeled on the counter, in-between his legs as Levi moved to horizontally seat himself over the relatively large surface. It was uncomfortable doing this in the kitchen but it was also rather exciting and Levi half thought that your horny escapades could pass off as a decent porno. He'd never cook on this table the same way ever again.

You licked an erotic pattern down his abdomen, tickling his navel with the tip of your tongue. Feeling a little adventurous, you decided to tease him.

"What would Eren, Hange and the others do when they find out how easily you succumbed to me?" you asked in a wicked tone. "Your little bad-ass persona will be shattered."

"Tch. You're such a minx. I was wondering where that smart mouth of yours had disappeared off to," he said, scowling.

"But it seems like you like my mouth a little too much," you said playfully, caressing his hips and inserting a finger inside his waistband.

"I do, when it's kept somewhat busy," he said breathlessly.

You moved even lower and your chin brushed against his bulge, causing him to gasp and jerk upwards on impulse. He watched you hover over his clothed member with anxiety.

You kissed the skin over the cotton waistband, licking the little black hairs that led downstairs, chin continuously rubbing against his groin.

"Here, Professor?" you whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"I dare you," he growled, glaring back.

"Wrong move," you muttered, mouthing his head through his shorts as he groaned in pleasure. He thrust his hips upwards and you held him down as you showered his crotch with loving kisses.

"Who's this?" you cooed, removing his shorts and tossing them over your shoulders. "Oh, is someone excited to see me?"

You gently held Levi's cock in your hands as you felt his skin, observing the throbbing organ with transfixed eyes and tracing a finger over the thin veins. His member was slightly curved, which made you smile cunningly. It was a well known fact that curved dicks were meant to reach harder areas. You fondled his shaft, unbelievably ecstatic at how you had somehow hit the jackpot of all dicks for your first time. He jolted and breathed harshly, cheeks flushed and watching you with furrowed brows as you played with him.

You experimentally swirled your thumb over his head and spread his precum around the flaps of skin, probing his slit. He hissed furiously as you lowered your mouth to his crotch.

"You have the most beautiful cock I've ever seen." You let his dick rest in your palms as you weighed him. "So heavy and thick. So gorgeous."

You sucked on his tip and tapped his head on your tongue as he moaned loudly, his voice as dark as midnight and making your womanhood clench deliciously. His precum was salty and it leaked into your mouth with each suck. His length was rock hard, like solid steel encased in velvety smooth skin.

Levi was in heaven. Your actions were causing the blood in his body to rush south which left him very light-headed and frozen. You were such a tease, looking like a sexy babe, kneeling on his kitchen counter, naked with your mouth on his dick. Your hair that had been gradually unfurling from your bun, fell over your shoulders sexily, framing your face and neck. He could see the marks of last night clearly under the lights of the kitchen, to say nothing of the big bruise he left over your heart.

"You look like so fucking beautiful with my cock in your mouth," he breathed, tangling his fingers in your hair and massaging your scalp as you let his tip go. You gave him a slow smile, eyes glowing with sinful nature. His heart skipped a beat and he could see himself get weaker just at the sight of that erotic smile, lips shining with his precum. He gulped as you licked your lips and closed your eyes, clearly savouring his member's juices.

You were this close to snapping. This man drove you insane, so wet and wild. All you wanted to do was take all of him in and feel his member throb in your mouth as you gave him head. You wanted to hear him moan, hear your name fall from his lips and you were were determined to make your Professor cum like never before. You wanted to be the best. _Screw all his old bitches. I might be inexperienced but I'm not ignorant. _

You breathed deeply and wrapped your lips around his cock, swallowing him deeper and deeper till you felt your gag reflex kick in. You were prepared this time and you held onto the base with your hands, sucking and using your tongue to tease his shaft. You felt proud as you felt him jerk into your mouth, his hands scratching your scalp as he let out a throaty noise.

Feeling a little relaxed, you breathed with your nose and took more of him, his tip hitting your throat and squeezing his head pleasurably.

"Oh, yeah!" Levi said huskily, eyes closed in bliss at the feeling of your tight, wet cavern gripping his dick like a vice. "Take me in, baby!"

You were almost five and a half inches deep with a couple of inches still left. You could feel the muscles in your throat loosen and flex along with his penis and decided that you were ready to move a little more further. _Okay girl, you're ready,_ you reassured yourself. You were having fun and you wanted to surprise him and show him how naughty you could be.

You inched little by little till his you reached his base, full length encased in your mouth as you deep throated him.

"Holy shit!" Levi gasped, staring at you wide eyed and then tossing his head back as the tightness of your mouth affected his thought process. _Did she just fucking take my entire thing in?! _

You moaned and panted as you gagged on his length, saliva started to leak from the corners of your mouth. Levi was heavily aroused by the sight, watching you choke uncontrollably, feeling each contraction of your throat squeeze his tip so amazingly. But he didn't want you to hurt your throat because of him so he coaxed your mouth off his member.

"Don't force yourself, F/N. I love what you're doing to me but you look like you're in-ah!"

You cupped his balls and caressed them in your palms, slowly slipping back up as you looked at him with dilated eyes. Levi was shaken at the depth of your lust induced gaze, not expecting you to look so desperate.

"Please. Choke me, Daddy," you moaned, pleading with your eyes.

The grey-eyed man gasped and swallowed the saliva that was pooling in his mouth. _She has a complete domination kink!_ he thought rhapsodically. "Be careful what you wish for," he warned.

"I know what I want. Haven't you always directed me, Professor? What's stopping you this time? Force it down my throat and own my mouth like you own my pussy. I'm your little toy, remember?"

"You damn brat!"

Levi gave an inhuman growl and clutched your head as he lowered your panting mouth onto his dick. "Go ahead then! Suck my dick like a good little slut," he hissed, his cock hard as a brick. You groaned and swallowed his slick member in, taking him all the way in and slurping harshly, moaning into his skin. He forcibly pulled your head down his shaft, making your lips reach his base in seconds, his member lodged deep in your mouth. You gagged at intervals but you didn't care, loving every second of it. Levi's moans were getting higher with each slurp. The room was filled with wet noises of your mouth on his member and his heavy breathing.

"Oh, suck Daddy off...suck Daddy off!" he moaned, chest heaving with each breath.

He could feel the tingling in his spine as he neared his orgasm, his scrotal sac tightening with every second. His mind exploded as you gave one last tug on his balls and he thrust into your mouth, crying out loudly.

"F/N! Fuck!"

You were prepared for his release and had slipped back up to the tip right as his slit gushed out a stream of white fluid. You gagged at the load, his semen flowing down your oesophagus in large amounts.

"Swallow it. I don't want to see one drop go to waste," he said in a dark voice.

You gulped down his semen and took a deep breath, you lungs expanding to take in as much air as they could while you wiped your mouth clean. _Damn, that was so hot,_ you thought.

You felt something pull your chin up and soft lips pressed against your own, arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you forward. You melted into Levi's embrace and let him pamper you with his wet kisses, moving your head to the side as he nuzzled to nibble on your jaw.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked, concerned about your throbbing throat. You nodded silently, unable to make any noise because of your closed up channel.

"I can't believe you took all of me in your mouth like it was nothing. This is was your actual proper blowjob, right?" he asked, his face expressionless but his eyes showcasing his awe.

You nodded shyly, tired and out of breath.

Levi was thunderstruck. He was aware that he was bigger than average and from his past experience, women found it harder to take all of him in using their mouth in one shot, especially since he never slept with the same woman twice. They never had the chance to get used to his length even though they had plenty of experience with giving blowjobs. You had somehow managed to do it despite being inexperienced.

"Fuck. You've got skills."

You gave him a proud grin and pecked his lips as he continued to stare at you in wonder.

"Am I better than your past girls?"

"Oh, I'd say you're the best," he murmured, not hesitating without a beat. "None of them can compare to you." His tone was sincere.

You tried your hardest but you couldn't keep the smug smile off your face. "So, did I pay ample attention in class, Professor?" you asked seductively, running a finger down his chest. "How did I do?"

Levi smirked and leaned down so his nose booped against yours. "Mm...I would say that you deserve a 11/10." You grinned and did a victory dance inside your mind.

After a few minutes of cuddling, you left his embrace and jumped off the counter. Your throat hurt slightly and you were feeling thirsty so you wobbled your way to his fridge to get a drink of water. The cool air of the refrigerator immediately chilled your nipples and they hardened as you absentmindedly took a swig of water from a bottle.

Levi, who had been muttering to himself about wiping his counter clean with tile cleaner while he slipped on his tossed shorts, got distracted at the sight of your naked form as he turned around to face you. He swallowed heavily as a stream of water escaped your lips and ran down your swan like neck, in-between your perked up breasts and down your stomach to disappear into the triangle of your groin. In reality, you were drinking rather ordinarily but Levi's eyes appeared to see your actions in slow motion, watching each drop fall of your lips as your jugular bobbed up to swallow the clear liquid. It was like a narrowed out vision where you were doing something so casual, but to him it appeared quite sexy and hot.

He padded towards you as you placed the bottle back inside the shelf and pulled you to him as you shut the door.

"Levi! What-" You were cut off as he pushed you against the fridge and hoisted you up, urging you to wrap your legs around his waist. You balanced yourself on top of him as he carried you to the living room and took a seat on the soft couch. He leaned back comfortably as you sat on his lap, facing away from him.

"I want to see you cum," he said in a stoic voice, rubbing a hand at the base of your spine. You blushed at his forwardness and hugged yourself as you pouted at him.

"I told you, I'm sore."

Levi leaned into your ear and whispered, making you sit up straight.

"I didn't say anything about penetrating you, now did I?"

You widened your eyes and turned behind to look at him. Levi smoothed his hands over the width of your back and brought them around to gently pull at your nipples as you gasped and shivered.

"Turn around."

You switched positions and straddled his lap, your bare crotch sitting on top of his knees. Levi held on to your hips and stared fixedly at your chest as you squirmed uncomfortably.

"Oi. Are you still shy? We've fucked over my desk and on my bed. I've seen and touched every inch of you. You just had me inside your mouth like a boss," he said irritatedly. "Aren't you comfortable with me yet?"

"No, I am comfortable! I feel really happy when I'm with you. It's not that. It's just, I feel shy when you look at me with those eyes," you confessed, avoiding his eyes.

Levi's lips quirked slightly as he felt his annoyance dissipate. "What eyes?" he asked humourously, knowing exactly what you were referring to.

You pinched him. "You know what I'm talking about. That gaze of yours. Like you want to...devour me." You felt your body heat up at your own words.

"Did it ever occur to you that I look at you like that because I do want to devour you," he whispered, biting on your clavicle and licking a stripe.

"Hmph. But it gets me so embarrassed! Then I remember that you're also my teacher and you really shouldn't look at me like that. But I still love it. It's so...hot." You mumbled out the last word.

Levi, wishing to observe your reactions to test out your honesty, gave you the exact same look that got you all excited as well as made you want to look away and hide your face. You did just that, turning around to stare at his Display cabinet to avoid his eyes but both you and Levi could feel the dampening on his skin at the spot where your womanhood touched his leg. Your Professor clearly didn't like that you kept looking away from him and immediately twisted your face back and continued to look at you lecherously as he squeezed your hips and bounced you up and down.

He understood your point. You were used to having him treat you like every other student in his class and all of a sudden, he turns out to be the man of your fantasies. This was a type of forbidden relationship that not everyone would be comfortable with but you were taking it in stride, allowing this relationship to fuel your desires and make that adrenaline rush of fooling the people around you to give that extra bit of stimulation.

"You love having your Professor desire you," he said, matter of fact.

You belatedly realized that you sounded like a girl who only desired him for the excitement that his position gave you and quickly swooped in to clarify better.

"Yes. But don't think that I only want you sexually! I told you before, I really like you. I love that you are my teacher and that I have feelings for you and I love that you return my feelings too. And I especially love that-" You cut yourself off before you could expose all your thoughts in your mindless chatter.

Levi was listening to your confessions silently and appreciated how openly you admitted to your feelings instead of trying to give him hints to over-analyze and possibly misunderstand later on. He narrowed his eyes as you stopped in the middle of what seemed to be an important statement. He could tell that you were hesitant to let him know what you were thinking.

"What? You especially what? Say it." You bit you lip and cried out as he pinched your nipple harshly. "Say it!" Levi growled. He desperately wanted to know what you were about to say.

"Um, I especially love how you're not only my Professor and lover but also my...Daddy," you whispered, poking your fingers together.

The raven haired man smirked at your answer and softened his squeeze on your bud, leaning down to gently kiss it, making you whimper. "So we're lovers, huh?" he asked playfully, making your ears go completely red.

"Well, guess what, F/N? Daddy loves the fact that you're his precious Princess too," he murmured, bouncing you on top of his lap once again. You held onto his shoulders and dug your knees into the couch to keep yourself from falling off.

"I better be the only teacher you desire. I don't like the thought of you liking the other Professors as well," he warned you darkly. You nodded fervently, kissing his lips. "Only you, Daddy. I'm loyal to you." Your words reassured him.

"Very good. I'm pleased to hear that. I also don't like it when you look away from me. I will punish you next time if I see you avoiding my eyes. I want you to enjoy it. I want you to love the way I stare at your body."

He gave you a demanding stare. "Now, grind on Daddy's knee."

"What?!" You gave him an incredulous look. _What the hell is he trying to do?!_

Levi looked back sternly at you. "Go on. Unless you want to be punished for disobeying me." You shook your head violently, afraid to get pounded when your walls were aching for some rest. "Then start grinding."

You muttered a few swear words under your breath at his insistence and adjusted yourself so that his knee was directly over your groin. You experimentally sat your womanhood on top of his knee.

You hissed in shock as Levi breathed harshly. He could feel your fluids leak onto his patella as you grinded a few more times in succession.

"Mm," you moaned as your clitoris rubbed teasingly against his leg, causing jolts of pleasure to race through your spine. Your walls pulsed as a result of your teasing and you arched your back to grind with a little bit more force.

"There we go. Doesn't my knee feel nice against your needy little pussy?" Levi groaned lowly, watching the slow, sensual movements of your hips.

"Ngnn..." you garbled out as you rocked your hips against his legs in slow motion, each press making you feel hot and bothered. Your clit throbbed in pleasure at the stimulating sensation of his hard bone rubbing against your sensitive skin. This harshly reminded you of your early teen years when you used to masturbate using a pillow whenever you felt horny, long before you discovered the techniques of fingering and vibrators. This time however, it wasn't a soft, squishy pillow that was rubbing against your crotch. It was your Professor's hard knee and not only were you basically pleasing yourself using his leg but you also had an extra pair of grey eyes watching your movements intensely. Despite the fact that his perverted gaze usually made you a lot more alert about your own body and how you looked like in his eyes, you couldn't help but let yourself go. To just stop worrying about how good you looked and focus on how good you felt about what he was doing to you overall.

With that annoying thought out of the way, you let yourself go and bounced and rocked yourself more violently as you threw your head back and cried out in pleasure. You heard Levi make an approving noise at your change in actions and tightened his grip on your hips, helping you reach your goal of attaining your release.

"Oh yeah, that's it. Move your hips, just like that. You're doing so good, baby."

"Daddy," you whimpered, as he pressed small kisses over your shoulder. He teasingly sucked over your sweet spot as you gasped and clutched his arms, the pleasant shivers from his ministrations driving you wild.

"Fuck, I love it when you just let go of yourself like that," Levi whispered in to one ear. "I can feel a big wet spot on my leg, F/N. You like sitting on top of my lap?"

"I do!" He rubbed his hands in circles as he smoothed them over your soft skin.

"Does it feel good to please yourself using Daddy's leg?" he asked as he moved to your other ear. His voice was a perfect baritone of masculinity, as if he knew just how much huskiness he should include into his voice to turn you on and get you riled up.

"It feels amazing," you groaned, feeling yourself get close.

Levi loved how you grinded on top of him without inhibition, losing your shyness and just allowing your instinct to guide you into finding your pleasure. You looked so blissfully high, not paying attention to anything but the electric pulses that coursed through your nerves as a result of your throbbing bundle. Each motion caused your breasts to jiggle enticingly and he couldn't stop himself from latching onto a peak as they bounced on top of his face.

You mewled as Levi swirled his tongue around your bud while teasing the skin across your back and over your ribs. He had come to learn that these were your weak spots as they caused you to have extreme reactions whenever he touched you there. The stimulations were so good that you wanted more. You craved to feel more of his hot mouth on your breasts.

"Suck on me, Daddy! Please!" you cried, shamelessly thrusting your chest out and pushing his face into your breasts. Levi growled in desire and sucked viciously, one hand crawling up to roll other other bud between his thumb and index finger. You moaned in pleasure as he performed to your requests and you grinded more harshly, every stimulation causing your body to break out in goosebumps and perspire. Your body was in overdrive and everything was happening all at once.

"Mm...are you close, baby girl?"

"Yeah!" you breathed out. With another three rock of your hips, your breath hitched audibly.

"Yes! Cum for me! Cum all over my knee!" Levi growled, squeezing your behind as you arched your back and screamed.

"Ah! Fuck!"

Your womanhood pulsed as you reached your high, your orgasm tearing through your body as you gave a few shallow hip thrusts and collapsed into Levi's waiting arms. His knee was wet with your cum, fluids dripping down his leg in tiny streams. Your body was convulsing at your release, skin charged with energy after that wonderful masturbating session. Your eyes were so bleary and you found it difficult to observe what was in front of you so you closed your eyes while catching your breath. You could feel warm hands caressing your back as you inhaled, calming you down considerably.

"Just what I wanted to see," your Professor murmured as he combed his hand through your hair. "Your face is so pretty when you cum."

"Thanks," you said with a tired giggle, feeling much better. "You look pretty when you cum too." He chuckled as you snuggled into his lap, pushing your face into his neck as you hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Daddy." You felt him kiss your head softly.

"You're welcome, Princess. Has your shyness disappeared off at last?"

"I guess so. I can't really tell anymore. When I get horny, I obviously don't seem to care about modesty." He gave another short chuckle.

"I don't want to leave," you mumbled sadly, after a while of sitting in silence.

Levi tipped your head up so you were looking at him. "Then stay. It's Saturday. You can leave tomorrow. I'll drop you at your apartment in the afternoon."

"I can stay?" you asked excitedly.

"Of course you can. I want you here just as much. You're a pleasure to have, F/N," he said, kissing your nose. You felt your heart squeeze in happiness.

**"I love you,"** you whispered. Your eyes widened as you realized what you thoughtlessly muttered in your haze and coughed to cover it up. _Idiot! Do you want him to get creeped out? Who the fuck confesses their love one day after getting together? _

Levi frowned in confusion. "What?" He could see that you were a little nervous after muttering something he couldn't understand and it made him wonder what you had just revealed by accident.

"Er-nothing! Nothing at all! I was thinking about...taking a shower! You should too! Your knee is all dirty now!"

Levi stared at you suspiciously but didn't question your sudden jittery behaviour. You stood up and pulled him up with you.

"You should take a shower," you said, more calmly. You were more composed since he hadn't pressed you to tell him what was up, even though it was plainly obvious that you were lying.

"I need to work out. You go ahead."

"No way! And miss you working out? Hell no. I'm watching," you said obstinately, leering at his abs.

Levi sighed and shrugged, allowing you to do as you liked for the rest of your stay in his home.

"Whose looking at who with what eyes now?" he asked sarcastically. "Pervert," he said jokingly, pinching your cheek.

"Hey!"

* * *

I t was a little later after four in the evening as indicated by the warmth of the light streaming into living room and of course, Levi's clock. You were sitting on his couch, flipping through the channels on the TV, bored. Levi was upstairs in his study, working on a few things for his next class with the third years. You knew Levi worked according to a schedule and didn't want to upset that sequence with you distracting presence. Thus, you shooed him to immerse himself in his work as you found other ways to entertain yourself while staying in his house.

Mikasa had called you a few hours earlier to check on your condition and ask how you were feeling. It had been entertaining for Levi to watch you pretend to cough and sniffle to act as if your were still sick while you spoke to her and then proceeded to tease you after you hung up. He was such a jerk to you at times.

Hange had also sent over a hundred messages asking about whether you 'got some dick', as she so classily denoted. After sending her one long text briefing about what had taken place, you received another text from her which was a GIF of a girl winking while mouthing the words 'give him some love and pussy'. You rolled your eyes at her vulgar behaviour.

You were dressed in one of Levi's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers, which was very snug, soft and comfortable. Levi was quite vocal about how he liked having you strut around in his clothes and even said that your ass looked good in his underwear. You had playfully wiggled your butt and earned a slap and a squeeze as you gave him a catwalk tease. There was no doubt about it. Levi was an ass man.

It had also been entertaining for you to watch him work out. You were shocked to learn that he also had a basement. Your blind self hadn't noticed the staircase located near the kitchen and his upper level stairs. His basement was converted into a half gym, half laundry room. He had a collection of weights and one wall had TRX bands fixed to a horizontal pole. You ogled at his strong muscles as he did his methodical warm ups consisting of the generic push ups, pull ups, stretches and dumbbell exercises. He was such a physically fit man, his legs and torso rippling with power. You definitely had the time of your life, sitting on his yoga mat wrapped in a blanket while watching him exercise his body in his peak, manly condition. His reasoning was because your naked body distracted him too much. You especially loved it when he busied himself with squats, giving you a nice view of his shapely ass. It was even sexier to see his face concentrated as he moved swiftly, sweat dripping down his brow as he completed his routine. It was a rather wonderful shower for you and him once he had finished because you couldn't really keep your hands off him after that mouthwatering display of muscles.

You were getting bored watching the television where the screen was stuck on a channel playing some dramatic soap opera which spent more time focusing on the actor's facial expressions for long periods of time than going along with the actual plot. You got a headache just from watching all the transitions of each character's expressions. Switching it off, you jigged your legs up and down, wondering what to do. You couldn't sit still.

You wanted to go annoy Levi to spend some time with you but you knew you should keep your limits and let him work on his own personal life without interfering too much. It was already rather generous of him to allow you to stay in his abode. According to Hange, he never did anything of the sort with anyone. It made you feel rather special.

You finally decided that you would make some tea and carry it up to your lover as he worked hard, typing away on his computer. You knew he was very partial to tea and you also knew that you could boost extra points in his book if you did something related to tea, as helpfully tipped by Hange with her extensive knowledge on Levi's behaviour. Heading to his kitchen, you checked a bunch of drawers to look for tea boxes and eventually found an entire cupboard dedicated to the leafy drink in particular. You stared at the open cupboard in awe, eyes jumping from tin to tin.

_Whoa! That's a lot of tea for one person! _

Rows and rows of different coloured tins were arranged neatly on one shelf and boxes of sets of tea leaves were stacked on the shelf above that. Each were from different brands across the globe with flavours that you didn't even know that existed.

_Crap. What tea does he like? Maybe he has a particular one for each time of the day. _

You frowned deeply as you considered your options.

_Hm, lets see. Levi doesn't strike me as a sweet tooth lover so the more fruity teas in his collection are probably just that. Collectibles. English Breakfast and Earl Grey are more of morning teas. Perhaps he might prefer a herbal approach? _

You clicked your tongue as you looked over the green and yellow boxes with a sharp eye.

_Yes! He's probably stressed from having to work on his day off and needs to calm down. Chamomile or Lavender should do the trick._

You took out both tins and weighed them in depth before deciding to go with Chamomile. You had also had the pleasure of drinking Chamomile during your stressful study days and it was a massive relief to your overworked nerves.

Putting the kettle to boil, you scooped some amounts of the tea leaves and put them inside a little seeping bag. Once the water was boiled, you poured it inside his rather large mug and let the bag sit for a few minutes. Once the concoction turned a golden yellow colour, you extracted the bag and threw it in the rubbish bin. Levi disliked sweeteners in his tea as you had learnt during your extra classes so you didn't try to add honey or anything of the sort into the hot fluid.

Holding the mug using the handle, you carefully climbed up the stairs and walked the hallway to reach his study room. The door was shut and you knocked on the door with your free hand, you other hand straining at the weight of the cup and the heat of the tea.

"Come in," you heard him call out. You opened the door and shuffled in, beaming at him.

"I bring tea!" you announced happily. Levi looked up at you with a curious gaze as you walked up to his desk. He made some space for you to place the mug on the table, handing you a coaster.

"You know you didn't have to."

"Nonsense! You're working hard and you need to have some stress relief," you said in a matter-of-fact tone. You massaged his shoulders as he sipped, trying to take a sneak peek at what he was typing. You were hoping it was one of your exam papers although you knew that was unlikely.

"Don't even try, brat. I know what you're doing. You think I'll be working on your class matters while you're here?"

You pouted and hit him. "Excuse me! How dare you accuse me of that!" you said haughtily.

"You're a brat. I know what goes through minds of brats."

"How can that be? Unless...you are a brat!" you cried out while poking his face triumphantly, deflating at his annoyed glare soon after.

"You know what, fine. I just wanted to bring you some tea and help you feel better. Now that I see my efforts are not appreciated whatsoever, I'll be taking my leave," you huffed, walking away from the desk. But Levi had other plans.

He caught your arm jerked you back so fell haphazardly on top of his chair. You looked at his smug face as you laid awkwardly on his lap, watching him sip his tea noisily. You scowled and lifted yourself up to sit vertically, adjusting yourself on top of him.

"What was that for!"

"I just wanted a repeat performance of what happened at the coffee shop."

"Asshole."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Running your mouth again? Don't tell me that you're just itching to clean my house from top to bottom."

"Doesn't apply here. I can call you whatever I want. If I can't call you Professor while I'm here, I am allowed to do whatever I please regardless of whether its against your class rules or not."

Levi raised his eyebrows and quirked his lips in amusement. "You know, you have a knack for finding loopholes, brat."

You smiled proudly at his compliment. "Thanks." Then you looked at him in concern. "Is the tea okay? I know you look for specifics and perfection and there were so many teas to choose from and I didn't add any sweeteners because-" He stopped your rambling with a kiss, making you blink in shock.

"You talk too much," he mumbled. "The tea is perfect. You even made Chamomile, my favourite evening tea."

_Yes!_ you thought in glee, your mind doing a victory dance.

You looked at him with puppy eyes while occasionally glimpsing at his mug, indicating what you wanted with your facial expressions. Levi sighed and allowed you to have a sip of his tea.

"If you wanted some, you could have just made a cup for yourself."

"Not really craving tea right now. I just wanted to have a taste of this particular brand. I've never seen it before." You smacked your lips and hummed. "It's a little more flavourful. Way better than the one I have in my house."

Levi nodded, looking less grumpy. You could visibly see that the tea was taking effect and relaxing his tired mind.

"It's from India. I received it as a gift from Erwin when he was there on a business trip recently. Very high quality."

"Oh," you cooed in awe, staring at the fluid in his cup. "You're like a Tea Connoisseur!"

"Hn."

You remembered something in your distant memory and traced his bicep as you gave him a smirk. Levi saw your devious expression and gave you a glare.

"What? What's with that face?"

"Remember that time you made fun of me for liking my tea sweet? And then a couple classes later, you handed me a cup of sweet tea to calm me down? Did you keep sugar in your office just for me?" you asked knowingly. You grinned when you noticed a slight blush form on the apple of his pale cheeks. "Aw, you're blushing! So cute!"

"Shut up!" he said gruffly. "Don't call me cute."

"But you are! You kept sugar in your office even though you don't like it. You did it for me. That's so sweet!" You gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hm." He covered his twitching lips with his cup as he took another gulp.

He was quiet as he sipped the remainder of his tea while you sat sideways on his lap. Feeling like you were imposing on his personal space, you moved to stand up so you could leave.

Levi saw you trying to get up and swiftly wrapped an arm around your waist, keeping you in place.

"Where are you going?"

"Um, I thought I should leave you to your work. I don't want to intrude."

"Intrude what?" he asked with eyebrows furrowed.

"Your work and personal time. I'm staying here for the moment and I don't want to mess up your usual routine with my annoying presence," you muttered, while poking your fingers together.

Levi clicked his tongue and placed his cup on the table, using both hands to pull you closer. You straddled his lap as he looped your arms around his neck.

"Idiot. I'm doing university work. How is doing that my personal time? You think I like typing out worksheets?" He rubbed a hand over your cheek, making you look at him. "You are my personal life," he whispered.

You blinked at his words, mouth parting in shock as you tried to comprehend what he was trying to say.

"What does that mean? Are we dating? What are we?" you asked in a shaky voice, mind racing with so many questions.

"I don't think we can really label ourselves as dating. We haven't done anything of the sort yet. How about...secret lovers?" he asked thoughtfully. "We can add dating to the table when we actually get together."

You gave his logic some consideration and decided to go with it. "Alright, then. Secret lovers." You blushed at the intimate term and bit your lip, feeling emotional. You felt him pull your lip away from your teeth and grip your chin to make you look at him.

"Don't bite it when I'm around. You have someone to do that for you, so just ask," he breathed, sinking his teeth into your plump flesh. You groaned into his mouth as he gently nibbled on your lips and moved down your neck. You tilted your head to give him more access to your neck and he kissed your skin gently, occasionally placing a small love mark on your already bruised skin.

"Mm, how many scars are you planning to give me with all your kissing?" you gasped out. "I have to cover them up when I go to college on Monday, you know!"

"Let them see. Let them assume that you have a secret boyfriend. I want everyone to know that you're taken," he said low voice, biting a little more harshly. "I want to see your body glow with my marks."

"So possessive," you said with a smirk. "What am I? Your belonging?"

Levi looked at you seriously and leaned close to your face so that his forehead was brushing against yours. "Not my belonging. You're simply mine. My student. My baby girl. My brat. My precious Princess." He gave your lips a peck for each nickname, making your heart flutter and your womanhood clench in desire. "Not to mention," he added, lip curled devilishly. "My little toy. My freaky little slut." You groaned and kissed him passionately, agreeing with every word.

"Mine," he growled, deepening the kiss. You succumbed to his dominance, feeling yourself melt.

You combusted at his confident and possessive declaration. It didn't matter to you if the current circumstances made your relationship appear more of like an affair than an actual romantic courtship. You could see that he treated you differently, even when it came to something as personal as sex. According to him, he only slept with girls as a one night stand but here you were, roaming his house as if you had every right to belong here and Levi wasn't stopping you or admonishing you for it. The way he spoke to you, the way he touched you, the way he handled you when he held you in his arms. While there was a brash, rough edge to his actions, there was also a slight bit of sweet gentleness, as if he was anxious to make sure you were alright after every coupling. You loved it. You loved that you were a part of his personal life now and that he was an important part of yours.

"Mon amour," Levi mouthed against your lips, feeling his chest tighten with his love for you. [My love]

You felt his lips move in a foreign pattern, as if he was mouthing something but you couldn't figure out what he was trying to say. You weren't bothered to read too much into it either, too caught up in his kisses, falling in deeper with every push and pull.

You loved that he was yours just as much as you were his.

_Yes, Levi. I'm all yours. _

"**I love you**," you breathed out, impassioned as his lips descended on your pulse, his breathing syncing perfectly with the beat of your heart.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I just want to include this bit for some who are new to this. So earlier, I mention the slur 'slut' used by Levi during the heat of the moment. Now, this might seem offensive to many and that's completely fine! You should be, actually, unless you're a masochist. In this case, the reader is shown to love being fully dominated and Levi is aware of that. Alongside domination, the subtle humiliation kink is also present, what I refer to as Name Calling (a lot of trust is needed for this). This is purely used as a turn on, no ill meanings referred. Thus, if you find your partner misusing the offensive term in or out of the bedroom, you know what to do!


	11. Chapter #10

*

September, 26th - Saturday

You groaned as you finished scribbling your notes for your Global Business Environment assignment. So far, juggling your research project, assignments and studies was turning out to be a total nightmare. You were mentally stressed out from the constant interaction with your chosen company during the weekends and spending your evenings cramming for your exams while also working on the assignments allocated for your other subjects. The lack of sleep on your part and the strain from working on your laptop for long periods of time without taking a break was wreaking havoc on your poor brain and retina.

Your current assignment still had to be typed and emailed and you had four days until your deadline fused out. You had been managing your time well with your studies as the only exams you had to painstakingly study for the semester was your Stats paper and an additional Human Resources Paper that you had oh so brilliantly decided to add to your busy schedule to boost your resume. The research project was almost complete and you were pretty proud of your hard work thanks to the aid of your Professor's tips and helpful advice. You couldn't wait until October ended where you could finally be relieved of your burden with the tediously long project and properly focus on acing your papers.

The thought of your Professor immediately caused your mind to distract itself from your work. You dropped your pen and slumped your head onto the study table and sighed heavily. _Great. Now I can't focus at all._

It had been over a month and a half since you spoke proper sentences with your secret lover face to face, without counting subject matters. The little weekend getaway at his house had been a heavenly escape from any prying eyes as he took you to heights you had never experienced before and it was such a fond memory that never failed to arouse you whenever you recalled it thoughtlessly. After his possessive declaration, you had proceeded to ride him on his study chair and then had another round of sex-doggy style, on the bed before both of you retired. The next day had been similar, with Levi waking you up by going down and dirty on you and eventually, finishing up with a glorious shower session afterwards. You now understood how erotic it was to suck a man off in the shower and then get pounded roughly against the cold, tiled wall. Levi definitely lived up to your expectations and more, staying true to his words of making sure you had trouble walking for the next few weeks. You couldn't dance for a while because your core couldn't take the physical strain of the exercise after multiple attempts of rough sex. He was like an animal, never soft, always hard. It had been one of the best experiences of your life.

Unfortunately, every good thing has it's end.

On the car ride back home to your apartment, you and Levi conversed rather seriously about how you would carry on your relationship without alerting anyone. You were absolutely sure that some of your classmates were feeling mutinous at the idea of receiving private coaching from the Professor himself and Levi was hellbent on not screwing up your education for the worse. Thus, it was heartbreakingly decided that you two would pretend to keep distance, as if nothing was ever there in the first place.

Levi advised you to stop coming for private lessons as he was very much confident in your abilities in Stats. He also refused to acknowledge your presence while in university, hoping to fool those around him into thinking that everything was normal.

You were also serious on keeping your lover's reputation safe and decided to hold onto your urges as much as you could, exerting that wonderful acting skills that you had practiced all your life to pretend like there was nothing going on. Because of these advances, you only got to see Levi during lectures.

Both you and Levi were highly paranoid individuals and you knew how to keep yourself in check when you absolutely had to. You had no intention of screwing up even a small possible chance at carrying out a relationship with the raven haired man.

Of course, the lack of physical interaction was made up with the help of the one and only marvellous invention called the smartphone. Levi called you everyday to ask how you were doing and texting was a common tactic that you used to share information about your life. He would also eagerly respond and you would sometimes spend hours talking on the phone with him, completely ignoring your duties. Of course, Levi had caught onto the fact that you were beginning to slack on your work and had reduced the time of his calls and texts as well, much to your irritation. But you knew he deeply cared for you. He always sent you a wake up text as soon as he rose from bed. It was always the same sappy sentence but it never failed to make your heart skip a beat.

**_Levi_** \- Good Morning, baby doll 😘

And of course, you would reply accordingly.

**_F/N_** \- Good Morning, Daddy 🥰

Yes, it was sappy. Yes, it was out of character. But you found it so cute and so adorable that you didn't want it to end and Levi wasn't intending to stop either. Similarly, he would also wish you the same way before you went to bed.

You and Levi weren't half-witted and always cleared your messages and call history as they arrived to avoid any future problems. You never gave your phone to anyone or left it to it's own devices in fear of having him accidentally text you something awkward and you having to sit through the nerve-wracking experience of explaining why your teacher was sending you flirtatious messages.

The only people who knew about your secret affair with your teacher was Hange and unsurprisingly, Mikasa. The day after she returned from Eren's family home, you had another Girl's Night and shared the details of each other's sexual experiences. You came clean to her about your hook-up and Mikasa teased you endlessly but she was genuinely happy for you. You knew you could trust her to keep it a secret until you and Levi were ready to come clean. But her constant eyebrow wags and smirks whenever Levi passed your table in the cafeteria was starting to give you a headache. You were starting to believe that the Ackermans were coming for you.

Your unemotional lover was such a tease. He was exceptional at getting your emotions all stirred up and you knew that he did it intentionally. Amorous and lascivious gazes were quite common between him and you during his presentation lectures and it always had your panties soaked with wetness, leaving you uncomfortable. He also had an annoying habit of sending you rather risqué texts while you were in class, much to your annoyance and excitement. You were not able to give him a proper response because the one time you did try to reply back, Levi gave you a terse speech during the middle of his lecture about using phones during his class. You had ignored him and his calls and texts for two days until he risked it all and pulled you into the staff bathroom, grudgingly apologizing for embarrassing you in front of your fellow students. You accepted his apology but only after you dragged him into one of the stalls for a well needed make-out session. You hadn't been able to go all the way because both of you had a short time interval before your next classes and it had already gotten quite late.

Therefore, his lack of physical touch was starting to drive you crazy with want. You craved to have him inside you again, to feel his hands and lips all over your neck and chest as he thrust deep inside you. You wanted to be held in his embrace as you nuzzled into his neck. You yearned for his lips to mutter soft, breathy words into your ear, in that low, baritone voice of his that never failed to turn you on.

It had been almost six and a half weeks since you last had sex with him and the sudden distance was killing you slowly from the inside. Fingering just wasn't enough and the extra stress from assignments was causing you to get depressed. The last straw was finding out that your vibrator had gone missing from your secret compartment inside your closet. You couldn't remember if you had misplaced it or lost it into the sea of clothes and shoes littering the closet floor. And you certainly didn't have the time and energy to crawl and search for it through the disarray.

Thus, the only way to console yourself was to groan about your bad luck on your current semester and Levi's firm decisions while crying over your unfinished work.

A low grumbling sound emitted from your stomach, making you grimace.

_Ugh. And now I'm hungry. I don't have any food at home. I haven't gone shopping in ages._

You perked up from your desk when you heard three familiar rhythmic knocks on your apartment door. You jumped up and scurried to the living room and opened the door to let your best friend in. Mikasa walked inside calmly, holding a bag of Japanese takeout.

"You haven't eaten, have you?"

"Mikasa!" you greeted joyfully. "You bought food when I was just thinking about it! You're amazing!"

"I know you. You've probably been daydreaming about Levi's dick and stopped feeding yourself." She placed the bag of food on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, removing her coat and bag. You followed suit, tying your tangled hair up in a bun while sitting down next to her, grinning ecstatically.

"You're right about that too! Thanks Mikasa."

"You're welcome. Now eat. I'm hungry."

Mikasa had bought ramen for the two of you and an extra box of onigiri filled with cooked tuna. You opened the box and laid it out on the table for both of you to grab whenever needed. Before eating, you solemnly placed your hands together and let out a soft 'Itadakimasu', earning a raised eyebrow from the Half-Asian girl.

"Weeb much? Isn't that cultural appropriation?"

"I always say my prayers in Japanese when I eat Japanese food. That's the custom they have in the restaurants here. Besides, it's only cultural appropriation when I'm doing it for the wrong purpose. I'm just respecting your traditions," you muttered, biting into a soft onigiri. "Mm...these are so good! I haven't had any of these in a while."

You gobbled your portion of the rice balls in minutes and started on the ramen, which had been packed using plastic containers. The restaurant had additionally provided wooden chopsticks for the noodles and you supplied the spoons needed for the soup. You savoured the noodle soup more slowly, moving to sit on the floor this time while using the table to hold your container.

Mikasa did the same and both of you silently slurped on the broth before you broke the silence with a question.

"What happened to the boys?"

"They're out with some of our classmates. I think they were going to watch a movie and then go out to dinner. Probably will end up coming home drunk. I wasn't interested so I just ordered food for both of us and came to your place."

"You could have just called me to your house, you know. You didn't have to be such a nice person."

"Really? You'd rather I not do this at all?" she asked monotonously.

"No! Not complaining," you said more quickly, eating a slice of naruto. "Not complaining at all."

"So, how's everything going on the Levi front?" Mikasa asked, giving you a slow smirk.

You sighed and dumped your spoon into the soup. "He's barely texting me these days. He found out that I'd been slacking on my work and is punishing me by cutting our precious call time. It's so annoying."

"It can't be that bad."

You gave her a glare. "Says the one who shows off her boyfriend publicly just to annoy the fuck out of me," you hissed at the smirking girl. "Ugh. I hate living like this. I just want to tell everyone that he's mine, you know?"

"You guys aren't even dating. It's an affair."

"Only for the moment," you said dramatically, feeling slightly hurt that she called your relationship with Levi an affair even though it technically was one. To you, it was something special. "We will date after this semester ends."

"That's good and all but how long can you wait without getting laid?" Mikasa chuckled, blowing a bit and then slurping on a portion of noodles. "You guys haven't gone out or sneaked anywhere after that weekend, have you?"

You shook your head negatively. "I think it's too risky. I don't want to risk anything in case we get caught. That's why I'm staying put. It sucks but it's the only way."

Mikasa frowned at the sad look in your eye as you swirled your spoon around the container, staring off into nothing.

"Got something on your mind?" she asked, noticing a change in your expression. You suddenly looked harassed.

"Miki, you don't think-you don't think he might be seeing someone else, do you? Is he using me like a side thing? Am I going crazy for thinking that? I don't want to believe anything of the sort but it's something that's been nagging me on the back of my mind and I can't stop thinking about it." The painful thoughts of a possibility of Levi losing interest in a boring student like you had been a recurring nightmare that had plagued you for almost a week now. You didn't want to believe in them because you trusted Levi with all your heart but the mind can be a dark place when it wants to be. Levi's recent lack of interaction had also additionally stimulated the growth of these harrowing thoughts.

Mikasa jumped in quickly to reassure you. "Hey, don't think like that! Levi likes you very much and he's definitely a loyal type. You don't have to worry about him cheating on you. You have my word. He's trustworthy and he's mad crazy for you, F/N."

"You really think so?" you asked, unsure.

"You doubting my word?" Mikasa's voice was cold as ice cubes.

You shook your head in fear. "No, no! He's loyal! He's loyal!" you chanted. Secretly, you were thankful for Mikasa's firm consolation. You definitely needed some assurance when it came to uncertain things like relationships.

"Seriously. Are you blind when you're eating in the cafeteria? I've always seen him gawking at you whenever you enter the room. Even if you hadn't told me that you guys had hooked up, I would have eventually figured it out anyway. You're always on your phone if not studying or typing on your laptop. You don't let others touch your phone which is suspicious because you never had a problem with Eren and Armin looking through your stuff before." You grinned sheepishly.

"I just don't want to get caught. So I'm taking the necessary precautions needed. He sends me really dirty messages, you know?" you said, blushing slightly.

The black haired girl gave a knowing grin. "Ah, I see. You guys are already sexting, huh? Damn, that's quick. Eren and I haven't done that yet."

"Not sexting! Well, maybe a little bit but I'm not ready to send nude pics to Levi!" you whined.

"You guys already slept together. What's the big deal?" she asked in confusion.

"Because I know if I send a nude of me to him, he'll keep it in his gallery and won't delete it. Just think, if someone looked through his phone, we'd get fucked."

Mikasa shook her head in exasperation. "Don't you think you guys are being too cautious?"

You shook your head stiffly. "There's nothing wrong with being paranoid and cautious. Lack of caution is what gets you caught. I'm not letting that happen. The repercussions of dating a Professor could be brutal and I absolutely do not want Levi to face any problems because of me."

Mikasa smiled affectionately. "It's really sweet, you know. You guys fit each other well."

You smiled in happiness at her observation. "Thanks, Miki."

You and Mikasa finished your meal and cleared the table for a game of arm wrestling afterwards. You were stronger than an average female but you definitely weren't anywhere near Mikasa's level. The girl had brute strength and could crush your hand easily. You loved that you could get brainy and brawny with your best friend. It's why you clicked with her so easily in the first place.

After six rounds of intense arm wrestling and your fingers throbbing in pain as a result of you losing five, you took a break and munched on a chocolate bar as Mikasa scrolled through her Instagram.

"Hey, Levi's modeling pictures are still viral. I thought they were taken off years ago. Guess not," you heard Mikasa say. You looked at her in surprise.

"Modeling pictures?"

"Yeah. You didn't know? Levi was a model."

Your eyes widened and you shook Mikasa's shoulders. "What the hell do you mean he was a model?! Why am I hearing about this _now_?!"

"Damn, he never told you?" she asked in shock. You shook your head while pouting.

"Well, there's nothing secretive about it. Levi was scoured by a brand when he was around seventeen. They asked him to model for some of their shoes and watches and he agreed. It was a good way to make money while being in school without exposing much of his identity as well. It was around this time he started earning while studying and kept himself going independently without having to rely on his uncle. Once he reached eighteen, he got another brand deal for jackets and coats. Little by little he got recognition and was soon doing full on shoots while studying in college. He was pretty rich by the time he finished university. But he said wasn't interested in modeling alone and quit six years ago. He studied some more and became a Professor at a different university before joining Kyojin."

Your jaw dropped at hearing Mikasa's story. _So he isn't just a model look alike! He is a model! I can't believe he never fucking told me! That explains his expensive clothes and car and his house._

"I can't believe this!" you whispered. "How can he keep this from me?"

"I guess he didn't think it was that important. Levi saw it as a hobby. He wasn't one hundred percent into it. Here, this is one of the pictures."

Mikasa showed you an image of a younger Levi posing sideways for a casual look of white tee and black jeans. He looked just as handsome as he did now, his stone cold eyes leering into the camera hypnotizingly. You stared at his picture while drooling, making Mikasa smirk.

"Looks like I just distracted you even more."

"C-can you send me that picture?" Mikasa chuckled in amusement.

After a little more discussion about Levi's modeling life, Mikasa gave you another tidbit about Levi's feelings for you before she left for her apartment.

"Finish your work and sleep, okay? I don't like seeing dark circles under your eyes. Don't worry about Levi. He cares about you and would never do anything to hurt you so get that through your thick skull."

"I know, I know. I'm just overthinking. I have no experience to compare and the only relationship I've seen in close proximity for the longest time is my parents' disastrous marriage. So I guess I'm just insecure. I don't understand what Levi sees in me."

Mikasa grasped your head and gave you a glare. "You are amazing! Remember that! Guys would be lucky to get you as a girlfriend. And Levi is not like your father, F/N. Do you know what Hange told me? She told me not to tell you because you would go and tell Levi and that would piss him off but I think it's worth telling you."

You looked at her with curiosity. "What?"

"She was telling me about the time you guys bumped into each other because of that thief and then the lunch incident at the coffee shop. Levi walked you home after that, right?"

You nodded slowly. "Yeah. How does Hange know that Levi walked me home?"

"Hange, Erwin and Mike had been watching from the window."

"Oh. But there's nothing special about that. He walked me home because it was raining and I didn't have an umbrella."

Mikasas lips quirked. "Why didn't you guys go in a vehicle?"

"It was raining heavily and the roads were blocked. The traffic was really bad. So Levi thought it was better to just walk."

"Why didn't you take his car?"

"He didn't bring it."

"Hn. Is that what he told you? What a loser," she snickered.

"What? Why?" You were completely muddled.

Mikasa leaned into you ear and whispered conspiratorially. "Hange told me that Levi's car was parked in the next lane. So, he could have just drove you home. But he didn't. Why?"

She gave you a smirk and a wink and scurried out the door with a rhetorical question, leaving you open mouthed and mind racing.

_What. The. Fuck? So Levi did have his car! But he told me he didn't. He complained half the time about the rain when we were walking too. He could have just taken me in the car. Why did he lie to me?_

You slowly walked back to your couch and sat down, grabbing a cushion and hugging it to your chest while chewing thoughtfully on your lip. Levi hated the rain as it was quite obvious with his disgusted grimaces when you had been under the umbrella with him. He was a clean freak and getting muddy was not his idea of having fun, as you had already learned from his actions. So why on earth would he waste over an hour, walking you back home in the rain, when he could have just taken the car?

You swallowed and squeezed the cushion tighter as your mind reached it's conclusion.

_He wanted to spend time with me._

Your heart sped up and heat rushed into your face as you thought about your secret lover.

_His arm around me the entire walk back home, his constant nagging to call me by his name, his mouth that was abnormally close to my ear, the fact that he didn't say anything when I gave him a hug, the fact that he had procured an umbrella out of nowhere when I came downstairs from the café!_

_Holy mother fucker._

This realization caused you to remember another occurrence that you had pushed back in the depths of your memory. The day he got all pissy because you came to class three minutes late. His odd anger towards Armin.

_So he really had been jealous! I was right! But that was like, in March! We just fucking met. He was jealous already?!_

No wonder Hange had been encouraging you to get together with the short man. Levi really had been crazy for you. For months on end. And with his recent coupling with you, you determined that he was still crazy.

_My Levi,_ you thought lovingly. You needed to hear his voice, now.

Jumping over the coffee table, you rushed to your room and searched for your phone, burrowing into your blankets as you searched for his number. Tapping on his name, you waited for your lover to pick up the phone. The dial kept ringing but unusually, he didn't pick up.

_That's odd. Why isn't he answering? Could he be asleep?_

You checked the time. It was only 10.30 p.m. Levi usually slept around twelve after finishing his work. The strange part was how he didn't respond to your call. In your experience, Levi always answered on the second ring. He had a habit of ignoring the people he didn't like but he never avoided your calls.

_Calm down, girl. He's probably in the bathroom. Just call him in another ten minutes._

You hung up and retreated to your study table, placing your notes back into the files and switching off your sleeping laptop. You didn't have any energy left to compose your report so you decided to take the night off and complete it tomorrow.

You went about your normal nightly routine; locking the doors, shutting all the windows, drawing the curtains and switching off the lights. Before retiring to bed, you headed to the bathroom to wash your face and legs. You washed your face and then moved to the shower to scrub your legs clean. Completely forgetting that the shower lever on the tap was still plugged in, you obtusely opened the tap and found yourself drenched by the shower in seconds.

"Fuck my life," you sighed, as the water dripped down your face and neck.

Dragging your doused self out of the bathroom, you grabbed a towel and and wiped your hair and body to the best of your ability. Unfortunately, your t-shirt and shorts had gotten completely wet so you had no choice but to change clothes, unless you willingly desired to catch a cold by sleeping in wet attire.

You dreaded opening your closet. You hadn't organized the room in months and the clothes were basically sliding off their hangers or falling in messy heaps all over the wooden floor. You dug through one of the piles, hoping to find a pair of panties and a long shirt but to your horror, you realized that you had run out of clean house clothes. To make things worse, your underwear was all gone too.

You hurried into your room to look for your hamper and groaned dismally at the sight of more piled up dirty clothes, waiting to be washed and laundered.

"Damn it! I forgot to do laundry for the last five days. Ugh!" A sudden wave of air breezed around your form, making you shiver uncontrollably.

Muttering angrily, you stomped towards the hamper and shed your clothes off, leaving you naked and slightly wet. Wiping off the leftover water drops, you headed to your closet once more, searching aimlessly for something to wear to bed. You stumbled over a bag and fell with a thud, making you lose your breath. Fortunately, your clothes made your fall a little less painful. Cursing at what had snagged your toe, you viciously jerked your foot and noticed a paper shopping bag. Pulling it towards you, you looked inside and widened your eyes at the contents.

The sexy sleep dress Hange had sneakily bought you.

Reluctantly, you picked up the satin teddy and slipped into it, smoothing the soft material over your body. It was extremely short, snug and very skimpy. But it would have to hold onto your modesty for the night.

_Well, I mean it is a nightdress. And I seriously need some clothes to sleep in. It's too cold to sleep naked. Thank God for living alone._

By the time you put your dirty clothes inside the washing machine to wash, it was almost 11.30 p.m. and you were feeling quite tired and sleepy. You snuggled into your relatively warm bed and sighed heavily, pulling the blankets up to your chin. Reaching for your phone, you decided to give Levi another call. Just like before, your call rang eleven times before it cancelled itself because the other party hadn't picked up.

_This is really weird. He's never ignored my calls._ You realized that he hadn't sent you his routinely sappy goodnight text either. Insecurities crawled up your throat and caused you to have extremely nauseating thoughts.

"What-what if he's c- cheating?" you hiccuped to yourself. Your hand automatically came up to slap some sense into your tired head.

_Dumb-ass! He's probably just forgotten. He'll call me tomorrow. Don't worry. It's just the first time this has happened. I only have to worry if it's recurring._

Nodding firmly to yourself, you were about to close your phone and go to sleep when you noticed a new notification sign at the upper bar of your phone. You were surprised to see that it was a new video that had been posted by the university's Dance Troupe account a few hours earlier.

"Huh. I don't remember the camera crew filming anything during the last practice. Must be a bloopers video or something. Eh, whatever," you said, shrugging.

Placing your phone on the small table near the bed, you turned out the lights and laid your head on the pillow. You felt more comfortable than usual, your body molding into the mattress rather pleasantly. The nightwear was very skintight but not in a painful way. It was like a second skin, the soft satin merging with your own and feeling lightweight and airy. You felt at ease.

_I never thought I'd see the day where I actually consider sexy negligees to be comfortable. I should definitely invest in some._

With that last thought in mind, you fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Levi was very angry.

He felt the urge to flush his phone down the toilet and destroy the receptacle with a sledgehammer till his bathroom flooded with water. His body was on fire and his tired brain couldn't take the additional stress. He was afraid of doing something regrettable if he didn't calm himself in the near future.

Perhaps angry was too much of an understated word.

Levi was livid.

_How dare she?! How dare she dance so closely with that flirt?!_

The raven haired man had just gotten out of the shower after a long day of working on his student's papers and a hefty session of weight lifting with Erwin. It was past eleven when he turned the lights out early and laid on the bed, hand reaching out to grab his phone. He was about to send you his nightly goodnight text when he noticed that there was a missed call from you and a notification for a YouTube video.

_Has she finally finished her assignments?_ he thought curiously, eagerly swiping to call you back. Instead, he clicked on the YouTube notification and it popped up to show the video in particular.

"Tch. Damn it."

He was about to go back when his eyes caught the title of the video.

'Me Like Yuh - Jay Park - Jean Kirstein and F/N Choreography'

**[YouTube Channel - Yumara Kim | Video Name - Me Like Yuh - Jay Park - 1 Million Dance Studio]**

Levi's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't remember you telling him that there had been a recent dance filming session. His annoyance heightened as he saw who you had collaborated with for the dance.

As the video played on, Levi's anger mounted heavily. He couldn't believe what he was watching. You were dancing so closely with Jean, pressing your body to his while giving him coy looks. He knew that the Kirstein fellow was a bit of a flirt but he hated the way you returned his frisky gaze. He growled at how tightly Jean held you by the waist while dancing with you.

_F/N's mine!_

His heart twisted at the ending, unable to watch how the two choreographers wrapped around each other while looking into each other's eyes, smiling happily.

_She's supposed to only look at me like that! That smile belongs to me!_

Levi steamed in fury for the next few minutes as the video played on to show the other dancers follow the routine and then the video paused automatically as it ended.

He couldn't bear it. He understood that being a choreographer for a Dance Club meant that you would have to dance with other males closely to give that 'couple effect'. But it didn't mean he had to like it. He refused to watch his baby girl dance with another man like she was in love with him. That kind of special treatment was only supposed to be reserved for him. Him only. He was your man. Not that bastard, Jean! What fuelled his anger further was the fact that you hadn't informed him of this performance.

"That brat! Was she trying to hide this from me? She should know that I'm obviously following her Dance page!"

Levi's screen lighted up with your face as he observed you calling him once again. He sneered and let the call go to voice message, not willing to listen to your excuses.

"Is she fucking serious?! She's trying to tell me about it now? After they publish it! I'll show that brat!"

Spurred on by your less than impressive actions, he leaped out of bed and stomped to his closet and quickly changed into a shirt and trousers. He dug through one of the shelves for some things that he had purchased with you in mind a few weeks back, hoping to try it out on you. He smiled spitefully, his jealousy overpowering his rationality.

"She'll learn to know her place. She belongs to me."

* * *

Thud!

You groaned sleepily as you burrowed your way out of the warm blankets at the sound of someone knocking on your door. You blearily blinked at the time on your phone and clicked your tongue.

_12.05 a.m. Who the fuck is knocking on the door at this time of the night? It better not be Eren and his stupid cravings for my lavender tea!_

The banging didn't stop. Whoever the person was, they kept hitting the surface of the wooden door as if their hand was a winded toy, slamming the door with equal force at each hit.

Your heart stopped cold. _What if it's a murderer? Or a killer thief?_

You slowly got out of bed and tiptoed your way out of your bedroom and into the living room. The thudding sound had become louder and more ominous, waking you up completely and making your heart beat fast in terror. You darted into your kitchen and slipped out one of the bigger, sharper butcher knifes into your right hand and padded close to the door. You looked through the peephole but it was too dark to make out a human figure. Swallowing heavily and praying to the deities that it wasn't your last day on Earth, you unlocked the door, letting the lock click, alerting the outsider that the door was open.

As soon as the door was unlocked, the unknown person roughly opened the door and hurried in. You had hidden yourself behind the door so you could have an advantage for a hidden attack. Shutting the door with your leg and quickly turning the key in, you leaped at the intruder, violently slamming him onto the floor. The intruder had turned around just at that moment and was caught off guard as you straddled their broad chest while holding the sharp blade against their neck, one hand tilting their neck back while the other locked their hands to the floor above their head, your legs keeping themselves twisted around the person's own legs to prevent them from escaping.

_It's a man,_ you determined, with the lack of softness at the chest area and the small grunt that arose from your harsh handling, alerting you to the person's gender. For some reason, the voice sounded familiar.

"Brat! The fuck do you think you're doing?!" the person said in loud whisper.

You blinked in confusion and removed the knife away from your lover's neck, sighing with relief and shock.

"Levi?! What the hell are _you _doing? Oh my God!" you exclaimed loudly, getting off his chest and walking into the living room to flick on the lights.

As the room brightened with artificial illumination, you turned around to see your Professor staring at you with a mixture of expressions. You could make out anger, slight fear and was that lust?

Levi squinted at the sudden flood of light and looked ahead in your direction. His eyes widened as he took in your form. You were wearing the most tiniest piece of clothing he had ever seen on your body. The skimpy nightdress hugged your curves effortlessly, covering just the right bits to leave the viewer wanting more. Your breasts were popping out of the thin, cloth cups and he could make out the peaks of your nipples that had hardened due to the temperature of the room. His eyes lingered at the slits running up from the hem of the dress to the edge of where your hips met, revealing the skin of the outer thighs and curve of the buttocks but just enough to be teasing. The entire outfit was held by very thin ribbons that looked like they were about to snap. The colour of your nightwear complimented your skin beautifully and he gawked at the exposed portion of your body, licking his lips hungrily. You held the knife in your hand as if you were about to slice someone's neck and you had come close to doing it too. Levi was surprised to find himself being aroused by the sight of your enticing figure, handling a knife like a pro.

You were standing with your legs parted and your hands on your hips, giving him a chastising stare. Your hair fell over your shoulders in waves, looking messy and fluffed up. Your bed head made you look twice as alluring in Levi's eyes, the urge to run his fingers through your hair running wildly in his head amongst many of his other fantasies.

_She looks so fucking sexy! I can't fucking take it!_

"What are you doing here, Levi? Why didn't you just call me? Do you know how scared I was?! Who the fuck knocks on a door like tha-oof!"

He dropped the bag he was holding and attacked, slamming you against the wall and locking both your wrists between his hands as he pushed his face next to yours. The knife fell from your clutch at his bone crushing hold and he kicked it away so you wouldn't accidentally trod bare foot on it. His lips moved dangerously close to your ear as his body crushed you tightly. The tables were turned as it was now you who was under his grasp, E/C eyes begging for mercy as you searched his own.

"Levi! What's wrong with you?!" you gasped, your breath shallow and quick at his close proximity. _Oh, how I missed this! Is this a dream? Is Levi really in my house right now?_ You could hear his harsh pants clearly, his hot breath warming your ear and making you shiver.

"Who do you think you are?" Levi asked, his voice soft.

"Huh?!"

"You think you can dance with any man you please?! You think you can play me like a toy while you traipse around with other boys?!"

"I-I don't understand! What are you talking about?" you asked, your voice wavering slightly as you made out the anger in his tone. His words confused you and you furrowed your eyebrows as you tried to follow what he was saying.

"Don't play dumb with me! I thought you were a loyal kitten. Now I see that's not really the case. You've been getting milk from someone other than your Master, haven't you? Isn't that right?" he said in a low tone, his tongue coming out to lick the shell of your ear, making you gasp. You hissed as he viciously bit the skin behind your ear.

"Are you high?!" you bit out, the only explanation coming to your head at his actions.

You were completely befuddled, unable to understand what your lover was babbling about, but it was clear he was angry about something and it sounded like he thought you were cheating on him.

"Levi, I promise you, I don't understand what you are trying to tell me. Are you accusing me of cheating on you? Because I haven't! I'm faithful to only you! Whatever made you think otherwise?"

"Your actions! You're not supposed to be dancing all cosy with another man when you're with me! That's common sense, don't you know that? At least have the decency to warn me first. Now you have me all riled up," Levi growled, feeling betrayed and horny at the same time.

Levi knew he should calm down and confront you rationally than question you against the wall like a police investigating a wanted criminal. But his eminent jealousy and current attraction to your body was wreaking havoc on his hormones. He had missed your body and your soft touch and the stress from his work and frustrations from lack of release piled along with his growing emotions. His morality flew out the window as anger and lust fused together, causing the usually stoic man to lose his cool.

You stuttered again, still denying your treacherous actions. He couldn't take your lies anymore and lifted you up against the wall and carried you to your bedroom, throwing you onto the mattress, making you bounce. He quickly ran back to the living room and grabbed the bag he had bought with him.

You tried to calm your breathing as you watched your vexed teacher lock the door to your bedroom and turn to look at you with menacing eyes. You gulped and sat up on the bed, panic flowing through your blood, making your heart pound loudly through your chest.

Levi slowly walked up to the edge of your bed, throwing the bag next to you. You looked at it with curiosity and fear but his next actions distracted you from whatever he had bought with him to your room. Levi slipped out of his shirt and pants, leaving him in his tight boxers which was straining to contain his bulge.

_Oh my God. Yes! He's going to fuck me! Hell yes!_ your dirty mind screeched. You heart started to beat for a different reason now, pleasant shivers running through your spine as your walls clenched with desire. You could feel your womanhood get wet and bit your lip as you rubbed your legs together to provide friction.

Levi watched your tantalising figure sit up, one strap falling off your shoulder as the hem of your sleep dress rode up your leg. He was turned on by the sight of those bare, beautiful legs and your soft, perky breasts almost falling out of the satin cups.

He climbed onto the bed and crawled over your body, looking you up and down. He leaned down to look into your face as he straddled you, pulling your bottom lip from your teeth.

"You better buckle up, F/N. You're in for it now."

He took out a leather strap with a buckle from the bag and whipped it against his hand, making you flinch.

"Levi,what-" you yelped as he pulled your arms in front of him and tied your wrists together with the strap.

"That's Daddy to you," he said coldly. "You've been a naughty brat and you're going to learn what happens to little girls who misbehave."

You were confused and highly aroused. Your tired body didn't have the energy to fight back against his strength and you let yourself be dominated by him. The frustration of maintaining distance from him had drove you mad with want. Thus, you let him take the lead, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to you, feeling your thighs get wet with your leaking pussy.

Levi pushed you down so you laid on your back, arms placed above your head. He loomed over your figure, his broad chest hiding your vision of the ceiling. He stretched his hand out to switch on the lamp beside your bed, letting the room glow pleasantly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he said, with a sharp grin and you nodded shyly.

"I didn't think you were the type to wear such nightdresses, baby doll. I must say, it suits you quite well," he murmured, smoothing a hand over your stomach. He enjoyed the softness of the material, pressing his hand deeper into your body to watch it sink into your flesh. "You look quite the seductress," he hummed.

"Thank you, Daddy," you whispered, mentally thanking Hange, your forgetfulness with the shower and your laziness at avoiding laundry duty. It seemed like you owed Hange big time for all your sexual exploits with your Professor.

"You only dress like this for me, is that clear?" he commanded.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Mm, now you seem to be more obedient and loyal. Where was this attitude when you took it into your head to collaborate and dance with that bastard, Kirstein?"

"Collab? Jean?" you asked with a bemused gaze. "I-"

"Sh." He pressed a finger against your lips to stop you from uttering another word. "I don't want to hear it. I want you to take your punishment like the bad girl you are and realize what happens when you try and fuck with Daddy's feelings."

Levi undid the bows on the straps of your negligee and pulled the flimsy cups down, exposing your breasts. Your semi hard nipples immediately tightened in response to the chill air.

"Beautiful," he groaned in desire, digging into the bag once more to pull out two small, purple objects, a bottle of lubricant and a remote control. Your eyes widened when you saw the items in his hand.

"I-is that a vibrator?" you asked nervously. You couldn't believe your eyes. _Did he actually purchase vibrators for me?_

"That's right. They are," he said, holding the two suction cup clamps for you to see more clearly. "They're vibrators specifically designed for nipples."

You inhaled shakily at the cunning smile that was making it's way across the handsome man's face. _Uh oh! I have a bad feeling about this._

"We're going to have some playtime to ourselves, baby girl. Daddy decided to go all out, just for you."

You had so many questions. Levi's switching behaviour was starting to make you question your own sanity but you decided to keep quiet and play along with whatever he was plotting. If the end result meant you would get thoroughly fucked by him, you had no objections. You were already so wet.

He maneuvered you to lay back comfortably on your pillows as he lubricated and gently fixed the two vibrators over your hard, moistened buds. It was wireless and the suction helped to hold onto the skin of your breast as it laid still over your nipples. You squirmed at the ticklish feeling of the small silicon nubs inside the cups of the vibrator.

"Don't move. Or I'll have to restrain other parts of your body as well." You immediately stopped moving about and laid still, not wanting your legs to be tied up.

Levi rummaged through the bag once more and took out two more objects, much bigger than the last. He threw the bag to the floor as he arranged the items on the bed.

"More vibrators?!" you cried, looking at them with shock. _How many did he buy?! Those things are fucking expensive!_

Levi gave you a tiny smirk as he picked up a black rabbit vibrator. The shaft of the dildo was about six inches long and it had 'rabbit ears' - a shorter addition that formed at the base. You were aware of the various different types of vibrators and their functions but you had never tried them out yourself, opting for the more generic ones. You could tell you were in for a whole new experience with Levi's purchases.

"Raise your ass up," he ordered and you complied willingly, watching him place a large pillow underneath your bottom to provide some lift. He spread your legs apart and pushed the nightdress up to expose your wet womanhood.

"Goddamnit, just look at how wet you are!" he groaned, rubbing two fingers over your damp cleft, making you groan. "Is this all for me?" he asked huskily, looking into your eyes with a smouldering gaze.

"Yes, Daddy. Only for you," you breathed, parting your legs even further. Your flexibility from dancing paid off rather nicely when it came to certain positions for dirty bedroom activities.

"Good. Because I'm the only man that should turn you on. I'm the only man that can ever get such a reaction from you," he hissed furiously, plunging a finger into your channel. You cried out in pleasure as he fingered you shallowly and quickly. "With all your juices, I don't even need to use any extra lube."

Levi pulled his finger out and sucked it clean, giving you a sexy wink. He could see how aroused you were and your body was responding to his approaches quite readily and quickly. He could feel your body shiver at every touch, every word, every look. He could tell that he had your sole attention on him and that made him feel ecstasy on a whole different plane.

You bit your lip, unable to keep calm at his flirtatious looks and teases. "Daddy, please! I'm so horny right now! I want you so bad!"

"Is that so? Well, I can't keep my baby girl waiting, now can I?"

He carefully inserted the rabbit vibrator into your womanhood, holding your legs firmly as you moaned and squirmed at the intrusion. Soon, the entire length was pushed inside you, the smaller prong comfortably settling over your clitoris.

"Oh fuck!" you gasped, feeling awkward and full at the same time. It had been so long since you last used a vibrator and the cold sensation of the silicon toy was somewhat foreign to you. You were also feeling a little shy, this being your first time having someone see you with toys inserted inside your body.

Levi picked up the final object and coated it generously with the lubricant he had bought for this occasion. You strained your head to see what the other object was and your breath hitched audibly as he twirled the toy in his hand with a wicked grin.

Anal beads.

This toy was also black in colour, the shaft composed of four small beads. The beads gradually increased size further up, which was handily made for the usage of both beginner and advanced users.

"What's wrong, brat? Are you afraid? I thought you wanted to have something shoved up your ass?" he asked in an amused voice.

"I-I was just joking that time! There's no way-" you stammered, blushing heavily at his implication.

"Don't worry. I got these particular ones for a reason. It's your first time doing anal right? I promise to be careful. Do you trust me? Tell me if you don't want to do this," he asked in a more soft voice. You couldn't help but melt at his soothing tone and nodded in compliance, wishing to see him fill up all your holes with the toys he had bought. You never knew your teacher was such a kinky man. Then again, you didn't have the authority to complain. You were a kinky woman too.

Levi ended up restraining your legs as well, since you wouldn't stop squirming. He tied your ankles to each corner of the bedpost with more leather straps. Once you were immobile, he gently parted your ass cheeks and massaged your perineum with a saliva coated pinkie finger, making you shiver. The area was quite sensitive for you and you waited anxiously, not knowing what he would do next. You gasped in pain as you felt an intrusion force it's way into your tight ring of muscle and felt your body recoiling harshly to restrict the unwelcome object.

"Gah! Shit!"

"Relax, baby. Stop tensing up. Let me in," he coaxed, kissing your thighs to calm your nerves.

You relaxed your body and breathed through your nose, muffling your gasps of pain as your eyes prickled with tears. It had been over a year since you had anything inserted up your anus, causing your body to close up on reflex.

Once the initial tension passed, his finger slid through the cavity more smoothly, making both parties gasp. One in pleasure, the other in shock.

"What the-how did it go in so quickly? You're tight as fuck but there's no way you could easily take my finger so effortlessly unless-" His eyes widened with realization and he pulled his finger out.

You bit your lip and looked away in embarrassment as he whipped his head to gaze at you.

"Are you telling me that you've used vibrators up your ass too?!"

"Yeah," you said defensively, trying to cover up your shyness with your typical mechanism of acting tough. "So what? I was curious. Don't judge me! It's not like I'm a whore or something. I was just curious, okay! Hentai made it look hot so I tried it out myself."

_This girl,_ Levi thought in amusement. He couldn't hold back his laughter and burst out in rumbling chuckles, making you huff even more. "Stop laughing!" you whined in a childish voice.

"Oh, you're such a little minx. What is Daddy going to do with you?" he murmured, looking at you affectionately. You bucked your hips and gave him a desperate look.

"You could turn on the vibrator, for starters," you said in a hopeful voice. Levi smiled cunningly.

"Not yet. Let's get these inside as well." With that, he slowly inserted the beads into your relaxed hole, the lubricant allowing the beads to slip in more easily. You were glad that Levi was taking his time and making sure you weren't in any pain as he edged it in. "Is it too much, baby? Should I go deeper?" You docilely allowed him to go further and further inside of you. It was slightly painful at first but you soon got accustomed to the feeling and hissed as he finally pushed it all the way up to the fourth bead. "Damn. You took all of it. Fucking hell!" he marvelled.

He smoothed a hand over your thigh and breathed harshly, taking in the sight of your half restrained body, all possible openings except your mouth stuffed to the brim with some kind of toy. It was such an erotic sight. He would have gagged you to make it a complete look but he was eagerly waiting to hear your moan so he refrained himself from inserting something inside your buccal cavity as well.

"Perfect. You make a wonderful sight. We can't let this opportunity go to waste, now can we?" He got off the bed and shuffled towards his disposed pants to get his phone. He returned to the bed and sat on his haunches, in-between your legs and held his phone up so that your upper and lower body was visible within the camera screen. "Smile for me, kitten."

You were nervous about having him take such a graphic, nude picture of you, especially when there was a possibility that you could get caught if someone accidentally looked through his phone. But you couldn't help but feel exhilarated, as if you were doing something forbidden and illegal, and that nullified the trepidation in your head. You wanted to give him something good to look at when he searched for this exact image through his gallery another time. Thus, you did your best to look into the camera lens with the most seductive pair eyes you could conjure and parted your lips just enough to have your tongue peek out teasingly.

Levi chuckled darkly. "Such a good girl for Daddy. That's the kind of obedience I like. I see that you're learning. Oh, you look so pretty with all your holes filled up! I'll definitely cherish this picture. You have my word on that." He gave you a devilish grin and you smiled shakily in return. He sneakily picked up the controller for the nipple vibrator and pressed the button to switch it on.

It all happened so fast. One moment he was clicking pictures of you and the next moment, a soft vibrating and sucking sensation emerged from your breasts, causing you to gasp in shock. The small silicon nubs inside the suction cups tickled the tip of your nipple pleasurably, the pressure inside the object giving you the sensation of being sucked and squeezed at a slow pace. You groaned in ecstasy and threw your head back, your body shivering at the electric pulses that raced through your body, heading towards your clit which was still pressing against the rabbit ear shaft.

"Do you like it?" Levi asked, watching your reactions with a lecherous gaze. "Does it feel good to have your tits milked, baby girl?"

"Ngnn...yeah!"

He hummed in approval and pressed the button to switch on the vibrator lodged inside your vagina. Immediately, the sound of buzzing floated through the room and then, loud, womanly noises poured out from your parted lips.

"Oh my God!" you moaned, your eyes rolling back with the multitude of sensations wracking your body. The tip of the vibrator was pressing against your g-spot and the smaller shaft buzzed over your clitoris, stimulating your primary pleasurable spots with an intensity you couldn't explain. To your excitement, Levi increased the speed of the vibrations on the dildo, making you scream.

"Daddy!"

You tossed your head about, face twisted in sexual euphoria, chest heaving up and down. Your nipples, clit and g-spot were being targeted with different levels of pressure and everything together provided you with a combined sensation for an erotic massage that you were experiencing for the first time in your life. Your personal masturbating sessions couldn't even compare to what Levi managed to make you feel.

Finally, Levi clicked the small button to activate the beads inside your anal orifice. You gasped and thrashed on your bed, completely unaware that the beads were supposed to vibrate. The sudden tickling sensation in your anus was the enhancer to your shivering body. Levi increased the speeds on each toy little by little, torturing your poor body with a burst of new waves. Your form trembled at the various stimuli that wracked your nervous system, your senses heightened and your desperation for Levi's touch more needier than ever.

"Yes, just like that. I want to see you writhe on the bed while you're tied up helpless. Feel the vibrations torturing that tight little body of yours."

"Oh, Daddy! Touch me, please! Kiss me!" you panted, looking into his dilated, grey orbs. He couldn't resist you when you cried out so wantonly for him.

Levi moved so that he was sitting beside your body and placed a hand on your clothed stomach as he bent to give you a kiss. You immediately opened your mouth, wanting to feel his tongue entangle with yours. He devoured your mouth with a sexy growl, making you moan into his face, each suck of his lips driving you mad with lust.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to cum!"

"You're going to cum?"

"Yeah!"

"You're going to cum?!" he asked again, more harshly. "Well, not yet!" The vibrations on your breasts stopped suddenly, the rabbit dildo froze midway and the anal beads stopped completely.

"No! Why?!" you cried out in misery, so close to your orgasm but unable to reach it because of Levi's cruel actions.

"Why? Because, bad girls like you don't deserve to get everything they want so easily. Making Daddy mad, is that your favourite game? You'll learn to know your place. You belong to me. And I won't stand seeing you get all lovey dovey with someone else!" he said angrily, glaring into your eyes as he pressed all the buttons for the vibrators again.

It was pure torture. The sensations wracked your nerves once more, your poor nipples being massaged and sucked to within an inch of their lives and your pussy stretching and throbbing with the vibrating toy, your fluids leaking out of the orifice and dampening your sheets. Your anus was sore from the constant movement between the rabbit vibrator and the beads, a thin wall only present to separate the two holes.

"Are you getting frustrated? This is exactly what you do to me! I'm going to teach you how to be a faithful little kitten. By the end of tonight, I want your pussy crying for mercy!" he growled.

Each time you reached close to your climax, Levi would stop, making you whimper and scream in agitation. This went on for a while until your patience burst and you snapped, unable to take his sadistic pleasure of seeing you suffer any longer.

"Levi, stop it! Please! Please don't do this to me! Make me cum, please! I'm begging you! I can't take it anymore!" A few frustrated tears leaked out of your eyes and you writhed on the bed, arms still restrained by the buckle strap and legs pulling at the leather belts which cut into your soft skin in your agitated state. You were already plenty aggravated by the lack of sex in the past few weeks and it vexed you, that he was intending to torment your body when you had an opportunity to finally get some good release.

Levi's jealousy simmered as he realized that you were upset because of him and he immediately stopped his torture on your tired form.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I had to do this. Do you understand what happens when you disobey me and try to play with me? This is your punishment, brat," he said quietly. "But, I'm willing to make it more pleasurable for you if you do as I say."

"I don't know what I did wrong! I don't know why I'm being punished! But I'll do anything, Levi," you moaned. You had no shame, no care for decorum, no dignity in the presence of the man you so desperately desired. All you craved was to be filled up by him, his thick, beautiful cock and his warm cum flowing into your womb as he thrust deep inside your pussy. "Please, just make me cum."

"I want you to beg for it. Tell me how much you need me. Show me that you deserve what you ask for," he said in a deep voice, looming over your body.

"I need you so bad, Daddy! I missed you so much! Every time I masturbated in the past few weeks, all I ever thought about was how you'd take me again, dreaming about having your cock inside me. I am only yours, Daddy. I've always been yours. No one compares to you, and no one ever will. You're the only man I need in my life. I'm your baby girl, remember? I'll always be! I'm sick and tired of this dildo inside me. Take it all off and make me cum all over your cock. Own my pussy! Own my body! Make me cum! I want to feel your cum leak down my thighs. Fill me up with everything you have!" you moaned, cheeks flushed red with exhaustion, breaths floating out of your parted lips in short gasps.

Levi cock twitched painfully and he smiled victoriously as he traced his palms over your cheeks to wipe off any leftover tears. He kissed you softly; he was highly satisfied with your words and felt less sadistic and more merciful. It seemed like you now knew exactly where your priorities lay and that's all he wanted from you.

"Darling," he said lovingly, making your heart skip a beat. "Now that's a good girl." Oh, how you were a slave to that word. Him uttering that in his soft yet sensual voice just made you forget about your worries and focus solely on him. Your attention narrowed specifically on Levi Ackerman. That was the power he had over you. He was the only one and he knew it. He could see the submission in your usually fiery eyes and while he loved your feistiness, the fact that he was the only one you gave up to so easily, so willingly, showcased the amount of trust you had in him.

_She's mine,_ he thought territorially. He loved you and he wanted you to know how much you meant to him.

As per your request, he undid the straps and removed every last toy from your body, except the anal beads. He took off his boxers at last, his dick rock hard from watching the entire spectacle of you writhing and moaning in pleasure during the course of the night.

"Do you see this, baby girl? This is what you do to me. Daddy is very pleased with your answer and he's going to give you your heavily awaited reward," he murmured in a throaty voice, pumping his cock in preparation to put it inside your pulsing channel.

"Yes! Please Daddy! Turn me over and pound me into the bed. Make me scream!"

"Is that what you want?" he muttered to himself, turning your body so you laid on your stomach, head and womanhood resting on the soft pillows to provide you with some comfort. "Then I should probably give it to you."

"That's what I want! Give it to me, please!"

You screamed as he thrust into you without warning, pushing his length into your desperate pussy.

"You're sopping wet! That's what I like to see! Daddy's Princess taking his cock so easily and so quickly. You've been yearning for your teacher's cock like a good little student, haven't you?" he groaned in ecstasy, moving in and out shallowly while he massaged your ass.

You moaned in response, too tired to say anything at this point. Levi gave your cheek a rough spank and gripped your hair to pull your face back, making you gasp loudly. The anal beads pulsed around your tight muscled walls, his spank only spurring more stimulations from your sensitive spots. He pushed his long and thick member slowly, inching little by little.

"Come on. All the way in, baby girl, all the way in. Don't resist me," he murmured, biting his lip as he watched his dick disappear into your hot and soft canal. You whimpered as he shoved his above average length inside you completely, his tip hitting your cervix with every stroke. He was balls deep inside you and he loved that you took him in so deep without any complaint.

"Oh, it seems like someone's a little sore for Daddy as well," Levi said, chuckling darkly. "Am I too big for you?" You hissed as he gave a sudden, deep thrust, his head bumping into the entrance of your womb. "Well, it wouldn't be quite a punishment if all aspects felt good, now would it? You still haven't apologized for dancing with that brat!"

"I-I didn't dance w-with him-Ah!" you breathed, finding it hard to speak when he was slamming his hips into your ass with brutal thrusts.

"There you go, lying to me again. Haven't you been punished enough? Do you want Daddy to stop what he's doing?"

"No! No, please!" you cried out at once. "I won't ever dance with him! I won't dance with any male! I swear on my life!"

Levi smirked and leaned in to give your neck a wet kiss. "Excellent," he rasped into your ear. You shivered uncontrollably at his voice that was thick with sexual desire for you.

He continued to piston his member into you, holding one hip with one hand while pulling your hair with the other so your back was arched in a reverse C-shape.

"Do you like it when I pull your hair? You like having me fuck you silly?!"

"Yes! Yes, I do! Oh, faster! Go faster!" you screamed, pushing your ass back with every thrust.

Levi growled and moved both his hands to spread your legs apart widely. You slumped your head onto your pillow, hands gripping the sheets for dear life as he lifted your thighs and drilled at an inhuman pace.

"You like it like that, don't you? Me, taking you from behind, thrusting my hard, fat cock into your wet pussy like the little slut you are."

"Oh, yeah!" you moaned loudly, this new angle making your eyes blurry with spots. "Right there! Fuck me right there, Daddy!"

"Shit! You're so fucking tight!" Levi gasped, out of breath. "Are you close, F/N?"

"I'm going to cum! God, I'm so close!"

Levi slowed his pace just a little bit to insert his finger between your ass cheeks and pull out the vibrating anal beads. He rotated the wand as he pulled, making you scream at the euphoric sensation of the balls rubbing against your highly sensitive regions.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" he said in a smug tone, switching the dirty toy off and throwing it to the side as he returned to his original speed. He swiped a hand to the front of your womanhood and circled your clit as he continued to thrust deep. The lingering sensation of the anal beads and the stimulation from your clit and your g-spot had your walls squeezing his member tightly.

"Fuck!" Levi hissed. "I like it when you clench around me like that. Only I can fuck you like this. Only I can make you feel like this! Come on, baby. Be a good girl and cum for Daddy," he cooed softly into your ear, his words completely opposite to his harsh thrusts. "Cum all over Daddy's big cock."

"Ah!"

Your lewd screams were muffled by the pillow as you finally found release, your body tensing up and freezing. Your skin was scattered with goosebumps, your form shivering as your mind exploded in sexual pleasure. Your aroused nipples and engorged clit throbbed with electric charge, stimulating the sensation of your release further. Your eyes rolled back in ecstasy, face turned to the left side with your mouth parted, pillow soaking slightly with your drool.

Levi's end resulted as he witnessed your sweaty, aheagao face, cheeks and ears glowing red with intoxicated euphoria, saliva dripping down from the corner of your lips and your E/C orbs all over the place. He could feel your juices coating his dick in spurts, as revealed by the wet smacking sounds of his cock against your vulva. You must have squirted on him again. His final straw was your lascivious encouragement that fed into his ego.

"I want to feel your cum, Daddy! Use my body and dump all your hot essence into me!" you moaned desperately. You reached behind and parted your ass cheeks and spread your legs even further so you could get every last drop. "I want it all in me!"

"Mm, yeah! Fuck! Oh shit, I'm cuming!" he groaned, slumping on top of you, his face hitting your neck as he shivered and emptied his hot semen into your undulating womb. You purred at the sudden flush of hot fluid gushing inside your channel.

He gently slipped his member out once he finished spilling his load. You could feel the warm release flow down your thighs and drip onto the pillow at an unhurried pace.

_Well, that pillowcase is going in the trash_.

The next few moments passed with the sounds of heavy breathing and the occasional grunts of satisfaction. Fluids leaked from orifices. Walls clenched in soreness. Bodies trembled in the aftermath of a rough fucking session.

"Well, that exceeded all expectations," you breathed, once you had gotten your bearings right. "You really deliver what you promise, don't you?"

"Did you ever think otherwise?" you heard his voice ask, sounding rather muffled as he had his face smashed into your neck. "My performances are always outstanding."

"That of course is true. Could you roll over, Levi? I'm half crushed."

Levi moved to lie beside you, one arm stretching somewhat above your head and the other hanging halfway out the bed. His chest gradually decreased its speed of rising up and down as he calmed his respiration to a regular breathing volume.

"So is this one of your fantasies?" you asked.

"Hm?" He turned to look at you lazily.

"Doing the 'I'm jealous, you're mine' role-play. Is that one of your kinks?"

Levi lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you fucking serious? Are you still pretending like you don't know what I'm talking about?"

"I'm not pretending! Spit it out already! What the hell are you referring to?"

"Tch." He sat up and looked for his phone which was lying on near the corner of the bed, almost on the verge of falling. He snatched it and searched for the very video that had caused him to erupt with possessiveness.

"I'm talking about this! What the fuck is this?!" he hissed, forcing the device onto your hands. You also sat up, blinking at the video in confusion.

Clarity hit you and you giggled shortly, slowly chuckling into full blown laughter. Levi, feeling more pissed at your reaction, shook your shoulders agitatedly as you gasped out muffled giggles.

"You cheat on me and then you have the nerve to laugh?!"

"You dumb-ass!" you exclaimed, slapping his head, making him stare at you in shock. "This video was taken over a year ago. Last year, June to be exact."

Levi looked at you incredulously.

"What?! How is that even possible? It says it was published today!"

"That's because it was published today. But the video was taken a long time back, way before I even met you or even knew you existed. Can't you see the difference in our faces?"

Levi swallowed heavily and took his phone back, watching the dance video with a more clear head. You did look rather different, now that he paid attention. Your hair was more shorter and Jean had a completely different hairstyle than what he remembered during his auditorium dance performance.

"This was taken by one of the girls in the advanced class who was in the room with us. Notice the different back drop? That's our Advanced Class Dance Studio room. The girl, Yelena, I believe, was a member in the Photography Club. Jean and I were practicing this routine to teach the beginners and the practice session was just that good, you know? Like, one of the good dancing days. Yelena really liked how casual we were being and decided to tape it on her phone since she didn't have her camera with her. It's not unusual because everyone tapes us dancing but Yelena did it with a more firm, precise grip than the rest. After practices, we checked the video out and it was good. Yelena wanted to publish it because she was certain it would get a lot of views so Jean and I agreed. But she never published it. Later, she told us that she had sent a virus into her computer when she was uploading the files from her phone to her laptop and had to give both devices to repair. When she got them back, the memory was deleted. Or, that's what she told us anyway. Looks like she still had the video."

Levi blinked owlishly, his mouth open halfway and his eyes staring into your own with a befuddled expression. You giggled and moved his jaw up.

"At the time, we weren't worried that the video was deleted because we were planning to perform it in the auditorium anyway. But unfortunately, the beginner class members let us know that while our dance was easy enough, the girls were still not comfortable dancing with a male partner so closely. Jean and I were pretty comfortable dancing with each other so we had no problem. But I could see what the girls meant. But they let us know too late. We didn't have much time to think up a new choreo so this old one had to be scrapped. So we didn't end up performing it. And that was the end of that."

You reached out for your own phone, scrolling through your gallery until you reached the specific date.

"Here. Just so you don't believe me, I have proof. These were the selfies we took during practices. Look at my clothes and the dates. They match."

Levi took your phone into his with shaky hands and checked the details. Just as you had promised, the dates were last year, June and the clothes were the same as the one you were wearing in the video. He felt so foolish, embarrassment crawling up his throat and a small hue of red settling over his cheeks. Even though he didn't like the fact that it was a video of you dancing with another man so romantically, it was done long before you had met him. Thus, he didn't have the right to react as he did just now.

"I haven't danced with any male like that ever since I started having a crush on you, and that was somewhere in March, this year. I felt like I was betraying my feelings when I wasn't even involved with you at the time. It's why most of my choreos involving any guy in the recent months are always pretty casual and basically no physical contact other than slapping on the shoulder and stuff. I mostly do solos and duets with other girls. I've been more faithful to you than you realize."

"If you still don't believe me, I'll call Krista tomorrow and ask her for Yelena's number. It's a little late now." You checked the time on your phone, leaning beside his head to look at the screen display. "I'll speak to her myself with the speaker on for you to hear. That way, you'll see that I wasn't-"

You were cut short as Levi hugged you tightly to his body, his torso pressing against your half naked figure. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you burrowed your face into his neck, kissing the skin softly as you heard him take a shuddering breath.

"I'm so sorry, F/N. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I'm such an idiot. You don't have to prove anything. I trust you. Please, forgive me. "

"Why should I? You accused me of cheating even though I didn't. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out of my house right now for the shit you pulled on me today." You weren't really angry but you wanted to make Levi sweat for the torture he put your body through with the vibrators.

"I-I...I love you," you heard him say in an almost unintelligible whisper. You froze and gasped when you heard his declaration.

Levi wrapped his legs around your hips and embraced you with his entire being, nuzzling his face into your cheek while quietly mumbling, "I love you. I hate seeing you with other men. I should have been more understanding with you but instead I acted like a jealous boyfriend. I promise that I'll be on my best behaviour from now on. I fucking love you, brat. You're mine. Don't leave me, please."

Your eyes watered and you turned your head to stare into Levi's sparkling gun metal orbs. "Do you really mean it? Do you really love me? _You_, love _me_?" you asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I do. I really do. I have been in love with you for some time now, but only now did I have the courage to say it out loud. You don't have to say anything now, especially when you have all the right to be pissed at me. I-mmph!"

You smashed your lips to his, kissing him passionately, a lone tear running down your cheek in happiness as you shook with delight. "I fucking love you too, you dumbo! Took you long enough to admit it!" Levi gave a short chuckle and kissed you back, glad that you didn't push him away.

You broke away after a few minutes of sucking his face to stare at him with a joyful smile. Levi returned your glee and kissed your cheeks, rubbing his nose with yours. "My Princess," he murmured in an affectionate voice, smoothing a hand over your head.

"My Daddy," you replied cutely.

"What do you love about me?" he asked after a few seconds.

Just like you, Levi was also having trouble accepting the fact that his student was in love with him. You looked at him with intense concentration and held his face with your hands as you thought about his question.

"That's a complicated question. I can't really give you a clear answer but I'll do my best."

"For one, your personality is something that really matters to me. You're a tough bastard to everyone but inside, you're all mushy and you know it. On a plus point, you're short and fun-sized." You couldn't help but add that little description, knowing how much it would irritate him.

"Tch. Brat."

You smirked. "It's true. You also care about the ones who are close to you and even though you don't say it to them often, your actions prove otherwise. You're a sweetheart and I love that about you. Your teaching is another thing that I find awesome. You're so natural at it-no one has ever captured my attention like you did. I've never had anyone take an interest in tutoring me and the way you cared for my education really touched me. You're also quite handsome, which is a bonus." Levi's lips quirked up devilishly. "I am heavily attracted to you, as you can tell at this point. Everything you do turns me on. You're the most beautiful man I've ever met in my life. I don't think anyone can compare to you."

You knew your words would probably just increase your lover's ego to an extreme but you wanted to be fully honest with him when you confronted something as important as your feelings. Thus, you let go of your pride and spoke freely.

"I think I properly, emotionally fell for you when you comforted me after that horrible meeting with my parents in your car. You made me feel safe, feel loved. I've never had that feeling inside of me before. It felt amazing and I wanted more of it. When you hugged me close to you, I felt so protected. I knew you were someone I could trust. And I do," you said softly, giving him a doting look.

Levi inhaled sharply and bumped his forehead against yours, kissing your nose. "I trust you too, baby girl. I'm sorry about tonight's misunderstanding. I feel...like an idiot. But I don't regret getting angry. I have my reasons for reacting like that after seeing that video."

He pulled you close and looked into your eyes with a fierce gaze. You gasped at the intensity of his stare. "You are mine. You'll always be. I'm a very territorial man, F/N. I don't like sharing and I want you to know that." You nodded mutely.

"There's something about you that makes me act differently. Erwin mentioned it too. I don't know what black magic you've been casting on me but I can't hide my feelings. I'm too obvious when it comes to you and I hate it. You bring out the beast in me as well as tame it considerably. I'd normally give people a good thrashing if they talk back to me. Somehow, it's not the same with you. I can't bring myself to do that to you. I actually like it when you open that damn smart mouth of yours."

You giggled bashfully. Levi caressed your cheek and looked at you with a soft gaze.

"Your smile is so beautiful. Every time I see you, my chest tightens up. Earlier, I used to think it was because I was attracted to you and couldn't have you because you were my student. Then I realized that it was because I wanted you to be mine, completely. Body, mind and soul. And the fact that our student-teacher relationship was getting in the way of that goal irritated my ass off."

"But somehow we managed to come this far, Levi. We took the risk. We've been careful and we haven't been discovered yet. That's saying a lot. I'm not ready to get caught either. I'm going to be with you, somehow. You are my boyfriend. I don't care about specific labels anymore. You're my man and don't you forget it," you said strongly, making him smirk in approval.

After some very much needed canoodling, Levi collected the vibrators and shuffled to the bathroom to clean them thoroughly while you picked up the bags and his clothing and hung them neatly so they were not lying all over the floor. You also tied the straps of your nightdress and smoothed it over your body, sighing at the wrinkles that had newly formed. Your bed sheets were thankfully not soiled too much but your pillowcase was a different story. You disposed of the stained, white casing and covered the pillow with a new one. Feeling your womanhood crust up with semen, you headed into the bathroom where Levi was busily scrubbing the anal beads with soap and water.

"Why can't you just be normal and cuddle me to sleep instead of running off to clean," you said in a pouty voice.

"I'll cuddle you once I'm sure there's no formation of bacteria on these damn toys," he said firmly.

You rolled your eyes and cleaned your womanhood and legs with the detachable shower so that his seed was completely washed off. Once you were feeling relatively clean, you headed back into your room, switching off all the lights and jumping into your warm bed, fully exhausted and spent.

Levi joined you after a few minutes, looking more at ease without the thought of microbial activity on the vibrators plaguing his every thought process. He snuggled beside you, holding you tightly to him and placing soft kisses all over your neck.

"Hey! I just remembered. You never told me that you were a model!" You hit his arm in displeasure. "Do you know I had to hear it from Mikasa?! You're supposed to tell _me _everything!"

Levi looked at you in confusion. "Wait. You didn't know?"

"Of course not! You never told me!"

"I thought you knew. That time when you were drunk, you mentioned something along the lines," he mumbled to himself, frowning. "It's true. I was a model. I did it to earn some money while I was studying. It wasn't something I was interested in so I quit a while back. I'm happy with my current life now." You hummed in understanding.

"I can't believe I have a boyfriend who is an ex-model and my teacher! I'm so glad I moved! I get to experience all the exciting shit. My sister can suck it," you gloated.

"Why?" he asked.

"She got engaged to some douche from a rival company. It's all arranged, just like my parents. It's another way of merging a different sector with our company. Bitch is going to have a sad life. Unlike me. I have someone who loves me," you said smugly, looking into Levi's face. He rolled his eyes at your shit-eating grin and shook his head.

"You sound very confident about my feelings even though I just confessed to you," he said suspiciously.

You smiled evilly. "Of course I'm confident. You know, it says a lot about a man with cleanliness issues who walks a girl in the muddy rain while lying to her that he didn't have his car when his car was actually parked in the lane nearby just so he could spend some time with her under an umbrella," you said, your smirk growing bigger as you heard his change in breathing and felt his arms tense around your waist.

"W-what bullshit are you-"

"You are aware that my social circle includes Hange, right?"

"Damn Shitty Glasses," you heard him mutter under his breath.

"Then there's the fact that you'd been acting weirdly every single time something related to a guy came up with my presence. First, it was Armin and then it was the supposed man you thought I was out on a date with-yes, Hange told me about that too since you refused to tell me exactly what happened that night I was drunk. You injured your hand from breaking a beer bottle because you were so angry that I was out with someone and lied to me, saying that it was the whiskey bottle. All that righteous anger and we weren't even together at the time. And now, you reacted similarly with Jean."

"...fuck."

Levi was highly embarrassed. _Merde! I look like such a wuss!_ He hadn't realized how observant you had been during your interactions with him. _[Shit]_

"I still can't believe you broke your own rules and came knocking on my door in the middle of the night, risking everything, because you got jealous!" you said with a snort, still cackling about his rash actions. "You're such a cute dork!"

"Shut up! I didn't know any better, alright?" he grumbled.

You turned around and gave him a peck on the nose. "But I think it worked out pretty nicely. I missed you and I was horny. Now I have you in my bed. Couldn't be better," you stated in satisfaction. Levi smirked and rubbed a hand over your spine.

"I missed you too, baby. You know, it's not fair that you're all dressed up while I'm sleeping naked," he whispered huskily, pulling the sleep dress up your legs. "Although I do have to say, I really, really love this on you."

You smirked and pressed your breasts to his chest, rubbing yourself on him. "Do you? Remember that time I went lingerie shopping with Hange?"

"That one time Four Eyes forcefully dragged you?"

"Yep. This is the one she purchased. She bought it for me so I could wear it to seduce you. She found out about my crush and encouraged me to confront you the whole time. When I told her no, she dragged me there and then made me choose something so she could sneak it into my bag. Technically, the thought behind this negligee is you."

Levi's eyebrows raised and he couldn't keep his laughter in check. "Tell her it worked. I was turned on the moment I saw you in it. So, did you wear this to seduce me? Was the earlier denying all pretend acting so you could get a good fuck?"

"As if! I didn't even know what you were talking about. The only reason I'm even wearing this is because I kind of, ran out of clean clothes." Levi snorted. "I put the clothes to wash, okay? Don't judge me! I can see that look in your eye. Jeez."

"You know me well, brat. I want to see those clothes dried and folded up, tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," you muttered, rolling your eyes.

"Although, I'm glad you had to wear this under the circumstances. Gave me an opportunity to see you in a racy nightdress. Especially when you were twirling that knife in your hand while looking at me so furiously. You looked so fucking hot," he murmured into your ear, sucking your earlobe noisily. You moaned quietly. "The way you attacked me when I walked in. Even hotter. I bet you'd look amazing on top while riding me."

"Hm? Have you ever had a girl who can dance, ride that thick cock of yours?" you asked, tracing a finger around his nipple.

"Heh...if a hurried quickie with an annoying brat on my study chair counts," he said playfully, squeezing your ass. "Then no, not really."

You pinched his bud and gave him a small glare.

"Well, why don't you see it for yourself, Professor," you whispered, feeling his member twitch against your stomach with your gradual ministrations. He muffled a gasp as you wrapped a hand around his cock and flexed it a few times. You pushed him onto his back forcefully and straddled his hips, looming over him with a naughty smile.

"Aggressive, are we?" he asked in a husky voice.

"You like it when I'm feisty. Is it just me or is it getting hot in here? I can't take having all these clothes on my body," you complained, giving him a horny look.

Levi licked his lips and tugged the hem lightly. "Take it off and it won't be a problem."

"Mm," you moaned, running your hands up your sides, pulling the satin material up slowly.

He looked at you with a heated gaze as you gave him a show of taking your nightdress off. Tossing it over your head, you climbed over his ripped form while looking into his eyes like a predator.

"Fuck, you look so sexy," he whispered, moving his hands to your breasts as you lifted your hips to push his erection into your warm cavern.

"Come here, Daddy. Let me show you what a dancer really looks like on top," you breathed, lowering your face to kiss his eager lips as you grinded yourself on top of him.

Levi was definitely in for the best ride of his life.

*


	12. Chapter #11

*

November, 29th - Sunday

It was finally over.

You had somehow gotten through your second semester without a scratch. The painful precautions that you and Levi undertook to keep your relationship a secret paid off and now, you were free to reveal your identities as lovers to the public without receiving any serious backlash.

It had been two days since Kyojin University closed for Christmas break and you were chilling at Levi's house for the weekend as a celebration for crawling through this much hated semester.

As always, your projects and assignments were handed over within the required time limit with the help of Levi and Armin's nagging and your results for your finals had been, as quoted by the blonde nerd himself, spectacular. You had lived up to Levi's expectations of acing his class and had received the best grade, much to your disbelief.

Initially, you suspected him to have played dirty and altered your grade to his liking. This caused a small fight between the two of you in his office, the day the results came out, and the argument had spiralled out of control to the point where Levi had to physically drag you towards his car and take you to his house where he had given you an unforgettable lesson about questioning Daddy's decisions. You didn't utter a word about his possible abuse of power after that. You later found out that you had indeed received the top grade by your hard work and not by any fowl play as proved by your marked exam paper. This paved the way for another round of make-up sex which had just taken place last night.

Currently, you were sitting on his sofa while looking through your gallery, deleting unwanted pictures while Levi was on his laptop, searching for a new set of china.

"Oi."

"Hm?" you asked absentmindedly.

"What do you think of this?" Levi turned the laptop in your direction to show you an image of a teapot, cup and saucer collection in white and blue.

"Really? You want my opinion?" you asked, eyes wide. Levi wasn't the type of man to ask others for their opinions so him asking for your input was something huge and a step forward in your relationship.

Levi nodded, giving you a small smile. You grinned excitedly and immediately moved to sit next to him. "Okay, let's see." You grimaced at the set that was being displayed and shook your head fervently. "Ew! That looks like what Grandma's have in their kitchen."

"Tch. Shitty brat."

"_You_ asked for my opinion! You really think blue flowers on a white background is original? That's what everyone buys. Besides, you have a black and white theme going on in your house. I'd suggest you get something in shades of black or grey. Match your porcelain with the house. Go for more classier styles than plain modern."

Levi seemed to consider your advice and turned back to the screen to search for more options with the descriptions you had given him. You nodded smugly and turned back to your phone.

"This?"

You looked at the china and pursed your lips. "No. Keep going. No...no...no...yes! That's so pretty! Get that one!"

He looked to what you were pointing at. It was a beautiful set of antique china that resembled Royal Stafford tea cups. The picture that was being displayed showed a cup and saucer. The cup was white and gold on the outside while the inner circumference was a thick stripe of black with a smaller, white strip scattered with golden leaves. The inner pit of the cup had a small, white circle with pink flowers painted on it. The saucer was similar with a smaller circle of white with pink flowers on the centre, a larger black strip around the smaller circle and the outermost circle a white colour with golden leaves. The whole set had a golden edge to it and it looked classy and sophisticated. It wasn't too vintage that it appeared like something you would find in your grandparents' house yet it wasn't too modern that it lacked some antique beauty. It was perfect. 

"Mm. Good choice, baby. I'll book this."

"Yay! Although, is it wise to buy china sets online? They'll break when it gets shipped, right?"

"I know. This is just booking. I will purchase it at the store tomorrow. I'm booking it at home so I don't have to go and waste my time with the sales people at the store."

"Smart." Your eyes grew when you saw the price of the set. "Whoa! That is expensive! Are you actually going to buy it?"

"Yeah. I've got money to blow."

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. "Isn't it a bad idea to waste your salary like that? You could look for more reasonably priced china," you said cautiously, not wanting to offend him.

Levi smirked and shut his laptop with a smack. "That's where you're wrong. This Professor is smart. Remember my modelling career? I saved my money. I never spent a cent on anything unnecessary. I invested it into stocks. Most people don't know it but I'm pretty wealthy."

Your jaw dropped in shock. "Mega cool! Now that's what I call SMART! I'm honoured that you shared something so personal like your finances to someone like me. That's like, a whole new level of trust!" You felt like crying. Everyday, you were seeing a new side of Levi and he was opening up to you more and more. Your heart couldn't keep up with all his love.

"What do you mean, someone like you?" Levi asked with a glare.

You fidgeted nervously. "You know...some random girl you're fucking that you happen to be in love with."

You felt him grip your chin and turn you around so you were looking into his scowling face. "Oi. Are you asking to get punched? How many times do I have to tell you. You. Are. My. Woman. Obviously I'm going to tell you these things. You'll be my wife someday."

_What. Huh?_

Your mind took a few seconds to process his last statement.

_Oh my God! Is that a confession to a proposal?!_

_Fuck._

Your brain short circuited and you stopped thinking for a moment. All you could see was white and then everything turned black.

"Hey! F/N! Shit!" Those were the last words you heard as you blacked out in shock.

* * *

You scrunched your face as you felt sprinkles of cold liquid splash over your skin. You groaned slightly and blinked sleepily, your vision blurry and slightly foggy.

"Fucking finally! You scared me there, brat!"

You slowly sat up and rubbed your head as you looked about in confusion. You were sitting on Levi's sofa and the man in question was kneeling on the floor with a water bottle in his hand, face twisted in fear and relief.

"The hell? Did I just faint?" you asked lowly.

"Yeah, you passed out in a blink of an eye," said Levi, standing up to his full height and sitting beside you, his expression guarded. "I apologize if I said something wrong. I didn't mean to scare you."

Your eyes widened at his words and you quickly remembered what had happened prior to your dramatic soap opera performance.

"Oh! No, it's not like that! I don't mind you saying stuff like that! It's just, it was really unexpected!" Your face bloomed red and you looked down shyly, too embarrassed to look at him. "I didn't really think you had planned everything that far. I'm still twenty-one and in university! I hope you didn't mean now."

"Of course I didn't mean now! We haven't even gone out on a proper date yet. You still have to finish your education and find a job and all that. I meant, one day! One day, I'll be your husband. I'm sure of it," he said firmly, holding your hand in his. He pulled you into his arms and you hugged him tightly to your chest, burrowing your face into his neck.

"Are you sure you want me as your wife? I could be a gold digger for all you know," you said teasingly.

Levi snorted. "You? A gold digger? Don't make me laugh."

You frowned at his snotty tone. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You go shopping once in a blue moon. You buy clothes with quality but you always check the price to make sure it's within your budget. You shop for groceries with a target for discounts. You get excited when there's a sale even though you're a business student and you know exactly what discounts and sales are supposed to be. You hate when people pay for you, you always want to pay for yourself. I remember how grumpy you looked when I bought you those extra sandwiches when you first met Hange and my friends. Ergo, you're too humble to be a gold digger. You don't get humble kids from wealthy families a lot. Especially when your parents are far from humble themselves. That's all you."

You gave a snicker. "You've listened to every single one of my rants when I got an offer on potatoes and bananas at my local supermarket? Aw, you're the best! Eren hates it when I start budgeting. No wonder he turns up broke every month."

Levi snorted again. "That brat wouldn't know financing even if it kicked him in the keister. As I was saying, that's what makes you wife material. You're intelligent, you're sharp and cunning, you're frugal, you know how to manage your money, you can cook. Although, your cleaning could use some training," he listed. You slapped his back at his jab. "You're beautiful. You're sexy," he said more huskily, making your face heat up. "You definitely know how to work it in the bedroom. That's why I would kill to be with you. You're a catch. One day."

"Yes. One day. I'd love to have you as my husband, pervert," you said with a cheeky grin. You kissed his forehead which was wrinkled with his scowl at your nickname. "Oh, lighten up! You know it's just for fun."

You pulled his face close and kissed him softly. "I love you," you breathed.

"Love you too, brat," he whispered back, joining your lips together as your tongues twisted in a loving embrace. You leaned back and lied down as he fell on top of you, lips still attached and hands roaming all over in a hurried attempt to get each other's clothes off.

A sudden ring snapped both of you out of your passionate lip-lock. Levi clicked his tongue and got off your form as you sat up in annoyance, reaching towards your phone which had been the ultimate cock-blocker for the second time in your relationship.

"What the-who's calling?" you murmured to yourself, swiping up to answer the unknown number.

"Hello?"

Levi kept an eye on your form as he took a swig from the water bottle he had brought with him. He looked at you worriedly as he saw your expression turn to horror and the panic flowing into your eyes with every word that was being said by whoever that had called.

You suddenly stood up from your seat and marched away from the living room, speaking your native tongue in rapid succession. He watched you warily, as you stormed out of the house, your voice screaming at the caller loudly as if scolding him. Levi's curiosity grew with each second as he tapped his feet on the floor impatiently, hand squeezing the metal bottle tighter and tighter.

After an eternity, you walked back inside the house, looking weary and scared. Levi immediately headed over to you and placed his hands on your shoulders.

"F/N? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

To his horror, your eyes began to water and your broke down in his arms, hiccuping loudly. You clutched him and sobbed into his shoulder as Levi blindly comforted you, not knowing what had caused you to erupt into a pool of emotions. He led you to the couch and sat you down, rubbing your back until you stopped trembling and shivering.

"Will you tell me what's going on?"

You wiped your eyes and looked at the ground spitefully. "I hate him! I fucking hate him! I'm going to kill him!"

"Who? What happened? Tell me!" asked Levi, controlling himself from screaming at you with impatience.

"My father! He's-he's betrothed me to some guy I don't even know! That guy just called to ask me where I live so he could meet me and take me out to dinner."

"What?!" Levi exploded, his chest tightening with anger. "That bastard!"

Words couldn't explain the emotional trauma running through Levi's body. It was like his fears were collectively joining together to bring him down, his worst nightmare taking form right before his eyes. The happy bubble of your relationship had burst, leaving two broken individuals who tried to pick up the pieces of this heartbreaking news.

He'd imagined possibilities of you being separated from him through university prohibitions. Just when he had thought that the painful wait was over, life had to screw up his chance at happiness once more. Never did it even occur to him that your family would launch a terrible business engagement upon your head, similar to your father and sister's lives.

"I'm so mad right now! I'm going to kill him. When I see that sorry excuse of a turd next time, I'm kicking _him_ in the balls next!"

"What did you say? What did he want from you?" Levi interrogated.

"At first, he was confused when I asked him who he was and why I was not aware of this...this arrangement. Then I got mad and screamed at him, that there was nothing happening here and that I was not betrothed and that he had gotten the wrong news."

"Then I called my Grandfather who didn't answer his phone. Neither did my Grandmother. I called their butler and he said that they were on a trip and would return a week later. So until they come back home, I can't talk to them. I bet that good for nothing bastard is doing this for my misbehaviour when he visited me here. Fuck, I just need to talk to my Grandparents. I know they'll understand. They can't fucking barter me like this! I'm not even part of the family business! Ugh, I just want to stab someone right now!"

Angry tears streamed down your eyes and Levi held you tightly, not letting you go. He figured that you needed the physical support in your frantic state of worry.

"I hate my family. Why are they doing this to me? I thought they hated me. Now they want to use me as goods for their corporates? Damn bitches," you hissed, your anger ruling over your sadness.

The raven haired man grit his teeth and wracked his brains for any possible solution to your current problem. "Do you know the basis of the contract that your father might have created?"

You shook your head. "I asked the guy. He said he wasn't aware of the details himself. It was arranged by his mother and my father. I have a feeling this matter won't be resolved over the phone so easily. I have to go back home. To [Country Name]."

Levi's heart squeezed.

"You're leaving me?" he asked in a panic-stricken voice.

You turned around to reassure him. "No! Of course not! I'm never going to leave you! So get that through your thick skull! But I can't let this issue stay like this. My biggest fear is that, my father would try to possibly brainwash my grandparents into thinking that I agreed to this bullshit. I can't let that happen. I need to tell them myself that I never even knew this fiasco was being plotted in the first place. Plus, I'm still in university! My grandmother would rage if she knew that my father arranged a _marriage_ while I was still in school. I need to go and talk to my grandparents face to face. Get the upper hand before my parents do. And if that doesn't work, well...I'm going to have to resort to blackmail."

Levi nodded and moved his hands to intertwine with yours, squeezing gently. "If that's the case, you better go."

He had to remain cool and calm during times of difficulty. He could see the logic in your reasoning and agreed wholeheartedly with the cunningness of your plan. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"I'm so sorry, Levi. I-"

"Idiot! Why are you apologizing to me? You never did anything wrong!"

"It is my fault! I should have predicted that something like this would happen. I should have taken precautions earlier." You sighed tiredly. "Now I have to deal with this myself."

"No, you don't." You looked at him in confusion. "You have me. I'm coming with you."

Your eyes widened in shock. "Are you crazy? Do you know what would happen if my father saw you with me? He's already met you as my teacher. It wouldn't take someone with half a brain to figure out what kind of relationship we have. That'll give him a point to overthrow me in a possible argument."

Your boyfriend looked down in frustration. "I don't want you to face the bastard alone. From my one time meeting him and your childhood stories, he's going to be an huge obstacle in our relationship. I want to fight him with you."

You embraced Levi and inhaled his earthy scent to settle your frazzled nerves and fluttering belly. "I want you to be there for me too. But you coming with me is a terrible idea, Levi. I have to go alone."

There was a small silence as he thought over your hasty decisions.

"You better come back home to me in one piece, brat. You hear me?" he murmured in a soft voice.

You gave him a watery smile and sniffed, rubbing your wet cheeks.

"I will."

* * *

December, 7th - Monday

Seven days flowed by quickly since the day you found out that you had been non-consensually engaged to a man you hadn't even met in your life of twenty-one years. You had returned to your apartment that same day and started organizing your paperwork for your flight back to your home country.

Once the visas and the flight bookings had been settled, the matter of dealing with your friends about your sudden visit back home was the only issue that had been worrying your mind. You knew that the news of your betrothal would cause a riot amongst your friends and they would also try to come along with you as mutual support when the time came for you to face your family. You didn't want that. You were so scared at the possibility that your father might try to get a hold of them and threaten their lives somehow for interfering in his business. Thus, you decided to tell them a white lie to keep them contained till you returned back.

You hoped dearly that you returned back home to Levi, safe and sound. Home was not your old mansion at [Country Name] anymore. You had found solace in this wonderful city with new, amazing friends and a wonderful, caring boyfriend. You didn't want to lose your hard-earned life here, where you had freedom, happiness and love. You would strive hard to fight against your family's patriarchal lifestyle and escape the clutches of your deranged parents.

You were currently at the airport surrounded by Armin, Mikasa and Eren, who had insisted on dropping and sending you off for the holidays. You didn't have a particular date on when you would return back considering the circumstances, so you had booked only one flight but you told your friends that you would return in time for Christmas so they wouldn't get moody at the thought of you not being there for the festival.

Levi was the only one aware of your troublesome state and he had been your rock during this tiresome week of rushing around like a headless chicken, trying to pull yourself together. You couldn't imagine how you managed to survive seven days without exploding in a fit of rage and killing the first person you saw on the road that resembled someone in your family. It seemed like Levi was the one who provided sanity to your abnormal, dark side without trying to alter your switching personalities completely. He was your kindred soul and confidante that you could trust wholeheartedly with every fibre of your being.

After saying goodbye and watching them leave, you turned around to push through the checkpoint with your luggage and passport when someone stepped up beside you and wrapped an arm around your shoulder.

"Excuse me-" you began and stopped short when you noticed who it was. "Eh?! Levi!"

"Don't worry, F/N. I'm only here to send you off. I'll walk with you till the luggage checkpoint. I have a visitor's ticket."

"But we already spoke on the phone," you whispered, looking around to see if anyone was watching you. Thankfully, no one you knew was in the vicinity.

Even though the semester was over, you and Levi had planned to use this time as a 'getting to know each other as man and woman' month before you revealed yourselves to the public that you were a couple, so as to reduce any possible suspicions of an affair. After all, it was impossible for a teacher and a student to immediately get into a relationship without some prior, less than professional interaction so December would be the supposed learning period. You and Levi had plotted everything to the bone. You were confident that neither of you would have any trouble proving your 'propriety' when it came to professionalism when you and your boyfriend's cunning mindset was involved. You had come up with the bright idea of going public on New Year's Eve, when Levi had told you about the New Year Party Erwin hosted every year in his home. This had been decided long before your so called engagement to the unknown fellow, which had been brought to light due to recent events.

"You think I'd just leave you with a simple call? I'm not going to see you for another two weeks or possibly more. I just had to come and send you off," Levi said, showing his ticket to the security.

"Oh, Levi," you said softly, leaning forward to kiss his cheek as you walked towards the large screen that displayed the flight numbers and their current statuses.

"You're early. You've got time," he said, locating your flight number on the screen. "What did you tell the brats?"

"I told them that my grandmother was sick and had asked for me. They know how much I love my grandparents so they didn't have any reason to complain."

"Good."

_He sounds off,_ you thought. _As if he's troubled._

"Hey. Are you-"

"Come with me for a second," he cut in, pulling your single luggage with him so you would have no choice but to follow. You looked around in confusion as he strolled towards the restrooms that were placed in the corner of the large room. There was a wall blocking the doors of the restroom with the rest of the checkpoint outlet so people couldn't see the two of you unless they deliberately came to the side and peeped in. He set your bag to the side after checking if the zips were locked and then pulled you into the hidden entrance.

"Levi, what are you-"

You were cut short as he pushed your against the wall and kissed you forcefully. He locked your wrists to the wall and kissed you fiercely, making you groan. Your heart beat fast at the prospect of getting caught by someone in case they were heading towards or coming out of the restrooms.

Levi pulled away from your lips when you absolutely couldn't keep up with his stamina and breath. You breathed harshly as he peppered kisses down your jaw to your neck. He tugged your scarf and sweater down to expose your neck and bit savagely, sucking for a good few minutes till a dark bruise blossomed over your skin. You were so glad no one had come around the corner to witness your little make out session.

"Levi, I'm going to be late!" you gasped out, not wanting to part from him, yet not wanting to miss your flight.

"You better come back to me, F/N," he growled, looking into your eyes with burning eyes. "I'm not having my baby girl taken away from me by some dumb, mama's boy. You're mine!"

He loosened his grasp on you and you wrapped your arms around his waist, leaning up to kiss his forehead, cheeks, nose and lastly, his sweet pink lips. "I don't want to lose you either, Daddy. I'll be back in no time, okay?"

"Tch. I want that mark to remain on your skin for the moment. Every time you move your head, the sting of it should remind you where you truly belong. Where do you belong, baby doll?"

You buried your face into his neck and gave his throat a big wet kiss. "Here, Daddy. In your arms."

"Good girl. Have a safe flight, brat. Call me when you land," he murmured softly, brushing your hair away from your eyes.

You smiled and nodded, pulling him out of the little enclosed space. You adjusted your clothes and grabbed your luggage that had been sitting quietly without any disturbances.

"I'll call you once my flight lands. I'll keep you updated on what's happening. Take care, Levi."

Your boyfriend nodded and gave you one last hug before parting from you.

You gave him a huge smile and a big wave and turned around to stand in the long line for the check in. You looked back to see Levi watching you with a blank expression but you could see his depressed grey irises and dark circles that revealed his distress at the fact that you were temporarily leaving his side.

_He's really insecure about people leaving him. I wonder if it's because he's lost someone so dear to him when he was young._

You swallowed heavily, nausea building up in your stomach little by little as you shuffled towards the top of the line. You looked back once more to give him one last smile, mouthing the words, "I love you." He smirked bitterly and mouthed them back.

You were missing his smell of haven already.

* * *

December, 12th - Saturday

So far, so good.

You were sitting in your grandparents' dining room, gorging on a fine piece of blueberry cheesecake. You hadn't realized how much you missed the luxury food you got to eat when you lived back here but nothing could make you stay in this hellhole with your psycho family, not even delicious food. You could stay with your grandparents of course, but that would arouse doubts about other issues which you wished to avoid.

Luckily for you, your grandmother had welcomed you happily with open arms when you reached her doorstep. Your grandparents were too excited at the prospect of seeing their favourite granddaughter after two years that they immediately granted your wish of crashing at their house for the rest of the stay until you had to leave. They had just been relaxing after their own vacation and had spent the rest of the evening describing about the beautiful weather of the tropical countries they had visited. Over dinner, they asked you about your sudden visit and how your life was at university.

You first described your wonderful life at college and how you were prospering much better in your newly chosen degree than how you had performed back in your old school, here in [Country Name]. You grandfather was very pleased with your results and was in a good mood indeed for your next piece of news. You told them about Eren, Armin, Mikasa and even Hange, Annie and Krista, withholding information about the dance club of course, knowing that they would ask to see videos of you dancing. You were too shy to reveal your less than appropriate dances to your older relatives.

As suspected, no news of your betrothal had reached your grandparents as of yet, through the way they interacted with you casually. You observed them carefully before reluctantly deciding to drop the bomb over their cheerful heads.

Your grandmother had been the first to react after you announced that your father had non-consensually arranged a betrothal with someone you hadn't even met. While organized engagements were a thing in your family, it was always made perfectly sure that the families of either parties met at least once before deciding on something as serious as marriage, no matter how formal the arrangement was.

Your grandfather had erupted in shock and fury and had immediately slammed his hands on the table, his happy mood turned sour. After some much needed cursing at your father and your grandmother nagging him for his language, you softly told them that you didn't want to be arranged into a marriage now or ever, bargained for the purpose of company advancement and didn't want anything to do with the pharmaceutical company, even if it meant being disowned by the family. You told them about your dreams to find your own path and hopefully meet someone and fall in love with them and start a family after finishing your education, not get a degree only to be trapped immediately in a loveless marriage because you refused to cut family ties and lead a cold, rigid lifestyle that you had no interest in. Most importantly, you told them how much you loved your life at university and you wouldn't want to change your life whatsoever for the sake of your father's greed.

Throughout the entire speech, you had spoke strongly and firmly, not wavering one bit, even though you were being emotionally challenged. This was your first time speaking to your grandfather and grandmother about such serious matters and you were worried that you would be considered rowdy and disobedient for not obeying by the family rules. It was already a black mark on you for studying business instead of medicine or biomedical science. This would be the icing on the proverbial cake.

Your grandfather had remained quiet during your speech and had left the room after a while, not responding to your earnest request.

You had started to become nervous when your grandmother also remained silent for a few minutes before she stood up to embrace you in her arms. You had broken down in tears, sobbing at how unfair it was to be sold off so discreetly without even being warned about anything. Tidbits of your father's brutality from your childhood days leaked out of your mouth under your mentally worn out state and your grandmother had stayed for the rest of the night, consoling and comforting you to rest until you fell asleep in her lap.

What you hadn't been aware was that your grandfather had also been listening to your tearful confession and had grown twice as angry towards your father for the mental stress he threw upon a young woman who hadn't still finished her schooling. On top of that, he had done it without telling you, had done something equivalent to oppressing his own daughter's right to say yes and caused you pain. He couldn't stand it and had called your father immediately and castigated him for his immorality and malpractice.

To your delight, the engagement had been called off after speaking to both parties with a lawyer, your case in point being strong. Your father and mother had been shocked to see your presence and you had revelled in their anger as you smiled cruelly upon their irritated glares. The other party was not willing to go against your grandfather in a law dispute and the matter had been solved peacefully.

The good news about the breaking of the contract was revealed today morning, which is why you were happily preening over a delicious dessert at your current victory. You had immediately texted Levi about your win and he had called soon after, his voice sounding much happier and less tired. You missed him so much.

You didn't know how to break the news of your relationship to your grandparents. During the whole lawsuit, your grandparents had shown positive behaviour towards your righteous belief of finding your own path and congratulated you on figuring your life out for the better. This positive reinforcement made you trust them much more and you had been juggling the topic of your relationship matters for a few hours, wondering whether to tell them now or just remain quiet for a few months until the current drama blew over.

Deciding on staying quiet for the moment, you checked the calendar for the dates and when you could book the next flight back home, in time for Christmas. Just then, you received a text from Hange, asking how you were doing. Instead of replying, you called her back.

"Heya F/N! How's life there? How's the weather? When are you coming back?"

"Hello, Hange! Everything's great. Weather is cold. I was actually wondering about the flight. I might book a date around next week. It has been oddly two years since I was home and as much as I hate to admit, I kinda miss the place. I just want to visit all my favourite spots before I come back."

"Oh! That's good! You'll be back in time for Levi's birthday! That'll be awesome. I-"

"Hold up, hold up. Levi's birthday? When is that? Oh my god, I never asked him about this. He never told me about this! Fuck!" you exclaimed, looking around to see if anyone was nearby before lowing your voice to a hushed whisper.

"Jeez, you didn't even ask your boyfriend when his birthday is? You're a terrible girlfriend, F/N! It's on Christmas Day! He's turning thirty. You're basically dating an old man! We're planning to have a party at a hotel with his friends. Don't tell him about it, okay! You should definitely come, F/N! We'll call Mikasa, Eren and Armin too."

"Damn, his birthday is on the 25th? Cool! Also, that's going to be weird, Hange. People will ask why I'm there. It's fine if it was Mikasa because she's his cousin but Armin and I are his students and this is supposed to be a private party. It'll be awkward."

"Um, hello? You're his fucking girlfriend!"

"Yeah, but they don't know that!"

"Oh, right. You told me that you wanted to go public later so that plan ain't gonna work out. In any case, you let me know when you book your return flight, kay? Bye!"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, Four Eyes."

"Hey! That's Levi's insult-" You cut the call before you got caught in her rant.

Walking up the stairs to the guest room, you lost yourself in thought as you wondered what you could get for Levi as a birthday gift.

_He doesn't really need anything new. He got a new china set too so that's out of the question. Watches are overrated. Damn, it's really hard to shop for men._

You sat on your bed and rummaged through your bag for your laptop and tried to book a return flight somewhere around next week. To your misfortune, there were no flights available for the whole week. Your had completely forgotten that it was the holiday season and the flights were all booked by tourists and locals alike, leaving very little free seats for you to purchase for yourself. Cursing at your stupidity, you searched in vain for a possible date and found a cancelled flight ticket for December 24th, 11 p.m.

_Oh shit! The only flight available before Christmas is on Christmas Eve! I'm so screwed. Fuck!_

With no other hope, you paid for the last ticket available online and booked it for yourself in forbearance.

You wanted to slap yourself for making several clumsy mistakes. One, not knowing your boyfriend's birthday. Two, forgetting to ask about your boyfriend's birthday. Three, forgetting that it was holiday season and not booking a return flight earlier, thus resulting in the possible chance of missing a celebration with your boyfriend.

"Ugh. I hope Levi doesn't kill me!"

You looked more pensive as you thought back to Levi again and wondered what you could do to give him a good birthday gift. He was turning thirty, a peak age which he would remember for the rest of his life; the day he moved from his twenties into this thirties. It was vital that you got him something meaningful and special. But what? You grabbed your little mini-bag and set off, deciding to get something for Levi from your home country.

Thirty minutes later, you found yourself browsing through the bazaar for possible inspiration when you noticed a small shop in the corner of the large street. Walking a little closer to the store, you saw that it was a jewellery store. From the looks of it, it looked very antique like and begone.

A jingling sound of a bell was heard as you entered the establishment, alerting the owner to your presence. You saw a small, old man with a grey beard make his way towards you from the back of the counter.

**"Aye, little lassie. What brings you to my small emporium?"**

**"Hello! I'm just looking for a gift. I'm not sure what to get exactly."**

**"I see. Is it for someone special?"** he asked, gesturing for you to follow him. He led you to one of the showcases and pointed to a chair in front of the counter. **"Take a seat."**

You smiled affectionately. **"Yes. I****t's for someone special. It's for a birthday gift."**

**"How about some beautiful necklaces, then?" **He showed you a tray lined with gold and silver necklaces. They were all beautiful and shiny but there was one problem with them.

**"Uh, do you have any for men?"**

The old man raised a shaggy eyebrow. **"Men?"**

**"The special someone is a man. Do you have any necklaces for a man?"**

The old man furrowed his brows, looking deep in thought. _He looks a lot more fierce,_ you thought to yourself. **"Give me a moment, lassie. I have something that you might**** like."**

He shuffled through a door behind the cash counter, leaving you to look around the dark shop in wonder. He had a lot of trinkets made out of many types of metal. You noticed plates and goblets in gold and brass. The corner you were sitting in showcased necklaces, earrings and bangles. It was like a multi purpose shop for precious metals.

You sat patiently, wondering where the man had disappeared off to. After a while, he returned to the main room, slowly heading towards you while carrying a black velvet box.

**"Most of my collection comes from old places. Forgotten pieces that nobody wishes to buy anymore. Such a necklace was this. I was told that this was worn by a great leader during times of war. Once he was killed in battle, the necklace was passed onto his second-in-command. After that, the history of the necklace is not well known. I believe this will make a very special gift."**

You took the box from him with excited hands, your eyes growing wide with curiosity. Gently snapping the case open, you gasped as you saw the piece of jewellery.

It was magnificent.

It was a dazzling thin gold chain that seemed like it would fit a man's neck just right. The metal was still glossy and shining with splendour, as if it had never gone through age. _Gold never tarnishes. _The centrepiece of the necklace was the pendant. It was made of a large circular pit that was supposed to hold a gem. The pit was empty as if the gem had been pried off-the only indication that this particular chain was from long before. The pit was engraved with an odd marking. It appeared like two wings interlocking to make some sort of insignia. The same insignia was made into a small pendant which hung off on one edge of the chain. It was resplendent, save for the lack of jewel which made the whole necklace look rather empty.

**"The chain was recovered like this, with the gem missing. I don't know what particular gem was placed on this necklace before but I believe that was the main point of this piece of jewellery. No one wishes to buy it because it lacks the most precious key but I wanted to just show it to you in case you decided otherwise."**

**"It's beautiful! I love it. And I agree. The missing gem seems to be a downer. Can't it be replaced? Can't another piece of gem take it's place?"** you questioned earnestly.

**"Hm. It is possible. You must give me some time to look through my collection to see if I can find a suitable gem. Do you have something particular in mind or would you like anything?"**

**"Oh, anything is-"** You stopped short. **"Wait. Give me a second."**

You whipped out your phone and quickly searched online for the zodiac that came with Levi's birth date. He was a Capricorn. Immediately, you searched for the correct gemstone that a Capricorn individual would have to keep on their person. The blogs mainly mentioned garnet or blue sapphire.

**"Can you fix either a garnet stone or blue sapphire?"**

**"I have both. Is either of the two fine?"**

You chewed your lip as you considered the two options. While both gems were beautiful in their own right, you believed sapphire would suit Levi's personality a lot more. According to the descriptions, the properties of the crystal would aid Levi's spiritual energy.

**"Sapphire. Clear cut Royal Blue Sapphire, please. I choose that."**

**"Ah! Good choice, lassie. I will get back to you on that shortly. When will you need this?"**

**"I will need it before Christmas. Possibly by the 20th?"**

The old man nodded confidently. **"That can be arranged. If you will give me your details, I will call you when the necklace is done."**

You grinned happily and paid in advance for the necklace. It was a slightly expensive piece considering the additional gemstone that you had requested for but you didn't care. You couldn't wait to see Levi display the jewellery proudly on his neck. You were so sure that it would suit him better than any clinical watch or tie that most girlfriends seem to get their boyfriends when it came to a gift. _It's always the man getting the woman a necklace. Why not something different this time?_

Now that the annoying gift shopping was done and dealt with, it was time to come up with a plan to surprise him.

* * *

December, 25th - Friday

You grit your teeth and scratched furiously at your leg as you hid yourself behind the large bark of a tree that overlooked your boyfriend's house. You had been squatting uncomfortably for almost an hour, your butt was starting to grow numb from the cold and you were tired, jet-lagged and cranky. You were very close to abandoning your little surprise plan for Levi so you could head back to your nice, warm apartment, where you would be able to relax in peace and get some much needed rest.

_Bloody _ _ass-hat better appreciate me for this!_

Why exactly were you freezing yourself to death instead of celebrating Christmas with your friends like a sane human being? Well, that's because this was all part of your super smart, ingenious, master plan.

Being Levi's best friend, Erwin had organized a small, private party at a hotel to enjoy the fruits of the festival as well as celebrate the short man's thirtieth birthday. To your surprise, Erwin had invited your friends because he knew them and as a result, extended an invitation to you as well. As Hange had quoted, Erwin liked you and wanted you to be a part of your ex-Professor's birthday.

This was where your so called surprise came into play. You had nefariously plotted a plan to emotionally torture your man for the sexual torture he had inflicted upon your body under the guise of punishments, no matter how willing you had been at the time. You couldn't help it. Your sadistic side could be just as equally vicious as Levi's brutal savagery.

Thus, you lied to everyone including Levi about your return trip back to the country. Mikasa and Hange, who were your partners in crime, were the only ones aware of the actual dates and plan. The story you fabricated was that there was a small problem with the booking and you were only able to get a ticket on the 27th of December. Levi had been extremely upset when he heard that you wouldn't be able to spend your first Christmas with him. You knew better. He was hiding the fact that it was his birthday and complained about your absence at a festival that you knew he gave two shits about. _Honestly, he's such a child. What's the point of hiding his birt__hday from me? He should know that I'd find out about it eventually._ You sent a message to Erwin, informing him about your 'problem' and that you wouldn't be able to make it to the party. Levi hadn't out-rightly told you that it was his birthday today and the party was supposed to be a surprise organized by Levi's friends.

You had sent your gift to Hange beforehand through express mail, advising her to give it to Levi after he had finished opening everybody else's presents so he would be shocked that you had somehow known it was his birthday without him ever telling you. For the sake of the plan, Hange would also pretend like no had told you about Levi's birthday so that it would up the ante when he finally did open his gift.

Currently, you were waiting for Erwin and the rest of the group to drag Levi out of the house so you could make your sneaky entrance into his home. You had told Mikasa to be the last one to leave the house so she could leave the doors unlocked for you to enter.

You quickly shuffled behind the tree when you saw his house gate open and watched your grumpy boyfriend get dragged into Erwin's car by Hange, followed by the blonde man himself, Mike, Eren, Armin and lastly, Mikasa. You were told by Hange that Levi's old school friends would also be attending the party, whoever they were.

Mikasa looked over at the tree you were hiding behind and gave you a subtle thumbs up before climbing into the car. The vehicle soon left with the bumbling group, giving you the opportunity to finally walk out into the open street. You stretched your muscles and groaned as they popped into place before hurrying towards the gates and entering Levi's home.

Near the doorstep, Mikasa had left a small note with a skeleton key, mentioning you to lock the door with the key once you headed inside. You grinned and shuffled in, making sure to dust off any trace of snow. You quickly headed to the kitchen to keep the cake you had brought with you into the fridge. Your two friends had been efficient in upholding their side of the plan perfectly and you hoped that they would be happy with the extra love you added into their Christmas gifts as a thank you for all their help.

_Time to get to work._

* * *

Levi grumbled unintelligibly as he poured hot tea into his new set of cups for his unwanted visitors. He had been peacefully sleeping after his rather heavy lunch when his gate was bombarded with a flurry of rambunctious knocks, which he had learned through harsh experience, was the crazy call of his mad female scientist friend. He first ignored the knocks but was then irritated with the sound of his house bell which rang for minutes on end until he finally gave up and allowed his group of nut-job friends and his cousin and her brats into the warmth of his house.

"Tch. I never asked for this," he snapped as he served them with hot tea as requested by Mike to warm them up before they left for their hotel reservation.

"Of course you shouldn't ask for this. It has to come from us spontaneously! We're your friends!" cried Hange.

"You interrupted my precious nap time."

"What are you? A baby? You're turning thirty today. Act like it," Mikasa said, smirking at Levi's glare.

"I must say Levi, this cup and saucer is quite beautiful! I didn't think you had a taste for antique china! You always used modern style sets before these," said Erwin, marvelling at his cup's design. "They must have cost you a fortune!"

"I was going to say that too! This set is really nice, Professor!" exclaimed Armin.

"Tell me about it! I feel like I'm the Dutchess of Cambridge or something," said Hange, sitting upright and holding the cup while sticking her pinky finger out, her face composed in a regal expression. Eren and Mikasa snorted at her hilarious actions.

Levi's sour mood was lifted slightly as he smiled proudly at the compliments. "Hn."

_Looks like the brat does have some good taste. I mean, she is dating me after all,_ he thought smugly.

Your smiling face popped up in his mind immediately after he had that thought, making his stomach twist. He sighed in resignation. He missed you terribly and he was quite upset that you weren't here to celebrate his birthday with him. He had been hoping to take you out on a date and have a good time as a proper couple once and for all, eat lunch together and stroll through the snow kissed parks and finish up the day by cuddling on his sofa while watching horror Christmas movies. His dreams had been shattered when you had revealed the date of your next flight. In vain, he had tried to find an earlier flight and was ready to threaten and pay extra to the agency to give you a seat but of course, that plan was flushed down the drain by your nagging. He hadn't told you about his birthday because he knew you would be upset at the fact that you wouldn't be here to enjoy it with him. According to Hange, you still didn't know it was his birthday. An aching feeling crawled up his chest and he shook his head, clearing his miserable thoughts.

_You were the one who refused to tell her it's your birthday! You aren't supposed to be acting all depressed!_

"Why do you look so sad, Levi? Aren't you happy we threw a private birthday bash for you?" asked Mike, observing his friend's face.

"Of course I'm not happy. I just want to sleep. I'm tired. Go away."

Hange quickly stood up and pushed him towards his staircase, much to his annoyance.

"No can do, sir! Go get changed! You're the star of the party today! Yo, Erwin! Mike! Don't just stand there! Give me a hand! Eren! Armin! You too!"

The men got up, the younger of the two more reluctant as they all gripped an arm of the struggling man and heaved him up the stairs to force him to change. Levi was helpless against four taller men restraining his form tightly and cursed loudly as he was dragged upstairs.

Soon, Erwin was pulling up inside the underground parking lot of the hotel and everyone was ushered inside the building by a worker. They were directed to the restaurant section where a private room had been reserved for Levi.

Levi was surprised to see Petra, Eld, Oluo and Gunther sitting around the table, smiling cheerfully as everyone stormed into the room. He gave Erwin a side glance and the blonde man ignored the raven haired man's questioning look by pretending to busy himself with lighting the candles on the cake.

Levi decided to treat his friends as a thank you for their involvement in giving him a somewhat memorable birthday and bought them their choice of snacks and desserts from the restaurant menu. After cutting the cake and making jokes about Levi's aging, Hange excitedly clapped her hands for the best part.

"Presents Time!"

Levi rolled his eyes and watched everyone pile their gifts onto the table while Hange stood opposite to him and held her phone up, as if she was recording the event.

"Cut it out, Shitty Glasses!" he hissed.

"No! I need to have this recorded. Just open the damn gifts and forget about me!"

In reality, Hange was on a live video call with you while having a Bluetooth earpiece fixed to her ear. No one had noticed the ear piece as Hange had carefully hidden her ears with her messy hairdo. You had been watching the entire party with a smirk, the only downer being your annoyance at seeing how closely the ginger haired girl was acting with your boyfriend.

Levi opened up his gifts unemotionally. Erwin and Hange had presented him with a tie, matching cravat and cuff-links. Mike had given him two new dress shirts. Eren, Mikasa and Armin had decided to troll him and gifted him with a selection of cleaning products, much to his chagrin. Contrary to his grumbling at the three, he was secretly excited at the prospect of using them. They didn't need to know that of course.

Similarly, Eld, Oluo and Gunther had also collectively paired up and gifted him with some expensive cognac. He snorted as he saw the bottle and mentally made up his mind to hide the alcohol from you, so you wouldn't be tempted to chug the costly liquid and have a repeat performance of your drunken antics. Even though you were much better off with alcohol now, he knew that you had a habit of drooling over the good shit. Ironically for Levi, you were thinking the exact same thing when you saw the bottle through Hange's phone camera.

Lastly, Petra finally snuggled up to Levi and presented him with a men's cologne. He thanked her coldly and pushed her off his arm while secretly praying that he would never have to use the foul smelling perfume.

"Isn't it nice Levi? It's the top sensual cologne for men this month. I know you'll love it! A man has to smell good to attract the ladies after all. We're going to have matching fragrances!" Petra said, smiling smugly.

You were gritting your teeth and clenching your hands as you saw how the woman touched Levi's arm so casually and spoke to him as if she knew everything about him. You knew you were acting irrational; they were his friends. Of course they knew everything about him. But you hated how touchy the woman was with your boyfriend. You were glad that he would be opening your gift in front of that woman. Even if you weren't there, you still had claim on what's yours and that calmed the bitch inside you.

_He's mine,_ you thought possessively. You came to realize that this must have been how Levi felt when he got jealous over men whom you interacted with on a daily basis. _My necklace is to show that he's taken. Sit the fuck down, bitch._ Your inner self was at her most pettiest.

Back at the hotel, everyone was planning to leave now that the gifts had been distributed, when Hange screamed bloody murder once more.

"Wait! There's one gift left!"

Everyone looked at her in confusion, except Mikasa who had a secret smile on her face. Hange struggled to pull out a black box from her handbag and once she juggled it out, she slid it across the table to a confused Levi.

"Oi, be careful!" you hissed into Hange's earpiece. "That's my gift!"

"What's this? Who is this from?"

"This is from someone special, Levi. They couldn't make it to your birthday party today but wanted you to know that you definitely weren't forgotten!" Hange said.

As soon as Levi heard that statement, he quickly pulled the black box towards him and breathlessly opened the latches, bemused and excited beyond words.

_Could it be?_ His jaw dropped considerably and a choking sound emitted from his throat as he lifted the lid open.

Everybody leaned across the table to see what the unknown gift was. They all gasped in shock as Levi removed the brilliant piece of jewellery from the velvet casing. The necklace was shining under the golden lights of the room and the blue crystal glinted radiantly, blinding those who were in the line of sight of the gemstone.

"Whoa! Is that actual gold?" cried Eren.

"Yep. 24k and a whopping Royal Sapphire," said Hange, grinning.

"Who's gift is that?" asked Petra, looking perturbed.

"I told you. Someone special."

Levi had been quiet throughout the hushed whispers as he turned over the chain with the heavy pendant in his hand, tracing his fingers over the crystal. He felt some sort of attachment towards the necklace. He couldn't explain the strong pull he felt as soon as he opened the box.

Erwin also looked rather taken with the necklace and fingered the wing insignia at the edge of the chain. "It's reminding me of something but I just can't put my finger on it. It's so familiar." Levi nodded in agreement.

"Check the box, Levi. You'll find a description," added Hange.

Before Levi could look inside the box, Mike grabbed the velvet covered casing and read the small note hidden inside the bottom of the folds.

"'Live your life to the fullest. Life is short, just like you'," Mike read out. Everyone snickered as they listened to the quote. Levi scowled at the bearded man. "'Happy 30th Birthday, Pervert'."

"Goodness! Who is this savage person?" wondered Erwin with a chuckle.

Levi remained emotionless on the outside but inwardly, he was jumping for joy. _She knew! Damn brat knew all this time. She didn't say anything when she called me to wish Merry Christmas! The shit she pulls!_ He was touched that you had gifted him with such a spectacular present and immediately wrapped the chain around his neck, fixing the latch in place.

"It suits you, Levi," complimented Eld and Gunther and Oluo nodded in unison.

"Whoever this person is, they have good tastes. The blue brings out the grey of your eyes. This person must be hella important to you if they presented you with such an expensive gift," Mikasa added, giving a knowing look. Levi narrowed his eyes at her, not liking his cousin's tone. Mikasa gave him a warning look as if to say, 'You better treat my best friend right'. Levi returned her hard look.

"Who is it from, Levi?" asked Petra, lips pursed.

_Me, bitch._ You had been enjoying the show quite happily and was extremely satisfied to note how quickly he wore your gift on his person. _He looks amazing. I do have good tastes,_ you thought egotistically. The screen was starting to shift into a blur from Hange's rapid hand movements and suddenly the connection was lost and you were staring at a black screen.

"Damn it, Hange! Oh, well. They'll be returning home now. Better get ready."

Levi reverted back to his unemotional self as he replied to Petra's question. "A very close person I haven't seen in a while. Let's go. I'm tired and I want to rest." He was eagerly waiting to go home, get into his warm bed and listen to your voice as he thanked you for your gift. He badly wanted to see you and hold you in his arms.

Hange was frantic as she tapped on her phone swiftly. "Shit! I lost her! Eh, no matter! He's not going to get any rest anyway. Huhuhu," mumbled Hange to herself, earning a few odd looks from Mike and Eld.

Everybody cleared the table and scrambled out of the hotel. Levi's arms were ladened with several bags and the sapphire necklace shined brilliantly within the ridges of his clavicles.

Oluo, Eld, Gunther and Petra left in their own cars while Erwin first dropped Levi at his house and then Armin, Eren And Mikasa at their apartments, before finally heading to his own home with Hange.

Levi sighed in relief as he locked the gates to his home and shuffled to the door. It was just nearing seven in the evening and the wind had picked up, snow falling to the ground in a frenzy. He hoped it wouldn't turn out to be a stormy Christmas. It was already cold and bothersome. He wasn't looking forward to shovelling snow from his porch and sidewalk once the hailstorm cleared.

He placed the gift bags on his couch and removed his scarf, gloves and coat, feeling his body heat up from the warmth in his home.

_Hang on, I remember switching off the heater before leaving the house,_ he thought with a frown. 

His heartbeat quickened as he noticed fairy lights flicker on from various corners of his dark house, bathing the living room in a warm, sensuous glow. He tensed visibly as he felt two arms snake around his eyes and a face press against his neck, lips dangerously close to his ear. The person's front was stuck to his back like glue, allowing him to have a good feel of their body without him having to turn around to see who it was. It was a woman's body and it was a woman's body he knew very well.

_No way! It can't be!_ he thought, his mind racing in a blur.

You smirked and leaned into his ear and blew hot air into the cavity, making him shudder inadvertently. He almost groaned loudly at the heady sensation of your breath against his skin. You could sense his confusion and grinned wickedly at your successful surprise. Then you whispered three words laced with hidden promises that made his body freeze in shock and his breath hitch with anticipation.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy."

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Lmao, I made Petra a bitch in this story. I really didn't mean to. I love Petra. I just couldn't bring myself to create new characters for the sake of jealousy so I decided to take a leaf out the typical L x R fanfictions and use her character to provide some pettiness. Forgive me.


	13. Chapter #12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Suggested song to listen to while reading this chapter - Body Party by Ciara.

*

December, 25th - Friday

"Happy Birthday, Daddy."

Levi wondered whether he was experiencing one of his hallucinations while he was in Dreamland. Perhaps the entire surprise party had been a dream all along and he was still fast asleep after his rather heavy Christmas lunch of turkey and potatoes. The thought was highly unlikely as dreams couldn't replicate sensations of physical touch or smell but the small body pressing against his back felt quite realistic and the sweet, floral scent that he had gotten used to in your presence was wafting around him, as if playing guessing games with his conscience. But then he heard it. Your melodious voice whispering into his ear as your soft hands fell over his eyes. It was you. You were here, in the flesh and blood; it wasn't a dream. You were really here. He couldn't believe that it was actually you who was standing behind him as if sensing the longing in his head and magically appearing out of nowhere to grant his birthday wish.

He swiftly turned around and pinned you to the wall with brutal force, smashing his lips to yours in desperation. You chuckled into his mouth and wrapped your arms around his neck, attacking his lips like a sailor who had been denied her cup of fresh water. You had missed him so much. Levi devoured your lips with every bit of passion in his body, curling his arms around your waist and pulling you closer and closer to his body until he allowed no gaps to be present.

You broke away and held his cheeks in your palms, laughing softly. "Did someone miss me?" you asked knowingly.

"You little mischievous brat! You lied to me!"

"I had to. I wanted to surprise you. And it looks like I succeeded."

"Tch. You're so annoying."

You shook your head and kissed his nose sweetly. "Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas, Pervert."

Levi gave you a small, lopsided grin. "You do go to extreme lengths to please someone, don't you?" He looked down at his neck, watching you trace a finger around the thin gold chain, pressing a gentle kiss to the dip between his clavicles where the gem hung.

"It looks beautiful on you," you murmured, looking into his shimmering steel grey orbs. You could see specks of white in his light coloured irises from the various fairy lights that hung over your heads, giving him the appearance of an ethereal God. "The blue of the sapphire really does capture the colour of your eyes and it matches your skin perfectly too."

He tilted your head back and kissed you softly, looking into your eyes lovingly. "Thank you, baby."

You nodded happily. "Do you want to know the story behind this necklace?"

"What? Tell me," he asked curiously.

"It's an antique. It belonged to a Commander of a Legion long time ago. It was passed onto his second-in-command after the Commander passed away in battle. The gemstone that was initially fixed to the pendant was actually a different stone that had fallen off or probably was stolen over the years. When I saw this necklace in the shop in my home country, I just knew I had to get it for you. There's something so magical about it. I had the owner put in a new gemstone, particularly for you. Blue Sapphire is one of your birthstones, you know?"

"Is it? I didn't know."

You rubbed his eyebrows as you spoke. "Mhm. You're a Capricorn. Blue Sapphire enhances intuition, mental clarity and spiritual power, all of which assists in personal and spiritual growth. It's a stone of healing and spiritual truth and will keep your mind calm during times of worry. It increases wisdom in one's self and I know that it's just perfect for you."

"Capricorns are rather private and closed individuals. You're naturally serious with a strong drive to live a better life than what you experienced as a boy. You care for those who are important to you, without ever wanting to be recognized for it in the limelight. You're reliable, hard working and you are the type to carry your burdens without asking anyone for help because you find it difficult to trust those around you. You need someone to love you and care for you. And that's what I'm here for. That's what this stone is to remind you of, that you're not alone. I won't leave you and you will always be mine."

You leaned up and kissed his forehead gently, feeling Levi tremble in your grasp, his breaths rushing out of his lips as if he was gasping for air.

"F/N, I-" he began, hissing through his teeth. "You put so much thought into this one gift. I'm at a loss for words. Thank you for keeping your promise and staying by my side," he said in a hushed tone. "I love you."

"I love you too. You have my word, Levi. I hope you stay true to me as well."

"You know I will," he said strongly.

Your lips curved into a small smile. "I know you will. Now that the first part of my surprise is over, onto your second present. Wait here."

You dragged a chair from his dining table and placed it in front of his L shaped sofa. There was a wide space between the display cabinet and the sofa, leaving plenty of room for you to work with. You patted the cushioned chair with your hand and gave him tiny smirk. "Sit down."

Levi looked at you with suspicion as he sat down on the single wooden chair. "What are you doing?" he asked, watching you fiddle with the controls on his stereo. He belatedly noticed the clothes that you were wearing on your body or lack there of, he should say. You were dressed in one of his dark maroon shirts that ended slightly above mid thigh, just about covering the curve of your rump. The sleeves were hanging off your arms, the cuffs wide open and the collar was unbuttoned down to your chest, revealing your soft, S/C skin.

"Seeing as how upset you got a while back at the notion of me dancing with Jean-" you said, rolling your eyes on hearing his possessive growl from behind you as you searched for the correct song, "-I decided to show you how important you are to me by dancing, just for you."

"You're going to dance for me?" he asked in disbelief.

He secretly slapped his cheek to check if he was dreaming, his throat bobbing up and down at the excitement of getting a personalized dirty dance from you. He hadn't even fathomed this possibility to ever take place considering your shy nature about dancing outside of the Dance Club.

"I am. I want you to know that this something that I'm only willing to do for you. Only you get to see my body move like this. Nobody else," you told him seriously.

**[Ciara - Body Party]**

A low beat hummed through the speakers, surrounding the room with a romantic and sensual ambiance. Levi's eyes widened as you turned around and slowly walked up to him, swaying your hips ever so slightly.

_ Ohh, oohh _  
_ Ohh,  _ _ ohhh _  
_ Yeah, right there _  
_ No, right there _  
_ I was having fun _  
_ I hope you're having fun too _  
_ I said it _

"Have you ever gotten a lap dance from a girl, Daddy?" you asked huskily.

Levi inhaled sharply and shook his head negatively.

You smiled in satisfaction. "Good. I've never given one either, so let's enjoy this together."

Taking a deep breath, you calmed your nerves. You were well used to dancing in front of your fellow dance mates and club members but this was a whole new experience. You were about to perform solely for your lover; someone who knew you personally, someone who was sexually attracted to your form and had seen every inch of your naked body multiple times. Your dance would be something triggering and erotic. This wasn't something that was going to be looked at clinically. Your dance wasn't going to be analyzed by your fellow choreographers and judged on the difficulty of your moves. You were going to let go and simply enjoy the fruits of your skill, letting the music flow through your body as you worked yourself up to the lyrics. You steadied your breathing and maintained confidence. There was no going back on your plan now. A woman's seductive voice began to waft through the room, setting the mood for the performance at hand.

_My body is your party, baby_   
_Nobody's invited but you, baby_

You were standing in front of Levi now. You slowly coaxed your body to move to the rhythm of the beat and swayed your hips sensually while mouthing the words, moving a hand to close his slack jaw.

_I can do it slow now, tell me what you want_   
_Baby, put your phone down, you should turn it off_   
_'Cause tonight is going down, tell your boys is going down_   
_We in the zone now, don't stop_

You ran a finger down his chest and swiped a hand into his pockets, grabbing his phone and throwing it behind onto the sofa. You spread his legs open while shimming down and leaned close to his face, gazing into his eyes and whispering the words into his face. You moved close, as if to kiss him but changed directions as he leaned forward to touch you with his hands raised up. He made a sound of frustration, as if tortured by the fact that he wasn't allowed to touch you.

_You can keep your hands on me, touch me right there, rock my body_   
_I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party_

You walked around the chair, now standing behind him and smoothing your hands over his chest while nuzzling into his right ear. You heard him groan in desire as you laced your fingers with his, giving his pinna a slow lick.

_ I'm doing this little dance for you _  
_ You got me so excited _  
_ Now it's just me on you _  
_ Your body's my party, let's get it started _

You quickly shifted to stand in front of him and moved your hips in figure eight circles while tangling your hands into your messy hair, giving him a naughty smile. You felt your body burn in pleasure as you moved, loving the carnal gaze he gave you as you worked sensually to provide him an erotic show.

Levi couldn't keep his eyes off you, watching you dance so sexily, your eyes showing off every emotion and your lips mouthing the provocative words that made his blood run south. Your curves were on display at each twist and bend and he longed to run his hands along the sides of your tempting form.

At the end of the verse you turned around and Levi found himself facing your beautiful rear.

_Boy, you should know that your love is always on my mind_   
_I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time_   
_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_

You started to lose yourself while swerving your hips, throwing your head back and letting him observe your body from behind. You were running your hands over your form teasingly, your eyes closed in bliss, imagining him caressing your body as you grinded against him. The shirt lifted up slightly, exposing your lacy underwear that had him falling on edge. You wearing sexy lingerie was too much for Levi's sex-clouded mind to handle.

_ I can't it deny it, I want you, I want you _

You looked back and lip synced the lyrics while looking at him lustfully.

_I can't lie, I won't lie, it's amazing_   
_My faces, the places, you're taking me_

You swaggered towards him and placed your hands on the upper frame of the chair as you pressed your body to his, your lips narrowly brushing with his own.

_Baby, take your time now, there's no need to rush_   
_We can go another round, if that's what you want_

You turned around and sat on his lap, arching your back and locking his hands with yours, tracing his palms over your thighs and lifting your shirt up, removing the clothing with his help and throwing it over his shoulder as you moved to straddle him.

Levi looked over your shoulders with burning eyes as you lifted your shirt with his own hands. You were so clean with your moves, as if you had practiced this very dance a hundred times to play it out so perfectly. But he knew better. There was something different about you, as if you were dancing freely, letting your body choreograph to the song at that very moment, making it all the more interesting to watch.

_ 'Cause tonight is going down, yeah you know it's going down _  
_ We in the zone now, don't stop _

You were only in your lace panties, topless and very much horny. You could feel Levi's bulge pressing into your crotch as you grinded on top of him, wrapping your arms around his neck and running your fingers through his hair.

_ You can keep your hands on me, touch me right there, rock my body _  
_ I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party _

Levi automatically brought his hands to cup your breasts as you mouthed the words, gazing at you sinfully. Your head was on top of his, looking down into his dilated pupils as you swerved your hips in slow circles. You knew exactly how to work your body to tease him until he went completely crazy for you.

_ I'm doing this little dance for you _  
_ You got me so excited _  
_ Now it's just me on you _  
_ Your body's my party, let's get it started _

You locked your legs behind the sturdy chair and stretched over his legs, bending backwards and holding onto his legs for support as you arched your back. Levi marvelled at your flexibility, leaning down to place a kiss on your navel. You moaned and gyrated your hips over his lap.

_Boy, you should know that your love is always on my mind_   
_I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time_   
_Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind_   
_I can't it deny it, I want you, I want you_

You slowly lifted yourself back up and pressed your forehead against his, hands moving to unbutton his shirt. You softly sang the song to him while looking at him lovingly. Levi returned your smitten gaze with his own goofy smile.

_The things I wanna do to you_   
_My body's calling you_   
_I'm having so much fun with you_   
_Now it's just me on you_   
_Your body's my party, let's get it started, oh_

You finally decided to take mercy on your poor boyfriend and joined your wet lips with his eager one, pushing and pulling, tangling your tongue with his as he held you close to his chest. You coaxed his tongue out of his mouth and sucked desperately, making him groan into your mouth. Levi pushed your head into his face and harshly tugged at your bottom lip. You mewled in pleasure as he nibbled on your plump flesh, bruising the soft skin and leaving his sharp teeth marks all over you.

The music played on and mellowed to a slow, gentle piece that you had downloaded specifically for love making. It flowed throughout his house at a reasonable volume, not too low that it was indistinguishable but not too high that it was annoying.

Levi lifted you up and walked towards the stairs, you sucking on his neck hungrily as he directed you to his bedroom. You had placed fairy lights all over his living room, stairs and bedroom, providing a warm glow that was just right for the event that was about to take place. He entered his room and stopped short, looking at his bed with wide eyes.

You smirked and jumped down, pulling him in further and shutting the door with a bang.

"What do you think? It's all for you."

You had placed a few scented candles on the mantle over the bed and his pristine white blankets had been exchanged for more sexually charged, romantic colours. Deep red, silk sheets covered his queen sized bed and the pillows were decorated with the same coloured material, the edges of the rectangular holsters and blankets lined with fluffy red tassels. The most amusing part was that you had taken the time to neatly arrange rose petals over his sheets, making sure that they all lined up perfectly; you wanted to stimulate his perfectionist side to the fullest. A small, circular chocolate cake was placed on the centre of the bed. Several chocolate coated strawberries were decorated on top of the cake and a single candle was plunged into the confection, still unlit. A butter knife was placed on the tray, the handle topped off with a small black bow.

"When did you do all this?!" asked a shell shocked Levi.

"Soon after Hange and the others dragged you to the hotel. Hange and Mikasa were in on the plan all along. Mikasa left a key to your house on your doorstep for me to sneak in. You might have noticed Hange constantly videotaping your party, right? Well, she wasn't taping. She was on a live video call with me so I could see what was happening."

"Jesus Christ, you women are on another fucking level," he said to himself, unable to comprehend the work that you undertook just to give him a special birthday surprise.

"So, am I the best girlfriend you ever had?" you asked him, hugging his form from the back. "Do you like it?"

"You're the best. I love it, baby," he said, turning around to give you a gentle kiss. "Shall we eat some cake before I get my chance to eat you?" he asked playfully.

You blushed and smacked his chest with a faux glare. "Perv."

You led him to the bed and sat him down, messing up the flow of the petals. "You even fucking arranged them in straight lines. You're amazing!" he exclaimed.

"I know," you agreed narcissistically, sitting in front of him and lighting the candle using a matchstick.

"Tch. You've become more egotistical over the past few weeks. You used to be so shy," he said with a scowl.

"Not anymore. I know what my Papa likes and I aim to please." You held the cake up and gave him a sexy grin, winking at his amused and slightly aroused face. "How do you like your treat, Daddy?"

"I like it very much, baby doll. I like it very much."

"Yay! Now for my third and last gift, I give you this delicious cake," you presented, leaning into his face.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Levi, Happy Birthday to you," you sang, grinning excitedly.

Levi smiled at your happiness and blew the candle, slicing a triangular piece from the cake. He picked it up and held it to your mouth and you took a bite, moaning at it's rich creaminess.

You took the piece from him and fed him in return. Levi also agreed with you on it's taste and grasped your hand to lick the chocolate off your fingers.

"Mm...this is delicious. I'm not a fan of sweets but this is definitely on my favourite food list. Where did you buy it?" he asked.

"Aw, thank you!" You beamed at him proudly. "I baked it myself!"

Levi, who was busily sucking the chocolate off your index finger, froze midway, his grey eyes opening to look at you curiously. "You baked it?"

You nodded.

"What do you know? Wife material indeed," he whispered huskily, pulling your chin to kiss you once more. You couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

"Lay on the bed. I think I'm in the mood to savour both of my desserts together," he commanded, moving the cake to his lap and pointing towards the pillows.

"But, I'm supposed to please you today! It's your birthday!"

"My pleasure is mainly centered on having a chance to devour you, F/N. I need to taste you. Lay down."

Your cheeks heated at his words and you spread yourself on the bed, Levi moving to straddle your hips. He cut a few small pieces of cake and placed them on your neck, sternum, nipples and navel. He arranged the strawberries on your stomach, laying them out in such a way so that none of them would roll over and mess up the sheets.

"This is all I'll eat for today. I'm going to enjoy the rest of it tomorrow. Sit still. I'll be right back."

Levi headed to his kitchen to store his special birthday cake and rushed back into his room, not wanting to waste even a second in enjoying some alone time with you after several weeks of craving physical intimacy.

He removed his trousers and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling off his boxers along with the rest of his clothes and climbed on top of your still form. You had been stiffly maintaining your posture out of fear, in case the strawberries accidentally fell and ruined the red blankets with their chocolate coating.

He hummed approvingly. "My delicious little dessert. I got many gifts from several people today but yours takes the trophy. I got four from you."

"Four? I only gave you three," you said, confused.

"Nope. Four. One is my necklace," he said, eating the first piece on your neck. "Second is my lap dance," he whispered, eating the piece on your sternum and nipples. You struggled to keep yourself from squirming, his tongue purposely swirling around the hard bud, flicking lightly as he looked at you teasingly. "Third is my cake." He moved down to your navel and slurped the last piece, shuffling over to your clothed womanhood with a smug grin. "And my fourth and final present...is you."

Levi pressed his lips to your clit, looking up at you hungrily. You were breathing harshly, biting your lip while gazing at him with pure need. He slid his nose down the indentation of your nether lips and inhaled your musky scent, blowing hot air on your crotch. He traced the sheer designs on the undergarment, enjoying how the material hugged your lower half seductively. He made a mental note to take you lingerie shopping so he could buy you a range of sexy underwear and nightdresses, desiring to see you clothed in only the best and naughtiest attire. Just for _him._

"I love these panties on you. I want to see you wear more of these, understand?" he ordered, snapping the band against your skin.

"Yes, Daddy."

He removed your skimpy underwear and tossed them to the floor, spreading your legs carefully and licking his lips at the sight of your soft vulva, the outer folds shining with your arousal.

Levi took a strawberry and rubbed the tip over your clit, making you gasp. He spread the chocolate all over your womanhood and ate the piece of fruit, moaning at the flavour of the sweet berry combined with creamy chocolate and your acidic juices. He did the same with the next few strawberries and inserted the last and biggest one into your tight hole, making you groan loudly.

He moved up to lick the remaining chocolate from the cake off your skin, leaving your body clean, save for your dripping pussy.

"Oh yeah, I've been craving for this," Levi groaned, teasing the skin of your thighs with the pads of his fingers. "Strawberries and Chocolate and _F/N._"

He dipped his head and pulled out the soaked fruit, munching on it with a growl. "Fucking delicious." He licked your quivering cleft, enjoying the way you writhed under his hands and mouth as you moaned in ecstasy and bucked your hips into his face.

"Oh!" You gasped, as he lashed his tongue inside your hole without warning. You finally gave into your pleasure fully, arching your back and digging your toes into the sheets as he flicked your pussy back and forth with quick strokes. The wet noises of his tongue was driving you mental, and you were losing every bit of sanity on hearing his small groans and whispers that he let out every few seconds.

"Levi, please," you pleaded, tugging on his hair to get his attention. "Let me take care of you. It's your birthday!"

You cried out in shock as he pinched your clit and gave you a harsh glare. "_I'm _the birthday boy, aren't I? Then I get to choose what I want to do to you tonight. And when I say I want to eat you out, you can be sure that I'm going to keep my word and suck the shit out of you!"

He climbed next to you and laid on his back, urging you to straddle him. You sat over his hips, his erection pressing into your ass crack.

"My face, brat. Straddle my face. I want you to sit on top of me."

Your breath hitched audibly. _Holy fuck!_ _My fantasies are coming to life!_ But you were in the mood to bargain with him, so you weren't going down without a fight.

"I'd love to ride your handsome face, Levi. But I'm not budging. How about this? We do a 69. I'll ride your face if you fuck mine. Take it or leave it."

Levi's eyes grew wide and he grunted in desire, his cock throbbing at your words. His past experiences with other women only provided him with minimal opportunities for different sexual positions as he never involved with them more than once. But ever since he started dating you, he had been dreaming of experimenting with all the positions that adult books had to offer to make your sex lives much more interesting.

"You want do a 69, baby?"

You gave him a smirk. "You bet. Let me suck on your cock, Daddy," you said in a breathy voice, trying to tempt him into going with your idea. "I'll ride your face just like how you wanted."

Levi nodded his head excitedly and you quickly switched around so you head was facing his cock while your pussy was hovering over his mouth. You felt him pry your labia apart and thrust his tongue into your dripping channel as you sucked on his head while pumping the shaft of his member.

You moaned as he inserted a finger into your pulsing hole, his lips caressing your clit teasingly as you swallowed his member into your mouth. You could hear his moans vibrate into your nub and you returned the favour, moaning loudly while slowly bobbing your head up and down, sending vibrations throughout his groin.

"Oh, fuck!" you gasped out as he found your g-spot with his long, middle finger. He continuously rubbed at the sensitive surface, flicking your clitoris nonstop. He wanted you to come first and he was going to win the silent competition that he had unwittingly started.

You growled lowly and shifted your mouth to his scrotum, inserting the soft sacs into your mouth while jerking his thick shaft with rapid strokes. You weren't going to lose to your boyfriend and you whipped out every arsenal in your book to make your boyfriend come first. He was the birthday boy after all.

Levi cried out brokenly as he bucked his hips upwards, pleasurable sensations wracking his body at the wonderful feeling of having his balls in your hot mouth. He choked out a swear word when he felt your fingers caress the opening of his anus, teasing the sensitive skin of his perineum to bring him closer to his climax. No one had ever touched him in his anal region before and he was surprised to find out how enjoyable it was to be teased there while being given head.

"Shit! F/N! Slow down!" he gasped out, his fingers moving equally fast to match with your vicious sucking.

"Dirty boy, you like having my fingers around your ass?" you asked in a sultry voice, swirling your finger over his tight ring of muscle. "Cum for me, Daddy! I want to taste you so bad," you moaned, sucking on his head desperately.

Unfortunately for Levi, you were the winner of the battle as his cock twitched violently in your hand at the joint effort of your ministrations and your filthy urging.

"Mm...yeah!" he moaned in pleasure as he spilled his semen into your open mouth. You swallowed his essence thirstily while grinding your pussy into his face, wanting to badly cum too.

"Let me see you cum, baby doll! I want to see your juices flow out of that tight little hole of yours," hissed Levi, fingering you rapidly while sucking harshly on your clit. It didn't take long for you to reach your climax, moaning delightedly as you spurted your fluids all over your lover's face.

You switched positions and laid beside your boyfriend's form, leaning forward to clean his face with your tongue.

"That was fun," you said while giggling, tasting yourself on his lips. "I won."

"It's not a competition," he grumbled halfheartedly. "But I agree. It was very fun. Why don't we have even more fun?" he murmured, turning you around so your back was facing his front.

He sucked and left a bite mark on the skin above your shoulder blade while fondling your nipple, making you groan. "What kind of fun?" you asked innocently.

"This kind," he said, lifting your leg high up in the air as he swiftly thrust his erect cock into your pulsing womanhood.

"Mm!" you moaned, relishing his lips on your neck as you balanced your flailing foot on his thigh. His member was easily hitting your sensitive spots with the slight change in angle and you could feel his balls slap against the bottom of your ass as he gyrated his hips.

You placed one arm on the bed to hoist yourself up while still laying sideways, turning your face to thrust his tongue inside his mouth. You kissed him sloppily as he grunted deeply, his hands massaging both of your breasts in slow circles. The rose petals had shifted all over the bed, some falling to the floor in the rustle of your heated actions while some stuck to your skin as you moved around the sheets.

"Oh yeah," you gasped as one particularly hard thrust jolted your body and left you spasming.

"You feel so good! I missed you so much!" he moaned throatily.

"I missed you even more! Please, Levi! Harder!" you urged desperately, pleasure filling your body.

He laid on his back fully while pulling you to lay on top of him with your back to his chest. He was heavier than you so he was able to handle your weight without much strain. He thrust into your channel with full force, one hand holding your hip while the other rubbed circles on your clit. You held onto your thighs as he rocked himself into you, your face contorted in ecstasy.

"If only people knew just how much of a dirty girl you become for your Daddy," he whispered huskily into your ear, biting back a loud moan as he felt your walls clench. He was so close to his release but he wanted you to cum first. "You're a slave to my touch. You just love to have my cock inside you like a nasty little slut. I can feel how your pussy begs for me, just aching to be washed with my hot cum."

"I can't help it, Daddy! You're so good at fucking my brains out," you groaned, feeling yourself get close at his dirty talk.

"I aim to please," he smirked. He moved the hand on your hip to caress your stomach and ribs, slowly sneaking up to rub your nipple. He felt you arch your back and chant his name with every stroke on your clit, knowing you were close to your climax. "Who's Daddy's good girl?"

"Me! I'm a good girl! Oh, Daddy! I'm cumming!" you screamed.

One final deep thrust had your body shivering uncontrollably, pleasurable jolts rushing through your nerves as white, hot flashes blinded your eyes. Levi, who had been holding his release, moaned in ecstasy as he finally let himself go and spurted his seed into your quivering pussy.

You felt delirious and spent as you climbed off his softening member and rolled off his form to relieve himself of your weight.

"You really are a Sex God," you said, giving him a grin. "I seriously hit the lottery with you."

Levi smirked and flicked a rose petal off your hair. "You should be honoured to date someone like me. I need more recognition for having to deal with a brat like you for the rest of my life."

You stuck your tongue out at him childishly. "Fuck you, old man! If I'm so annoying, the door's right over there," you harrumphed, pointing to the exit.

Levi pulled you close to him and swiftly kissed your cheek as he chuckled in mirth. "What's that? I can't see anything. Old age isn't helping me one bit."

You couldn't hold back the tired giggle that came with his ridiculous flirting. You felt sleepy, Levi's rough fucking and your constant bustle of activity since your arrival back home taking the breath out of you. You pressed your face into his chest and sighed heavily, eyes drooping shut as you mumbled a breathy goodnight.

You were jostled awake by your boyfriend, who loomed over you with a wicked smirk.

"Sleeping already? Not tonight, baby. You've put so much effort into decorating my room for me. I can't possibly let it all go to waste."

You pouted, exhausted. "But I'm tired!"

You shivered as he bent down to whisper harshly into your ear, his hands prying your legs apart and fingers pushing into your pussy, making you yelp.

"Too fucking bad. I'm not done with you yet, kitten. We're going to fuck, _all night long._"

* * *

December, 31st - Thursday

"So, we're finally doing this."

"Yep."

"You ready?"

"Nope."

"Well, too late. We're already here," Levi muttered as he parked his car inside Erwin's driveway.

It was the night of the New Year Party hosted by Erwin and Hange. It was more of a gathering than a party, considering only a few people were invited. It was supposed to be free night to talk and laugh over drinks with friends and family as the clock ticked closer to midnight.

You stepped out of the car and smoothed your clothes, breathing in sharply. Levi followed suit and locked the vehicle, walking up to you and reaching out for your hand.

"Mikasa, Armin and Eren are already here," you said, nodding at Eren's car that was parked out on the street. Eren and Armin had been suspicious when you had told them that you would be coming to the party a little late. You knew they were going to have the shock of their lives when you walked through Erwin's double doors, hand in hand with your ex-Professor. Levi wanted everybody to be present when he made his entry with you.

"Mike arrived hours ago. Everyone's here."

You exhaled loudly, a puff of white cloud escaping your mouth. "I'm a little scared. I hope they'll take it well."

"Erwin's cool. Mike is pretty chill too so you don't have to worry about my friends. It's the brats that are annoying. Personally, I don't give a fuck if they don't approve."

You snorted. "Well, _I _do. They're my friends. Mikasa is okay. But the boys...I really don't know."

"They will just have to deal with it. Come."

Levi led you to the entrance and shook the snow off his coat. He squeezed your hand and gave you a reassuring smirk. "Let's do this."

You gave one firm nod. You shakily raised a hand and rang the doorbell, waiting for the door to open. You heard hasty footsteps stomp their way over to the door. You were visibly shivering now and Levi dropped your hand to wrap his arm around your shoulder, pulling you close to him. You smiled awkwardly as the door opened and Hange's obnoxious face shone through the light.

"You're here! I've been dreaming about this for so long! Come in!" cried Hange, her eyes twinkling at how close you and Levi stood with each other.

"Don't make a scene, Shitty Glasses. Are they all in?" he asked, nodding towards the living room. You removed your coat and scarf and hung it on the coat rack near the door, doing the same with Levi's.

"Yep. Everyone's here. I'll go in first."

Hange entered the room and called out to the inhabitants. "Guys! Guess who's here?!"

Everybody turned to look at what the brunette was screaming about. You and Levi shuffled inside cautiously while holding hands and you distinctly heard a glass drop somewhere from the corner of the room.

"I knew it!" You and Levi looked startled at the usually calm blonde who had exclaimed loudly, not at all expecting him to have given such a vocal reaction. "I knew it!" cried Erwin again, pointing accusingly at Levi. "I can't believe you didn't tell me, Levi!"

"Circumstances," said Levi, shrugging.

"What in the...ahhh! What the fuck?!" Eren screeched, looking at the two of you with wide eyes. "What the fuck is _that?!_" he cried, pointing at your joined hands.

"Human hands, joined together," said Levi.

"But why?!"

"Because she's my girlfriend, dumb-ass."

Armin, who had been frozen in shock at your entrance, immediately began to choke on air as he heard Levi's words.

"F/N! Y-you're dating our Professor!" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Ex-Professor, Armin. He's not our teacher anymore," you mumbled.

Mike didn't say anything but he looked at you with a large shit-eating grin on his face as he nursed a bottle of beer.

"So that necklace on Levi's neck. It was your gift, F/N?" asked a curious Erwin.

"That's right!"

"How-what-I'm-Mikasa! Can you believe this?!" spluttered Eren, looking at his girlfriend for support. "How come you look so calm?"

Mikasa took a sip of her wine as she gave Eren a blank stare. "I already knew, Eren. I was the second person to know. Hange was the first."

"WHAT?" the two boys shouted. "You guys knew?"

"Shut up, all of you. F/N and I are dating, end of story. We don't care if you approve. We don't care if you don't approve. This is between us."

"Oh, I approve," drawled Mike, raising his beer. "Here's to a beautiful relationship."

"Here, here!" said Hange, hugging you and Levi from behind. "Erwin?"

"I'm happy for you two," grinned Erwin. "Welcome to the family, F/N!"

You smiled widely at Levi's friends' warm welcome. "Thank you for accepting me," you said sincerely.

"Alright! What about you two?" Hange directed her question to the two younger boys who looked peeved.

"I don't know. Seriously, F/N? _Levi? _You couldn't find anyone else? There's Jumin from your Dance Club. You could have dated him," whined Eren, pulling you to a corner. "Levi's old," he added in a hushed whisper.

Eren hadn't been at all subtle in his aversion to you dating the raven haired man. Your boyfriend had clearly heard him and he wasn't happy one bit.

"Jaegar!" Levi growled, feeling angry and slightly territorial. "I'll fucking kill you."

"Eeep!" the brunette squeaked. You rolled your eyes at Eren's childishness.

"I love him, Eren. I hope you'll accept our relationship over time. I really love being with him."

"How long have you been dating?" questioned Armin.

"A month. We started dating in December. But I was already crushing on him for a while," you said. _It's not a lie. We did start 'dating' this month. Word play rules._

"So, who made the first move," asked Mike.

Levi looked at you with a small smirk. Your eyes twinkled humourously.

"She did," he said, referring to the office confrontation.

"He did," you announced at the same time, thinking about his little outburst in the kitchen.

Eren, Armin, Erwin and Mike were confused at your opposing answers. Hange was doing her best to keep her laughter in check.

"Okay. It was a joined effort. He hinted. I confronted," you admitted, giving Levi an inconspicuous wink that went unnoticed by the rest. Your boyfriend squeezed your hand in response.

Eren whistled. "Nice. So you basically had a crush on your teacher for a year?"

"Basically," you admitted, laughing. "I couldn't help it. He's too cute." You leaned in to give Levi a peck on his cheek.

"Okay. Ew. Please don't. Not in public at least. I approve of your relationship too but I don't think I can stomach seeing anything lovey dovey. It's already bad enough with Eren and Mikasa," complained Armin, earning a glare from the black haired girl.

"Well, if you're happy, then who am I to say otherwise. I approve too," Eren conceded.

"Thank you guys! You have no idea how much this means to me," you said gratefully, hugging each person tightly.

You were happy. Everyone close to you had easily accepted your relationship with an open mind. You were eager to prove that your relationship with Levi was something worthwhile and serious and not some kind of phase or kink as people would assume with the stereotype that came with bigger age gaps. The only people who were now remaining for you to convince were your grandparents but that was a problem left for another time. For now, you would just enjoy the night with old and new friends, sharing in the joyous occasion of a Happy New Year.

"It's nearing close to midnight guys!" said Hange. "Everyone ready for the count down?"

Everyone gave a murmur of agreement. Hange embraced her fiancé in a corner while Mike and Armin sat together, bonding over their single lives. Mikasa sat on Eren's lap, looking at the brunette with a soft smile as he gave her an ecstatic grin.

_Five!_

_Four!_

_Three!_

_Two!_

_One!_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Realizing that all the girls were busily hobnobbing with their partners, you swiftly closed the distance between you and your boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on his lips as he wrapped an arm around your waist. It felt so good to be with him in the open, like a proper real couple.

"We did it. We made it," he whispered, gazing into your eyes with adoration, revelling in your beautiful smile. This was the happiest he had ever been in his life and he was determined to keep it. Overcoming all dangerous obstacles, he was finally free to be in love with the woman he fell for.

"We did," you murmured, tracing the necklace around his throat as you leaned in to kiss him again.

"I love you, Levi."

"I love you, F/N."

"I love me!" added Mike, breaking your special moment. You gave a small chuckle as Levi hissed at him. "Mike! Read the fucking room!"

"Come on, guys! It's not fair. Show us some love too! We don't have significant others," cried Armin. "You guys can make kissy faces some other time."

"_You_ won't be saying that in a weeks time, Armin," you said, giving the blonde a small smirk.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"A little birdie by the name of Krista told me that someone was quite taken with none other than Annie Leonhart. Guess who has a date with her next week?" The room burst into laughter at your words.

"Alright, Armin! Swooning the ladies already, huh?" teased Eren.

Armin's blue eyes widened at your implication, his ears turning crimson with embarrassment.

"F/N!"

Levi shook his head and sighed. "This is the third matchmaking scheme you're involved in, brat. Who do you think you are? Cupid?"

You smirked, taking a sip of your drink.

You saw something twinkling brightly on Hange's left hand, under the light and decided to ask your friend a very important question that had been bugging you for a long time.

"So Hange, Erwin, I've been meaning to ask. When's the wedding?" You chuckled at the comical expressions on the older couple's faces.

_Ah. Life is good indeed._

~°~

Fin

~°~

*

A/N - Here's the final chapter of Statistically Seduced! I was in such a rush to get all the chapters out, I'm sure there's a bunch of tiny editing flaws here and there. I will tweak them one by one. Thanks for reading guys! 💕

Please leave a review, your comments are what keep me going! 🥺

UPDATE - So I had a lot of requests for a Part 2 Book from my Wattpad readers and I have been toying with the idea. At the moment, I do not have the energy to think out a full book so I won't be doing that. But I have decided to include some bonus oneshots with future scenes. They will probably be posted in a months time (or more, since I tend to procrastinate and also since Lectures will begin soon). Thus, if you're interested, keep in touch to see my updates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Here's the final chapter of Statistically Seduced! I was in such a rush to get all the chapters out, I'm sure there's a bunch of tiny editing flaws here and there. I will tweak them one by one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys! 💕 Please leave a review, your comments are what keep me going! 🥺
> 
> UPDATE - So I had a lot of requests for a Part 2 Book from my Wattpad readers and I have been toying with the idea. At the moment, I do not have the energy to think out a full book so I won't be doing that. But I have decided to include some bonus oneshots with future scenes. They will probably be posted in a months time (or more, since I tend to procrastinate and also since Lectures will begin soon). Thus, if you're interested, keep in touch to see my updates.


	14. GALLERY

Your Apartment

Your Bedroom

Levi's House

Levi's Bathroom

Lecture Hall

Dance Auditorium

The Trench Coat (Same design but black)

Sexy Nightdress

Royal Stafford Tea Set

Levi's Birthday Necklace (But with Sapphire Stone)   
[Yes, I know. It's Erwin's bolo tie. I'm _so_ original]


End file.
